New Beginnings
by onefee27
Summary: AH/AU OOC- Eric and Sookie's high school romance ended with a few surprises. How did those surprises affect their lives and what will happen when they meet again?
1. Prologue

So, the other night I was lying in bed attempting to sleep when this idea just came to me. I couldn't get it out of my head and it made it almost impossible to get to sleep. I almost got up and started typing it then, but thoughts that I had to be up in four hours kept me in the bed. As soon as I woke I started writing notes, determined not to actually start this story until either Forbidden Pleasures or One Year Later were complete. I finally gave in, so here it is the prologue to my new story. Seeing as how I'm now writing three stories I don't know when this will be updated again, but I'm going to try to get at least one or two chapters up a week.

This is unbeta'd as are most of my stories so please forgive my grammatical fuck-ups and possible misspellings. My stories are intended for entertainment and not English class!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

It seemed like only yesterday that it happened and little did I know at the time that it would completely change my life...

I was a junior in high school when I met him. Tara, Lafayette, and I were sitting at our lab table in Mr. Kelley's first period chemistry class when he walked in. He was tall, had long blond hair, and a smile to die for. He was obviously a skater. I could tell by the Vans sneakers he was wearing along with the long baggy shorts that hung off his world class butt and the slightly worn Element t-shirt he was wearing over a long sleeved gray one.

I was brought back into reality when Mr. Kelley said, "Class, it seems we have a new student." He looked over to the beautiful blond boy and said, "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself."

He said, "I'm Eric Northman and I just moved here from Miami."

As he spoke our eyes met and for a brief moment I was lost in a sea of crystal blue. He kept it short and sweet, which just left us all with a mystery of who this boy really was. Little did I know that I would soon be finding out exactly who he was.

"Thank you Eric. Now you can go take a seat in the back left corner with Sookie, Tara, and Lafayette," he said pointing to our lab table. Eric made his way back to our table and took a seat.

Lafayette immediately said, "Hey, I'm Lafayette and these are my girls Tara and Sookie."

Eric nodded then turned to me, smiled, and said, "So Sookie, what do you say we get out of here after this class?"

That's how it all started. That day I skipped school for the very first time with a boy I didn't even know. There was just something about him that made it impossible for me to say the word "no".

A couple of months went by and Eric and I became inseparable. I didn't realize at the time that those couple of months were all we'd have together. We often hung out at the lake where we would make out, smoke weed, and make plans for our future. We had no intention of sticking around in Bon Temps after we graduated from high school; that was for sure. When we didn't go to the lake we went to the skate park in Shreveport. Eric was an awesome skater and many of the future plans we made involved him going pro. It was in that time we fell in love. Well, as in love as you can be when you are naïve and sixteen years old.

I mentioned earlier that I skipped school for the first time with Eric; well, in reality I experienced a lot of firsts with him. The biggest first and most life changing was when I gave my virginity to him. Before Eric, I'd made out with several boys, but never would have allowed them to get past first base with me. With Eric it was different. He wasn't a virgin and he made sure I knew he wasn't. He made it clear that he would wait as long as I wanted him to, but this was Eric; the boy who made me physically unable to speak the word "no". Let's just say it didn't take long for Eric to round first, make it to second, steal third, and then make it back across home plate. He was hitting balls out of the park within a few weeks of the two months we were together.

Once we were having sex on a regular basis everything got very serious, very fast. That was when all of the talk of our future started. Eric was making lots of money selling weed and he told me that he was putting it away so as soon as we graduated we could leave Bon Temps and start a life together somewhere else on our own. At the time I didn't concern myself with the fact that selling weed was illegal. Hell, I was so in love with him that it didn't even matter that half of the things we did together were against the law. It also didn't matter to me that he had gotten kicked out of his last school for selling weed or that at the age of sixteen he already had a criminal record. What can I say? I was young.

Now as I mentioned, I was only with Eric for two months during my junior year of high school. That is because something really bad happened that neither of us had ever planned on. One morning we were in Mr. Kelley's class. Our plan was to ditch out of school as soon as class was over. Eric had some people he had to meet and then we would head out to the lake for the rest of the afternoon. We didn't realize that every single plan we'd ever made, including that one, was about to change.

Mr. Kelley was going over our tests we'd taken the week before when Assistant Principal Herveaux came into the room. He spoke with Mr. Kelley very quietly for a moment. Something didn't feel right, but at the time I didn't think anything of it, that is until Mr. Kelley said, "Eric, Mr. Herveaux would like a word with you."

Eric stood up and walked to the front of the room and was ushered out into the hall by Mr. Herveaux. I figured he was in trouble for skipping class again seeing as how it was almost a daily occurrence for both of us, but it did seem strange that I wasn't called out into the hall too. I decided they'd be calling me out next period since first period was almost over and hoped that Eric and I could get away from the school before they came to get me.

When the bell rang I didn't think anything of the fact that Eric hadn't returned since it had only been about ten minutes. I figured he was in the office by now finding out how many days of detention he was being given this time. I was shocked as I walked out of the classroom to see Eric being led out of school in handcuffs. We made eye contact for a second, but almost as soon as our eyes met he sunk his head in shame.

Next, I saw Detective Bellefleur, Sheriff Dearborne, and Rusty. Rusty was the Bon Temps Police Department's K-9 officer. I had always loved that damn dog, but at that moment I allowed myself to hope that he got hit by a car. They were standing at Eric's open locker going through it. Detective Bellefleur was holding a Eric's weed in one hand and his gun in the other. At that moment I knew that this was really, really bad. What I didn't know was that things would definitely get worse.

I was sick as a dog after Eric was taken away from me. Both Gran and I assumed it was due to stress. She wasn't happy about the fact that I had been going with Bon Temps High's main dope dealer, but she did know that I deeply cared for him and understood the hurt that I felt. I'd just lost my first love and even though she didn't agree with what Eric had been doing or the fact that I knew and still chose to be with him, she knew how it felt to lose a first love and supported me through it. When I still wasn't getting better after a month she decided it was time I see the doctor.

I was at the doctor's office with my grandma when they told me I was pregnant. I was scared shitless and I had no clue what I was going to do. All I knew was that Eric needed to know. Gran remained supportive and even helped me try to reach Eric, but his parents had moved and we were unable to get a forwarding address. The only information we found was that his case had been transferred to Miami. There I was sixteen, pregnant, and alone. Well, I wasn't actually alone; I had Gran, but at the time I felt more alone than I ever thought possible.

Shortly after my senior year started I gave birth to my little man; Alexander Samuel Stackhouse. With Gran's help I was able to graduate high school and then get a job as a waitress at Merlotte's, the local bar. Gran's continued to help raising Alex until I was twenty-two, but after that I was on my own because Gran passed away. After her passing it was just me and my little man and he was the only man I needed in my life.

As the years went by it was hard, but we made it. I continued to work at Merlotte's while Alex was at school and I even managed to keep and build up a savings account. That savings account is what has now turned my life completely upside down. I hadn't seen or heard from him in ten years, but thanks to that savings account that all changed today.

* * *

So, tell me what you think...Please! I am dying to know!


	2. Chapter 1

OMG! I cannot believe all the reviews I have gotten for this story! I don't think I've ever gotten that many for one single chapter ever! Thank you all so much. Also thanks for the adds to alerts and favorites. Those make me happy too! Keep it up please! I totally beg you!

First, I'd like to let you know that I am not doing any research for this story. I don't know or care if all the legal stuff is accurate or not. That is not what this is about so I'm not waisting my time on research. It's more about the other stuff that is happening that I want everyone to focus on.

Second, I want to let you all know that next on my agenda is to finish my next chapter of One Year Later. It's almost done and I'm hoping to have it up by tomorrow. After that I am going to work on the new chapter of Forbidden Pleasures. My plan is to update each one at least once a week. Sometimes maybe twice depending on how much time I have. I'm hoping to be back to this story by the end of the week.

Finally, enjoy the chapter! It's a long one. I generally like to do about 3000 word chapters and I thought about splitting it in two, but decided that it was better as one chapter.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

When Gran passed away she had left Alex a college fund in his name. It was good to know that college wasn't something that I needed to save for but I still saved as much as I could. I was glad I'd managed to save the money I had because a few months ago I realized that I wasn't going to remain content working as a waitress for the rest of my life. I wanted more. I wanted to go to college and thanks to my savings account I finally could.

It was my first day as a student at LSU Shreveport and I was both nervous and excited. On Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays I had Marketing 101 and on Tuesdays and Thursdays I had English 101. I chose to take English 101 because it was a required general studies course and I had always loved English all through school. I chose Marketing 101 because I intended on majoring in Marketing so it was the first class I required for my major.

I was running late because getting my son and myself both ready for school was more challenging then I thought it would be. I dropped Alex off at school and sped all the way to Shreveport. By the time I found my class the professor was already calling roll. I managed to slip in unnoticed right as he called out my name. "Present," I said as I pulled my notebook and pen out of my backpack ready to take notes.

Surprisingly the professor said, "I'm Professor Compton. Today I don't plan on keeping you long. I believe we will go over the syllabus and of course I will answer any questions you have, but first I would like to tell you about your main project for the semester. You will be paired up; I will let you know who you will be paired up with after I go over the syllabus then once I've answered any questions you may have I will give you time to meet up with your partner and then you'll be free to go."

Professor Compton began to pass out copies of the syllabus to the class as he continued, "As a team you will come up with a product or service and a complete marketing plan for this product. Each week there will be a different assignment involved with the process. The assignments will be outlined in the syllabus and we will go over them in a little more detail as to what I expect at the beginning of each week. The assignment this week is simple. By next Monday you must turn in a paper outlining your product or service. It should be no more than a page in length. Just a brief description of what it is you're selling. Does anyone have any questions about the assignment?"

Nobody had any questions. It all seemed pretty straightforward to me. He continued going over the syllabus explaining how he calculates our grades, his attendance policy, how many tests we'd have and when we'd have them, and luckily he told us that the only papers that would be due would be the papers due each week as a part the project.

Once he finished going over the syllabus he said, "So are there any questions about what we just went over?" Again nobody had any questions so he continued, "Well since there are no questions I will let you all know who your partners are for the semester. When I call your name stand up and meet with your partner. Once you've met and made whatever plans you feel are necessary you may leave."

As he went over the list of names I noticed that although Professor Compton was in his forty's he was a handsome man. There was something about his Louisiana born and bred accent and his dark hair and eyes, but I quickly snapped out of it when I heard, "Sookie Stackhouse you will be paired up with Eric Northman."

As I heard my name being called I started to stand, but when I heard the name of my partner I almost fell over. Eric immediately walked towards me with that damn smirk on his face. "Sookie, when he called your name during roll I couldn't believe it was really you, but now that I see you; fuck Sookie, how have you been?"

I felt like I was about to start hyperventilating. I was standing face to face with the father of my son and I had to tell him. Fuck me. I was fucked. How am I supposed to tell this man that he has a son?

"Sookie are you okay?" Eric asked concerned. "You look a little pale."

That brought me out of my thoughts and I said, "Oh, I'm fine Eric. Things are good for me. How about you? Where have you been all of these years?"

I had to go there. I know he didn't exactly know he had a kid, but on some level I housed some resentment that he never came back to us and I wanted to know why.

My directness must have taken him aback a bit because he nervously said, "Uh, Sookie, that's a really long story. Why don't we go for some coffee? We can talk about our project and if you have time we can fill each other in on what we've been doing."

Shit, he wants to know what I've been doing. I've been raising his son on my own that is what I've been doing, but I am not at all prepared to tell him that today.

"Uh Eric," I said, "It's really nice to see you again and I know we really need to talk about the project and catch up, but today is not a good day for me."

Disappointed he said, "Well how about tomorrow? We could have coffee after my class; that is if you're free. My class is over eleven. We could meet at fifteen after if you want."

I had to meet with him at the very least to talk to him about the project and that did buy me a little time to wrap my head around the whole "telling him he has a son thing" so I said, "That's fine. I get out of class at eleven, too. I'll meet you at the Starbuck's across from campus."

He smiled and said, "I'll see you then Sookie. It was really good to see you again."

****

When I got back to BonTemps I had a couple of hours until I had to pick Alex up from school so I drove straight to Tara's house. I pulled into her driveway, ran up to her door, and stormed into her house like a crazy person.

"I SAW HIM! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? HOW AM I GOING TO TELL HIM? WHY DID I HAVE TO CHOOSE TO GO TO SCHOOL THIS SEMESTER? WHY THAT CLASS? WHY DID I EVER DECIDE TO USE THAT DAMN MONEY FOR SCHOOL? I SHOULD HAVE JUST CONTINUED SAVING AND BOUGHT A NEW CAR OR SOMETHING! A NEW CAR DOESN'T TURN YOUR LIFE UPSIDE DOWN!" I shouted frantically.

"Now calm down girl. Who did you see? Who's in your class?" Tara asked. She reached out and took my hand trying to calm me.

I was freaking out; crying, shaking, shallow breathing; the whole nine. I felt as if my whole life had been turned upside down. We were fine without him. We didn't need him. Would he want to be a part of his son's life? Did I want him to be a part of his son's life? I didn't know.

"Sookie," she said, "What is going on? Come over here and sit down." She led me over to her couch and we sat down.

"Tara," I said with tears streaming out of my eyes, "Eric Northman is in my Marketing class."

I watched as her mouth dropped open. Suddenly she understood why I was flipping the fuck out.

"Oh, it gets worse. He's my partner for a semester-long project."

"Oh Sookie," was all she could say for about fiveminutes. Well, it felt like five minutes, but it probably wasn't that long. Finally she regained the ability to speak and said, "Did you tell him about Alex?"

I sat quietly for a few moments trying to gather myself before answering her. I needed to calm down. I was in need of some serious advice in the worst way and I needed to be calm to figure this all out. I finally stifled my tears, took a few deep breaths and said, "Of course I didn't tell him. I couldn't. Not then. We only saw each other for like five minutes."

Tara shook her head. I knew she knew I was making excuses. I should have told him the minute I saw him. He has a right to know.

"Sookie," she said, "I don't care why you didn't tell him, but you need to tell him ASAP!"

"I know I need to tell him, but Tara; Alex and I, we don't need him. We are fine without him," I said looking down at my fingernails. I was ashamed I was even suggesting it.

"Sookie are you saying you would consider not telling him he has a son. That is so fucking wrong on so many levels. He has a right to know that he has a kid and beyond your rights or his rights, you need to think about Alex and what's best for him. That kid needs a dad," she scolded.

She gave that a moment to sink into my brain then she continued, "Now I'm not saying you should run to him and beg him to be a part of your life, but you should tell him. Let him know you don't expect anything from him and that it's his choice what to do. If he chooses to be a part of Alex's life then let him know you have your own reservations and he'll have to play by your rules."

She made it sound so easy. I wished it were that easy. "Do you really think it's going to be that easy? What dream-land are you living in? I want to live there too," I said smugly. She scowled at me. "Tara, I know I need to tell him. I know it's the right thing to do. I agree with you, but you have to see that it's not that easy to tell a man you haven't seen for ten years that he has a ten year old son."

"Sookie," she said, "I know it's not going to be the easiest thing you've ever done, especially not knowing how he'll react, but you just have to do it. I know you can do it."

Tara was right and it was getting close to time to pick up Alex from school. "Tara," I said as I stood up and started gathering my things, "I have to go get Alex now. I am meeting Eric tomorrow after my class. I don't know what I'm going to say to him, but I'm going to tell him then. I'll call you sometime tomorrow and let you know how it goes." She hugged me and I walked out her door.

As I started to back out of her driveway she said, "You're doing the right thing girl." I nodded and drove away.

****

That evening Alex and I went out for dinner. My little man actually suggested we go out to celebrate my first day of school. And if that wasn't enough, it was his treat. Apparently he had been saving his allowance just for that night. He was only ten and already so thoughtful. I cringed as I thought about what a great catch he was going to be for some girl someday. I wasn't quite ready for those thoughts yet. I knew when he was older girls would be beating down our door for him because he was the spitting image of Eric. Luckily I had blond hair and blue eyes as well so most people assumed he looked like me, but I knew the truth.

After he asked me to dinner, my little man said, "Mom, where do you want to go? You have to choose."

I knew his favorite place was McDonald's and I knew it would be cheap if he ended up paying, although I had no intention of letting him pay. "Let's go to McDonald's, baby. Mommy's been craving a Big Mac all day," I said. I had to make it convincing so he'd think I suggested McDonald's for myself and not for him. He was a smart kid. If I wasn't good, he'd know.

Finally, we were driving off to McDonalds. When we arrived I got out of the car and walked around to his door. I tried to help him out of the car, but he was getting way too big for that and he let me know it. He actually said, "Mom, I got this. I'm ten. I can get out of the car on my own." When he said that, he was so Eric that it brought my thoughts back to what I had to do tomorrow. I was not looking forward to it.

I guess Alex noticed that something wasn't quite right with me because he said, "Mom, are you okay? You seem sad."

Upset now, with myself, for allowing my son to see me upset I said, "Baby, I'm fine, I just had a long day. Let's go get some dinner."

Hand in hand Alex and I walked into McDonald's. I was forced into getting a Big Mac because that was the first thing that had come into my mind earlier when I was trying to convince him that I wanted McDonald's. He got a double cheeseburger and fries. I managed to convince him to let me pay, but once we finished our dinner, I allowed him to treat me to a hot fudge sundae.

As we ate he said, "Mom, did you like your class?" Damn, he brought up class which sent my mind straight to Eric.

"Class was good, sweetie," I said with my nervous grin plastered on my face. I just couldn't get away from the fact that I had to face him tomorrow. I was hoping that for just a few minutes I might be able to think about something else, but I was quickly seeing that it wasn't going to happen. "How was school today, sweetie?"

"Okay, I guess," he said quietly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing mom; it's just that some of the guys and their dad's are going on a camping trip next month. They asked me to go, but I'll be the only one there without a dad," he said as he played with his last few French fries.

My mind quickly went to Eric which I knew wasn't good. I couldn't get my hopes up for something that I didn't know if either of us wanted. I also, for the first time truly noticed that not having a dad had had an effect on Alex. I had been in denial for ten years. Denial seemed like a pretty good place to be so I decided to remain there for the rest of the night until I had to face the music tomorrow.

"You know baby, I'm sure that Lafayette or Sam might be able to go on that camping trip with you," I said. I knew that didn't help and probably made things worse, but I had to try to make it better for my baby. He was quiet for the rest of dinner.

On the way out to the car I said, "Alex, thank you for the wonderful dinner."

He smiled and said, "No problem mom."

I could tell that he was now trying to hide the fact that he was upset from me. I knew now that he needed Eric more than ever and I was not going to be the one to keep them apart. If Eric chose not to be a part of his life then that was on Eric, not on me. I was going to do what was right for Alex.

After we arrived home Alex went straight to his room to play video games before bed and I lounged on the couch with a glass of wine and watched TV. I watched Heroes on Mondays so for an hour I was able to escape into a world other than my own, but too quickly the show ended.

I was exhausted so I went into Alex's room and said, "Baby, get too sleep. You got school tomorrow."

"Okay mom; can I leave the TV on?" He asked.

I felt bad after how upset he was earlier so I gave in. I said, "Baby, you know I don't like you sleeping with the TV on or staying up too late, but I guess its okay this one time. Don't get used to it though."

He smiled and said, "Thanks," as I tucked him into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

Once he was in bed I went through the house and turned out all the lights. I also locked the door and turned off the TV. Once the house was secure and everything was turned off I headed straight into my bed. The emotional toll the events of the day had laid on me was huge and I was exhausted. Every part of my life I had gotten used to could potentially change tomorrow and I had no real control over any of it. Surprisingly when my head hit the pillow, my mind no longer wandered and the thoughts stopped. I was so exhausted from all that had happened that I fell right to sleep.

**Eric's POV**

It was my first real day of college. I was so excited. I had taken several online college courses during my time away, but it was nothing like the real thing. I had only enough money in my budget for two classes after my moveand I was a bit unsure of what I was to do. I still needed to find a job and real place to live, but I was sure that I'd made the right decision to move to Shreveport.

That decision was only made surer in my head when I heard the professor call out the name Sookie Stackhouse during roll. Certainly it couldn't be her, I thought, there is no way she would have stayed here. Hearing her name, I found myself being drawn out of reality and into my own thoughts as he finished calling roll.

I thought back to the day I met Sookie and what meeting her did to me. The minute I saw her I knew she was the one. I fell in love with Sookie Stackhouse; well, as in love as you can be when you are sixteen. We had so many plans back then and I ruined all of them. Not that I truly believe that we would have actually run away together or anything. I'm sure that even if things had been different, we would have eventually broken up. We were just kids.

Next, my mind drifted to that day. The fucking day that everything changed. I never wanted her to see me like that. It was just a little weed and I wasn't supposed to get caught. When I saw the look in her eyes as they led me out of the school I was ashamed. I had promised her I would take her away and although I know now that would have never happened I didn't then and in that moment as they led me out of the school I broke every promise I had ever made to her. I was the world's biggest ass.

They had caught me with a little over a pound of pot, baggies, scales, a gun, and two rolls of ecstasy. The rolls were supposed to have been for me and Sookie's day at the lake. Luckily, I was a minor and they decided to treat me as such. They sentenced me to Juvenile Detention until I was eighteen.

Now, all of this must make me sound like a pretty bad guy, but I'm really not. I wasn't the best I could be back then, but there were reasons for my behavior. I'm not trying to make excuses, but my life wasn't whipped cream and cherries either.

My dad had been in the Air Force his whole life. He was a career man and until I was fourteen we moved around a lot. Every time I would make new friends, we would have to move on to the next place. It sucked. To make matters worse he treated me like one of his soldiers, not his son. Everything had to be done a certain way and if it wasn't I would get the wrath of dad. There was never any love in his voice. Actually there was never any emotion in his voice unless you counted the "I'm in charge here, listen to my orders and do as I say" tone of voice he would use as an emotion.

When I was fourteen he retired, but his ways didn't change. We settled in Miami. His family was from there and since we didn't have to go where the Air Force said we had to go anymore he decided to be with family. Once there, things got really bad. He didn't have a job anymore and was always around and in my face. Nothing I could do would ever please him. Finally, I did what any kid my age would have done. I rebelled.

That rebelling eventually ended up causing us to move to BonTemps, Louisiana when I was sixteen. When I got in trouble the first time at school for selling weed they went easy on me. It was Miami and things were handled a little differently there. It was only a few ounces of weed; it wasn't like it was coke or heroin. All they did was kick me out of school. They didn't even involve the police because the police in Miami have a little bit more to worry about than a sixteen year old selling dime-bags.

Mom and dad took it a little harder. They decided that they needed to get me away from the big city and away from drugs and violence. Dad took a civilian job at Barksdale Air Force Base and we moved to a small town called Bon Temps near the base. Unfortunately the move didn't turn out quite the way they'd plan because within two months of moving I got arrested.

Once I was arrested, as I said I was sentenced to Juvenile Detention until I was eighteen. Mom and Dad decided to move back to Miami to be with family. They had spent most of their savings on my legal issues so they felt like they needed to be with family I guess. Plus, it wasn't like I could get in any trouble being in a Juvenile Detention center. Luckily for them the judge agreed to transfer my case to Miami and we moved back within a week of me getting arrested.

I never had a chance to talk to Sookie because everything happened so fast. For most of the week that I remained in Bon Temps; Mom and Dad left me in jail. They said it was for the best. I was unable to call Sookie and I couldn't have any visitors other than my parents and lawyer. When they finally got me out I was pretty much grounded from everything and we moved within a couple more days. I thought of her a lot, but eventually dealt with the fact that it wasn't meant to be.

When I turned eighteen I was finally free, only I had no money and nowhere to go. My parents were finished with me and they had nothing. All of their money had been spent on my legal problems and since moving back to Miami, dad had been unable to find a job. I had no place to go, no money, and only the clothes on my back so what did I do? I went right back to doing what I knew how to do; I sold weed.

I got hooked up with the cousin of a guy I'd met in Juvee. His name was Carlos Garcia. I moved weed for him for a little over a year. I was one of his top guys and I was making tons of cash. I had just bought a nice place and had plenty of nice clothes. I even had a phatty ride, a 1998 Cadillac Escalade.

Everything was great until Carlos said, "Hola hermano, I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah, whatever you need Carlos," I said. I wasn't one to question Carlos knowing that he could kill me and make it look like an accident. Plus, we were actually pretty good friends.

Carlos continued, "I need you to do a job for Antonio. He was supposed to run a kilo to a new buyer I've been dealing with, but he had to get out of town quick, if you know what I mean.

"Ah Carlos," I said. I wasn't sure if that was the greatest idea. I was a weed man. I didn't mess with any hard shit, but this was Carlos. I had to do it. "Man, I guess I'll do it."

"Gracias hermano, you know you will be rewarded greatly for this; mucho dinero! You're the only other person I would trust this to other than Antonio."

That was the next big mistake I made. That night I arrived at the address Carlos had given me with a kilo of cocaine. Something the whole time was trying to tell me to just drive away, but I couldn't. I had a job to do. I got out of my car, went inside, and did the deal. When I left the house I left the house in handcuffs. It had been a setup. Not only had I been arrested, but Carlos got arrested as well. I was so fucked. If I thought Juvenile Detention was bad, I was in for a big surprise when I got into the Florida State Prison System.

I was sentenced to fifteen years for distribution of a controlled substance and for breaking the terms of my probation. I was really lucky that they didn't give me longer and I was glad they didn't. Prison was the worst place I had ever been. It didn't take long for me to realize two important things. The first was that I needed to do whatever it took to get out of that place as quickly as possible. There would be no more rebelling against authority and second, when I did get out, I was never going back. That meant that I would have to get a real job and completely change my life.

As I served my time I kept those two things at the forefront of my mind everyday. After being in a year I decided to start taking online college courses. That was one of the perks, if you could call anything having to do with prison a perk, of being an inmate. As a part of your rehabilitation you were allowed to take online college courses. I took all of the general studies courses I could. I had no clue what I wanted to do when I got out of here, but the required courses I took were a start.

After being in for a little over five years my case finally went up in front of the parole board. I hoped that they could see the progress I'd made while in prison and give me a chance to get out of that place and prove that I had changed. It almost didn't happen because of my past indiscretions, but after a long deliberation they decided to give me a chance.

I was twenty-four when I was let out. Well, I wasn't exactly let out. I was on probation for two years and I had to live in a halfway house for a year after being set free. I was still determined to finish college, but for the time being it would have to be put off. It wasn't going to be free anymore so I focused on finding a job. That was a stipulation of my parole and my being free. To not go back to prison I had to "successfully assimilate myself into being a productive member of society" which in English translated to get a job.

I found a job working in the kitchen of an upscale restaurant. The job sucked, but it paid better than most that were willing to give an ex-con a chance. I worked there and saved every dollar I could for the first year while I lived in the halfway house. When I was completely set free and on my own, I still couldn't leave the state for another year so I continued working at the restaurant and moved back into my house. Luckily I owned it outright before I was busted so I got to keep it as well as my car. Thanks to Carlos'speople everything was just as it was when I left when I got home. He had actually been very supportive of my decision not to get back into the business. He actually told me I was destined for better things.

I had few expenses because my only debt was my massive amount of legal fees. Everything I owned I owned outright and had paid for with cash because cash was all I had to work with when I sold drugs. For the remainder of the year I was on probation I worked, paid my bills, and saved.

When I was finally let off of probation I continued just what I had been doing as if nothing had changed. Since I was no longer restricted by the terms of my probation I was able to take a promotion to bartender at the restaurant which enabled me to make and save even more money. On top of the fact that there was more money involved I loved what I was doing. I quickly realized that being behind the bar was what I wanted to do. I was going to open my own bar.

I planned and planned, finally deciding that to open a bar in Miami was too big of a risk. I thought about other places and my mind went straight to the little town I lived in for two months when I was in high school. That town was too small, but Shreveport was nearby. It was bigger and I was sure that with it being northern Louisiana I could probably start a business a lot cheaper than in a place like Miami.

My mind was made up. I was moving to Shreveport. I was going to get my college degree and open my bar. There would be no going back to the life I had led before. I put my house on the market and within six months it sold. As soon as it sold I took the money from the sale and my savings, packed up my car, left Miami, and never looked back.

By the time my thoughts returned to the class I was taking I heard Sookie's name being called again. I hadn't thought about her often over the past ten years. Like I'd said I had realized that we were kids and nothing would have ever come of our relationship even if I would have never been arrested. I couldn't believe she still lived around here. We had always planned on getting away and I guess I always thought that was what she would have done. I guess I was wrong. The next thing I heard out of the professor's mouth took me a little by surprise. I heard him call my name. I was going to be Sookie's partner for the entire semester.

I couldn't help but smirk and grin like a child as I got out of my seat and walked over to her. It was definitely her and she was just as beautiful as she was the last time I saw her. We talked for a few minutes and I asked her out for coffee, but she turned me down which for some reason disappointed me, but she did look a little ill so that was probably the reason. I did get her to agree to meet me tomorrow. I left class feeling like I was walking on air. Not only was I in college, but I was in class with an old friend. Things couldn't have felt like they were any better.

With the realization that Sookie was still around I couldn't help but wonder if anyone else was still around. Sookie, Lafayette, Tara, and I were quite the team when I lived here before. The knowledge that I may have friends around made me sure beyond any shadow of doubt that I had made the right decision moving here. Good things were really going to happen for me.


	3. Chapter 2

I've been busy today! I got this as well as a chapter of One Year Later and Forbidden Pleasures up! I think I'm going to work on Chapters for all three stories this weekend and try to at the very least get teasers up on Monday. I'm shooting for updating them all three by next Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest.

I do want to let y'all know that the POV's in this chapter overlap. I tried not to let it get too repetitive and I hope I succeeded.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

The hardest thing I've ever had to tell anyone was when I had to tell Alex why he didn't have a father. Even now he doesn't know the whole story. He was five and had just started Kindergarten. When I picked him up on his first day of Kindergarten he got into the car and said, "Mommy, what exactly is a daddy and why don't I have one like the other kids?"

My heart sank and I realized I'd made my first big mistake as a parent. I had never taught to him the concept of a family or why he didn't have a daddy. All he'd ever known was I was his mommy and he was my little man. I never even mentioned the word daddy. Actually, I skirted around that word and every chance I got. I guess I had convinced myself that he didn't have a father so he didn't need to know what a father was.

Looking back now, I see how bad that decision was, but at the time I was young and didn't always make the best choices. Hell, I still don't always make the best choices and I'm not that young anymore. Anyway, like I said he asked me point blank why he didn't have a daddy and there was no getting out of telling him.

"Alex baby," I said nervously as I turned off the motor to the car. I thought we might be there a while. "Not everyone has a daddy," I started, but stopped because I had no clue what to say next. I hoped that was enough and I wouldn't have to explain anything else at least until I'd had time to think about what to say. Even then he was a smart kid and that didn't convince him.

He looked up at me, as serious a five year old could be and said, "Everyone at school had a daddy. Where's mine?"

"Oh baby, I promise you that although it might seem that way not everyone has one. Mommy doesn't have one."

That still didn't exactly answer his question and he wasn't going to let it go that easily. He said, "Why don't we have daddies and what are they?"

Fuck me, I thought. I knew I had to explain and I didn't know how. "Baby, you know I'm your mommy, right?"

"Yeah," he said.

I took a breath and continued, "Well, a daddy is the same thing as a mommy only a mommy is a girl and a daddy is boy. Do you understand, sweetie?"

"So if you were a boy you'd be my daddy and not my mommy?"

"That's right baby," I said. My baby was so smart. Sometimes too smart. I continued, "Some people have both a mommy and a daddy, but some people may only have one or the other."

I thought then about mentioning that some have neither, but thought that was a whole other can of worms that I didn't want to open.

I'd hoped I'd answered enough of his question to appease him, but I still hadn't told him why he didn't have a father and he was too smart to let me out of it. "Why?" He asked looking up at me with those big blue eyes.

"Well, there's a lot of reasons, sweetie," I said nervously. He just continued to stare at me and I knew I had to tell him something so I said, "Baby, you do have a daddy, but he had to move away a long time ago, before you were born."

Okay, I said it. I even felt better after getting it out, but then I realized his little eyes were filling with tears and I realized that maybe I hadn't said the right thing. I had always been a pro in the word vomit department, especially when I was nervous. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked hoping that somehow it was something else.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and asked, "Did he move away so he wouldn't have to be my daddy?"

I had to think fast. This was so hard to explain. I couldn't get into sex and I didn't know how to make him completely understand without an explanation of how babies were made. I found myself wishing he was a little older and then maybe it would've been a little easier to explain, but he wasn't and I had to do the best I could with what I was working with so I said, "Sweetie, you know that before you were born you were in mommy's belly, right?"

He sniffled and said, "Yeah."

I continued, "Well, you were still in mommy's belly when daddy had to move. When he moved, we didn't know about you yet. I don't want you to ever think that he wouldn't want to be your daddy because mommy's smart and I'm know that he would be happy to be your daddy if he lived near us."

He started smiling which made me happy. The crisis had been averted, at least until he wanted to know why I never told his father about him. I hoped that that topic of conversation didn't come up for many more years.

As I got ready for school I was filled with trepidation, awaiting the second hardest thing I would ever have to tell someone. I couldn't help but think about when I had told Alex about Eric as I prepared myself for telling Eric about Alex. This was so fucked up. Why was I always the one that had to do all the telling?

The part of mine and Alex's conversation that struck the biggest chord with me while getting ready was the part where I told him that Eric would want to be his daddy if he lived nearby. I never thought that would be something we'd have to face and that was exactly what I'd be facing today. I wasn't sure if Eric would want to be his daddy and I certainly wasn't sure if having Eric around would be the best thing; I had no clue where he'd been or what he'd been doing for the past ten years, but I did feel that regardless, they deserved to at least know each other.

Despite all the thoughts swirling in my mind the morning did go smoother than the previous one. I got Alex to school on time and made it to my class with a few minutes to spare. Like yesterday, my professor went over the syllabus and let us go after only fifteen minutes. That gave me an hour and a half to sit and stew in my thoughts and figure out exactly how I was going to approach the subject of Alex.

On my way to the coffee shop I noticed a bar next door and it was open. I stopped in front of it and thought, what the hell, maybe a drink would help_._ I walked up to the bar and sat down.

The bartender said, "Hey pretty lady, what can I get for you?"

I smiled and said, "I'll take a gin and tonic, please."

The bartender looked at me and said, "It's a bit early for a drink that strong; don't you think?"

"Then put orange juice in it," I scolded. I wasn't in the mood for a lecture. I just wanted a good strong drink. Even if was only ten in the morning.

The bartender made my drink and then stood in front of me as I drank it.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is a pretty lady like you in here drinking so early?" The bartender asked.

It was none of his business, but I'd seen in plenty of movies and on TV that people told bartenders about their problems all the time so I figured, what the hell. "Well, it's kind of a long story," I said.

"I'm here until five. I got all day," he said urging me to continue.

I told the bartender everything, from the time I met Eric to seeing him in class yesterday, and it actually felt good to share. There were lots of people who knew the story and that I could talk to about it, but I'd never actually talked to anyone about it, at least not someone that was completely neutral to the situation. The bartender agreed, that Eric needed to know the truth and that telling him this morning was the right thing to do.

"Speak with your heart, pretty lady," he said when I told him I didn't know what to say or how to tell Eric so that's exactly what I did, only I didn't get the reaction I had hoped for.

At eleven I left the bar and walked next door to Starbucks. I was in line ordering my White Chocolate Mocha when I noticed that Eric was already there. He was sitting on a sofa in a corner of the room. I noticed that today he looked a lot more like the Eric I used to know than he had the day before. The previous day he had been wearing a pair of slacks, a button up shirt, a tie, and a sweater. He'd topped off the outfit with a pair a vans sneakers, but today he was in a t-shirt and jeans. I also noticed that it didn't matter what he wore. He looked incredibly sexy no matter what.

I got my coffee, added a little Sugar in the Raw and cream, and walked over to the sofa where Eric was sitting. "Good morning Sookie," he said smiling. "How was your class?"

As he spoke I couldn't help but take him in. He was as beautiful as I thought he was the first day I met him only now his arms; they were covered with tattoos. Some of them were very pretty and very high quality, like the big one of the dragon that took up his entire left arm and the one I assumed was a pin-up girl (I say assumed because I could only see her legs and feet sticking out from under his sleeve) on his right bicep, but a lot of the others not so much. I wondered about that, but didn't ask. I'd assumed he'd done some time after he left Bon Temps and that was probably where they came from.

I smiled nervously and said, "It was fine. The professor didn't keep us long."

"I got out of my class early too," he said. "So, have you thought any about the project?"

Truthfully, I said, "Actually Eric, I haven't. I've kind of got some things going on right now and just haven't had a chance."

Eric said, "Sookie, if there's something else you need to be doing right now, just tell me. We have until Monday for this. We can work on it later."

"No, Eric," I said, "It's not that I have something else I need to do. Well, I do kind of have something else, but the projects important too." I was a bumbling idiot and I wasn't even making sense to myself, much less Eric. I needed to get myself together.

Luckily, for me and not so much for him, Eric jumped in saving me from my word vomit and said, "Sookie, are you okay? Is something bothering you?" He asked so I forwent on discussing the project any further and went straight to the point.

"Eric, something actually is bothering me," I said. I'd never been so nervous in my life as I was sitting on that couch in Starbucks. Eric was watching me patiently waiting for me to continue, but I swear if he'd known what I was about to tell him he wouldn't have been nearly as patient. I took a deep breath, searched my heart for the right words, and continued, "When we were in high school, a month after you got kicked out I found out something." He was watching me intently. I could tell he was trying to figure out exactly what I was going to say. I somehow doubted that any of the guesses that were floating around in his head were anywhere near correct. I took another deep breath and said, "I found out I was pregnant. Eric, you have a ten year old son."

As I spoke Eric had just taken a drink of his coffee and as the words came out of my mouth the coffee spewed out of his. He wouldn't stop staring at me. I couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, surprised, or confused. The only thing I could tell was that he didn't seem happy. What felt like hours passed by, but it was actually only seconds. Finally he said, "Are you sure he's mine?"

Before he even finished the question I burst into tears. I couldn't be there anymore; I had to get away so I ran. As I ran across the busy street to go back to my car which was parked on campus I heard him yell, "Sookie, wait," but I couldn't stop. I had to go. He didn't want to be in our life and I was stupid to ever think differently.

**Eric's POV**

I got out of my class early and had over an hour to wait until my meeting with Sookie. I was so excited to meet with her to discuss our project and then hopefully she'd have a little extra time so we could catch up. I wasn't excited to tell her about all that had happened in my life over the past ten years, but I was anxious to hear about hers. I was also anxious to find out if Lafayette and Tara were still around so I decided to go on over to Starbucks. I guess on some level I hoped she'd get out of class early too and be there waiting for me.

She wasn't there when I arrived so I ordered a black coffee and sat down on a sofa in the corner of the room. While I waited for her to arrive I looked over the classified ads of the newspaper in search of someplace to live. Living in a hotel sucked big time and although I had the money from the sale of my house to pay for it, I knew I'd need that money to buy a new house or at the very least for rent until I found a job. I couldn't afford to stay in a hotel forever, even a cheap one.

At eleven I saw Sookie walk in and she was just as beautiful as always. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress and it made her look like an angel. Once she had her coffee she came over and sat down. I asked her about the project and she all of the sudden started acting strange, like something was bothering her. I let her know that if she was unable to work on the project that we could do it later, but then she started talking. She really wasn't making a whole lot of sense and I could tell that something was bothering her so I let her know that if she needed someone to talk to I was there for her. I didn't want to come on too strong since I hadn't seen her in so many years, but how could I not offer. I guess part of it was the bartender in me wanting to help, but really it was Sookie. She was the first and only girl I'd ever loved and I didn't like seeing her all discombobulated and upset.

That's when she said, "When we were in high school, a month after you got kicked out I found out something."

She got really quiet again and mind started racing. What did she find out? That I was a jerk. That I was no good. That she never cared about me at all. That she can't forgive me for leaving her the way I did. I just didn't know and I wasn't looking forward to finding out what would be next. Nobody wants to hear bad things about themselves even if those things are true and I was preparing myself for the worst. She probably hated me for breaking her heart all those years ago and wanted nothing to do with me now including working on this project.

Just as I had prepared myself for the infinite amount of horrible things she could say she said, "I found out I was pregnant. Eric, you have a ten year old son."

My heart sank and I was shocked. So shocked, in fact, that I spat the drink of coffee I'd just taken across the room. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did I hear her right? That certainly wasn't what I thought was coming. That was nowhere near what I thought was coming. I didn't know what to say so I said, "Are you sure he's mine?"

I knew as soon as I said it that it was not the right thing to say, but I couldn't take it back. As soon as I said it she started crying and ran out. I followed after her but the street was busy. I was unable to follow her across so I called out for her to wait, but she kept going.

Frustrated at the entire situation and a little confused about my new knowledge that I had a son I gave up my pursuit. I noticed I was standing in front of a bar and decided to have a drink to clear my head. I walked in and took a seat at the bar.

As I sat down the bartender asked, "What can I get for you?"

I said, "I'll take a shot of bourbon and whatever you got on tap."

Being a bartender myself I knew what was coming. "So what's with the shot this early? It's not even lunchtime," he said.

"Look buddy," I said, "I'm a bartender myself. I know what you're doing and I'm not in the mood. Just give me the damn shot and my beer."

"Okay man," he said as he poured my shot and got my beer and sat them in front of me. "I just thought that maybe I could be of some help to you."

I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy trying to get me to talk when I had made it clear that I didn't want to.

"Look buddy, I just found out I have a ten year old son that I had no clue existed and I don't want to talk about it."

Fuck, I thought. He got me. Even worse he got me with a trick I have used myself. I always liked to call it the "If you piss them off; they will talk" trick. I took my shot and chased it with my beer and then proceeded to tell him the whole story from the first time I met Sookie all the way up until she told me about our son.

"So what happened when she told you?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Man, I said the worst thing I possibly could have said. I asked her if she was sure he was mine."

"Ouch," he said, "I guess that didn't go over too well?"

"Fuck no it didn't. She ran out of Starbucks crying. I followed her, but I lost her. That's when I came in here. I don't even know why I said that shit. I know if she's telling me I have a son then it's the truth. She wouldn't lie about something like that and she isn't or at least back then wasn't the kind of girl who slept around anyway." That's when realization set in for me. "Fuck, I have a son! I'm a dad!" I said smiling.

He said, "So, you're smiling about it. Does that mean you're happy about it?"

I thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, I think it does. I'm still a little shocked, but I think I'm very happy."

He smiled and said, "Well, if your happy that you're a dad then what are you going to do about it?"

I jumped up off the bar-stool, threw a twenty dollar bill at him, and said, "I've got to go," as I ran out the door.

When I got to my Escalade I got in and sped towards the interstate. It had been a long time since I'd been to Bon Temps, but I was going back. I hoped Sookie still lived in the same place. If not, it was a small town and I was sure someone could tell me where she lived. When I got off the exit I was so nervous. I wondered if her Gran would be home. Fuck, her Gran must think I'm awful; knocking her up when she was sixteen and getting sent away because I sold drugs. I was really starting to think this was a bad idea, but I had to do it. I didn't have anything to give and lord only knows I'd probably make a really shitty father, but if I had a son I had to at least see him. I also had to let Sookie know that I didn't mean what I said.

As I turned down her driveway I knew there was no turning back. I really hoped she still lived there and really hoped she didn't. I'd never, so strongly, felt two completely opposite things at the same time. It was a strange feeling.

As I pulled up to the house it looked just as I remembered it; same white paint, same green shutters, and the same old shed out back. Even the same furniture was on the porch; a wooden porch swing that we used to swing back in forth in as we planned our future together and two wooden rocking chairs. It was almost like going back in time.

I sat there for a moment and waited, trying to decide if I was doing the right thing when I decided that right or wrong this was something I had to do. I got out of my car, walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. As I knocked I heard her voice so I knew I was at the right house which was good, but it wasn't all good. What I had heard was her voice as she shouted, "Alexander Samuel Stackhouse, go to your room and do your homework now or you're grounded."

Ouch, I thought. Maybe he took after me. I certainly hoped he didn't. I started to think that maybe I'd come at a bad time then I figured, when is it a good time when you didn't call first. It was too late to leave anyway because the door was opening. When it opened she stood there for a moment, a little flushed from yelling and possibly a little surprised from seeing me at her door and said, "Eric, what are you doing here?"

She knew exactly why I was there. I don't know why she even asked so I just said, "Can I come in?" She moved away to let me in. She looked nervous; frightened even, so I decided to start. "Sookie, I said, "I'm sorry about my reaction earlier. I didn't mean it. I don't even know why I said what I said. I know you wouldn't tell me something like that if it weren't true. I'm an ass. I know it," I said as I looked down ashamed of my actions.

"Eric, I accept your apology, but I didn't mean to tell you like I told you. I'm sorry too. I definitely think I could have been a little more tactful in giving you information like that. I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. We're fine and I'll understand if you don't want any part of this," she said.

"Sookie," I said.

I was about to tell her she was crazy. That I didn't have anything and didn't know if I'd even be a good father, but of course I wanted to be a part of my son's life, but I didn't tell her because at that moment I saw my son for the first time.

He walked into the room as soon as I said her name and said, "Mom, I heard voices. Who's here?"

She just stood there like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I didn't know what he knew about me or if he knew anything about me for that matter. All I knew was that he was mine. Even if I had truly doubted it when she told me there was no denying it after I saw him. He looked just like me. To anyone else, he probably looked like Sookie, but his eyes were mine. Sookie's eyes were blue, but they were a dark, deep blue. My eyes were a light, crystal blue and that was the color of his.

I was really freaking out and overwhelmed with every emotion you could imagine and probably a few that didn't even exist, but as I looked from him to Sookie I could tell that she was just as much at a loss for words as I was so I did the only thing I could think of, I introduced myself.


	4. Chapter 3

Here's a new chapter and it's a long one! My chapters of this story just keep getting longer and longer. Hope you enjoy it!

As I've been writing this story, I've found that there is so much emotion involved on both Sookieand Eric's part that overlap is essential to telling the story. I hope it doesn't get too repetitive, but I have to do it. I don't think the story would work without it.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

When Alex came out of his room and asked who was here I was so nervous and had no clue what to say. He knew nothing of Eric other than the fact that he moved away before he was born and I wasn't sure if I was ready for Alex to know that Eric was his dad yet.

I was finally able to breathe again when Eric said, "Hey man, I'm Eric; I'm a friend of your mom's."

Apparently Alex could tell that I was slightly agitated so he replied, "If you're a friend of my mom's then why don't I know you?"

I understood that he was only being protective of me. He had always been very protective of me; even before he knew the definition of the word "protect". In this case I felt that he was a little rude so I sternly said, "Alex," to put him in check.

Eric looked at me and said, "Sookie, it's okay," then he looked at Alex and said, "I just moved back to the area and I haven't lived here in a very long time. Before yesterday I hadn't seen your mother in years."

Eric's answer seemed to satisfy Alex a little so I said, "Baby, have you finished your homework?"

"Almost mom," he replied.

"Well, almost means you need to get back to your room. When you're finished you can come back out here and play Wii until dinner."

"Thanks mom," he said smiling as he turned around and went back down the hall to his room.

Once we were alone again I said, "Thanks for the save, Eric. You know, we obviously have a lot to talk about, but I need to get dinner going. Why don't you stay for dinner and then we'll talk afterwards."

"Sookie," Eric said nervously, "I don't know if waiting to talk after dinner is a good idea. There's some stuff about the past ten years I need to tell you and after I tell you I don't know if you'll want me to stay for dinner. Can we talk a little now? I just don't want you to regret having asked me to stay."

I didn't quite know how to take that, but what I did know was that I had a son that needed his father. Regardless of his past I wanted Eric to stay. I still wasn't sure how much a part of Alex's life I wanted Eric to be, but I was positive that I wanted him to play some part.

"Eric, I don't care what you have to tell me. Whatever it is, it's not going to change the fact that he's your son. Although I'm still not sure to what extent I want you in his life, I know I want you there, regardless of your past. Please stay for dinner and we'll talk afterwards." Eric finally agreed to stay for dinner.

As I pulled food out of the fridge in preparation for dinner Eric said, "Is there anything I can do to help?" I assured him I had it under control and told him to go have a seat and to make himself at home. That's when he asked, "Sookie, where's Gran?"

She had passed away five years before, but when he asked it felt just like yesterday. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I quietly said, "She passed away five years ago."

Eric frowned and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I could tell that even after ten years not much had changed. Eric still couldn't stand to see me upset. "Please don't be upset," he pleaded.

"Eric, I'm fine." I said as I forced a smile on my face. "I'm glad you asked."

"She was a good woman, Sookie. I'm sure she probably thought I was horrible after everything that went down, but I always respected her."

For dinner I decided to make Gran's country fried steak and gravy and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't choose that recipe especially for Eric. It was always his favorite when we were together and it just felt right to make it for him now. While I cooked Eric sat in the recliner in my living room, beer in hand, watching TV and my, I mean our, little man finished his homework in his room. I knew Alex didn't know Eric was his father, but I couldn't help but feel like we were actually a real family; even if it was just for one evening. That feeling was the most perfect and right feeling I'd ever felt and I found myself hoping the feeling would last.

I was still in the kitchen finishing up dinner when I heard roars of laughter coming from the living room. I walked over and stood in the doorway that led into the living room to find Eric and Alex playing Wii together. The site of it melted my heart and I desperately hoped that this would not be a one-time thing.

Seeing Eric and Alex interacting with each other was amazing, but I knew that there was more to being a parent than the fun stuff like playing video games. I also knew that it would take quite a bit of time before I felt comfortable enough to allow Eric to take on that role fully just as it would take him time to become comfortable enough to take it on. I found myself hoping that we both would become comfortable with all of it sooner rather than later.

Finally, after a few moments I was pulled out of the perfect little world I'd created in my mind where my son had a great father that loved him and took care of him by the ringing phone. All of this was going to be so much harder than I thought. I had to stop allowing myself to get swept away with it all. This was Eric; the drug dealing ex-boyfriend who knocked me up when I was sixteen and then, I assumed, got sent to jail.

I hadn't seen him in ten years and we still had a lot of talking to do. This wasn't a perfect world and aside from the fact he was playing Wii Golf with my son, I had no real indication that he wanted to be his father. Sure the fact that he came here suggested that he was at least toying with the idea, but until I heard it from him I was not going to get my hopes up.

"Hello," I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey girl, you never called me. How'd things go with Eric?"

It was Tara. I realized then that I'd forgotten to call her. "Shit! I'm sorry. I forgot to call you with all that's going on. Look, it didn't go well, but he's here right now," I said quietly. I didn't want Eric or Alex to hear my conversation. "Can I call you back later when it's a better time?"

Tara said, "Absolutely. You better not forget this time."

"I will talk to you later, I promise. I don't know how late it will be because we aren't talking until after dinner and obviously there's quite a bit we need to discuss so it may be late," I said just as quietly.

"I'll be up and waiting for your call. Love you, girl."

"Bye Tara. I love you too."

By the time I hung up with Tara I realized that dinner was pretty much ready. All I had left to do was mash the potatoes. I walked into the living room and said, "Okay guys, you need to finish up your game and wash your hands. Dinner will be ready in about five or ten minutes."

They were really into the game so all I got were head nods and waves, but it was enough to let me know they'd heard what I'd said. I went back into the kitchen, finished the mashed potatoes, and set the table. Fifteen minutes later we were all sitting at my kitchen table having our first family dinner and I hoped that it wouldn't be the last.

**Eric's POV**

It's crazy how everything can change in the blink of an eye. It happened both times I got locked up and now it happened again. I had met with Sookie to talk about our project and now the project was the last thing on my mind. Now, the only thing I wanted to do was plan a future with her and Alex. I wanted to be around for both of them. I wanted us to be a real family. Now, I'm not saying that I wanted anything romantic from her. She was still the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen and I still thought she was the most sweet and caring woman I'd ever met, but what we had, the feelings between us, were gone a long time ago. If they came back I'm not saying that I wouldn't pursue them, but for now I just wanted us to get along and raise our son together. Besides after how I left her I doubt Sookie would ever want me in a romantic way again.

I sat in her living room watching TV while she made dinner. I laughed to myself when I thought about the fact that I was lounging in a recliner drinking a beer while she cooked dinner and our son did his homework. It was like we were a real family. It was almost like a scene from some TV sitcom. For a moment I imagined her as Marge and myself as Homer Simpson and couldn't help laughing, but then I was pulled back into reality. This wasn't a TV show. This was real and I had a sketchy past; a sketchy past that I had to tell her about.

She had told me that she didn't care about my past and that regardless, she wanted me in Alex's life, but I couldn't help but worry that she'd change her mind after I told her about it. I really hoped that she wouldn't change her mind, especially after I saw him. I had come here to apologize to her and to see him, not knowing if I'd make a good father, but once I saw him I knew without a doubt that I wanted to be Alex's dad more than anything, whether I was good at it or not. I could tell just by looking at him that he was part of me and I could no longer imagine my world without him in it. I hoped that after we talked Sookie would still allow me to get to know him and I hoped that I would somehow be able to make up for all the time I'd lost with him.

About thirty minutes had passed when Alex came out into the living room again. "You're still here?" He questioned. He definitely had my protective nature. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with a strange man he'd never met being here to see his mother.

"Yeah, your mother asked me to stay for dinner. We have some homework to do later," I said. I figured using the project as my pretense for being there was the best thing at least for a little while.

"So you go to school with my mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do. Our professor has us working on a project together for the semester so you'll probably be seeing me a lot," I said hoping that I was right and that I wouldn't be cut from his life when she found out about my past.

"I thought you said you were an old friend of hers," he said.

"I am. We went to high school together for a while, but well, my family had to move. I moved back here to go to school. I hadn't seen your mom in years until the other day in class," I said.

"Have you ever played Wii before?" He asked. I assumed that since he changed the subject my answers had appeased him.

"No, I haven't, but I've played Playstation and Xbox," I said.

I was a master at just about any Playstation game that existed. Playstation and the ABC network were pretty much the only means of entertainment they allowed us to have in prison and although I still try to catch 'The View' and 'All My Children' whenever I get the chance, I'd rather be playing Grand Theft Auto or Madden any day.

"I had an Xbox in my room, but mom took it away earlier today. She said I couldn't have it back until my math grade improves," he said frowning. "Wanna play Wii Golf with me?"

"Sure," I said excited to have a chance to bond with him. Even if it was just over a video game. "You'll have to show me how. Like I said, I've never played a Wii before."

"Oh, it's easy. You'll love it," he said.

Alex turned on the Wii and set up his golf game then he showed me all the buttons to use and how to line up my shots which didn't take long. When he finished we started playing the game. I wasn't very good at it which caused us both to laugh hysterically. Actually I was horrible which surprised me. I was really good at Tiger Woods for both Playstation and Xbox so I blamed my inabilities on the Wii.

Sookie saved my pride when she told us dinner would be ready soon. "Well, it looks like we don't have time to finish this game. We need to get ready for dinner," I said glad to have an excuse to quit. He was really beating my ass.

"We could finish it after dinner," he said with a smirk on his face; my smirk. Damn, he looked a lot like me and he even had my mannerisms which was strange because I would've thought things like that would be learned, but apparently they're not.

"Well, we'll see," I said. "I know your mom and I have some homework to do. Now let's get our hands washed and get in there. Your mom will kill us if we're late."

Alex and I sat down at the kitchen table and started making our plates. Sookie had made country fried steak and gravy, mashed potatoes, and corn. I had eaten that exact same meal several times here and I have to admit it was my favorite. I hoped Sookie's was as good as her Gran's.

She sat a glass of milk down in front of Alex and a glass of tea down for herself as she asked, "What do you want to drink, Eric? We have milk, water, sweet tea, beer, and Coke."

"I'll take some sweet tea," I said, "but I can get it."

She got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with ice before sitting it on the table while I got the pitcher of sweet tea from the fridge. I poured my tea and then we all sat down to eat.

"Sookie, this is just as good as your Gran's," I said after taking my first bite.

She laughed and said, "Well, that's because it's her recipe. I'm glad you like it."

"I do, very much," I said smiling at her. "I've missed eating meals like this." I truly had missed meals like that. I hadn't had a meal like that since the last time I was at her house ten years ago. I certainly didn't get meals like that in Juvee, Prison, or living on my own.

The fact that she cooked my favorite meal, whether she realized it was my favorite or not, made me want to do something for her in return. "Hey, is the Dairy Queen in town still open?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking that since you made this wonderful meal that maybe after we've finished you'd allow me to treat you and Alex to some ice cream. It's the least I could do for your hospitality."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Eric," she said.

I smirked at her and said, "What if I insist?"

"Well, if you insist then I guess we have to go to Dairy Queen after dinner."

We finished up dinner and then headed out to my Escalade. When we got out there I realized that there wasn't enough room for us because it was still filled with boxes. "You know, I forgot my car was filled with boxes. I'm sorry. I guess we'll have to take your car," I said.

"That's no problem, Eric. Would you like to drive?"

"Sure," I said and she tossed me the keys. The three of us piled into her 1996 Cavalier and drove into town.

On the way Sookie said, "So, what's with all the boxes in your car?"

"Oh, I'm kind of homeless right now. I mean, I have a hotel room, but I've got to find a place to live. I've got a storage unit with everything else in it, but I didn't want to have to move everything twice so I just left everything in the car as opposed to putting it in storage," I said.

"Oh," she said, "That makes sense. I don't know what you're looking for, but my boss, Sam, owns some duplexes in town. I can see if any of them are empty if you'd like me to."

"Sure, I'm really looking to buy a house, but I'm open to anything. I really can't be too choosy because I need a place to live soon."

When we arrived we decided to go through the drive thru and eat in the car. As we approached the speaker I said, "Let me guess; you want a medium Heath Blizzard?"

Sookie laughed and said, "I can't believe you remembered that."

Of course I remembered. How could I forget? "I'll take that as a yes," I said. "Alex, what are you having?"

He replied, "I'll take a Banana Split, please."

Once we'd finally arrived at the speaker the voice said, "Welcome to Dairy Queen. May I take your order?"

I said, "I would like a medium Heath Blizzard and two Banana Splits."

The voice said, "Thank you pull around for your total, please."

I pulled up to the window and paid. The girl at the window handed me the Blizzard first. I handed it to Sookie and then she handed me the first Banana Split which I handed to Alex. I then turned back to the girl and got my own Banana Split and yes, I did take notice to the fact that Alex happened to order the same thing that I always ordered.

Ice cream in hand we pulled into one of the parking spaces and ate. When we finished we headed back to Sookie's. Once we were back at Sookie's, the three of us played Wii Bowling until it was time for Alex to go to bed. I was much better at bowling than I was at golf, but I still lost. "Baby, it's getting late and even though I'm having a really good time the two of you, you need to go to bed. We all have school tomorrow and Eric and I have homework to do."

"Aw, okay mom," he said. "It was nice meeting you, Eric."

"Oh, it was great meeting you too, Alex," I said.

Alex went off to his room and that left Sookie and I alone. I knew there was a lot we needed to discuss and I really just wanted to get it over with. I didn't know how she would react to everything I had to say. I just hoped that it wasn't badly. She didn't say anything and several minutes had passed since Alex left the room. I stood up out of the recliner I was sitting in and walked over to the couch where she was sitting. I sat down beside of her and said, "Sookie, before I tell you anything about my past I want to make it clear that if you will allow it I want to be his dad. I want it more than anything. Now that I've seen him all I want to do is try and make up for all the time I wasn't around. I don't have anything to give but myself and I'm pretty sure that I'll be a horrible dad, but I want to try and I'll do the best I can. I promise I will."

"Eric, I want you to be his dad, but its going to take time; time for me to get used to not being his only parent, to trust you to be his parent, and for me to be comfortable telling him you're his dad. It'll also take time for you to get comfortable taking a parental role," she said.

"Sookie," I responded. "I know it will take time, but I just wanted you to know that I am serious about this and I agree, we shouldn't tell him right away, that is if you still want to tell him after we've finished this talk."

"Eric, you keep alluding to this horrible past that I'm going to apparently hate you for. What happened?" She asked concerned.

I so didn't want to tell her, but I couldn't keep it from her. She had a right to know. I just hoped that she could see that I had changed. I took a deep breath and said, "Sookie, you know I got arrested. After it happened my family was in Bon Temps for about another week. They left me in jail for most of the week while they got the judge to transfer the case to Florida. When the judge transferred the case they got me out of jail and by the end of the week we were back in Miami. Within a month I was on my way to Juvee. I was there until I turned eighteen."

Sookie took my hand and said, "Eric, I know that's not the greatest thing, but I don't hate you for that and I'm certainly not going to keep you away from Alex because of that. I pretty much figured that was the case. When I found out I was pregnant Gran and I tried to find a way to contact you to let you know, but all we could find out was that your family had moved and your case had been transferred to Florida. I didn't think you were going to get off without doing time."

I wished that that was all I had to tell her, but unfortunately there was more. I hoped that she was as understanding about the rest. "Sookie," I said. "That isn't all I have to tell you. When I got out of Juvee I had nowhere to go and no money. My parents pretty much kicked me out of their house before I even got out. It was so stupid, but I got hooked up with this guy Carlos. I sold weed for him to get by and I did more than get by. Sookie, I made so much money it was ridiculous. In a little over a year I had made enough to always have nice new clothes, a nice car, and I bought a house. Since I was doing so good Carlos asked me to cover a job for another guy only this guy dealt coke, not weed. Something inside of me told me not to do it, but I did."

I kept my eyes down. I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes because I was so ashamed. I had to tell her that I got arrested again and spent over five years in prison. Before I could bring myself to say anything, Sookie said, "And you got arrested again. How long were you in for Eric?"

"Five years," I said solemnly. She looked away from me and I was so scared that she was going to tell me to leave.

Finally she said, "You aren't selling drugs now are you?"

"No Sookie. I'm through with that life. Sure I made a lot of money, but that life made me lose more than I even knew. Not only did l lose nearly seven years of my life, but I lost ten years with my son. Don't you see, when I was in Juvee I should have been with you and Alex. We should have been a family. I've missed so much and I can't ever get it back."

I felt tears forming in my eyes which caused me to look away. I didn't want Sookie to see me that way. She took her hand and brought it up to cup my cheek. She forced me to turn and face her. When my eyes met hers she said, "Eric, I can tell that you know you made bad decisions and I hate it that things worked out the way they did. I'm sorry for all the time you lost with Alex and I wish more than anything that we could have been a family, but none of it can be changed. All we can do is start fresh now. I want you to be in our life and we can still be a family; maybe not in the traditional sense, but still a family. He needs you and me."

My tears of shame and sadness became tears of happiness. I smiled and said, "You will still allow me in his life knowing that I'm an ex-con?"

She nodded and said, "Of course Eric. You're his dad and you've obviously changed."

"Thank you, Sookie," I said as I pulled her into my arms. "Thank you so much."

We held each other for several minutes. I guess we both really just needed to be held. It had been a very emotional day for both of us. I was exhausted and I could tell Sookie was getting tired to so I said, "Sookie, I believe we should probably put the project off another day. I should be getting back to my hotel." I stood up. She stood, taking my hand and walked me to the door.

As she opened the door she smiled and said, "Thanks for coming over. I'm glad you did and I had a really good evening."

I smiled right back at her and said, "I had a really good evening to. Would it be too forward for me to say that I hope we have many more of them?"

She blushed, giggled, and said, "No, it's not. I feel the same way. If you want you can come over after class tomorrow. We can work on the project until I have to pick Alex up from school then you two could hang out while I make dinner again."

"Sookie, I'd love that, but I really need to get on the house and job hunt. Maybe I could come over right before he gets out of school and then we can work on the project after he goes to bed."

Still smiling she said, "That sounds like a plan. I'll see you in the morning, Eric. Drive safely."

She closed the door and left me standing on her porch. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay there with my son and I think for a split second I wanted to stay there with her. I squashed the thought of it. It had been an emotional day and I was sure it was just an after-effect. I mean learning you have a child with your first love does tend to stir up a lot of emotion and memories.

After a minute or two of standing on Sookie's porch I managed to get myself to turn around and leave. I walked down the steps and out to my car. In less than an hour later I was in my hotel fast asleep.

**Sookie's POV**

When Eric left, I found myself not wanting him to go. I wanted him to stay here for Alex and maybe even a little for myself. It had felt so good spending the evening with him and Alex. It was really like we were a family. Everything felt so...so...comfortable.

I was still a little nervous about having Eric around especially after everything he told me about his past. None of it really surprised me, but it was still hard to hear. I wasn't going to keep Alex away from him over any of it though. After our talk I almost felt like he needed Alex as much as Alex needed him.

When his eyes filled with tears as he told me that we should have been a family my heart broke. In that moment I vowed that we would be a family. I decided that even though Eric and I might not be married or even together that we could still be a family. All we had to do was get along and be there for Alex and I knew we could do that; especially after the evening we had just shared. I forced him to look at me and I told him just that.

After I told him I wanted us to be a family he took me into his arms and I got lost. I felt so good and safe and I didn't want him to let me go. I'm sure it was just the extremely emotional day I'd had, but I couldn't ignore the fact that his touch ignited something inside of me. Something that was warm and fuzzy. I wanted to stay in his arms forever and I never wanted that warm and fuzzy feeling to end.

All to soon he let go of me, stood up, and said he had to go. As much as I wanted to beg him to stay and hold me some more I let him go. We made plans to work on the project and have another evening just like this one the next day. I found myself extremely giddy about the prospect of another evening just like the one we'd had tonight.

Once I heard his car pull away I was finally able to pry myself away from the door. I went into my room, got ready for bed, and called Tara.

As I crawled into bed Tara answered, "Hello."

"Hey, it's Sookie," I said.

"So what happened?" Tara asked. "Don't leave anything out. I want to know everything."

I went over everything from the time I went into the bar to the time he left my house.

"Sookie, I'm glad everything seems to be working out. I was worried a little after talking to you earlier, but now I see that you were both apparently victims of word vomit."

I laughed and said, "Very funny. Well girl, it's getting late and I think I need to get to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you girl."

"I love you too, Tara. Bye."

I hung up my phone and crawled into my bed. As my head hit the pillow I had a huge smile on my face. I was truly happy. I fell asleep that night happier than I'd been in the past ten years and I hoped that I continued to feel that way.

* * *

I would like to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews for this story and all of my others as well. This story is my most reviewed story and it means a lot because when I came up with the idea I hoped it would be a good story and based upon the reviews I now know it is. Please keep it up. When I saw I had over thirty reviews for the first chapter and nearly thirty for the other two I almost fell over. Thank you all and please continue to submit the reviews. Good or bad I truly appreciate them all!


	5. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter! Another long chapter! I just can't stop writing this story! Since Monday, I have been working on this, Forbidden Pleasures, and One Year Later. Actually I started this chapter on Monday, the chapters for my other two stories had already been started before Monday, not that a couple of paragraphs really count! Anyway, for some reason I have only managed about a half of a chapter for FP and a little less than half for OYL. This story,however, I've been rocking out! I am just super inspired to write it right now so you may be seeing more chapters being posted for this than the others.

Just a quick note-- Although this story will be and has been a bit angsty and serious, it is really meant to be more fun loving and happy so if you think that things in this story are a bit too happy and easy for real life, that is why. (Nobody's really brought that up to me, but as I write I keep telling myself, "Nobody would take initiative and jump right in like Eric has" and "Alex should not be getting along with Eric so well; they barely know each other" and many other things along those lines!)

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris--Except for Alex; he is mine!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Almost a month had passed and although I still hadn't exactly found a place to live, I had found a job. Sookie had told me that her boss Sam had mentioned he was looking for someone to tend bar at Merlotte's a few nights a week. I was a little nervous about taking the job because I was worried that it would be overkill for Sookie and me. We had been spending so much time together between the project and Alex that I wasn't sure if it was a good idea that we work at the same place, but Sookie assured me that it would only make things better because Sam would be willing to accommodate our need for family time.

It seemed like every minute I wasn't sleeping, in class, looking for someplace to live, or working I was at Sookie's house spending time with her and Alex and honestly, although my life was very different than it had been and even a little scary with the new responsibilities that came with having a son, I enjoyed every single moment I spent with them.

I went to Sookie's literally every single day and after the first week Alex had become comfortable with me and we were really getting close. I wasn't sure how he'd feel about finding out I was his dad, but I was glad he was allowing me in. Since our relationship was making progress I started watching him for Sookiewhen she had to work, if I was off, which saved her money on a babysitter and gave me more time to form a relationship with him.

Sam set our schedules up so we would both work six to close together on every other Friday and on every Saturday. We each picked up one or two more shifts throughout the week and Sam made sure that we were both able to have our family dinner every night. While Sookie would cook dinner, Alex and I would play video games and sometimes I would help him with his homework. We were all actually becoming quite the family unit. Everything was working out so much better than I even could have fathomed.

On the weekends I would often stay at Sookie's. It was easier for me because I didn't have to drive back to Shreveport after getting off work late plus I wasn't crazy about the mother of my child driving home that late alone. It also saved me money because between my move, paying for storage, and living in a hotel the money I had from the sale of my house was depleting.

Once I started staying at Sookie's on the weekends I started checking out of my hotel on Friday mornings and not checking back in until Monday which saved me nearly two hundred dollars a week of that money. With the money I was making from Merlotte's I paid my legal bills, covered my living expenses, and helped Sookie.

When I got the job at Merlotte's I started helping Sookie however I could. We hadn't really talked about child support, but I guess we never had to. I just started doing. She didn't even have to ask. I'd pay for her groceries, I'd fill of her tank with gas, I'd give her money for Alex's lunches at school, really I paid for anything she'd let me pay for. I felt like it was the least I could do since I had been absent for so long.

At first we kept up the pretense that I was always there to work on our project and we actually did work on it a lot while I was there, but after a while Sookie and I both became convinced that Alex thought we were dating. He had started going to bed earlier without us having to ask him and giving us time alone whether we asked him to or not. Naturally with all the time we spent together and the fact that I was trying to build a relationship with him we assumed that he thought we were together. About a week ago we found out he actually thought differently.

It was a Thursday night and I was watching Alex while Sookie was at work. She had been scheduled six to close. On Friday there was no school so I had promised Alex we could stay up late and have a "Guy's Night" as we liked to call them. Usually we had them on the Friday nights Sookieand I were off, it gave Sookie some time to relax and have time to herself, but we decided to have one that night since we had the house to ourselves and he didn't have school the next day.

We were right in the middle of a game of Tony Hawk when out of nowhere he said, "Eric, if I ask you a question will you answer me truthfully?"

That took me by surprise. In fact, it surprised me so much that I paused the game. I wondered what he wanted to ask me seeing as he felt it necessary to ask me if I'd answer him truthfully first.

"Of course I will answer you truthfully, Alex. I would never lie to you," I said hoping that he trusted me enough to believe me.

He looked up at me right into my eyes and asked, "Eric, are you my dad?"

I was floored. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I did not expect that question. Sookie and I were supposed to tell him together and well, I'd decided it was her call as to when that would be. I certainly didn't feel right telling him without her around, but I really couldn't get out of answering his question either. I nervously looked at the clock and was only eleven o'clock. Sookie wasn't due home for at least another two and a half hours. I figured I could stall for a few minutes, but any more than that and he would know without me even having to answer. Fuck me! I did the only thing I could. I put my hand on his shoulder, looked him in the eyes, and said, "Yes, I am."

As soon as the words escaped my lips he threw his arms around me and I did the same to him. It actually felt good to have the truth out there and to know he was happy about it. I assured him that we were going to tell him, that we had just been waiting for the right time and he filled me in on the fact that he had suspected it since the first night we met. He said that I had said my family had to move away a long time ago. Apparently Sookie had told him that his dad had to move away a long time ago. He told me his suspicions only grew when I took such an interest in getting to know him. Apparently I had been hanging out with him way more than most of Sookie's male friends ever had; even the ones he was very close too like Sam and Lafayette.

As I expected he also said that he had a lot of questions for me. I told him that he could ask me anything, but not until his mom got home. I told him the important thing was that he knew the truth and that he knew I was there for him and that later that night or first thing the next his mom and I would answer any questions he had. I went on to explain that she had wanted to be there when he found out so the least we could do was wait for her to discuss it further. He seemed pretty cool with waiting and I was glad. I figured Sookie would be pissed enough when she found out that I had told him. I didn't even want to imagine what it would be like if I answered every question he had without her being there to censor my answers and frankly, I wasn't sure how much of my past was okay to share with him.

After he had told me how he'd figured it out he asked, "So, do you like mom?"

I did not need to be getting into that conversation, especially with a ten year old boy that happened to be my son, so I decided to play dumb, "Do I like her? Of course I like her. She's been a great friend to me since I got back."

"I don't mean like that," he said. He had the most serious look on his face; he was relentless.

"I meant what I said," I said sternly. "We are friends; that's all."

He almost looked crushed when I told him that we were only friends. That was when I finally realized that he didn't think I had been coming around because Sookie and I were together. He thought I was his dad and he had wanted his parents to be together.

Luckily by the time Sookie arrived home he had fallen asleep. That allowed Sookie and I time to discuss what we were going to tell him the next morning. While she changed I got her a glass of hot chamomile tea. I had found she liked to drink that on the weekends after work since I'd been spending them with her. By the time she had gotten back in the living room I had her tea ready and waiting for her. I patted the spot on the couch beside of me and said, "Sit down. I made your tea," and I pointed to the mug on the coffee table.

She slid into the spot beside of me and leaned into me putting her head on my shoulder and her arm over my waist. I draped my arm around her back, pulling her even closer to me and allowed my arm to rest along the one she had over my waist. Yes, I was holding her and I knew that to most, it could seem like something was going on between us, but really, we were only friends. There was nothing at all going on between us other than the fact that we shared a son and had taken to cuddling with each other in evenings when we relaxed together. It was completely innocent and at the end of each evening, she would always retire to her own bed and leave me to return to Shreveport or to sleep on her couch. Once we were both comfortable I said, "Sookie, we need to talk."

I was looking down at her when I spoke and her eyes looked into mine when the words left my lips. She had urged me to continue without even having said a word. "Sookie, please don't get upset with me until you've allowed me to finish everything I'm about to tell you. Can you promise me that?"

She continued to stare into my eyes and said, "I don't know what this is about Eric and I can't promise I won't get upset until you're finished, but I can promise that even if I get upset I'll keep my mouth shut until you've finished saying whatever it is that you need to say."

That was good enough, I figured. If I finished the story of what had happened before she started in on me then I hoped that she would understand the position I was in.

"Sookie he knows," I said. "Tonight he straight up asked me. I had no choice but to tell him. I couldn't lie. He came right out and asked me, "Eric, are you my dad?". How was I supposed to respond to that? I had to tell him Sookie. I didn't tell him anything else; you know, about my past or where I was. I told him we'd answer his questions in the morning. Please don't be upset or mad at me," I begged.

I waited for her wrath, but nothing happened. Actually she tightened her arm around me, snuggled closer, smiled, and said, "I'm glad he knows, Eric. I wish I could have been there with you, but you did the right thing."

"Uh Sookie," I said slightly uncomfortably. "There's something else I need to tell you."

"Am I going to have to stop leaving you alone with him?" She joked and giggled.

"No," I said smirking. "It's just that, well, you know how we were thinking he thought we were together? You know with all the time I spend here and all."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, so he doesn't think we're together. He thought you were his dad, right?"

"Not exactly," I said. "He wants us together, Sookie. He didn't come straight out and tell me that or anything, but I could tell by the direction the conversation was heading that that was where he was going with it. He asked me if I liked you and when I told him we were just friends he was crushed, Sookie."

What Sookie said next surprised the hell out of me. She said, "Eric, he's just going to have to understand that although we are his parents and we get along that we are just friends. We can't just be together because we have a son. There has to be feelings involved to have a relationship."

It surprised me when she said that, not because of what she said; I agreed wholeheartedly with her words, but the reaction I felt to her words. They hurt. I didn't understand how her rejecting me could hurt so badly when I hadn't even offered her anything to reject. We were friends that happened to have a son and that was certainly all that I wanted. Wasn't it? Of course it was, I told myself.

The next morning we answered most of his questions truthfully. Really, we answered all of them truthfully; we just left out a few details such as my incarcerations. Sookie wanted to wait just a little bit longer before we told him about my being in jail. She thought it was best if he just thought my family had moved to Miami and that I'd just been living there for all those years. Luckily, he'd understood from a fairly early age that beyond anyones control I had no knowledge of him so he harbored no ill feelings about the fact that I wasn't around. That really relieved me. That was my biggest worry and one of the reasons I had tried so hard to form a good relationship with him so quickly.

Finally, we were able to really make a fresh start; a new beginning to becoming the family that we should have been all those years. That brings us to now, nearly a month since I met him and we were going on a camping trip. It was our first big event as father and son and I was so nervous that I felt like I could throw up the wonderful dinner Sookie had cooked for us before we had left the house.

I was still really new to this whole father thing and the thought of being stuck in the woods with a bunch of fathers and sons that had been doing it for way longer scared the living shit out of me. I was also scared because I had something to tell Alex tonight and I was worried that when I told him that he'd take it the wrong way. That was the last thing I wanted.

I'd mentioned that Sookieand I would relax together in the evenings and two nights ago as we relaxed we began talking about money and Alex. That got us on the subject that I still hadn't found a place to live. She knew that I had money in the bank to buy a house with and she also knew that my living in the hotel for a month had eaten up almost two thousand dollars of that money. She knew if I continued to live in a hotel that eventually I wouldn't have any money left to buy a house with.

As we discussed it she said, "You know Eric, why don't you just move in here with us? You're here all the time anyway, you eat here, you buy all of our groceries, you already help me pay the bills, and you live here every weekend anyway and if you stayed here you'd pretty much have the whole upstairs to yourself. It gets a little cold in the winter and a little hot in the summer, but it would get you off the couch on the weekends. It doesn't have to be permanent. You can still keep looking for a house if you want to." I tried to refuse, but she wasn't having it so finally I agreed to move in and **she** decided **I** should tell him on the camping trip.

So, there I was going on my first camping trip with my son and a bunch of other fathers and sons that knew more about what they were doing than me in both their relationships and their camping knowledge and I had to tell my son, that wanted his mom and I to be together, that I was moving in with them. I really hoped that when I told him he didn't jump to any conclusions and I also hoped that this whole trip did not turn out to be a mess.

**Sookie's POV**

It has been almost a month since I told Eric about Alex and I couldn't have been surer that I'd made the right decision. Eric was turning out to be a really great dad, although he'd probably beg to differ, and he and Alex were getting closer and closer every single day. Actually, Eric and I were getting closer and closer every day as well. Thinking back, I'm not sure how I did it before he was around. He has really been my rock for the past month; helping me get through going to school, working, and taking care of Alex. Both Alex and I are both very lucky to have Eric in our lives.

Now they are on their way to the lake for a father/son camping trip. When Alex had first told me about the trip my heart broke for him. He was so upset that he would be the only one there without a dad. Little did either of us know at the time that by the time the camping trip actually happened, he would have a dad to go with him.

I could tell as they left the house that Eric was scared shitless. I guess that was partially my fault because I did make him promise me he'd tell Alex about our new living arrangement while they were camping. On top of that, I got the feeling that the other fathers made him nervous. Last night he had said, "Sookie, all of them are at least five years older than me and they've been dads so much longer. What if I embarrass Alex or what if none of them take me seriously?"

Although it was strange seeing someone as confident as Eric so insecure I guess I could understand where he was coming from. Dealing with those kid's mothers had never been a simple task for me either. Like he had pointed out, they were all older than us and even though they were always welcoming and friendly, we didn't have a lot in common due to our age differences. I imagined it was even tougher for Eric because he had only been a parent for a month and he was still unsure of himself and getting used to the responsibility.

After dinner Alex went out to double-check their gear to make sure they had everything they needed and it gave Eric and I a moment alone before they left.

"So, are you still nervous?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," he said. "What if he sees that I'm not as good as the other dads?"

"Eric, he knows that this is all new to you and he is crazy about you. Trust me, the fact that he actually has a dad going on this trip with him means more to him than either of us could ever understand and it automatically makes this the best camping trip ever for him. There is nothing you can do that is going to ruin this trip for him."

He smiled and said, "Well, when you put it that way it makes it seem really shitty that I'm so nervous."

I giggled, "Oh, and stick with Hoyt Fortenberry. He graduated with Jason so he's only a couple years older than us." He had married his high school sweetheart, Jessica, right after they graduated and they had little Hoyt around the same time I had Alex. "You'll have more in common with him than any of the others although I'm betting you'll see a few familiar faces from Merlotte's."

Before I knew it they were off on their trip and I was alone. I didn't have to work so I probably should have taken some time to relax or maybe got some homework done, but instead I decided to clean the house. I started downstairs and when every single inch of the downstairs was cleaner than it had been since Gran passed away, I moved upstairs.

Nobody had really been upstairs in years. I stayed up there when Gran was still with us, but after I moved to her room we never really went up there. When I got up there I realized that there was a lot I needed to do if Eric was going to be moving in with us on Sunday. The larger bedroom and the hall weren't bad, but the smaller bedroom was a mess. Gran and I both had been using it for storage for years and when I got up there I realized that there were probably boxes in that room that were older than I was.

I tackled the hallway and the larger room first. A little over an hour passed and that room and the hall were ready to go. The smaller room, now that was going to take a while. I decided the first thing I needed to do was start going through the boxes.

My plan was to separate everything into piles; a pile to throw out and a pile to keep. That way when the guys got home they could help me move everything either to the garbage or the attic. Luckily there was nothing in that room other than boxes so once we had them all moved out all that would be left to do would be to sweep and mop.

For the next several hours I opened box after box. I couldn't believe the things I found. I found several boxes that were filled with Alex's baby things; mostly clothes, but I found other things too, like his favorite blanket, or bwankie, as he used to call it. I definitely knew that none of that stuff was going in the trash. As a matter of fact, I was pretty sure I was going to have to show it all to Eric the minute he came home from the camping trip.

After I made it through all of the boxes that held Alex's things, I came across an old shoebox. When I saw it, my stomach did a flip-flop because I knew exactly what that box was. I didn't bother opening it, but I did immediately pick it up and took it downstairs to my room. I wasn't ready to actually look at the contents, but I definitely wanted to keep it close to me, which I found a little strange.

Once I'd thrown the box on my bed I ran back upstairs. For the next several hours I continued going through boxes until there were no more to go through. By the time I was finished I actually ended up having three piles; aside from a pile of stuff to keep and a pile to throw away I had a pile of old clothes that could be donated to the Bon Temps Methodist Mission.

By the time I got back downstairs it was nearly one o'clock so I made my nightly mug of tea, sat down on the couch, and flipped on the TV. As I sat there I couldn't help but miss the fact that Eric wasn't with me. This was our time; the time we spent together every single night and I wanted the feeling of having his arms around me and the feeling of safeness having his arms around me made me feel. When I realized how possessive I was being, especially since he was spending time with our son, I scolded myself. I told myself that we may share a child, but he certainly wasn't mine and a couple of nights without him weren't going to kill me. We were really good friends; that was all. For some reason, I found it really difficult to convince myself, so finally I gave up trying and went to bed.

**Eric's POV**

Once everyone had arrived at the lake Alex and his friends went to gather wood for our campfire while the other fathers and I set up camp. As I was fumbling around, trying to figure out how to pitch our tent one of the other boy's fathers came over to me and said, "Hey, you're Eric, Alex's dad right?"

It didn't really surprise me he knew me as Alex's dad because the whole town pretty much knew I was his dad before I even knew. Actually, I was pretty amazed that Sookie had been able to keep my identity a secret from him for so long because within a couple of weeks of working at Merlotte's, I was quickly reminded of how quickly gossip gets around a small town like Bon Temps. As a matter of fact, Alex had known I was his dad for less than a day before the news that we'd told him had spread through the entire town.

"Yeah, I am," I said extending my hand.

He shook my hand and said, "Well, I'm Terry; Coby's stepdad. You need some help with that?"

"Uh yeah, if you don't mind; camping has never really been my thing," I said.

Terry helped me get the tent set up and then introduced me to the other dads, Hoyt, Quinn and Calvin. I actually knew Calvin and Quinn from working at Merlotte's. They both came in almost every evening after their shift at Norcross so they weren't strangers which I found to be a relief. They were all pretty cool and all of them knew about me and my past, but none of them ever mentioned it or judged me for it. I was actually finally starting to feel like this trip may turn out to be pretty good after all.

When the boys got back with the wood Calvin and Terry got a fire started while the rest of us finished setting up camp. Soon darkness had fallen and everything was set up so we all took a seat and relaxed beside of the fire. We roasted marshmallows, made smores, told ghost stories, and sang; Calvin had even brought his guitar with him. Overall the evening was great. I just hoped it stayed that way. I still needed to tell Alex about me moving in and I knew that conversation had the potential to go very badly.

When Alex and I got into our tent, as much as I dreaded it, I decided it was time that we had our talk. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea about Sookie and I and I really wanted him to understand that it would not be permanent. His mother and I were not together and had no intention of being together and I was still planning on looking for my own house.

Once we had both crawled into our sleeping bags and were ready for bed I said, "Alex, you know I've been looking for a house to live in, right?"

He looked up at me and said, "Yeah. Did you find one?" Before I had a chance to answer him he frowned and said, "Are you going to stop staying with us on the weekends because I really like it when you stay with us?"

I smiled and said, "I haven't found a house yet and I'm not going anywhere, Alex. Your mother has asked me to move in with the two of you until I find one, though. Would that be okay with you?"

He started smiling again and said, "Yeah, that'll be great. I'll get to see you all the time now."

He was so excited that I was moving in that I hated to burst his bubble, but I had to. "Alex, you do understand that this isn't permanent; that I'm still going to be looking for my own place?"

He said, "Just because you don't think you'll stay with us forever doesn't mean you won't, dad. You can still change your mind."

"What did you just say?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

He repeated, "You can still change your mind about staying with us and not buy your own house."

"No Alex, what did you just call me?" I clarified.

He looked at me like he was a little scared and I realized that maybe in my confusion and excitement I may have come across a little hard so I reined myself in a bit and said, "Alex, it's okay. All I meant was did you really just call me dad?"

He still looked a little scared; almost like he'd said the wrong thing. Timidly he said, "It is okay if I call you dad, right? That's what all the other guys call their fathers, well, except for Coby, but Terry's not his real dad, like you are mine."

I sat up in my sleeping bag smiling and said, "Alex, I would love it if you called me dad and you know what; I think it might even make me happier than me moving in with you makes you."

When he realized I wasn't upset with him he sat up, hugged me, and said, "I'm glad you came camping with me. I love you."

My heart was pounding in my chest and I had never been so happy in my entire life. He called me dad and he told me he loved me. The only thing that could have made it better was if Sookie was here with us.

"Alex… son," I said, "I love you too. Now we need to get to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

We both lay back down and I turned off the lantern we were using to light the tent. Alex was asleep in no time. I only wish I could have said the same about myself.

* * *

Alright! Now it is time to tell me what you think! I know y'all know how much I love all the adds and reviews so hit the green button!


	6. Chapter 5

I'm a day earlier than I'd planned with this. It's another long one. I'm still trying to keep up with the promise that I'll get a chapter of each of my stories posted this week and then maybe an extra chapter of one or two of them. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter of this story. I think it will make quite a few of you happy!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Alex is mine.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I tossed and turned for over an hour before I finally gave up on sleeping. I sat up and flipped on the lamp by my bed intending to read a little of the romance novel I'd been reading. I leaned down to grab my book from the bottom shelf of my nightstand and that is when I saw the shoebox I'd found earlier while cleaning upstairs.

I reluctantly picked up the box and debated as to whether I wanted to open it or not. The box was definitely full of memories and I was unsure if I was ready to relive them. My heart was screaming do it, but my brain was clearly screaming don't. Finally, I went with my brain and opened my book instead, after sitting the box back down in the floor.

I hadn't been reading long when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and saw I had a text message from Eric. It said:

Sorry so l8. Cant sleep. He said he luvs me & calld me dad! Havin gr8 time.

I couldn't help but smile. I could tell he was excited that Alex had called him dad and I almost wished I could have been there when it happened. I would have loved to have seen Eric's face when he said it. I know it really made his day. As for Alex telling him he loved him; I already knew that. Like I'd told him before they even left. Alex was crazy about him so I knew it was only a matter of time until he said I love you to him. I quickly typed a reply that said:

Still up. Cant sleep. Glad ur havin fun. Miss u both.

After sending the text I continued reading, but it was almost impossible. I just couldn't stop thinking about how much I missed Alex and Eric. Sunday couldn't come soon enough.

**Eric's POV**

I tossed and turned for over an hour before I finally gave up on sleeping. I sat up and went back out to the fire. Everyone else was sleeping and had been for a while. I guess it was because of my location, but as I sat there I couldn't help but think about Sookie. I found myself missing her and wishing she was in my arms so I sent her sent her a text to let her know I was thinking of her.

She'd been in my arms right in this very spot several times before. Hell, she gave me her virginity in this spot. No wonder I was missing her so much. We had made so many memories right where I sat. The more I thought about it there was a good chance Alex was conceived right there as well. As I thought back I began to miss being able to show her how much I truly loved her like I could back then. Being able to bury myself inside of her and become one with her. We may have only been sixteen, but we truly did make love.

I was all too soon brought back to reality when Hoyt climbed out of his tent and came to join me. That's when I realized the thought that had just gone through my head. I wanted to be able to show Sookie how much I loved her. Did I love her or was it just this place? I shrugged it off to being caught up in old memories and said, "Can't sleep either?"

He said, "No, Hoyt, Jr. sleeps all over the damn place. It's bad enough sleeping on the ground but to have a ten year old kicking, elbowing, and smacking you all night doesn't help you sleep. Why you up?"

Why was I up? "I don't know, man. I guess it's just been an emotional night. Am I sounding like a schoolgirl or what?" I said laughing.

He laughed and said, "Man, you don't got to be all macho around me. I know we men can be emotional and I also know you got some shit to be emotional about. I'm one of Jason Stackhouse's best friends, you know. I was around when all that shit went down. It was tough for Sookie then and I'm sure it is tough for you now. I know what it was like when Hoyt, Jr. was born and I was just like 'what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?' when they sent him home with me and Jess. I know what it's like to be a new dad."

I didn't know Hoyt, but I guess since he knew the entire situation and he knew it because he was there, not because of gossip, I felt like I could open up to him. "Tonight he called me dad and he told me he loved me for the first time and it just felt so...so...right," I said. "Well, that and I think he may have been uh... made in this very spot. Sookie and I used to come here all the time."

He laughed and said, "I can see why you're so emotional. So, if you don't mind me asking, what's up with you two? There's so many rumors floating around town I don't know what to believe."

I was surprised. I thought I'd heard all the town gossip working at Merlotte's, but I guess Bon Temps citizens were kind enough not to let the gossip about me actually get back to me.

For a moment I was curious, but then I decided it was best if I didn't know what people were saying. I smirked and said, "Well, as curious as I am to know exactly what people are saying, I will just simply diffuse any rumors that we are together by saying we are only friends. I am moving in with her Sunday, but we will have our own beds. There is absolutely nothing going on between us."

Hoyt started laughing and said, "Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

At first his comment pissed me off and I scowled at him, but then what he'd said sunk in and I realized maybe I was trying to convince myself. Maybe I did want more from her, but I knew that with all I had done to her she would never want to be with me again. "Man, it really doesn't matter," I said. He raised his eyebrow questioning me as to what I meant. "You said it yourself; it was really tough for Sookie back then. I should have been there, but because I was a fuck up I wasn't. I didn't even know I had a son until a month ago. I hurt her and left her alone when she was sixteen and pregnant and I broke so many promises I had made her. We're friends now, but she'll never want anything more than that from me. Hell, I'm surprised she's even willing to be my friend. I know that if it weren't for Alex, she probably wouldn't even give me the time of day and I wouldn't blame her at all."

Hoyt said, "Man, I think you might be making a mountain out of a molehill. That shit happened ten years ago. A lot's changed since then. If you want her, you need to go after her." He stood up, stretched, and continued, "Think about it. I'm gonna go piss and try to get some sleep. We'll be up as soon as the sun comes up. Tents suck once daylight comes. They get fucking hot as hell."

Hoyt left and I remained by the fire. I thought about what he'd said, but I knew he was wrong. I wasn't even positive the feelings I was having were real or just spurred on by being at the lake and the emotional evening I'd had. It didn't matter. I knew she'd never want to be with someone like me.

It wasn't long until Hoyt came back and got into his tent. Once he came back I went to take a piss and then decided to do the same as him and try to get some sleep. I eventually fell asleep but even in my sleep I missed Sookie. What was happening to me?

****

I woke up and felt like hell. My back hurt, I was still tired, and I was soaked with sweat. I swear it must have been at least one hundred degrees in that damn tent. I rolled over attempting to ignore the heat and go back to sleep. That was when I noticed that Alex was gone. I assumed that since he was gone that meant I needed to be responsible and I really didn't want to be, but I didn't have a choice. I changed my t-shirt and crawled out of the tent.

Calvin and Quinn were both up, but Terry and Hoyt weren't yet. Hoyt, Jr., Alex, and Quinn's son, Joey were the only kids up. As I made my way over to the campfire where they were cooking breakfast Calvin said, "Morning, there's coffee already made," and he pointed to it, "and breakfast will be ready in just a little bit."

I got a cup of coffee and had a seat. Soon everyone was up and breakfast was ready. After we ate we took the boys fishing until early in the afternoon. By that time we were all pretty much worn out so us dads took a seat and let the boys play.

As we were relaxing Calvin's son Marcus came running over to us and frantically said, "Alex fell out of the tree! He's hurt bad! He's even crying!"

I immediately jumped up and followed him. Everyone else followed close behind. When I got to Alex he was on the ground crying and holding his wrist.

"Alex is it your wrist? Does anything else hurt? Let me see it," I said frantically.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and said, "My wrist hurts bad."

I didn't realize how bad it was until he let go of it and it just hung there and not in a way that was natural. It was then I realized it was definitely broken.

Without even thinking I picked him up and carried him to my car. "Alex, I'm getting you to the hospital. I promise it's going to be okay," I said as I put him in the passenger seat of my Escalade and buckled him in.

He continued to cry and said, "Dad, It hurts really bad."

I wanted to cry myself. I'd never broken a bone before, but I knew it had to be painful. I couldn't stand seeing him in pain. It truly broke my heart. "Alex, I know it hurts, but you have to be strong for just a little longer. They'll make it stop hurting once we get you to a doctor," I said as I slid into the driver's seat.

As I pulled out Hoyt said, "I'll pack up your stuff and drop it by the house tomorrow afternoon. We'll also call Sookie and let her know to meet you at the hospital. Call us later and let us know how he is."

"Thanks," I said as I sped off towards the hospital.

The nearest hospital to the lake was in Monroe so that is where I took him. I sped there like a crazy person, but the drive felt like it took forever. When we got to the Emergency Room it was packed. I signed Alex in and let the lady behind the desk know his wrist was broken and he was in really bad pain. She said since he was a child and was obviously hurting she'd see if she could get him back to a doctor faster.

It wasn't long before I was called over to verify his information. I verified all I could, but when she asked me about his medical insurance I realized I had no clue what to tell her. "His mom handles that," is all I could think of to say.

Right as I spoke Sookie tapped my on the shoulder and said, "I got here as fast as I could."

I stood up, hugged her, and gave her the chair I was sitting in and allowed her to finish verifying information while I went back over to Alex who was sitting a few feet away. I sat down and put my arm around him, allowing him to lean on me and cry into my shirt.

"Your mom's here," I said. Although he was still crying I saw a smile peak through tears. Ten minutes later they took him back for x-rays.

They wouldn't let me or Sookie go with them so we waited as patiently as we could. "Sookie," I said. "I am so sorry this happened." I was terrified she was going to think it was my fault. I should have been watching him and instead I was sitting with the other dads off in my own little world.

"Eric, you have nothing to be sorry about. These things happen. Boys will be boys. They play rough and do crazy things. They are ten and eleven year old boys. They are independent and it's not our job anymore to watch over them constantly and police every little thing they do," she said as she pushed a loose piece of my hair behind my ear.

I smiled at her and said, "I wish I could take away his pain."

She leaned in until her face was inches from mine and she put her arm around me. "I know, Eric," she said smiling. "So do I. You are a really great dad. You know that right?"

She was so close to me and I'd missed her so much. I wanted to grab her and kiss her, but before I had a chance to respond with words or a kiss they called us back to an examination room. Alex was there waiting to see the doctor. He was still crying and I knew that he was probably in the worst pain he'd ever felt. My heart was breaking for him and at the moment there was nothing I could do.

**Sookie's POV**

It was almost three when my land-line rang. Nobody ever called the house anymore so I obviously wondered who it could be.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Sookie, it's Hoyt."

Fuck, I thought. If Hoyt was calling something happened on the camping trip. I just wasn't sure what.

"Sookie, I told Eric I'd call you. I really like him by the way, but anyway, Alex and the boys were climbing trees and Alex fell. We were all pretty sure his wrist was broken. Eric took him the hospital," he said.

There were two hospitals near Bon Temps and one in Shreveport so I wondered which one Eric was going to. I asked, "Do you know which one?"

He said, "Well, the one in Monroe is closest to the lake. He didn't say, but my money's on that one."

"Thanks for calling me, Hoyt. If you hear from Eric tell him I'm on my way."

I hung up my phone, grabbed my keys and my purse, and slipped on a pair of flip flops. In seconds I was out the door and in the car. I don't think I'd ever driven as fast as I did to get to that hospital, but I swear I hoped the whole way that I didn't get pulled over. I didn't want to pay that speeding ticket.

When I got inside I saw Alex sitting in the waiting area, but I didn't see Eric. I immediately scanned the room and realized Eric was at the reception window confirming Alex's information. I knew since he'd only been with us for a month that he'd need my help. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "I got here as fast as I could," I said and then he stood up and hugged me. It felt so good to have his arms around me and for a split second I was glad the trip had been cut short.

All too soon he pulled away from me and offered me the chair. He went back to Alex as I verified Alex's insurance information as well as added Eric to his file as an emergency contact person. As I verified the information I made a mental note to go over important things like insurance and doctor information with Eric. I also made a note that there was some legal stuff we needed to take care of regarding both of them. I didn't list a father on Alex's birth certificate so I was pretty sure in the eyes of the law, Eric was not his father. I needed to talk to him about that and see what he wanted to do about it.

Once all the information was verified I made my way over to Eric and Alex. I could tell Alex was in pain and I felt so bad for him.

"Hey baby, mommy's here," I said.

He was snuggled into Eric's side and I could tell that even though he was in pain, he felt just as safe and secure as I do when I'm in Eric's arms. Before I was even seated they came and took Alex for x-rays. They wouldn't let us go with them and they told us they'd call us back when he was in an examination room.

As Eric and I waited I could tell that he felt responsible. He even apologized for letting it happen. I assured him that it wasn't his fault, but I could still tell he felt bad. Like me he wished he could take away the pain Alex was feeling. We both hated seeing him hurt. I put my arm around him hoping that when I held him it made him feel just as safe and secure as I felt when he held me.

With my arm around him our faces were so close. They were mere inches from each other as I told him that he was a great dad. As I spoke I wanted desperately to kiss him. It was almost like I thought it would make us both feel better somehow. I never got the chance because our names were called.

After waiting several minutes with Alex, who was crying and in pain, the doctor finally arrived. He came into the room and gave Alex some medication for pain. He also gave me a prescription.

"Alex has sustained a distal radius fracture which means he broke his forearm just above his wrist," he said. "Luckily I don't believe he will need surgery. All we will have to do is cast it. He'll have to come back in a week or two so we can see how it is healing, but I see no reason why he won't have the cast off in about three or four weeks. He'll probably be limited for about another two weeks after that."

Once the doctor finished his explanation he said that they would have to allow the swelling to go down before they could put the cast on. He splinted Alex's arm and gave him an icepack for swelling. Finally around nine o'clock Alex was all casted and we were finally leaving the hospital. Alex was knocked out. Not only was he tired from camping, but the pain medication really did a number on him. Eric carried him out and put him in his SUV.

After Alex was safely buckled in Eric said, "We'll see you at home."

That's when it hit me; Eric was moving in tomorrow. Actually, I guess now it was technically tonight and for some reason, I was truly excited about it. It made me so happy when he called my home, home. "I may get there a little later than you guys. I'm going to stop and get the little man's prescription," I said. "Are you hungry? I can stop at a drive-thru on the way."

Eric smiled at me and said, "Thanks, that sounds great. You know what I like so just get whatever, wherever you go."

I started to get in my car, but something stopped me. I turned back toward Eric, who was now getting in his car, and said, "Hey, once you get him in bed, why don't you start unloading your SUV. The room to the left when you go up the stairs is ready for you. The one to the right is still full of boxes, but I went through them last night. They just need to be taken to the garbage, the attic, or donated. We can have them out of your way later tonight or tomorrow." I guess I just wanted my house to feel like home to him. I figured if he brought in his stuff maybe it would.

**Eric's POV**

I carried Alex out to my car and buckled him in. He was sound asleep. I realized then that I was taking him home, but not to his home or Sookie's home, but to our home; at least for the time being. I was officially supposed to have moved in tomorrow, but since camping was cut short, I guess that meant I was moving in tonight.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly excited. I officially had a home. Sure, I was still going to be looking for my own place, but for now I definitely had a home with Sookie and Alex and I'd never been happier.

For a moment I contemplated giving up on finding my own place, but I realized that Sookie probably didn't want me to stay with them forever. Plus we were both single adults now, but one day one of us was going to meet someone and fall in love. I cringed at that thought. For some reason I didn't like having it.

Sookie told me that she was going to get Alex's prescription and also told me she'd get us some dinner. She told me to start moving my boxes in the house after I got Alex into bed so when we got home that is exactly what I did. I got Alex tucked into bed and started unloading my things.

I almost had all of the boxes in my room when I couldn't take it anymore. It was ridiculously hot upstairs. I was dripping with sweat so I took off my shirt and went downstairs with one thing in mind; an ice cold beer.

I got a beer from the fridge and took a couple of drinks before heading back outside to get the last couple of boxes from my car. Once everything was upstairs, I sat down on the bed with my beer in hand. I definitely needed a break before unpacking. I looked around the room trying to decide what furniture if any I wanted to bring here from storage.

For a moment I thought that I should let Sookie take a look at my things. I thought there may be some of my furniture she may want to use as well, but then I remembered that I was going to move out eventually and I would need my things when I did. I brought my mind back to the task at hand and decided that for this room I would only bring my bed and TV. The room didn't have a TV, but it did have a bed. My bed was bigger so I decided to just swap them out. Everything else in the room would do.

Once I surveyed my room I went into the room across the hall. Sookie had told me the whole upstairs was mine so I decided that since that room was smaller I would bring my loveseat, recliner, stereo, and big screen TV over for it. My plan was to hook up my Playstation and Xbox in there and make it a "man cave" for me and Alex. I knew he'd love that idea.

I was debating on whether I should start moving boxes out of that room when Sookie walked in. She stopped in the doorway like she was interrupting something, leaned against the door frame, and stared at me. I wasn't sure what was going on so I uncomfortably said, "I was just debating as to whether I should start moving these or not, but I wasn't sure what was what."

She continued to stare at me for a moment and said, "Uh...dinners in the kitchen," then she turned and ran downstairs.

I thought she was acting a little strange, but decided to go get my dinner anyway. I was starving. I hadn't eaten since around eight o'clock that morning.

When I got downstairs Sookie was acting normal again. We both ate our burgers and then we decided to go upstairs and get some work done.

When we got up there Sookie said, "Eric, there's something I want to show you." I walked over to her and knelt down beside of her. She was kneeling beside of a box. She opened it up and said, "Look, it's Alex's baby stuff. I thought you might want to look through it. I also found these," and she handed me a box filled with picture albums that had belonged to her Gran.

They were picture albums filled with pictures of Alex from the time he was born until he was five. I stood up, picked up the box, and extended my hand. "Let's go downstairs and look through these," I said smiling. "We can get this stuff moved tomorrow."

She took my hand and we went downstairs taking our normal spots on the couch. She curled into me putting her arm over my waste and I pulled out the first album. As we flipped through each page she told me stories about the pictures. The first ones were taken in the hospital shortly after he was born. I was so filled with emotion I didn't know what to do or say. I should've been there so I was upset, but I was also happy because I was getting to share the experience with Sookie now. I knew that flipping through pictures could never make up for the ten years I wasn't around, but it was better than nothing. For a moment it at least made me feel like I was there and allowed me to experience some of the things I'd missed.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as we flipped through the pages. Finally the floodgate broke and my tears began to fall. I was doing my best to hide it from Sookie who's head was below mine. Her eyes were down looking at the pictures sitting in my lap. She'd have never known I was crying if a damn tear hadn't fallen right smack dab in the middle of the page of the album.

When she saw the tear hit the page her head turned and her eyes met mine. She reached up and gently rubbed her thumb across my cheek to wipe away the tears that were falling from my eyes. Something happened when she touched my face. There were no words to describe it or the way I felt. I don't know what was going through her head, but I know for a fact that there were no thoughts going through my own. All I knew was that I felt what was like a magnetic pull between us. Before I even knew what was happening our lips crashed together and we were completely lost.

Neither of us said a word. The only words needed were the unspoken words we shared as we kissed. Sookie slid the album off of my lap and crawled on top of me. Our kiss never broke. Actually it only deepened. Our tongues were dancing together and even though they hadn't danced together in over ten years they never lost their rhythm. I didn't know how long it had been since either of us had breathed and I didn't care. This felt so perfect and so right.

Sookie pulled away first to breathe and when she did I attacked her jaw and neck with my lips and tongue. She threw her head back and tangled her fingers in my hair as I slid my hands up under her shirt and ran them along her sides. Her skin felt so soft and smooth. As I licked and sucked on the spot below her ear that I knew drove her wild, she ground herself into my now throbbing cock. I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped us until she was on her back and I was on top of her. I lifted her shirt up above her breasts and I buried my head in her cleavage licking and sucking it like I was a kid in a candy store.

Once I'd had my fill, although you never truly could have your fill of those perfect, beautiful breasts that were even larger than I remembered them to be, I moved back up to her mouth. I stopped right before our lips touched.

"Sookie," I said as she greedily crashed her lips upwards into mine running her tongue along my lips begging for entrance. I couldn't help but oblige her wishes and I parted my lips allowing her tongue entry.

I knew that this felt perfect and right, but I couldn't help but think that maybe we should think about it for a minute before we went any further. Things were really good how they were and if we complicated things by doing what we were doing it could really fuck things up. Plus, I didn't deserve Sookie. Not after what I did to her.

**Sookie's POV**

When I walked into that room upstairs and saw Eric standing there with his shirt off I almost fell over. There were only three, scratch that, four words that could come close to describing it; OH! MY! FUCKING! GOD! Every inch of him was pure muscle and covered with tattoos. I'd seen his arms and he'd actually told me about some of those tattoos, but I had no clue his whole back and chest were covered too. I really thought I was going to fall over. I had to lean against the door frame to hold my ass up. I thought he said something to me, but I was too caught up in the literal work of art that was his body to really pay attention to his words. Once I thought I could stand again, I told him dinner was downstairs and turned and left.

On my way to the kitchen I realized I needed to calm my ass down. If he was going to live here I had to be able to see him without a shirt on and not melt into a puddle of goo. I took a few deep breaths and promised myself I would not let it happen again. Things were really good how they were and if we complicated things by getting involved it could really fuck things up. Plus a very small part of me resented the fact that we had to live without him for the past ten years. I didn't know if I could fully trust him just yet. He could start selling drugs again and get arrested or even worse, he could realize we aren't what he wants and walk right out of our lives.

I had to be cool. I took a few more deep breaths and sat down to eat. Eric came down, still shirtless and sat down to eat. With my new resolve I was able to keep myself under control through dinner. After dinner we went upstairs. We had planned to work, but I showed Eric some of the stuff I'd found last night and we ended up snuggled up on the couch flipping through photo albums.

I knew looking at all the pictures of Alex when he was a baby was really hard for Eric. I could tell by the amount of time it took him to flip from page to page that he was thoroughly examining each picture. I told him short stories to go with some of them. I knew he'd expressed regret for not being with us and I knew I should forgive him. It was such a small part of me that resented him that it wasn't even worth it anymore. He'd been wonderful this past month and I knew deep down that he wanted to be there for us. My thoughts were confirmed when I saw his tear hit the page of the album we were looking at.

As soon as I saw he was crying I knew that he was truly sorry for everything and if there was a way and if it was possible he would do anything to change the way things happened. I turned my head and looked into his eyes as I wiped his tears away with my thumb. I wanted him to know that it was okay; that I had forgiven him. When my thumb brushed away his tears something happened. There were no words to describe it or the way I felt. I felt what was like a magnetic pull between us. Before I even knew what was happening our lips crashed together and we were completely lost.

I shoved the album off of his lap and straddled him never allowing our kiss to break. Our tongues intertwined in a way that was so familiar and so right. Like that was how it was supposed to be. I realized it had been a while since I had breathed so I backed away a bit. As my mouth left his he trailed his mouth and tongue down my jaw and neck. His strong hands felt so good on my bare skin as they slid underneath my shirt. I couldn't get enough of him. I tangled my hands in his hair, ground my dripping center into his hardened member, and threw my head back in silent pleasure.

Eric flipped us so that I was on my back and he was now on top of me. He lifted my shirt and buried his head in my breasts. He licked and sucked every inch of the exposed mounds spilling over my bra. Once he'd given my breasts ample attention he moved back up to my mouth.

Just as his lips were about to touch mine he stopped and said, "Sookie." The way he sounded, so full of need and want, as he said my name did something to me. All my worries were gone. I wanted Eric and that was all that mattered.

Before he could say anything else I crashed my lips into his and ran my tongue along his begging for admittance. I wanted to feel our tongues mingling together. I wanted us to become one. His lips parted and our kiss deepened. We were almost there; almost truly one, but then he pulled away and said, "Sookie, are you sure we shouldn't talk about this first?"

I never got to answer his question or even think about my answer because as soon as the words left his mouth Alex shouted, "Mom...Dad."

Eric climbed off of me and ran his hand through his hair. I sat up, pulled my shirt down, and straightened my hair as well. Together we walked into his room and when he saw us, in the most pitiful and whiny voice I'd ever heard he said, "Will you guys stay with me tonight?"

My little man was so pitiful and sweet at the moment I hated to tell him no, but there was no way we could all fit in his little twin-size bed. I sat down on his bed beside of him and said, "Baby, your bed is way too small for all of us. I don't even think your dad would fit in it alone," as I ran my fingers through his hair.

If I could say anything about Alex it was that he had that same ability Eric had that kept me from being able to say the word "no". In the same whiny and pitiful voice he said, "Your beds big enough, mom."

I looked at Eric and shrugged to let him know it was his call. He picked Alex up and carried him into my room and laid him down in the middle of my bed. We each climbed in on opposite sides of him and snuggled up. Eric pulled the covers up over all three of us while I turned out the light. In no time we were all asleep.

* * *

Okay, so you got a few slices of lemon. I hope you are all happy! So what do you think is gonna happen now? And is anyone wondering what is in that shoebox? Sookie keeps coming across it, but she won't open it! I know the answers to both questions, but I won't tell. You will all just have to wait until the next update. I know I'm evil!

You can leave me reviews to tell me how evil I am!


	7. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter! As usual it's long. I almost made it longer, but decided to save the Sookie POV for the next chapter. You'll learn about the shoebox then. This chapter kinda took on a life of its own when I started writing it. Hope you like it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I woke up and immediately noticed the room I was in was pitch black. I wasn't sure where I was, but wasn't awake enough to ponder it or care. It was still dark and that meant I didn't need to be awake yet so I rolled over to go back to sleep. As I rolled over, I found I was not in bed alone and the warm female body beside of me felt so fucking good. I threw my arm over the woman in bed beside of me, pulled her body as close to me as I could, and rested the palm of my hand over her warm, soft breast. I was in heaven and I was pretty sure it had to be a dream.

**Sookie's POV**

I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the sun coming in through the window of my room. The sun didn't usually come through that window so early, I thought to myself. I quickly figured out why the sun was coming through my window so early when I looked at my clock and it wasn't early at all. It was actually almost noon.

I did a mental check of the night before and realized that there should be three people in my bed, but when I tried to roll over to check, I realized that I was trapped by a big, strong, tattooed arm that was attached to a big, strong hand that was holding onto my breast for dear life. Once I managed to free my breast and was able to turn over, I noticed that there was one person missing from the bed. I was still a little groggy and not quite awake so at the moment the missing person was not my main priority.

I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay in bed forever. It felt so perfect waking up in Eric's arms that I wanted to do it every single day. I lost myself for a moment as I ran my fingers through his hair and watched him sleep. I imagined myself giving him a very special wake-up and just as I was about to slide myself under the covers to make my thoughts real, I woke up and realized I was a mom and I had a missing ten year old son with a broken arm that I really needed to find.

I carefully lifted Eric's arm, trying not to wake him, and just as I was sliding out of the bed I felt a hand around my wrist. The next thing I knew I was on top of Eric and he was kissing me. I wanted to stay there and I most certainly wanted to do much more than kiss, but I knew I needed to find my little man. He probably needed some pain medication and I was sure he needed breakfast.

"Eric," I mumbled into his mouth as he kissed me. I got no response. "Eric," I said again, only this time I pulled away slightly and gently slapped his shoulder.

Suddenly he jerked back, his eyes flew open, and he said, "Oh shit, Sookie. What the fuck was I, I'm so sorry." It was then I realized he was still asleep.

Still on top of him, I said, "Eric, its okay." Oh and it was okay. If it weren't for Alex I would have never stopped him. Fuck, if it weren't for Alex, he would have woke up with much more than his tongue in my mouth. "I have to go find Alex. He was here last night when we went to sleep, but he's obviously not now. I don't know what time he got up or when he left the room, but it's almost noon."

Eric lifted his head, looked around the room and said, "Sookie, I think we've been set up." I was unsure as to what he was talking about so I gave him a questioning look and he said, "I woke up at some point when it was still dark and we were the only ones in here. At the time I was really out of it and still half asleep so I didn't think anything of it. Honestly, I think I thought I was dreaming so I just rolled over and went back to sleep."

I still didn't understand what Eric was trying to tell me. I mean, I understood that apparently Alex left the room at some point while it was still dark, but I didn't get why that meant we were set up. There were lots of reasons he could have left. "I'm really not following you," I said confused.

"Sookie," he said. "He got us both in bed with him then he left us alone at some point after we fell asleep. Aside from that, he's got a broken arm and is in pain, but he let us sleep until almost noon with no medication for pain and no breakfast. Plus if that doesn't convince you, your door is shut. I've never noticed either one of you sleeping with your bedroom doors shut when I've stayed here on the weekends. Why would he shut your door?"

He paused and I nodded, urging him to continue. "I'll tell you why. He wanted us to be in bed together in private," he said as he raised his eyebrows.

I started laughing and said, "That little shit. He's only ten. Where did he get an idea like that?"

Eric apparently thought my comment was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Laughing he said, "Sookie, you said it, he's ten. Do you really think he doesn't know about sex?"

I thought about that for a minute and said, "Eric, he's ten. I know he knows about how babies are made; I explained that to him, you know the whole daddy's seed thing, but he's just a little boy; he doesn't know...."

Eric put his finger over my mouth to stop me and said, "Sookie, he's a ten year old boy and he'll be eleven soon. I will personally guarantee you he knows more than you think. I was his age once. Believe me as soon as a boy has realized how to get rid of a boner, it's not long before he figures out the rest and by the time they are Alex's age, most of them have figured it out. The ones that haven't are informed by their friends; not to mention what they learn from watching TV."

I cringed at the thought of that. It was way too much information and I was really glad I had Eric around to deal with things like that. "Well, what are we going to do?" I asked.

I still couldn't believe that my little man would have set Eric and me up to have sex, but I knew he wanted us together. After last night I couldn't say I disagreed, actually I think I wanted to be with him more than anything, but I also knew that Alex needed to stay out of it. If Eric and I were going to be together then Eric and I needed to make that decision not Alex. Although his intentions were good he was way out of line.

Eric shrugged and said, "Maybe we should just play it like we didn't even catch on. You know play dumb. If he thinks his little tricks aren't working maybe he'll stop."

I laughed and said, "Eric, he's been pulling this shit since before he even knew you were his dad for sure. I don't think ignoring it is going to put a stop to it. Look, we'll ignore it this time because he's out there somewhere alone in the house and probably in pain. I know he's hungry too, but we need to talk a little more about this later; when it's a better time. Now can you let go of me so I can get up, please," I said smiling.

"Oh shit! Yeah, sorry about that," he said as he unwrapped his arms from around me.

I slid off of him and said, "I'm going to go find Alex and make some breakfast. If you're still tired, you're more than welcome to stay in bed. I can get you up when breakfast is ready."

He smiled and said, "Thanks, but I'll be up in a minute. As much as I'd like to stay in bed all day, I need to get a shower and then get to work unpacking my things." I nodded and headed out the door and into the living room.

**Eric's POV**

As Sookie left me in her bed, I couldn't help but wish she could have stayed in bed with me all day. It was embarrassing as hell to wake up kissing her when she obviously didn't want it, but fuck, it felt so perfect. She told me it was okay, but how could it be. I apparently attacked her in my fucking sleep. Then there was what happened last night; what the fuck was that?

I really needed to get my shit together. I was really starting to think that I did want more from her than just our friendship and even though things happened last night and she seemed more than willing I just couldn't help but think that it was just the emotion of the day that made her do it. Why would Sookie ever want to be with me? I just couldn't come up with any reason. I'd been the reason for so much pain in her life and I just didn't see how she could ever forgive me. Like I told Hoyt, the only reason she was even my friend was Alex.

Now Alex, he surprised me more and more every single day. I couldn't believe he got Sookie and me in her bed and shut us in. He is a smart kid. I had to give him that. What was even more surprising to me about the whole thing was how naïve Sookie was about his knowledge of sex. I mean he's ten. He'll be in middle school next year. When I was ten, although didn't know much, I knew that sex was something people did not only to make babies but also for pleasure and really that's all he'd have to know to do what he did, but I figured he knew more than that. When Sookie and I were young, kids generally waited until they were at least twelve or thirteen before they started fooling around, and by fooling around I mean mostly kissing and hands on top of the clothes type stuff, but kids these days are actually having sex when they are that age. He's ten. It doesn't take a genius to do the math there.

I was starting to realize that maybe I needed to have a talk with him about sex and find out what he knew and although I hoped it was nothing, what he may have already done, but I needed to think on that a while. After being a dad for only a month I wasn't sure if I was ready to broach a subject like sex yet. It could wait, for now.

Sex; why does everything having to do with sex have to be so fucking hard? I decided not to think about it anymore because it only made my head hurt and instead go take a shower. After the way I woke up I sure needed one or at least the privacy one would give me.

**Sookie's POV **

As soon as I stepped one foot into the living room from the hall Alex yawned and said, "Morning, mom," with a shit-eating grin on his face. He was laid out on the couch watching TV. He actually looked like he was about half asleep.

I wanted to strangle him after his little stunt, but I didn't want him to know that so I kept my cool and said, "It's a little later than morning, baby. You should have gotten me or your dad up. Is your arm hurting? Do you need some medicine?"

"I already took it," he said yawning again. "Alex, you should have gotten one of us up for your medicine. I don't want you taking it on your own," I scolded. He was only ten. In my opinion that is a little too young for him to be set free to take narcotic pain medication on his own.

"Mom, the bottle has directions on it," he said holding it up so I could see the print on the label. "See it says for me to take two teaspoons as needed for pain every four to six hours. I need to take it again between two and four."

I swiped the bottle from his hand and said, "Well, between two and four you're going to have to come see me if you need more. Are you hungry?"

"No," he said. "I ate some cereal when I got up. I think I just want to go back to sleep if that's okay."

Well fuck! What the hell did I get out of bed for? I could still be in bed with Eric. "Look baby, if you're not hungry and you want to go back to sleep that's fine. I think I'm going to go lay back down for a while. If you need anything, you come wake me or your dad up. Okay," I said as I kissed him on the head. "I love you, baby."

"Okay, mom, I love you too," he said smiling.

I slipped back into my room shutting the door almost all the way behind me. Eric was still in my bed staring at me like I was crazy. "I was just about to get up and go take a shower. What's going on?" He asked.

I smiled and walked towards the bed as I said, "Your son already took his medicine and he ate breakfast on his own. I told him that I didn't want him taking his medicine on his own and that he was to see me or you when he needed it again." As I crawled into the bed I continued, "He's sleeping out there now and he shouldn't need his medicine for another couple of hours. I told him I was going to lay back down for a bit."

"Oh, if you want me to leave so you can rest I can," he said.

"NO!" I said. The last thing I wanted was him to leave. For that matter, he was the only reason I wanted to go back to bed. It was noon and I certainly wasn't tired. "I don't want you to leave," I said as I snuggled into his side and put my arm around him. He did the same to me and it felt so good just being in his arms. Before I knew it I was asleep again.

**Eric's POV**

Sookie and I were in her bed cuddling when I realized she'd fallen asleep again. She was so beautiful and peaceful; just like an angel. I stayed there and held her for a while even though I couldn't sleep. I was surprised I'd stayed in bed as long as I did. Although I had been out of prison for three years my body was still on a prison schedule.

In prison we had to get up at five thirty every morning and lights out was at nine. I would always stay up late in my pod reading or writing, but my body was adjusted to waking up really early and I guess I just never got out of it.

I wished I could have went to sleep because then I would have had an excuse to stay here holding Sookie, but I couldn't. I ran my fingers through her hair and placed gentle kisses on her face, but when I saw that it was almost two, I thought that I should probably get up. I knew that Alex would need his medicine soon and if he came in here and saw what I was doing to his mother, well, it just wouldn't be good. He already wanted us together and I knew that Sookie didn't want that. How could she? I just wished I could find a way to get her to forgive me, but I knew that it just wasn't possible.

I slid out of the bed, kissed her on the forehead, and made sure she was securely tucked into the bed before I made my way out of the room. Once in the living room I saw that Alex was still asleep on the couch so I decided to take a shower. I hadn't showered since Friday and it was now Sunday so I knew I needed one.

I went upstairs to my room to get my things and as I was coming back down the stairs I heard a knock on the front door. I sat my stuff down on the table in the hall and made my way to the door. Alex was starting to stir. I guess the knocking had waked him.

When I answered the door, Hoyt and Hoyt, Jr. were standing there. Smiling Hoyt said, "Hey man, I hope it's not a bad time. We brought your stuff."

"No it's fine. It's just been a lazy day around here," I said.

"Dad," Alex shouted. "Who's here?"

I turned towards the living room and said, "It's Hoyt. Do you feel up to having a visitor?"

Alex shouted, "Yeah and some more of that medicine my arm hurts."

I looked at Hoyt and said, "Come on in, man."

Hoyt and Hoyt, Jr. went into the living room while I went upstairs to get a shirt. I also went into Sookie's room to get Alex's pain medication. When I got in there she groggily said, "Who's here?"

"It's Hoyt and Hoyt, Jr.; they came to bring our camping stuff," I said.

"I'll be in there in a minute." she said. "Are you hungry? I can make some food and while Hoyt, Jr. and Alex are hanging out maybe you and Hoyt could move those boxes upstairs."

I smiled and said, "That sounds like a great idea, that is if Hoyt and Hoyt, Jr. don't mind hanging out for a while." I grabbed Alex's medicine and went back out into the living room.

I gave Alex his medicine and then said, "Hoyt, I've got some boxes upstairs I need to get moved. I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me? I would have had Alex help, but he conveniently broke his arm." As I said the last part I looked at Alex smiling so he'd know I was joking.

"Sure man, I'll help. Jess spends Sundays at her mom's house anyway so I don't have anywhere to be and I'm sure that Hoyt, Jr. wants to tell Alex all about what happened after y'all left."

A few minutes went by and Sookie came out of her room. "Hey Hoyts," Sookie said smiling.

"Hey Sook," Hoyt said.

"Hey Miss Stackhouse," Hoyt, Jr. said.

"Now, I know I've told you a thousand times to call me Sookie," she said smiling as she smacked Hoyt, Jr. lightly on the arm. "So, I know Jessica goes to her mom's house on Sundays. Are you guys hungry? I was just about to cook something up."

"That sounds great, Sook," Hoyt said. "You talk to Jason lately?"

"I haven't heard from him in a week or so. He loves Jackson. He said he hopes to be able to take a week off soon and come for a visit," she said.

We all sat and chatted for a few minutes then we left the boys alone to play video games. Luckily, Alex had broken his right arm. Since he was left-handed he was still able to play a few games on his Wii. Sookie went upstairs with me and Hoyt and showed us which boxes needed to go where then she headed down to the kitchen.

First, we moved all the boxes to the attic that needed to go there. We did it with little to no conversation which was fine with me. I liked Hoyt, but I knew once he got talking the subject of Sookie would come up and I'd spent the last few hours agonizing over her and certainly didn't want to be reminded of that.

After all the boxes that needed to be moved to the attic had been moved, we started moving the ones that were garbage outside. Hoyt told me we could run them by the dump so we loaded them into the back of his truck. Once finished with those boxes we loaded the rest into my Escalade so I could run them by the Methodist Mission donation center in the next few days.

Once the room was empty Sookie said there was still about an hour until dinner would be ready so Hoyt and I decided to go ahead and go to the dump. Sookie said she'd have the room dusted, swept, and mopped by the time we got back.

The conversation started on the way to the dump when Hoyt said, "So, did you think any about what I told you the other night?"

I didn't know if I should answer him or punch him. I mean, what he said about going after Sookie if I wanted her was probably right, but that didn't mean he had to be all up in our business.

"Man, it's so much more complicated that just going after her. I have to figure out how to get her to forgive me and I don't know if that will ever be possible," I said.

"I'm telling you, I honestly don't think there's anything for anyone to forgive except for maybe you forgiving yourself, Eric. Have you not seen the way she looks at you? I could see it and I was only with both of you for a few minutes," he said smiling.

The rest of the ride was quiet. He knew not to push my buttons which was good.

When we left the dump I noticed we still had about forty minutes before dinner was ready. I knew we'd probably be about fifteen or twenty minutes late, but I said, "Hey, would you mind if we went and got some stuff out my storage locker in Shreveport. It'll get us back a little late, but I'm sure Sookie won't mind?"

"That's fine with me as long as you don't think Sookie will get mad," he said.

I called Sookie and said, "Hey is it okay if Hoyt and I run to Shreveport and get some things of mine out of storage? I know you're making dinner, so I thought I'd see if it was okay."

She said, "Yeah, that's fine. The boys are still playing video games and that will give me some time to get myself cleaned up before we eat. Take your time. I can keep dinner warm as long as you need."

"Thanks," I said. "We'll see you in an hour or so."

With Sookie's okay we headed to Shreveport. We filled the bed of Hoyt's truck with my bed, recliner, loveseat, big screen TV, and my smaller TV. It was the only large furniture I planned on moving into to Sookie's and it all fit perfectly in the back of Hoyt's truck. My mattress and box springs were a little tricky, but we managed to get them to fit and secured them.

When we got back to the house Sookie had dinner ready so before we unloaded my stuff, we all sat down and had a wonderful meal. Every meal that Sookie made was wonderful. She was a really great cook. She was amazing in the kitchen and I swear she had this way of even making Hamburger Helper taste like a gourmet meal.

As we ate Sookie said, "I emailed Dr. Compton a little bit ago. I let him know about Alex's arm and that we wouldn't be in class tomorrow. He said that was fine and that one of us just needs to email him the assignment by class time tomorrow."

I hadn't planned on missing class, but I hadn't really thought about it so I was glad that she had. "Should I email my Econ professor for Tuesday?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just play it by ear for now. I don't think Alex or us needs to miss any more school than necessary," she said. "The doctor gave him an excuse for the week, but said that as long as he wasn't in too much pain he could go back whenever we see fit. Plus, even if he stays home all week I don't see any reason why we both need to miss class. Maybe we can alternate. You go Tuesday and Wednesday and I'll go Thursday and Friday. We'll also need to figure out work, but we both aren't scheduled together until Friday so we can talk about that later. He'll probably be good enough by then to stay with a babysitter anyway."

With that we finished our dinner and Hoyt and I went out to unload his truck.

The first thing we did was bring in the furniture for the empty room. Once we had that set up we took the bed in my room apart and moved it to the attic. Once the bed was out we moved mine in. It was then I realized how great it was going to be to sleep in my own bed, but I also realized how lonely it would be because Sookie wouldn't be in it with me.

After we finished, Hoyt and I had a beer while Sookie finished cleaning up the kitchen from dinner and the boys finished their game of Wii bowling.

"Well, it's getting late and Jess will be home soon. I guess we better get going," Hoyt said.

"Thanks for all the help, man," I said.

"Oh, it was no problem at all and I got a free dinner out of it," he said laughing. "Hey Sook, Hoyt, Jr. and I are leaving," he yelled into the kitchen.

Sookie yelled, "You two take care and thanks for helping Eric. Tell Jessica to bring Hoyt, Jr. by one day this week. I'd love to see her. It's been a while."

"Will do, Sook; if you talk to Jason tell him I said hey. Thanks for dinner," Hoyt said before him and Hoyt, Jr. left.

Sookie was giving Alex his medication when I finally made it into the shower. The shower was way better than I even expected it to be. I didn't ever want to get out, but unfortunately old farm houses don't have very big hot water tanks so after about thirty minutes, I was forced out by freezing cold water. I got out, brushed my teeth, shaved, and wrapped my towel around my waist. I took a minute to put all my toiletries in the spots where I thought they should go since I did live there now. There was no reason to carry them back and forth from my room to the bathroom anymore.

When I got back upstairs I found Sookie in my room making my bed. She was leaned over it straightening the sheets and when I saw her, fuck, I wanted to just walk over, rip her short little shorts off of her, and make her mine. To make matters worse I almost did just that. I caught myself just as I was a couple of inches behind her. My dick was rock hard and it was standing at full attention when it actually poked her in the rear. Needless to say I was quite embarrassed and it definitely got her attention.

She turned around and I jumped back. I didn't know what to say. 'Oh, sorry about my cock poking you in the ass.' That would go over really well, I thought. She looked down at my dick which was about to pop right out of the towel and then she looked directly into my eyes. She took a couple of steps towards me and I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to grab her and kiss her, but the more sensible part of my brain was telling me she wanted no part of that and to step aside and let her go. Before I could do anything she had taken another step towards me.

"Uh, I should get dressed," I said nervously.

She took one more step and was right in front of me standing just as close as I was to her when I poked her. She was still focused on my eyes and it was driving me nuts. I had no clue what was going through her head. The look on her face was completely blank.

What did she want? Did she want me to kiss her or did she want me to get out of her way? I didn't know, but I also didn't have to figure it out because before I had a chance to gather my thoughts she had wrapped one of her arms around my waist and placed her free hand on the back of my head pulling my face to hers and into the most passionate kiss that I think I had ever shared with anyone.

Fuck, I thought. Maybe Hoyt was right. Maybe I was the one keeping us apart. Maybe she had forgiven me and maybe I just needed to forgive myself. That was certainly something that seemed like it would be easier said than done. I didn't want to; I could have kissed her forever, but I pulled away.

"Sookie," I said. She looked up at me with that same blank stare. I continued, "We need to talk about this," I moved my hand pointing between us to let her know what I meant.

"Eric," she said, "later, we'll talk later," and then she kissed me again.

This time I got lost. The last thing I wanted to do was go too far and end up hurting her again, but I just couldn't stop. I hadn't wanted anyone so bad since high school and it just so happened that then; it was Sookie I wanted as well. As we kissed I slowly made my way forward forcing her backwards to the bed. When her legs hit the edge of the bed she broke the kiss and lay back pulling me on top of her.

Once we were on the bed my hands were all over her. I don't think there was much of her I didn't touch and she felt amazing. Her skin was so perfectly smooth and soft. When my hand reached the waistband of her shorts I stopped, pulled away, and looked into her eyes. I didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for and since I wasn't sure if I was even ready for any of this I felt it was important to check. She never said yes or no, instead she kissed me again. I started to slide my hand inside of her shorts, but then I stopped again.

"Alex," I said concerned.

"He's asleep on the couch," she said as her lips crashed back into mine.

I ran my tongue along her lips, parting them, and our kiss deepened. My hand was in her shorts at that point so as I kissed her I ran my hand along her warm, moist folds.

"Oh god," she moaned as my hand explored her sex and my finger slid inside of her.

It was perfect; almost too perfect and I knew that the feeling of perfection was not going to last forever.

I was right. Just as I was about to slide off her shorts my cell phone rang. I ignored it the first time and continued my ministrations, but just as I had buried my head between her legs it rang again. Sookie took a deep breath and sat up. Just like that, I knew the moment was over.

"You better answer that," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said as I picked up the phone. I hated it that our moment was ruined, but there was a part of me that was glad we were stopped before we both did something we may regret later.

When I picked up the phone I realized it was really a call that I didn't want to take.

"Hello," I said.

"Eric, it's been a while since your mom and I have heard from you. We decided it was time to call you to make sure you weren't in jail again."

That was fucking nice. I'd been out for three years and hadn't been in any trouble at all and my asshole dad was calling me to make sure I wasn't in jail again.

When I got out of Juvee they had cut me off completely, but they did manage to call me once every two or three months to see how I was. It was certainly nice to know they were concerned. I understood why they didn't want me around, but at the same time there was a part of me that thought that if they'd have let me come home, maybe I wouldn't have ended up in prison.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I said acerbically, "but I'm not in jail. I'm in Louisiana."

"Louisiana, what the hell are you doing there?" He asked.

"I'm in school, dad. I'm taking classes at LSU Shreveport not that it's any of your concern."

"Well, I'm glad you've finally decided to lead a productive life," he said snarkily.

"No thanks to all the love and support you and mom have given me," I said.

"Look, until you're a parent you have no right to complain about the way your mother and I raised you. You don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Until I was a parent; fuck him, I thought. I realized he didn't know I was a parent, but that was beside the point. Regardless of the fact that I was a parent or not I knew the way they treated me wasn't right and I had every right to complain. I knew I'd made mistakes too, but I'd taken responsibility for mine and did my time. He wouldn't even admit he was wrong.

"Fuck you, dad. I am a parent and I may not be the best, but I'm way better than you could have ever been. If you and mom gave a shit, then you might know that and be a part of your grandson's life, but since you two are too caught up in yourselves to care, I guess you'll just never meet him," I shouted into the phone.

The line was silent and I really wanted to hang up the phone, but part of me wanted to know what he'd have to say to about what I just told him.

Finally, after several moments of silence he said, "So what whore did you knock up and is she going to show up on our door looking for you or a handout?"

I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. I had just told him he had a grandson and all he had to say was 'what whore did I knock up'. He had nerve; that was for sure.

I held back when I said, "She's not a whore and she will never come to your house; for that matter neither will I or Alex. I would appreciate it if you would never call me again. Sookie, Alex, and I don't need you in our lives."

I was about to hang up when he said, "Sookie? You mean the little blond girl you dated in high school?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

"So where'd you run into her? Is that why you're in Louisiana?" He asked.

"I ran into her at school," I said. That got his attention because I'd talked to him about four months ago and at the time I was living in Miami.

"Eric," dad said. "You ran into her at school. Is this kid even yours? Four months ago you lived in Miami. None of this is making sense. You're just making this shit up. What kind of trouble are you in now?"

"Dad, I assure you I'm not in any trouble and I am not making this up. Alex is my son. He's ten," I said.

"You knocked that sweet little blond up when you were in high school. I knew you were no good. I can't believe she'd take you back after all the time you spent in jail, not to mention after you ruined her life," he said.

I was glad he thought Sookie was sweet, but the rest of what he said hit a little too close to home.

"Fuck you, dad. Like I said earlier please don't call me back," I said and then I slammed my phone shut.

Sookie was staring at me and I realized she'd just sat there and witnessed the whole fucked up conversation I'd had with my dad.

"Eric," she said. "Are you okay?"

I jumped off the bed and threw on some clothes. As I walked towards the door I said, "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Sookie. I have to get out of here for a while. Please, don't wait up for me."

* * *

Okay, so they were cockblocked again! I can't let them get together this soon! I mean especially without talking first!

So what did you think of Eric's dad? Nice guy isn't he!

Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love them all and I want more! They make my day and keep me writing!


	8. Chapter 7

Finally, I've completed a chapter of something! Another long one, I might add. I've actually now worked on this chapter for a week. It was really tough to write for some reason (well it's partly because my husband has been off work all week). I could see the whole chapter playing in my head just like a movie, but when I tried to write it, the words just wouldn't come! Actually the right words wouldn't come. I deleted what I had several times! I do have to say that in this chapter the shoebox is explained a little, but with all my issues writing this chapter what I had originally planned didn't happen. I truly didn't mean for it to be quite so anti-climactic.

Without further ado here is the chapter... I even added a little Christmas gift for you! Enjoy!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris- Alex is mine!

* * *

**Sookie POV**

When Eric left it scared the shit out of me. I just had a really bad feeling about it. I don't know if it was his mood when he left or if it was something else, but I just knew that it wasn't good that he left.

As he left the house, at first I sat on his bed not knowing what to do. I had hoped he'd talk to me about whatever his dad said to him on the phone, but instead he ignored me and ran. I really hoped his plan of running included coming home because Alex and I both needed him and I couldn't imagine him not being in our lives.

Finally, I decided I couldn't sit on his bed waiting all night, especially when I had no idea when or if he was coming home so I decided to try to find something to do. I guess I felt like if I kept myself busy then I wouldn't worry about him quite as much or worry that he wouldn't come back so I went downstairs and emailed our assignment to Dr. Comtpon.

It didn't take long to compose and send the email so again I was left with not knowing what to do. I contemplated just going to sleep since was already after nine, but I couldn't just go to sleep knowing he was out there and hurting, plus I just wasn't tired. I had slept practically all day. Finally, I decided I had to wait up until he got home. I knew he had asked me not to, but I didn't feel like I had a choice; plus, I was so worried about him that I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway.

I went into the living room where Alex was sleeping on the couch.

"Baby," I said as I nudged him lightly.

"Mom," he said groggily. "Where's dad?" He asked. He would have to ask that question.

"He had to go out, baby. He wasn't sure what time he'd be back. He told me that we shouldn't wait up for him. Why don't we get you to bed," I said as I helped him off the couch.

After getting Alex to bed and giving him his medicine I decided to watch a little TV. I headed into the living room hoping the TV would serve as a distraction and help me to keep my mind off of Eric. I had been watching TV a while when my cell phone rang. I reached for it thinking that maybe it was Eric, but it was actually Tara.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey girl, I was just calling to check up on you. I hadn't heard from you all weekend. I hope I didn't wake you," she said.

I looked at the clock and realized it was nearly midnight. I replied, "You didn't wake me at all. As for the weekend, it's been crazy to say the least."

"Care to elaborate?" She asked.

"Well, there's kind of a lot. It may take a while," I said.

"Girl, I got all night. I'm off tomorrow." I continued,

"Well, Alex and Eric had their camping trip. They had a really good time while they were there, but Alex fell and broke his arm so it was cut short. They came home on Saturday. He's fine. They gave him pills for the pain and he'll be in a cast for a few weeks."

"Is he in a lot of pain?" Tara asked concerned.

"The pain pills seem to work really well. They keep him knocked out all the time," I said. "I actually got to take a nap today and I slept until almost noon, but that's a whole different story."

"I got time," she reminded me.

I debated on what to tell her. I didn't know how much I felt like discussing, but given all that had happened between Eric and I over the past couple of days and the current situation I did need someone to talk to.

Eric's being around had stirred up feelings in me that I had't felt for any man in years and just as I gave into those feelings he ran. I knew that he'd run away because of the phone call from his dad and not because of me, but his running was enough to make me question everything that had happened between us. I desperately wanted him to feel the same way about me that I felt about him and I had started to believe that maybe he did because of everything that had happened, but part of me felt that if he did feel the same, he would have stuck around and talked to me about the call as opposed to running. My feelings and the whole situation had me nervous, scared, and confused. I decided to tell Tara everything.

"Uh, well, last night something happened," I said nervously. Tara urged me to continue. "Eric and I almost had sex."

"What do you mean almost?" She asked.

It was strange because she didn't seem surprised.

"Uh, we made out like two teenagers," I said as I turned red. I knew I was on the phone, but it was still embarrassing.

"Well, what stopped you from going any further?" She asked. "Well, Eric asked if we should talk about it before going any further, but I don't know if that would have actually stopped us. What actually stopped us was Alex waking up and yelling for us right after Eric asked if we should talk," I said.

Tara was quiet for a moment and then she said, "So you would have had sex with him? How do you feel about him?"

"Tara," I said. "It's been so long since I've been with anyone. Of course I would have had sex with him. When it's been as long as it's been for me once you start, it's really hard to stop."

"Point taken," Tara said, "but how do you feel about him, Sookie?"

I wasn't ready to get into my feelings quite yet so I decided to ignore Tara's question for now and move on with my story. "Look, I don't want to get into feelings just yet. I have more to tell you," I said firmly.

"Okay. Go ahead," she said yieldingly.

"Well, it happened again tonight only it went further. This time he went down on me, but he got a phone call so we stopped. Before anything really happened, he asked again if we should talk first, but I told him we'd talk later."

"So, did you ever finish?" She asked laughing.

"No," I said frowning.

Tara must have sensed the frown in my voice because she said, "Sookie, what happened? What's wrong?"

Now it was time for the feelings part; the part that was confusing and scaring the hell out of me right now. I knew I needed to talk about my feelings and sort some things out so I took a deep breath and said, "Tara, first let me start by telling you that Eric slept in my bed with me last night, but it wasn't what you think. We were tricked by Alex. He asked us to sleep with him and since he had broken his arm we all slept in my bed. Alex left and shut me and Eric in my room alone. I woke up this morning in his arms and that was when I really realized that I'm falling for him again."

Tara said, "Well that's good news isn't it? Why do you sound upset? Does he not feel the same?"

"That's just it, Tara. I don't know how he feels. I thought he felt the same after what happened last night and earlier, but I keep thinking about how he kept saying we should talk first."

"Sookie," she said, "I seriously doubt the fact that he said you should talk first means he doesn't have feelings for you. It probably means the opposite."

I frowned again and said, "Well, it's not just that. You know how I said he got a phone call?"

"Uh huh," she said.

"Well, it was his dad and it was a really bad call. So bad that he told me he was sorry I had to witness it. One minute it would seem like they were getting along and the next Eric would be screaming into the phone. I heard Eric tell him about Alex and me and ask him not to call back. After he hung up he told me he had to get away and not to wait up and left. I don't know where he is or when he's coming home. The fact that he just walked out makes me think that maybe he doesn't have feelings for me. I mean, I feel like he should have stuck around and talked to me, but instead he ran and now I'm worried sick," I said.

"Sookie," Tara said concerned. "Do you want me to come over? I will if you want me to."

"No," I said. "I'll be fine. There aren't that many places around here to go and he has to come back at least to get his things. I know he and his parents don't have the greatest relationship and he probably just needed to blow off some steam. I just can't help but be worried. It's the mom in me coming out."

"Girl, I think it's more than the mom in you coming out. I think you never stopped loving him," she said, "and I don't think that you need to worry about him not coming home or his feelings for you. You two have a history, which includes a child. When he gets home, I think you two need to talk and settle this. I've watched you pine over him for ten years and now that you two are under the same roof there's just no reason for you to pine anymore."

"I haven't pined over him for ten years," I retorted. Well, I did keep that shoebox full of every note we passed in school and every love letter he ever wrote me, but that's not pining over him; is it? "I've dated other men."

"Yeah, you dated other men, but you never allowed yourself to get too serious with any of them. Well, except for Rene, but we won't talk about him. I know how you feel about that subject."

Rene Lanier was one of Bon Temps most eligible bachelors if you could call any man in this town that. He was also one of Jason's best friends. They had hung out since elementary school. We were together from the time Alex was three until right before Gran died when he was five. We were actually engaged, that is until I found out that he was cheating on me with Arlene Bellefleur. Needless to say I broke it off real quick with Rene when I found out. He ended up cheating on Arlene too and finally left Bon Temps for good about two years ago. Arlene married Terry Bellefleur about a year later. I can honestly say that Arlene, myself, and our kids are all better off without him.

"Yeah, let's not talk about him," I said. "And for the record, I didn't get serious with them because of Alex. It's not easy to find a good man when you are a young single mom."

"I'll give you that," Tara said, "but I still think Eric was part of the reason."

"I'm not going to argue about this, Tara," I said just as my land-line started to ring.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly one.

"Tara, hold on a minute. My land-line is ringing," I said as I stood up and walked over and picked it up off the cradle.

I couldn't help but worry now. Last time it rang it was to tell me that Alex had broken his arm.

Just like I had thought then, I thought that nobody ever called my house unless it was bad news. Reluctantly I pressed the on button.

"Hello," I said unenthusiastically.

"Hey Sookie, its Kevin." My heart immediately dropped and thousands of horrible scenarios swarmed through my head. "I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but I have Eric down here at the station."

I knew that it was going to be bad when the phone started ringing and although I was glad that Kevin wasn't calling me to tell me Eric was dead or injured he was in jail and I was starting to get really pissed off.

"There's been a little accident," he said. "Eric was at The Last Resort and when he left he hit a tree. He's fine and his car had minimal damage, but he's really drunk. I should have charged him with a DWI, but when I pulled his record I realized although he had quite a long one he'd been clean for a while and since I knew he was your boyfriend and since he never made it out of the parking lot I figured I'd cut him a break. You can come get him or you can let him sleep it off in the drunk tank. I did have to tow his SUV though."

Boyfriend; I wish, I thought. I guess it wasn't exactly the right time to correct Kevin so I kept my mouth shut. Although he deserved to be left in jail after this stunt I didn't have the heart to leave him there. "Kevin, I'll be there as soon as I can," I said. "Thanks for calling and not charging him with anything."

"No problem, Sookie. I'll see you in a little bit."

I hung up my land-line and got back on my cell phone with Tara.

"Tara, are you still there?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah girl, what was that about?"

"Eric. He's in jail for drunk driving. Kevin said he didn't charge him with anything and said I could come get him. Can you come over? I can't leave Alex alone this late."

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll see you in a few."

After I hung up with Tara I went into my room and switched my shorts for a pair of jeans and slipped on my flip flops. About ten minutes later Tara got to the house and I left to go get Eric. I was beyond pissed. Like I'd said earlier, he should have stayed and talked to me instead of running. I knew I'd had a bad feeling about him leaving and now I knew why. I could not believe that he actually got drunk and got behind the wheel of a car. I mean, how stupid and irresponsible could you be?

When I got to the police station Kevin helped me get Eric out to my car.

As soon as Kevin was far enough away I lit into Eric with everything I had. "What the fuck were you thinking, Eric? First, you should have never run off like that! You have a kid! You can't just run off every time you get upset! What if I hadn't have been home? Would you have still left? Second, what were you thinking getting behind the wheel of a car? You could have killed yourself or someone else!"

"Sookie," he slurred, "please don't be angry with me. I need you to forgive me."

Eric continued pleading with me not to be angry and to forgive him over and over.

When we turned down my driveway Eric slurred, "Sookie, please say you'll forgive me for everything. I'm sorry I ruined your life. I need you to forgive me."

That got my attention. He may have been drunk, but I knew that he really wanted my forgiveness. I'd seen how sorry he was about how things had happened already. What I didn't realize was that he actually felt like he had ruined my life. I knew he was speaking the truth and I knew he was given the courage to admit his feelings by all the alcohol he'd consumed.

"I stopped the car right in the middle of my driveway, turned to Eric, and said, "Eric, you didn't ruin my life." He looked into my eyes begging me to explain. I continued, "You assisted in making my life a lot different than I would have ever planned on it being, but I wouldn't change a single thing. Well, I guess I do wish some things could have been a little different, but you didn't ruin my life, Eric. You gave me Alex and he's the best gift anyone could have ever given me."

I smiled at him and he smiled back, but the look on his face became serious, well as serious as it could be considering he was so drunk he could barely sit up in the seat of the car and his words were so slurred that you could barely understand him. "Sookie," he said. "I don't ever want to hurt you again. I'm so sorry."

"Eric," I said. "It's okay. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Let's get you home and to bed."

I was still pissed, but I could tell he was really hurting. I decided that I should just get him home and we should have a conversation about his actions later when I had calmed down and when he was sober.

I put the car in drive and in no time we had arrived home. I helped Eric out of the car and to the door. When we got into the living room I realized that Tara was asleep on the couch. I placed my finger on my lips and signaled to Eric to be quiet as I helped him to the stairs. We made it up two or three stairs before I realized that I was never going to get him all the way up. He could barely stand and I was carrying all of his weight. He was just too heavy so I did the only thing I could. I walked him into my room and put him into my bed. He was passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I took off his shoes and socks then debated on if I should remove anymore of his clothing. I decided to take of his jeans. They just didn't look comfortable so I didn't have the heart to leave them on him. Once I had his jeans off I pulled the covers out from under him and covered him up.

I took off my jeans and crawled into bed beside of him. Even though I was angry, once I was in bed with him, I couldn't help but snuggle up to him and hold him tight. I always felt so secure when we snuggled.

As I snuggled closer to him he rolled over onto his side and faced me. His eyes were opened, but he was still very drunk so I'm sure he didn't even know what he was saying when he threw his arm over me, pulled me into his chest, and slurred, "God woman, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Not even a second later he was snoring away. I tightened my arms around him, burying my head in his chest and whispered, "I think falling in love with you too."

**Eric POV**

I woke up in Sookie's bed. She was cuddled into my chest and my head hurt like a bitch. I looked over at the clock when I realized that it wasn't quite daylight yet and noticed it wasn't even seven yet. I tightened my arms around her and pushed her hair out of her face.

I guess my movement disturbed her because she opened her eyes and groggily said, "What time is it?"

"It's not even seven. You should go back to sleep," I said and I kissed her forehead. I didn't know if I had any right to kiss her, but I couldn't help myself.

She tightened her arms around me after I kissed her. I guess that meant she welcomed it. "How do you feel?" She asked.

I actually felt great aside from my pounding head and I knew it was because I woke up in her arms. "I have a headache, but I'm okay as long as you're with me," I said and I kissed her forehead again.

I don't know what had gotten into me and why I was being so open with her. It felt good and right, but since we hadn't talked yet, it wasn't like we were together and I didn't know for sure if she shared my feelings. I hoped that my actions and words weren't making her uncomfortable.

"Eric," she said. "What do you remember about last night?"

"Sookie, I'm so sorry for that. I was an idiot," I said frowning.

"Yeah, you were," she said. "Do you remember the ride home?"

I faintly remembered her screaming at me and then, fuck, I begged her for her forgiveness. I must seem like the biggest douche ever, I thought.

"I remember enough of it," I said slightly embarrassed.

"Eric, I meant what I said last night," she said. What she said. What the hell was she talking about? "You didn't ruin my life. You gave me the most precious gift anyone could have ever given me. It wasn't easy, but Alex is worth it."

I didn't remember talking about the fact that I felt like I ruined her life, but regardless, I must have and I was wrong about it. She didn't think I ruined her life at all and that made me really happy. Still, the fact that I mentioned something like that made me wonder what else I might have said. I started to feel uncomfortable because I wasn't sure what I had said in my drunken state and I hoped I didn't make a fool out of myself.

"I'm glad you don't think I ruined your life," I said. I was still uncomfortable and didn't know what else to say so I said, "I guess I better go get in my own bed before Alex gets up. We wouldn't want to encourage him." I figured that maybe if I got away from her I could get my thoughts straight and maybe figure out what all I'd said the night before.

"Eric, stay with me," she said as she sat up on her arms and placed her lips on mine.

All bets were off when she kissed me. I no longer cared what I had said. All I cared about was how good it felt for her lips to be on mine. All too soon she pulled away and said, "I'll be right back."

She slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. While she was gone I tried to gather my thoughts. All I knew was that as much as I wanted her to come back to this bed and for us to make love, we needed to talk first.

I wanted to be with her and after this morning I was pretty sure she wanted to be with me, but things were great between us as friends and as Alex's parents and I didn't want to do anything that could possibly jeopardize that.

She exited the bathroom and left the room completely. When she returned she shut the door and then she walked back to the bed and crawled in beside of me sitting a can of Sprite on the nightstand. Once she was under the covers she handed me an aspirin and the Sprite. It felt really good to have her to take care of me and I knew it would feel just as good to take care of her.

I took the aspirin and took a few drinks of the Sprite. When I sat the Sprite back on the nightstand she asked, "Now, where were we?" Then she touched her lips to mine.

Before I got lost in the feel of her lips on mine I pulled away and said, "Sookie, I want nothing more that to kiss you right now, but I don't want to do anything that one or both of us might regret later. We really need to talk about this first."

She backed away and looked at me urging me to start. I knew we needed to talk, but I had never thought about what I would say when the time came. Finally, after a few minutes of thought I took a deep breath and said, "Sookie, you have been a really great friend to me since I came back here and we've been getting along so well. I don't ever want that to change. I always want us to be able to get along like we do now for Alex's sake."

She looked down at the bed and I realized that what I said had definitely upset her. I placed my fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so she could look into my eyes.

Once I had her attention I continued, "Just because I don't want to mess up what we have now doesn't mean that I don't want more from you, Sookie. I just want us to be on the same page. I've hurt you enough and I don't ever want to hurt you again."

She smiled and when I saw how happy she was I couldn't hold back anymore. I smiled and said, "Sookie, I'm really falling for you and I don't know how you feel, but I don't ever want to lose you again and I don't ever want to let you go."

"Eric," she said smiling, "I feel the same way and I know you've hurt me in the past, but we were kids. I mean it when I say that I've forgiven you, Eric. You're here for me and Alex now and that's all that matters."

It couldn't have been more perfect. She felt the same as I did and she didn't hold my past actions against me. I didn't think I could ever be happier. I found out I was wrong when I cupped her face with my hands and pulled her lips to meet mine. Feeling her soft lips touching my own while knowing that she wanted to be with me sent me into a an unimaginable state of bliss and I knew that I had to show her just how happy she had made me even if it took the rest of my life.

**Sookie's POV**

When I woke up I knew that I should have been angry with Eric for the stunt he pulled last night, but I just couldn't be. I doubt he remembered, but before he fell asleep he told me he was falling in love with me and this morning he was just being too damn sweet to me. He held me in his arms and kissed my forehead. It all made me want to melt. What really got me was when I asked him if he felt okay and he told me that he was okay as long as I was with him. I really was falling in love with him and there was no way I could deny it.

I wondered what all he actually remembered about the night before and when I asked him he immediately apologized to me. As with the other apologies he'd made to me I knew this one was sincere so I decided to forget about the fact that I was angry with him. I agreed that he was an idiot and left it at that. He knew it was stupid and yelling at him wasn't going to make anything better. Instead I chose to reiterate the fact that that he didn't ruin my life.

He seemed happy to hear that I didn't hold the past against him, but also seemed a bit uncomfortable being in my bed. He suggested he go to his own room before Alex caught us together and got the wrong idea. I didn't want Alex getting his hopes up for something that may not happen, but I certainly didn't want Eric to leave.

"Eric, stay with me," I said as I kissed him.

He deepened the kiss, but I knew he didn't feel well, plus I wanted to shut the door which at the moment was wide open. I pulled out of the kiss and told him that I would be right back.

I went to the bathroom. While there I got him an aspirin then I went and got him a Sprite from the kitchen. I don't drink a lot, but I've always found that Sprite makes any hangover feel better. When I got back to my room I shut the door behind me, got back into bed, and gave him the aspirin and the Sprite.

After he took the aspirin I was excited to pick up where I'd left off, only before our kiss could deepen he stopped me. He said that he wanted to kiss me too, but didn't want either of us to do anything we'd regret and that we needed to talk. He obviously felt strongly that we needed to talk and the sensible part of me agreed as well so I urged him to start.

He was very quiet for a few moments and then he said, "Sookie, you have been a really great friend to me since I came back here and we've been getting along so well. I don't ever want that to change. I always want us to be able to get along like we do now for Alex's sake."

That was the last thing that I wanted to hear. Did he really just tell me that all he wanted from me was friendship? I couldn't help but to look down at the bed and honestly it took every bit of strength within me not to cry. Eric had basically just told me that he didn't want me like I wanted him and it was very upsetting to hear.

Just as I was about to let the first tear fall he placed his fingers under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. Then he said, "Just because I don't want to mess up what we have now doesn't mean that I don't want more from you, Sookie. I just want us to be on the same page. I've hurt you enough and I don't ever want to hurt you again."

Okay, maybe I had jumped to the wrong conclusion. He did want me so I allowed myself to smile and when I smiled Eric smiled and said, "Sookie, I'm really falling for you and I don't know how you feel, but I don't ever want to lose you again and I don't ever want to let you go."

That was all I needed to hear. I was ecstatic. I don't know if I'd ever been so happy. The happiness I felt was just about equal to the happiness I felt when I gave birth to Alex and that was the happiest day of my life. He felt the same as me and we were going to be together.

"Eric," I said joyfully, "I feel the same way and I know you've hurt me in the past, but we were kids. I mean it when I say that I've forgiven you, Eric. You're here for me and Alex now and that's all that matters."

He looked just as happy as I felt. With a huge smile on his face he cupped my face with his hands, pulled my lips to his, and kissed me. As we kissed, I wrapped my arms around his neck, placed my hands on the back of his head, and tangled my fingers in his hair. I was lost in the way it felt to kiss him. His lips felt perfect on mine; like they were meant to only kiss me.

He broke the kiss, rested his forehead against mine, and ran his hands down my body until they rested on my waist. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked as he brushed his lips against mine and then down onto my neck.

Was this what I wanted? Hell yes it was what I wanted. Even if it wasn't really what I wanted I still would have wanted it. It had been five years since I had been with a man and although I had a very intimate relationship with my good old friend Mr. Rabbit, he was no substitute for the real thing.

I nodded and he gently pulled me closer to him. He was sitting with his back against the headboard so when he pulled me closer I straddled him and our kissing resumed. He trailed kisses from my mouth all the way down my neck and onto my shoulders. His lips and tongue trailing along my skin made me tremble desire but when he started to slide my tank top up I tensed up and backed away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking slightly disappointed.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be with him, but I wasn't the same as I was when we were together before. I'd matured a lot and had a child. I didn't want him to be disgusted by what he saw. Although I'd lost all of the weight within a year of giving birth, I was left with big, saggy boobs and stretch marks. I looked great in clothes, but out of them was a different story.

"Nothing," I said as I took a deep breath trying to convince myself that he wouldn't be disgusted by me.

"Sookie, what is it? I can tell it's not nothing," he said concerned. "Do you want to stop?"

"NO!" I said urgently. I didn't want to stop at all. I just didn't want him to see me. I suddenly found myself wishing it was night time just so it would be dark.

"What is it then?" He asked.

I realized there was no way of getting out of it. I had to explain myself. If we were going to be together there was no way around this conversation.

"Eric, I'm not the same as I was in high school," I said timidly.

"Sookie, of course you're not," he said. "What are you getting at?"

"I mean, I don't look the same. Having a baby takes a toll on a woman's body," I said.

"Sookie," he said with a smirk on his face, "from what I've seen so far, your body is perfect. I really don't think you have anything to be worried about. Why don't you let me take a look and be the judge?" He grabbed my shirt and pulled it up and reluctantly I let him pull it over my head.

He stared at me for what felt like an eternity. I was shirtless and felt completely exposed. Finally, he whispered, "Fucking beautiful," as he ran his fingertips all along my exposed front followed by his lips and tongue. My feelings of trepidation quickly became feelings of extreme pleasure as he kissed and licked down my body.

He continued kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of my neck, chest and stomach until I was practically quivering with need. I clawed and tugged at his shirt. I wanted it off of him. I wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given me.

Once I had succeeded in removing his shirt I took in every inch of his beautifully tattooed chest. Most of the tattoos on his chest were Celtic or Norse and black or black and gray in color. I trailed kisses down the top left of his chest over the large tattoo of a Viking then I stopped at each of his nipples, biting and sucking on them until he was moaning in pleasure.

When I had given his nipples what I thought was ample attention I made my way further down, kissing and licking along the edge of the Thor's Hammer he had tattooed on his right side. I kissed and licked all the way down until I reached the V that perfectly pointed down to the object of my desire. There he had tattoos of what appeared to be Celtic Dragons on each side of the V. They were by far my favorites of all his tattoos. There was something incredibly sexy about them.

As I approached the elastic of his boxers with my mouth his breathing became shallow. I slid his boxers down his legs freeing his very large erection from captivity. I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it. He was much more endowed than I remembered him being. I couldn't help but stare at the gracious plenty before me. Finally, I asked, "Do you have a condom?"

Eric became visibly frustrated and said, "Fuck no. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about that. I just didn't think I'd need any, I mean, I didn't think anything like this would happen."

I was upset that we obviously weren't going to get to actually have sex; it had been so long and I really wanted it, but there were other things we could do so I said, "It's okay," as I took his length into my hand and stroked it, "I think we can figure something out," then I flicked out my tongue and licked from the base of his balls all the way up his shaft to the very tip.

Once at the tip, I paused and looked into his eyes. He was trembling beneath me and his eyes were glazed over with lust. Just when he least expected it I broke eye contact and slid his length into my mouth as far as it would go. "Oh... Ah...Shit...Sooookie," he moaned.

I continued sliding him in and out and swirling my tongue around him and he continued to moan until finally he tapped me on my head stopping my ministrations. I looked up at him confused as to what I'd done wrong. I had only had sex with two men in my life, but I'd given many blow jobs, to more than two, and nobody, including Eric had ever complained.

"Come here, you," he said as I slid up his body.

He kissed me and said, "Turn around," with a smirk on his face.

I turned around and he slid off my panties then grabbed my right leg and lifted it, sitting it down on the other side of his body. Before I was even completely aware of what was going on I felt his fingers running along my folds.

"You're so wet for me. I cannot wait until I can bury my dick inside of you, Sookie," he said huskily and then I felt him slide what felt like at least two of his fingers inside of me. He slid them in and out and then I felt his tongue on my clit.

For a moment I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the waves of pleasure coursing through my body, but then I realized that I wanted Eric to have his release too. I took him back into my mouth and as I bucked backwards into Eric's face and hand in my own pleasure, I slid him in and out of my mouth.

I matched the same rhythm he was using as I swirled my tongue along his shaft and took him deeper and deeper into my mouth. In no time we were both bucking against the others movements and moaning uncontrollably. I knew my release was close, but I wasn't sure about Eric so I slid my hand down and began to run my fingertips in circles around his balls. That did the trick. He had just sucked my clit into his mouth and started teasing it with his teeth which caused me to explode into an orgasm which was like no other I had ever had when I felt him tense up and I felt his salty seed shoot right down my throat.

* * *

Okay, still no sex, but I did give you some lemons for Christmas and they finally talked!

Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

Here is my really long A/N:

I am so sorry! I totally suck and I know it! I've been getting reviews and PMs asking if I'm okay and where have I been. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to all of you who have been reading my stuff!

My life has just been really crazy and every time I think I have time to sit down and write something happens that keeps me from it. Part of it has been my husband. He works at a university so was off for about three weeks. The first week he worked from home, which kept me from being able to use the computer and then he was actually off work for the rest. I was also off and thought I could get all kinds of writing done, but every time I'd close myself in my computer room he would follow me in. I have a hard enough time writing when he's in the room, but to make it worse he'd turn on the TV. Now, I love him and I think it's really sweet, but come on. It drove me nuts! After all of that we started travelling. Finally the holidays ended, but things went crazy at work a few days ago, again preventing me from writing yet again.

I've finally finished this chapter and it is a little shorter than usual. I hope you all like it. I will quit making my excuses and get on with the chapter now, but I still know I suck and I'm still sorry for the long delay. There will be updates on my other stories to come hopefully by next week.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Alex is mine.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Sookie had just told me she wanted to be with me and gave me what were possibly the best blow-job I'd ever had and the most intense orgasm I'd ever had. It was truly the best day of my life. I didn't know if or when I'd ever stop smiling.

We were lying in bed naked; her fingers traced the tattoos on my hips sending sensations of pleasure and relaxation throughout my body. Our limbs intertwined and the covers on the bed were disheveled; half in the floor and half on the bed.

"I don't ever want to get out of bed," she said smiling up at me.

I leaned my head down and kissed her forehead. This felt absolutely perfect. I kissed the tip of her nose. I felt an overwhelming sensation that this was how it was meant to be. My lips found hers and her arms tightened around me; pulling me on top of her.

Just as my dick had sprung back to attention we were interrupted by the sound of Sookie's door opening, which was probably a good thing since we had no condoms.

As it opened Sookie and I both jerked up to see Tara covering her eyes as she said, "Oh shit," and turned around shutting the door behind her.

I looked back to Sookie and she said, "I guess it's time for us to get back to reality," as she laughed at Tara's reaction to us.

I quickly kissed her, rolled off of her, got up, and put my jeans back on as she got dressed as well.

As I was about to gather the rest of my things she wrapped her arms around me from behind, trailed kisses along my back and said, "You go get dressed and I'll make breakfast. After we eat I'll get cleaned up and we'll go get your SUV."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her and said, "Okay," then I brushed my lips against hers before heading up to my own room.

**Sookie's POV**

When I left my room to make breakfast I found that Alex was still out like a light. I couldn't help but feel that maybe that was a good thing. I guess I wasn't ready to let him see Eric leaving my room just yet. I realized that there was still a little more talking that Eric and I would have to do. I kind of felt like I didn't want Alex to know we were together until Eric and I were both sure that we were going to stay that way and I had to see if he felt the same. I also wanted to talk to him a little more about what happened last night. Although he was making it really hard for me to be angry with him I had to make sure he knew none of what he did last night was okay and it could not happen again.

I got to the kitchen and found Tara had already started breakfast. As I walked in she was standing at the stove with her back to me. Never looking away from her cooking she said, "Spill it."

I turned red and timidly said, "Um, me and Eric are together now."

Tara turned to me, smirked, and said, "It's about damn time."

"Look, I don't want Alex to know yet so keep your mouth shut," I said firmly then added, "please," very sweet and slightly begging.

"If you don't want Alex to know he isn't going to find out from me," Tara said as she pointed at her chest.

Since Tara was already at my house I figured I'd ask her if she could watch Alex while Eric and I went to get his car. Since he was hurt I didn't want to leave him alone.

"Hey, could you hang out here for a bit and watch Alex?" I asked. "Eric and I need to go get his Escalade. Normally I'd think he'd be okay being alone since it's daytime and we won't be gone long, but since he broke his arm I just don't think he should be alone right now."

"Sure, I can stay with him as long as you need, girl. I don't have any plans today," she said as she turned back to her cooking.

"Thanks Tara," I said smiling as I poured a cup of coffee. I put the coffee pot back and said, "His medicine's on my nightstand. He'll need it when he gets up if we're gone already. Just follow the directions on it. Other than that he should be fine."

I took a sip of my coffee and started setting the table. Tara stopped me and said, "Why don't you go get dressed. I've got everything under control in here. When you're ready breakfast will be ready." I took her suggestion after a little coaxing on her part and headed back to my room.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. After my shower I put on a little mascara, blush, and lip gloss and blow-dried my hair. It was still warm out even though it was technically fall so I put on my favorite pair of old cut-off jean shorts. They were baggy, faded, and worn, but I loved them. I also put on a long sleeve button down shirt. It was meant to look like a men's dress shirt, but it was made more feminine by two ties in the back that made it more form fitting.

Once I was dressed I slipped on my Birkenstocks and I was ready to go. I headed to the kitchen where I found Tara and Eric at the table. I could only see from Eric's chest up, but what I saw was amazing. He was wearing a wife-beater and his hair was still slightly wet. He usually wore it back in a ponytail, but today he had left it loose. He also hadn't shaved so he had light stubble on face.

Our eyes locked. He was oozing sex and all he was doing was sitting there eating breakfast. I was officially a puddle of goo again. When I realized that I had melted again I also realized Tara was saying my name. I snapped back into reality as Tara said, "Sookie...earth to Sookie; are you going to sit down and eat?"

Fuck, I thought. I'd just been busted melting into a pile of goo at the sight of Eric. I had to think fast and come up for an excuse for my behavior. I wasn't sure how long I'd been standing there, but I was certain that my mouth was wide open and I may have actually drooled a little.

"Breakfast looks really good! I'm starving. I can't believe you cooked all of this." I knew that my hunger excuse was no good, but it made me feel better at least. Tara nodded at me with a strange look on her face and I sat down and started eating, hoping that even though my excuse sucked that it worked.

**Eric POV**

I left Sookie's room and headed up to my own. I was glad Alex was still asleep and didn't see me leaving her room. I knew he'd be happy that Sookie and I were together, but I wasn't sure if he should know right away. Don't get me wrong, I was sure, beyond any shadow of doubt that I wanted to be with her and Alex for the rest of my life, but if for some reason things didn't work out between us I didn't want Alex to be hurt. Truly, over the past month it had become completely impossible to imagine my life without them in it. I figured I'd talk to Sookie about that while we were out.

I threw the clothes that I didn't put back on in Sookie's room on my bed and my shoes in the floor then headed downstairs to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, but decided to skip shaving since I'd just shaved last night. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair and then went back upstairs with a towel around my waist to get dressed. I put on a pair of old worn jeans that were loose and hung low on my waist and a wife-beater along with a pair of DC shoes. I was ready to go.

I got to the kitchen to find Tara cooking instead of Sookie.

"Sit," she said as she pointed to a chair. I sat and she scooped scrambled eggs onto my plate then sat down and scooped some onto her own. "Sookie should be down any time. I told her to get dressed while I took care of breakfast," she said. As she spoke I continued filling my plate with biscuits and gravy.

Tara didn't waste any time getting down to business at the table. As soon as I reached for the plate containing the bacon and sausage she grabbed my arm, looked me in my eyes, and said, "Eric, we were all friends back in high school and I always liked you, but if you hurt her again, I swear, you will regret it."

I was speechless. I knew Tara well in high school and unless she'd changed a lot over the past ten years I knew she meant I'd regret it and I didn't want to find out how she'd make me regret it. Knowing her she'd beat the shit out of me herself and if not, I'm sure she had something equally as painful in mind.

I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to worry. I would never hurt Sookie again and I honestly didn't think I could live with myself if I did. She definitely would not be needed to make me feel regret if I hurt Sookie. I'd been living my life for the past ten years filled with regret for what I'd already done to her. I never realized what I was feeling was regret or all the regret I held inside of me until she came back into my life, but it was there and it grew even deeper when I found out about Alex.

I didn't have a chance to respond to Tara's statement because as soon as she finished speaking Sookie walked into the room. When she walked into the kitchen she stopped almost as soon as she walked through the door. I couldn't help but take in her beauty as she stood there. She was wearing a pair of old cut-off jean shorts that were ripped in all the perfect places, but what really caught my eye was the shirt she was wearing. It looked like a men's dress shirt only it was more form fitting. That shirt was fucking hot.

The buttons on it stopped at the exact same spot that her bra cups met which allowed for some major cleavage and it made me imagine all too clearly how sexy she would be in my own dress shirt. In that moment I wanted her and I wanted her in that shirt and maybe some white cotton panties.

**Tara's POV**

Just as I had hoped, when I offered to cook breakfast, Eric came in to eat first. I had hoped Eric would be to the kitchen first so I would have a chance to talk to him. There was something important I needed to say to him and I didn't want Sookie to hear it because I knew it would piss her off.

As Eric sat down and made his plate I simply said, "Eric, we were all friends back in high school and I always liked you, but if you hurt her again, I swear, you will regret it." I meant what I said, but sort of felt bad threatening him when I saw the look he and Sookie shared when she walked in. The look spoke volumes about how each of them felt and I quickly realized that Sookie probably wasn't the only one pining over a lost love for the past ten years.

They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Both of them stared each other down with their mouths wide open. When their eyes met I could obviously see lust emanating from them, but there was also something more than lust in their eyes. I saw love.

When Sookie started to drool I knew the fact that she had drooled was going to really embarrass her so I had to put a stop to it. "Sookie," I said, but got no response. "Earth to Sookie," I repeated and she snapped back into reality. "Are you going to sit down and eat?"

Sookie tried to tell me that she was starving and that my breakfast looked really good, which it did, but I knew that wasn't the reason for her little display. I mean, I saw her eyes on Eric, not the bacon, so I just nodded and played along. I figured there was no need to embarrass her by pointing out that she had serious issues if the food was what she was staring at that way.

For the rest of breakfast we all made small talk as we ate then Sookie and Eric left.

As they left Sookie said, "We'll be back in the next couple of hours. Thanks for staying with Alex."

"No problem, Sookie. You know I'll stay with him anytime. You guys take your time. I'll stay as long as you need. Like I told you already, I have nothing planned for today."

**Eric's POV**

When Sookie and I left, as usual, she let me drive. I decided since Tara had told us to take as long as we needed that I was going to take her someplace special so we could talk. Aside from talking about when we should tell Alex about us there were a few more things I wanted to tell her that I didn't this morning.

After I'd left the night before, I thought about what my dad had said and it led me to realize that the love Sookie and I had shared in high school was real love and not just some teen romance as I had led myself to believe. I also realized the feelings I had felt for her in high school never actually went away; that due to the regret I felt for getting arrested I had buried my feelings for her and convinced myself that they weren't real. I guess it was like a defense mechanism; a way for me to deal with the fact that I couldn't be with her because of my own stupid mistakes and a way to deal with the hurt I'd caused her without actually facing the fact that I'd hurt her.

Over the years I had become so jaded due to my denial that I didn't even allow myself to think about her and the whole time I just thought it was because it wasn't real, but it was real. For over ten years I had lied to myself and I wasn't falling for her as I had told her. I loved her with every part of me and I always had.

She didn't question me until I turned onto Parish Road in the opposite direction of the impound yard.

"Eric, you went the wrong way," she said looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at her as I said, "No, I'm not. I thought since Tara said to take our time we could go somewhere and talk. Plus, maybe I'm selfish, but I think I just need a little more time alone with you."

As I spoke I reached over and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and then took her hand.

She smiled and said, "That sounds like a really good idea."

**Sookie's POV**

When Eric and I got out to my car I handed him the keys. We got in and started driving, but when we got to the Parish Road I realized that Eric was going in the opposite direction of the impound yard. When I mentioned his mistake he said he wanted to go some place and talk. He also said he wanted to be alone with me which made me very happy because I really wanted to be alone with him. I also had a few things that I wanted to talk to him about so I agreed.

When Eric finally stopped the car I realized we were at the lake which surprised me. I looked at Eric questioning him with my eyes, but didn't say a word.

He smiled and said, "This has always been our special place, Sookie."

I don't know why, but the lake was the last place I thought we'd go even though it made perfect sense. Eric was right. The lake was our special place. Hell, Alex was more than likely conceived there.

We got out of the car and Eric took my hand. He led me over to one of the shelters and we sat down at the first picnic table we came to. We each straddled the bench of the table and faced each other. He took my hands, looked into my eyes, and said, "Sookie, last night my dad said some things that really made me think about me and you. He remembered you, from before."

Eric got really quiet. I wasn't sure what he was getting at, but I could tell it was very hard for him, whatever it was. He took a deep breath and said, "He basically told me I was a horrible person for getting you pregnant and getting arrested. He said he couldn't believe that you would ever take me back after I ruined your life."

"Eric, I told you last night and this morning that you didn't ruin my life," I said as I placed my hand on his cheek.

He took my hand from his cheek, brought my palm to his lips, then said, "Sookie, I know what you told me, but at the time I didn't know how you felt. That's why I left. What he said hit way too close to home. I've had feelings for you for a while and I just didn't think you'd ever feel the same and I didn't feel like I deserved for you to feel the same."

"Eric," I said, "Regardless of the past I do have feelings for you. Things have happened that we can't change so now we just need to focus on the future; our future. I want to be with you and I always have. I denied it for a long time, but I never stopped loving you."

He smiled, wrapped his arms around me and said, "Sookie, I didn't realize it until last night, but what we had, it was the real deal. I tried to tell myself that we were kids and it wasn't real and I actually believed it, but I was so wrong. I'm not falling for you like I told you this morning, I already love you and I always have and I don't know how, but I promise you I will make up for hurting you like I did."

"You don't have to make anything up to me. All I want is for you to love me and Alex. That is all you have to do, Eric," I said as tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Sookie, please don't cry. You know I can't take it when you cry," he said as he rubbed circles on my back with the palm of his hand.

I snuggled into his chest, sniffled, and said, "I can't help it. I'm just so happy. I've wanted this for so long and it just feels so…."

"Perfect," he said interrupting me to finish my sentence.

I looked up at him smiling, nodded and said, "Yeah, perfect. I love you, Eric."

"God Sookie, I love you too," he said.

**Eric's POV**

Sookie and I held each other for a while and kissed for a while before deciding to head to the impound yard.

I still really wanted to talk about how to handle Alex so as I drove I said, "Sookie, how do you want to handle Alex? Like when and what should we tell him?"

"I don't know," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm glad you mentioned though because we need to figure it out. Part of me wants to tell him, but part of me wants to wait. I mean, I don't want to hide it from him, but I also don't want him to get hurt if things don't work out for us."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. I'm not sure what we should do," I said.

After a thirty minute discussion we had arrived at the impound yard and a decision. We had decided to slow things down a bit. We were both sure we were in love, but there was a lot we didn't know about each other so we decided to take things slow and really get to know each other again. We also decided that we weren't going to mention it to Alex, but we also weren't going to hide it from him. We weren't going to act any different than any other new couple and if he noticed and asked then we would tell him the truth.

Sookie also mentioned that she felt it was time to tell him about my time in prison. I was really nervous about how he would take the news that his dad was an ex-con, but she assured me that he wouldn't think less of me; that he'd still love me anyway. I hoped she was right because I didn't think I could take it if he rejected me after finding out the truth.

I got out of her car and she slid over into the driver's seat. I kissed her a couple of times and we parted ways. She hadn't even driven away yet and I already missed her. I definitely had it bad, but I didn't care. I really felt like somehow this was all meant to be. As fucked up as everything had been we were given a second chance. I was given a chance to make things right and I was going to do everything in my power to do just that.

Sookie pulled away as I walked into the building to pay the impound fee's and get my car back. After paying and driving away I decided that I wanted to do something special for Sookie tonight. It would take a little planning though. I got out my phone and started dialing. I had plans to make and I wanted them finalized before I pulled in at home.

**Sookie's POV**

I was glad that we decided to slow things down. Don't get me wrong, I wanted nothing more than to let Eric ravage me and fuck me senseless, but there was a lot we didn't know about each other. We'd both matured and changed a lot. We really needed to take time to get to know each other again if we wanted a real relationship that was going to last. Neither of us wanted it to be about sex and although it was going to be hard we wanted to try to wait a while. We were both really serious about it working for ourselves and for Alex.

I was also glad that we decided to tell Alex the truth about Eric's past. I had made the decision not to tell him right away, but it was time now. He'd known Eric for a little over a month and he absolutely loved him. He practically worshipped him. I knew that telling him the truth wasn't going to change that.

We had arrived at the impound yard and as Eric got out of the car, I slid over into the driver's seat. He leaned into the window and gently kissed me.

"I'll see you at home," he said quietly and smiled.

I had never got the chance to talk to him about what happened last night, but I also didn't want to ruin the day. It had been such a great morning and I knew if I brought up last night it would quickly sour our moods so I decided I could talk to him about it a little later.

"Should I wait for you?" I asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll be fine," he said.

He kissed me one more time and then went to get his SUV. I drove away intending to go home, but instead I went to town. I realized there was something I wanted to do tonight. Something for Eric.

* * *

Okay, so they are both making plans for the evening. What do you think they are doing and do you think their plans will conflict? How long before Alex realizes what's going on and how will he react to Eric's past? Man I've left a lot of questions with this chapter!

Here's a little message from :

Attn: SVM readers and writers! SVM Teaser Mondays is still going strong! Get a sneak peak at what is coming up on your favorite fics! Any SVM writer can post a teaser! Subscribe to the thread here (remove spaces): http: // forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 55534/19191439/1/

I try to post a teaser there every Monday, so if you haven't been checking the thread I so suggest you do.


	10. Chapter 9

Wow! I'm a day early. For those that may not be reading my other two stories, I want to let you know that I'm trying really hard to get a flow going with these stories so I don't make you guys wait forever for chapters and where I give each story the time it deserves. Well, those things as well as getting my laundry done, house clean, and there's always work too. Anyway, I'm attempting a one chapter a week plan. Last Wednesday I posted a chapter of One Year Later and in it I said I'd have this chapter up by this Wednesday. Now I plan to have a chapter of Forbidden Pleasures up by next Wednesday and so on and so forth. I guess you all get the point.

Anyway, to the story..............

Oh, I must warn you. This chapter gets a little deep and emotional. I was hoping to get to a more happy part but if I would have the chapter would have been at least ten thousand words I think. I promise a very happy next chapter, though.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Alex is mine!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Alex and I were just about to eat the grilled cheese sandwiches I'd made for our lunch when Sookie walked in the door. I stood up and went to meet her at the door. "I figured you'd be home before me," I said as I reached to take the bags she was carrying from her. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am hungry," she said as she relinquished the bags in her arms to me. "I'd have been home sooner, but I stopped in town and got a few things for dinner tonight. I got the stuff for country fried steak." She winked at me and smiled. It was then that I realized she was planning to make my favorite meal especially for me only I had already made us dinner reservations.

"Why don't you sit down and eat this sandwich," I said as I handed her the plate with the sandwich I'd made myself. "I can make another one for myself."

I needed to figure out a way to ask her out for tonight and it was going to be even harder since she had already made plans of her own. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to eat my favorite meal and it was very flattering that she wanted to make it for me, but I wanted to take her out on a real date someplace nice. She deserved as much, but I certainly didn't want her to think that I was unappreciative of the dinner she'd planned.

By the time I'd finished making my sandwich Alex and Sookie had finished theirs. Alex went into the living room so I sat down at the table with Sookie, who had remained.

As I sat down she smiled and said, "So, I know it's not that much different than our normal life, but I was thinking that maybe after dinner we could watch a movie or something. I'm sure Alex will be knocked out by then, with his medication and all, so we'll have some privacy."

Privacy, damn did I want some privacy with her! I loved the way she thought, but I had to tell her that I'd already made other plans for us. I hoped she would agree to go out with me tonight without too much of a fight. I knew she'd try to say that Alex needed us at home, but I knew he'd be fine for a few hours with Tara. I smiled back at her and said, "About dinner; you obviously wanted to cook for us, but I sort of made some plans for tonight. Do you think it would be possible to do your dinner another time?"

Her smile wavered and she said, "Well, if you have other plans I guess it will have to wait," as she stood up. Her eyes were pointing directly at the ground as she brushed by me on her way out of the room.

She was clearly hurt, but I couldn't figure out why she'd be so upset that I wanted to take her out instead of making her cook. That's when it hit me. She was hurt because she thought my plans didn't include her. She thought I was blowing off our dinner and that wasn't the case at all.

**Sookie's POV**

I couldn't believe Eric's nerve. I knew that I didn't tell him that I had wanted to make him dinner, but I couldn't believe he was actually going to blow me off for some stupid plans. I mean, what plans could he have made? He hardly knew anyone and never did anything that didn't involve me or Alex. We had a kid together and we lived under the same roof; neither one of us had any business making any plans without consulting the other first.

I was sitting on my bed stewing in my anger and trying to hold back tears when Eric knocked on my door. I ignored him so he took it upon himself to let himself in, closing the door behind him. "Sookie, you have got to stop jumping to fucking conclusions whenever I open my mouth. I know I'm not the greatest communicator that ever lived and I'm working on that, but this is the second time today that you've jumped to the wrong conclusion and upset yourself for no reason," he said sternly.

I didn't know what wrong conclusion he was talking about and I was really trying to be over it. As much as the realization hurt, I knew it didn't matter how we felt about each other. It just wasn't going to work. We were too different and Eric wasn't mature enough to handle both a real relationship and being a father. I don't know why I even allowed myself to think he could. He'd never been anything but trouble and as much as I wanted to think he'd changed, I realized he hadn't. I mean, he ran out of the house pissed off last night only to end up drunk and in jail and now this.

"Eric, I don't know what you are getting at, but the only wrong conclusion I've jumped to was that you were mature enough to be in a relationship with me and be Alex's dad. You obviously can't handle both," I shouted as tears started streaming down my face. "I know I didn't tell you about dinner, but you have a kid now and we decided long before we decided to be together that we were going to be a family. You just can't go around making plans without consulting me first. Alex is most important. We have to make sure he's taken care of."

"Shit Sookie," he shouted, "You don't even have a clue how wrong you are! I can handle being with you and being Alex's dad! I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but that's a fucking low blow!" He lowered his voice a little, but I could tell he was still upset. "Since being together is new to both of us and our history is full of... well... fuckery at its finest, I'm going to try to forget all of what you just said. Plus, had I have explained myself better we wouldn't even be having this argument. I wasn't trying to blow off dinner with you. I made us reservations and arranged for Tara to watch Alex so we could go out on a date tonight."

He got very quiet, took a deep breath, and continued speaking calmly in a much lower voice as he pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry for yelling, Sookie. You're just so damn frustrating. Will you please stop crying and tell me you'll go out with me tonight?"

I buried my head in his chest. I was still upset and I realized that in the heat of the moment I had said some really hurtful things to him that I really hadn't meant or at least hadn't entirely meant. I'm sure the look on my face said it all, but I felt like the biggest ass that had ever lived. "I'm sorry, Eric. I'm so sorry. Of course I'll go out with you tonight."

**Eric's POV**

Sookie had said some very hurtful things to me and as much as I wanted to believe that she didn't mean them, I knew that on some level she did. Part of me wanted to address those issues, but then again part of me just wanted to stay quiet about it and hoped that one day I'd prove her wrong and she would be able to fully trust me again.

When she told me that I wasn't mature enough to be with her and be Alex's dad it was like being cut as deep as possible with the sharpest knife ever. Believe it or not, when I realized that she wasn't just talking out of her ass and that I had actually given her a reason to say that, it hurt even worse. She and Alex were my world and there was no way I was going to lose them.

I knew that she had every right to feel the way she did and that was part of what made it so fucking shitty. I had really hurt her bad when we were younger and I'd made a few really dumb mistakes since being back in her life. I realized that I really needed to get my shit together and learn to communicate with her if this was going to work and if she was ever going to fully trust me again.

After our argument we had spent the next couple of hours hanging out with Alex. We all had a really good time playing Sorry Sliders on his Wii, but when the game was over Sookie said, "Hey baby, there's something your dad and I need to talk to you about." The day pretty much went to shit from there. I certainly hoped that mine and Sookie's evening out went better than the day had gone.

I hadn't been enthused about telling Alex about my past. It just really wasn't anything I was proud of and that I wanted to share with anyone. Hell, I didn't even like to talk about it with people that knew all about it. I guess what it boiled down to was that I was ashamed. I was an ex-con and there was nothing I could do to change that fact.

Sookie and I both took a seat on the couch with Alex. He was smiling when Sookie said, "Baby, you know how we told you that dad had to move to Florida when we were younger?" I guess he expected us to tell him something good. I knew that any moment his smile was going to fade and it really hurt to think about that.

I was so nervous about how he was going to take the news that I grabbed her hand. I needed to feel her for this. I needed her strength because I was terrified. I just knew that I was about to lose my son and I'd only just found out that he existed. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him so I held on to the fact that Sookie had told me that everything would be fine. Boy was she wrong.

Still smiling, Alex said, "Yeah. You told me his family moved there and that's why he didn't know about me." As he spoke I gripped Sookie's hand tighter. I knew what was coming and I was not looking forward to it.

Sookielooked over at me and nodded while she gave my hand a squeeze. She was telling me to take it from there. I was pretty sure she was having just as hard of a time trying to find the words that would inevitably break our son's heart as I was.

All three of us were very quiet. I was trying to figure out how to tell him that I'd spent seven of his ten years locked up because I sold drugs and I would assume he was just wondering what the fuck was going on.

Sookie squeezed my hand and nodded again. I had to do this and I had to do this now. "Alex, my family didn't just move to Florida for no reason. I got into some trouble. That is why we moved." I paused for a moment. I had to figure out what I was going to say next.

Finally after a few moments of thought I said, "You see, Alex, when I was young, I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of. I made a lot of mistakes and well, some of those mistakes are why I wasn't around for you and why I didn't know about you. I want you to know that I love you and I want you to know that if there was any way I could change the past I would. When I found out about you, you became my life and I hate it that I lost all of those years with you."

"Dad, why are you telling me this? Do you have to leave again?" He asked. I could tell he was scared and confused. "Please don't leave us again. I really like having you around. Me and mom need you."

I knew he had no clue what I was getting at, but I couldn't figure out why he thought I was going to tell him I was leaving so I chalked it up to my top-notch communication skills. "Alex, I'm never leaving you. That is one thing you will never have to worry about. From now on I will always be here for you."

I grabbed him and hugged him. The conversation was really starting to get off track. I guess the things being said were things that needed to be said, but I knew that I needed to get to my point. I let go of him and took Sookie's hand again. "I guess, what I'm trying to tell you is that I made a lot of mistakes and stupid decisions and it's time for you to know about them."

The last thing I wanted to do was break down in front of Alex. I was his dad. I was strong. I was a man and I didn't cry, at least not in front of him, but that's exactly what I did. Tears rolled down my face as I said, "There's no easy way to tell you this, but when I moved to Florida, I moved there to go to jail for selling drugs."

His face was still filled with confusion. I knew he understood what I had told him because a ten year old was definitely old enough to know about drugs and jail, but I guess he was just digesting it. "Why did you sell drugs? Drugs are... bad... and they hurt people," he said frowning.

Drugs were bad and they did indeed hurt people. This was the perfect example of just one way that drugs hurt people. Because of my involvement with drugs my son was in pain.

"Alex, why I did it isn't that important. It's what doing it caused that is important," I said, "but I guess I did it because at the time I didn't see how stupid it was. I wasn't nearly as smart as you, back then."

My mom and dad hadn't raised me the way Sookie had raised him. She made sure that he was really smart and she also made sure he was learning how to make good decisions. She taught him manners and to be respectful of authority. My mom and dad never did any of that... well, they did sort of teach me manners and respect of authority, but it wasn't in a way that was mannerly or respectful. Needless to say, it didn't work very well, but I wasn't going to get into any of that with him. I didn't want him to think that I blamed my parents. I mean, I guess on some level I did, but I also knew that ultimately the decisions I made were my own even though I may not have been mature enough to fully understand the risks and consequences.

Up to that point, I had never truly seen how the way mom and dad treated me made me the person I was today. Don't get me wrong, I knew my rebellious behavior was a direct result of the way I was treated, but in talking with Alex and Sookie, I realized that they had more of an effect than I ever realized. We never talked. All they ever did was bark orders at me. No wonder I sucked at communication.

He was still frowning and he looked so incredibly hurt. "I'm sorry that my mistakes kept me from you, Alex. Like I said, if I could go back and change things I would, but what is important now is that I am here for you and I'm never going anywhere again. I'm a different person now and I learned a lot from the mistakes I made. I don't ever want you to have to learn the hard way like I did and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that never happens."

I didn't know what else to say to him. I didn't know if I should give him more details or not. He'd apparently heard enough. He stood up and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. I followed him to his door and when it slammed in my face I said, "Alex please, don't let this change things. I'm still your dad and I love you. This doesn't have to change anything. Nothing has to be any different than it was yesterday or the day before."

My worst fears came to fruition when he shouted, "Go away! I wish you wouldn't have come back!" I felt like I was dying inside. I was no longer a great dad in his eyes. I was a low-life ex-con that had not only abandoned him and his mom when they needed me the most, but also hurt people and I hoped he could get past that fact.

"Eric," Sookie said as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm so sorry, but I know it's going to be okay. He'll get over it. He just needs time to process everything. I'll talk to him in a little bit for you." I turned around and buried my head in her neck. I was crying like a baby and I felt completely helpless. I felt like I'd lost everything, but I still had her and maybe she was right. Maybe in time he would get over it.

"Sookie," I said. "I hope you're right. I love you both so much." And I did. They were my life. They were what made me get up every morning. My life had changed so much over the past month that I couldn't even imagine what it was like before anymore and it was all for the better and all because of them.

**Sookie's POV**

I never expected Alex to react to Eric's news the way he did. I mean, I didn't expect him to be happy about it, but I also didn't expect him to completely shut him out. Even still, I knew he'd eventually get over it.

I wrapped my arms around Eric as he stood in front of Alex's door. I hated seeing him that way. I'd seen him cry a few times since he came back into my life, but I'd never seen him in such a bad state. I wanted to make everything better for him, but I wasn't sure how.

I told him that I knew Alex just needed time and that I'd talk to him later after he'd cooled off. He pulled away from me and with tears streaming down his face he said, "Sookie, I hope you're right. I love you both so much."

"I know you love us both and I also know I'm right. Do you know how many times he's told me he hated me," I said smiling. "He'll get over it. Now let's get you upstairs. You've had a rough day and I think you need a nap. I want us to have a good time tonight on our date, that is if you are still up to going."

Okay, maybe I went a little "mom" on him, but I needed him to calm down. I knew things would work out between him and Alex and there was just no reason for him to be so upset. I mean, I cried like a little baby too the first time Alex and I got into it and I certainly knew what it felt like, but I'd been through it enough to know that things would be okay.

"Now, you go on upstairs. I'll be up in a minute, okay," I said as I gave him a nudge towards the stairs. He nodded and headed to his room. I grabbed Alex's medicine out of my room and then said, "Alex," as I knocked on his door. He didn't answer me. "Alexander Samuel Stackhouse, you open this door right now or I will have it taken off it's hinges as soon as you do open it!" That got his attention. He knew I'd do it too. I'd done it before.

"What?" He asked gruffly. "It's time for your medicine," I said as I gave it to him. After he took his medicine I asked, "Is there anything you want to talk about?" He shook his head and I decided it was time to leave it alone. He wasn't ready to talk yet. "Well, I'm going upstairs to make sure your dad's okay. If you need anything that's where I'll be," I said as I turned and walked up the stairs.

I got to Eric's room and he was lying on his stomach in bed looking at the photo albums I'd given him the other night. I crawled into his bed beside of him, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "You feeling any better?"

"Not really," he said. He wasn't really crying anymore so I figured that was a good sign. "Sookie, I really appreciate your checking up on me and making sure I'm okay, but I think I might need a little time alone. There's something I need to do, before I don't havethe nerveto do it. Can you give me a few minutes?"

I wasn't sure what Eric needed to do, but it seemed very important to him and I also knew that if he needed to be alone I should give him his space. It wasn't like he was running away this time. Smiling I said, "As long as you don't run off and get drunk I'll give you the time you need."

That got a smile from him. "Yeah, I know that was stupid and I won't be doing that again anytime soon." I got up and was about to leave when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down and into a kiss and then said, "Thank you for trusting me enough to give me space, but I think I've changed my mind and I want you to stay for this. I need you to stay for this."

**Eric's POV**

As I flipped through the pictures of Alex that Sookie had given me I couldn't help but think about all the fucked up shit I'd said to my own dad. I mean, he'd deserved it based on the way he'd treated me, but damn. I mean, I guess most people would say I deserved what Alex said to me too.

I was an absentee father for his first ten years and an ex-con and ex-drug dealer. This whole time I'd told myself that if I had known about him I would have been there, but would I have been?

By the time Sookie had found out she was pregnant it was already too late. I was already locked up. Knowing about Alex wouldn't have changed that. When I got out of Juvee, maybe I would have been able to get back to Louisiana and could have been there for them, but would things really have turned out to be different? I had no education and frankly, I hadn't been scared straight yet.

Prison was what opened my eyes and made me change. I really hated the thought of it, but I really didn't think that knowing about Alex would have set me straight. Most of my friends in Miami had kids and they were still wrapped up in gangs and drugs. It didn't change them.

I was really thinking that I needed to call my dad, but I just didn't have the nerve to do it. I was working up the nerve when Sookie crawled into my bed beside of me. She asked me if I felt better. I wished I could have told her yes, but in all actuality I felt worse. Not only was I realizing that even though I was trying to be a good dad in the present, I'd been a really shitty one in the past and an even shittier son.

Even if my dad was the worst dad in the world, he never deserved to be treated the way I treated him. Two wrongs never make a right and even when you deserved to be talked to the way I had talked to him and the way that Alex had just talked to me it didn't change the fact that it hurt.

I told her I needed to be alone for a while. I didn't tell her why because I just wasn't ready to talk about it, but I knew that she would be very proud of me for what I was about to do. She was about to leave when I realized that I couldn't do it without her. I wanted her with me. I needed her with me to give me the strength to say what I needed to be said.

I took my phone out of my pocket, pulled her back down into my arms and kissed her, then said, "Thank you for trusting me enough to give me space, but I think I've changed my mind and I want you to stay for this. I need you to stay for this." She looked at me like I was insane as I opened my phone and started dialing. "I've got to make a call and I need you to be here. I need you to hear it and I need you to give me the strength to go through with it.

She still looked confused, but she said, "Whatever you need, baby. I'm here." I kissed her one more time and then I pushed send. I couldn't believe what I was about to do and more than that I couldn't believe how right it felt.

The phone rang several times before he answered. "Dad," I said when he finally picked up. "What do you want now, Eric?" He asked. "I thought you were through with me after the other night."

This was going to be even harder than I thought. I just wished he didn't have to be such an ass. "Dad, I'm sorry," I said. Sookie looked at me smiling. I could tell that at that moment it had clicked in her mind what I was doing. She took my hand urging me and giving me the strength to continue.

I guess my apology took dad by surprise. He didn't say a word. I continued, "I'm sorry for all the horrible things I have said to you. I still don't think you were the world's greatest dad or anything, but I know I've said some really hurtful things to you in the past and I'm sorry for that. I made a lot of mistakes and I know that they've hurt you and mom and I'm sorry for those too. I don't expect us to ever be a real family or for anything to ever change, but you are my parents and I love you both."

"Eric, why are you doing this? Is this some kind of a joke? You need money don't you?" He asked confused. I should have known he wouldn't think I was serious or that I wanted something from them. This was my dad and well, with our past why would he think that I meant what I'd said?

"Dad, this isn't a joke. I really mean it. I just realized that words hurt even if they are the truth and deserved and you're still my dad no matter what we've been through and no matter what our differences have been."

"Son, I don't know what's happened in the past two days to make you call me and tell me this, but I'd like to find out. What do you say, can your mother and I meet our grandson? He's obviously done a number on you."

Fuck, they wanted to meet Alex. It couldn't have been a worse time for that, seeing as how he hated me at that moment and also, I wasn't sure if I wanted them in my life; our lives. I mean, I loved them and I felt bad about the things I'd said and done, but that didn't change the fact that they had hurt me over and over again and they weren't apologizing.

"Dad, I think that may be pushing things a bit," I said nervously. "Can I talk it over with Sookie and think on it a bit?" I had no clue what was best in this situation and I didn't want to rush into a decision.

"That's fine, Eric. Call us in a couple of days and let us know what you've decided." I hung up the phone, tossed it onto my nightstand, and pulled Sookie even tighter into my arms.

"I'm so proud of you," she said smiling. "I know that wasn't easy for you. Do you feel better now?" I did feel better. I actually felt like a real man for the first time in my life. Don't get me wrong, I was a man, but for the first time I think I really acted like one.

"I do feel better," I said smiling. I wasn't sure how Sookie would react to my next little bombshell, so I took a breath and let it drop. "They want to come here and meet Alex," I said nervously. "I don't know what to tell them. I don't know if I want them in our lives. They're my parents and I feel horrible for all I've done to them, but they've done a lot to me too and as far as I know they don't feel bad at all. Hell, I don't even know if they realize all the mistakes they've made."

Sookie's said, "Eric, not everyone expresses themselves the same way. Maybe them visiting is a way for them to tell you they are sorry. I think you should let them come. It can't hurt. The worst thing that could happen is that when they leave it's no different than it is now."

Sookie was right, as usual. "Sookie, I'm so lucky to have you. Have I told you that you are the most incredibly smart and beautiful woman I've ever known?"

* * *

So, I hope this wasn't too dark and dreary. Eric got a little emo there on me and I just went with it. We'll get to the date in the next chapter. What are his plans? Is he just taking her to dinner or does he have other plans? How long is Alex going to give Eric the silent treatment? I hope to get it all answered in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10a

Okay, still no date! Don't kill me, it's coming. These characters just keep possessing me and making write down all their feelings. They are emotional and want their stories told! LOL!

Actually, in this chapter I was possessed by a character I wasn't expecting, but you'll have to read on to find out who! It's a surprise! Well, you may be able to see who without even scrolling down! With that said it may not be that big of a surprise! I hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and because of my "possession", this chapter may be a little repetitive. Sorry about that. I try not to do that unless I feel I have to to properly tell the story.

Anyway, I actually got mostly through the date and realized the chapter was nearly double what it normally is, so I decided to split it in two. Thats part of the reason I'm late posting. I just couldn't decide what to do. I have a little tweaking and fine tuning to do on the second part and I'll get it posted in the next couple of days--hopefully. One of the offices I work at is about to close and this weekend is the last, so I may be a bit busy with work and getting everything closed up and moved out, but I'll try to make time to get the fine tuning done.

Also I plan to have the new chapter of Forbidden Pleasures up on time, by next Wed. night.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Part One**

**Alex POV**

It had always just been my mom and me and I really didn't even question that I didn't have a dad until I started school. That's when I realized all the kids at school had one but me. When I asked my mom why I didn't have one she explained it to me, but at the time I had no clue that she left very important parts out of the story.

Since I was five, I grew up knowing that I had a dad that didn't know about me, so for me that was normal. Although I always wondered who he was, what he was like, and what it would be like to have him around, I was never really angry with him for not being there. Mom had always made it clear that if he had known about me that he would have been.

I was about five or six when she told me he didn't know about me because his family moved away. I was just a little kid then and I had no reason to doubt her when she told me that she didn't know how to contact him after he'd moved. The older I got, the less sense that made because I had friends that moved away and when they moved they'd given me their new addresses and phone numbers, but I never questioned her. It was the story I'd always been told and it was what I had grown up knowing, besides, she was my mom and I trusted her.

The first time I met dad, I was pretty sure he was my dad the minute he told me that he and mom were old friends from high school and he had moved away. Partly due to the fact that his story matched the story I'd always been told about my dad, but also because I had noticed that his eyes were exactly the same color as mine.

Mom and I both had blue eyes, but mine were much lighter than hers so I always thought I'd gotten my eye color from my dad. When he started coming around all the time and hanging out with me way more than Sam, Lafayette, or even Uncle Jason did, it was a dead giveaway.

I waited and waited for him and mom to come clean. I knew he was my dad and I just didn't understand why they wouldn't tell me so I finally asked him and he confirmed it. That was the happiest day of my life. I finally had a real dad and he was the best dad in the world! He was my hero!

Since he came back, even before he'd told me he was my dad, it had almost been like we were a real family. I'd been working really hard trying to make sure things stayed that way. I wanted him and mom together really bad and they'd been spending a lot of time together, so I figured they were going to tell me that they'd decided to be together, like a real mom and dad, when they said they wanted to talk to me.

I seriously thought I was going to get really good news from them; that all my hard work had paid off. All of the nights that I went to bed early without being asked, the times I had gone to my room to do my homework when I didn't have any, and all the times I stayed in my room bored, when mom had grounded me from my XBox and I could have been playing my Wii in the living room, had finally paid off.

Actually, I was pretty sure the fact that I tricked them into sleeping together in mom's room the other night was probably what did it. As bad as my arm hurt and as bad as it sucked that I had broken it, it definitely made it easier to push them together. I had been milking the fact that I'd broken my arm for everything it was worth and it had apparently worked. I could tell something had changed between them after that night.

I was so excited, but then mom said, "Baby, you know how we told you that dad had to move to Florida when we were younger?" That was when I realized that they probably weren't about to tell me they were together, which definitely disappointed me.

I was no longer sure what any of this was about, so I thought about it for a minute. Mom had mentioned dads move to Florida. That was when it finally clicked. I couldn't help but smile when I figured it out. Dad's parents lived in Florida. We were obviously going to go there and visit them...and Disney World was in Florida. Maybe, just maybe, we could go there too! "Yeah. You told me his family moved there and that's why he didn't know about me," I said smiling.

The room got really quiet and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. I thought mom and dad were going to tell me something good; something that would make me happy, but I was starting to doubt those thoughts. Dad looked really sad and mom just looked concerned. I started to get really nervous about what was coming.

"Alex, my family didn't just move to Florida for no reason. I got into some trouble. That is why we moved," dad finally said. He got really quiet and at that point, I was so scared. I knew then, that whatever this talk was about, it wasn't good and I was pretty sure Disney World was out of the picture.

"You see, Alex, when I was young, I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of. I made a lot of mistakes and well, some of those mistakes are why I wasn't around for you and why I didn't know about you. I want you to know that I love you and I want you to know that if there was any way I could change the past I would. When I found out about you, you became my life and I hate it that I lost all of those years with you."

What was he talking about? I had no clue. He'd made mistakes; mistakes that kept him from me. Had he made more mistakes that were going to keep him from me again? Was that why they brought up Florida. Was he going to have to leave again? I was really starting to panic.

"Dad," I said, "why are you telling me this? Do you have to leave again? Please don't leave us again. I really like having you around. Me and mom need you." We really did need him. I had always thought mom and I were fine without him, but when I met him, I realized that things were even better with him around. I didn't want to lose him again.

He hugged me and said, "Alex, I'm never leaving you again. That is one thing you will never have to worry about. I will always be here for you; from now on. I guess, what I'm trying to tell you is that I made a lot of mistakes and stupid decisions and it's time for you to know about them."

What a relief, I thought as I looked everywhere in the room, but at mom and dad. He wasn't leaving us. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all...or maybe it was. I had finally made eye contact with dad and he started doing something I didn't even know he was capable of doing. He was crying.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, but when I moved to Florida, I moved there to go to jail for selling drugs." My dad was in jail for selling drugs? What? Did I really just hear that right? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd learned in school about how bad drugs were. They hurt people really bad and only really bad people would sell them. My dad wasn't a bad person, at least I hadn't thought he was. He had to have some sort of reasonable explanation.

"Why did you sell drugs? Drugs are bad and they hurt people," I said. I couldn't help, but frown as I said it. I knew we'd just met and we were still getting to know each other, but I had just never expected this. It was like I didn't know him at all.

"Alex, why I did it isn't that important." What? How could it not be? He hurt people and he didn't think that the reason he did it was important. "It's what doing it caused that is important, but I guess I did it because at the time I didn't see how stupid it was. I wasn't nearly as smart as you are, back then."

I guess that if this caused him to not know about me then that was pretty important, but I still thought that his reasons for hurting people were important too and I didn't understand why he didn't see it that way. Maybe he was just a bad person. Maybe I hadn't gotten to know him as well as I thought I had. Maybe I was better off without him.

"I'm sorry that my mistakes kept me from you, Alex. Like I said, if I could go back and change things I would, but what is important now is that I am here for you and I'm never going anywhere again. I'm a different person now and I learned a lot from the mistakes I made. I don't ever want you to have to learn the hard way like I did and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that never happens."

There were so many questions in my mind, but I couldn't bring myself to ask them. I was so confused, hurt, and mad. I wasn't sure if it was because he had hurt people by selling drugs or if it was because it kept him from me. It was probably a little of both. I felt like I couldn't be around him or my mom. I was mad at her too because she obviously knew about all of this and never told me, so I jumped up off the couch and ran to my room.

He followed me to my room, but I slammed my door in his face. He was still crying, but I didn't care. He deserved to feel bad for what he did. "Alex," he begged, "please, don't let this change things. I'm still your dad and I love you. This doesn't have to change anything. Nothing has to be any different than it was yesterday or the day before."

Nothing had to be different. He was crazy if he thought nothing was different. "Go away!" I shouted. "I wish you wouldn't have come back!" I wasn't totally sure I meant that after I said it, but it had just come out. I stood at my door for a few minutes trying to decide if I should tell him I didn't mean it. I knew he was still out there. I had never heard him walk away. That was when I heard him and mom talking.

"Eric," mom said, "I'm so sorry, but I know it's going to be okay. He'll get over it. He just needs time to process everything. I'll talk to him in a little bit for you." Great, now I was going to get a lecture. She was obviously taking his side which I guess didn't surprise me, seeing as how she'd kept the fact that my dad was a bad person from me for my whole life.

"Sookie, I hope you're right. I love you both so much." He loves us. I was seriously doubting that, but he did really sound upset and I could tell he was still crying. Maybe he was sorry. Maybe he did feel bad about what he'd done. Maybe I should forgive him.

I wanted to hate him, but there was a part of me that was still so glad I finally had a dad and he was a really cool dad too. I had to figure this out and soon. This was just so confusing. I knew I couldn't stay in my room forever and that I'd eventually have to face them both, but knew, until I figured this out my room was where I needed to be. I turned to walk to my bed when I heard mom say, "I want us to have a good time tonight on our date, that is if you are still up to going."

Date? Did she just say date? Am I smiling? I was smiling. Hearing that changed everything. I was still really confused and still had a lot of thinking to do, but when I realized that them going on a date made me happy, I realized that I did love my dad and I wanted him with us. I was just disappointed with him.

When mom knocked on my door, at first I ignored her, I knew she'd push me to talk and I just wasn't ready, but when she threatened to take my door off the hinges, I let her in. I knew she'd do it because she'd done it before and it really sucked.

She asked me if I was okay and if I wanted to talk as she gave me my pain medicine. She didn't push me to talk which surprised me. I shook my head because I just didn't feel like dealing with her or dad yet; I had already realized that dad was truly sorry and that I still loved him and wanted him around, but I wasn't ready to talk about it. I also figured that if they thought I was more upset than I really was, then maybe it would push them even closer together.

When mom left she told me she was going to Dad's room to make sure he was alright. I just stayed in my room. I tried to play my XBox for a while, but using my right hand on the controller wasn't working very well. It didn't take long before my arm started hurting, so I finally just sat back watched TV.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was starting to get dark outside and I was hungry. I left my room, thinking that mom would be in the kitchen cooking dinner, but found the house deserted.

Finally, I found mom and dad both asleep in dad's bed. He had his arms around her and it really didn't really look comfortable, but it did look like he really cared about her. I couldn't help but smile. I was definitely going to get my way.

I hated to do it because they looked so happy and peaceful, but I was starving. I walked over to the edge of his bed, nudged mom, and quietly said, "Mom, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

**Sookie's POV**

Apparently Eric and I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, he was holding me tight in his arms and Alex standing over us. "Mom, I'm hungry," he said nudging me. "What's for dinner?"

Fuck, what time is it? I wiped at my eyes with my hands, stretched, and said, "Baby, what time is it?" I had no clue how long we had been asleep. I actually didn't even realize I had been asleep until Alex woke me up.

"It's almost six," he said. "I'm starving!" Shit, it's almost six. I needed to fix dinner for him and get myself ready for my date with Eric. He had told me we had to be in Shreveport by eight, so that gave me a little over an hour to get ready and feed Alex.

"Baby, let's go downstairs and see what we have," I said as I crawled out of Eric's arms. As we walked down the stairs I asked, "Are you still upset with your dad?" He didn't respond so I took that as a yes.

As we walked into the kitchen I said, "You know he's really hurting right now. Your dad is a good man and he loves you very much. He made some really big mistakes and he paid dearly for them. He lost out on a lot of time with you and I happen to know that he regrets it every single day. Now he's afraid he's going to lose more time with you because your upset with him. He meant it when he said if he could change things he would. You should really talk to him and I think you know that."

I opened both the refrigerator and the freezer to find something quick and easy to make for dinner. Alex still hadn't said anything. I found a frozen pizza in the freezer and said, "Is pizza good, baby?" He nodded so I put it in the oven and then walked over to the table where Alex was sitting.

I put my arm around his shoulder and kissed him on the head. "So, I take it you're not ready to forgive your dad yet. I get that, but just remember that you shouldn't wait too long. Now, I'm going to go jump in the shower while your dinner cooks. Tara's coming over and your dad and I are going to go out for a little bit. You going to be okay, baby?"

"I'll be fine, mom," he said. I could tell there was something else he wanted to say, but he wasn't saying it. I could practically see the gears in his head turning. I stood there quietly until finally he found the words he was apparently searching for. Smiling he quietly said, "Mom, I heard dad tell you he loved you in the hall earlier. Are y'all going on a date?"

Needless to say, after the day's events, what he asked took me a bit by surprise. Well, maybe it wasn't so much what he asked, but the look in his eyes and on his face when he asked it. I smiled wide. I couldn't help it. No matter how upset he was, he still wanted Eric and I together. He had been busted. He wasn't as mad at Eric as he'd wanted us to believe. Not that I had ever doubted it for even one second, but I knew then everything was going to be fine between them very soon.

I made a quick decision and answered his question with a question. I was still smiling as I asked, "Would you be happy if I told you we were going on a date and we were in love? I mean, I thought you hated him and wished he'd never came back."

I probably should have been straight up with him and answered his question, but he was my son and I knew he already knew the answer. Not only could I tell by the way he'd asked me, but he'd obviously heard mine and Eric's entire conversation earlier in the hall. I also figured that my question would be a way to open up some communication about what had happened earlier. Communication where he actually talked and didn't just say he was fine or ignored me.

Alex knew that he'd been busted and that I'd figured out his little game. All he could do was glare at me and I'll be damned if it wasn't Eric's glare he gave me. The two of them looked and acted so much alike it was ridiculous. I realized then, for the first time that I really had my hands full with the two of them, but I'd also never been happier.

Alex and I were staring each other down when he finally broke and said, "I really didn't mean to hurt dad's feelings and I am glad he came back. I even believed him when he said if he could change things he would have. I really don't think he's a bad person. I guess I'm just disappointed."

Damn he was a smart kid. He was definitely wise beyond his years. I knew he often acted like a typical ten year old, his behavior earlier had proved it, but he really was special. I felt like I should tell him that he needed to tell Eric what he just told me, but I knew he knew that already and I also knew he just wasn't ready to do it.

Before either of us had a chance to say anything else, Eric walked in and said, "Hey." He wasn't speaking to me or Alex. He was just speaking. I guess he was hoping Alex would respond, but at the same time knew if he didn't I would. Alex didn't respond, instead he just ran out of the room.

"He's fine with you, Eric. He still just needs a little time to get over his disappointment. I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow. I told him we were going out and he asked me if it was a date. He was smiling when he asked. He definitely still wants us together."

Eric grinned and I swear, I felt my panties dampen. I knew since we were discussing our son that sex should have been the last thing on my mind, but that man was sexy as hell and I desperately hoped that somewhere in his plans for tonight he had included time alone because everything single thing he did got me all worked up.

I took a breath to collect myself and said, "He knows it's a date and that we are together. He heard our entire conversation in the hall earlier today, well, he admitted to hearing you tell me you loved me, but let's get real, I know he heard the whole thing and he's a smart kid." I giggled and continued, "When he admitted to hearing you tell me you loved me, I knew that he knew exactly what was going on and that he was playing us both. It was kind of mean, but instead of answering him when he asked if it was a date I asked him if it would make him happy if we went on a date seeing as how he hates you and wishes you'd have never came back. It was the perfect way to get him to open up about what happened earlier," I said grinning.

"You are an evil woman, Sookie Stackhouse," he said as he stalked towards me. "So manipulative." I stood frozen as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. "I love an evil woman." Damn, I really needed a shower; a very cold one.

"I'm a mom," I said pulling away from him. I had to get away and quick if we were ever going to leave the house. He was really making this whole "taking it slow" thing and "going out on a date" thing really freakin' hard. "It's my job to be an evil woman, as you put it." I made quotations with my fingers as I said the words "evil woman". "I've got to go get a shower. Can you stick around and pull out the pizza in about five minutes?"

"Yeah, sure, but I'd rather you stick around with me. We have plenty of time," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around my waist in an attempt to keep me around. At the rate I was going, I was never going to get into the shower and we were never going to leave the house.

"Eric, I need to get in the shower if you want to go on a date tonight," I said as I smacked him on the arm. "Now, what do I need to wear for this date?" He had been tight-lipped as to where we were going and I had no clue. He just stared at me. "Eric, I don't want to be over or under-dressed."

Still wearing a grin, Eric said, "Nothing at all would suit me just fine." Needless to say I smacked him again. This time a little harder. I couldn't believe him. Still grinning he added, "Wear your yellow sundress; the one you wore the day we met for coffee," before letting go of my waist and allowing me to finally leave the room.

**Eric's POV**

Alex still hadn't spoken to me. He and Tara were in the kitchen eating their pizza and Sookie was in her room getting ready for our date. I was in the shower, getting ready as well. I was really excited about our date. All I wanted was for Sookie and I to go out, have a good time together, and forget about everything but each other; even if it was just for a few hours because it had been such a...manic day.

****

I was bummed when Alex ignored me when I walked into the kitchen; not to say it didn't surprise me after how he'd reacted when I told him about my past, but things were looking up.

When he left the kitchen, Sookie assured me that he just needed a little more time and told me that she thought he still wanted us together. Apparently, he had heard our conversation in the hall, outside of his room, and asked her if we were going out on a date and didn't seem the least bit upset at the prospect. That gave me a little hope that he didn't hate me and that Sookie was going to be right, as usual. He was going to get over this. I seriously doubted that he would want me in his mother's life if that wasn't the case.

As she spoke I found myself wanting, no, needing to touch her; to be near her. When she began explaining how she'd figured out Alex had heard our conversation, she had the wickedest grin on her face and that grin was fucking hot. She went on to tell me that she turned his questions around on him and made him open up a little about what had happened today.

I wanted to know what he'd told her, I really did, but between that fucking grin, the fact that her boobs were practically hanging out of her shirt, and the pure manipulative nature of the whole conversation she was telling me about I found myself not wanting to continue the discussion.

I knew since we were discussing our son that sex should have been the last thing on my mind, but that woman was sexy as hell and I could not wait for a chance to have her alone. I still wanted to take things slow and get to know her again, but there were still things we could do to bring each other pleasure while taking it slow.

As I walked towards her in the sexiest voice I could muster, I told her she was an evil and manipulative woman. I did my best to let her know that turned me on by cupping her face in my hands and lustfully kissing her. When I pulled away, again using the sexiest voice I could I said, "I love an evil woman."

I could see it in her face. She wanted me just as bad as I wanted her. I was just about to kiss her again when she pulled away and told me she was a mom and sarcastically added that being a mom meant she was supposed to be an evil woman. Her sarcasm got me hotter, so when she asked me to wait in the kitchen to pull Alex's pizza out of the oven while she took a shower, I grabbed her and told her I would, but I wanted her with me.

She hit me and told me that she needed to get in the shower if we were ever going to go out. She was persistent and successfully dodged all of my advances by insisting I should tell her what she should wear. We were going to Pam's restaurant and dress there wasn't jeans and t-shirts, but was still casual, so I told her to wear her yellow sundress and finally let her go.

****

By six forty I was walking down the stairs into the living room where Tara and Alex played Wii. "You clean up nice, Hot Stuff," Tara said winking at me, as I took a seat on the couch. I laughed until I actually thought about it for a moment and realized Tara had never seen me dressed in anything dressier than a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt and tonight I was even wearing a tie and dress shoes. She probably didn't know what to think.

Alex was doing his best to ignore me, so I didn't even bother speaking to him. It absolutely killed me to do, but he hadn't even acknowledged my presence in the room and I didn't want to say something and him ignore me. I knew if that happened I'd just get all upset again and I didn't want to do that before mine and Sookie's date. Actually, for tonight I just wanted it to be about us and I wanted that us to be a happy us.

At about six fifty, Sookie walked into the room. She was gorgeous. No, not gorgeous; absolutely perfect and magnificent in every way. She was wearing her yellow sundress with a pale blue sweater and had left her hair hanging in loose curls down her shoulders and back.

"You look beautiful," I said smiling. I was completely mesmerized by the sight of her. I was glad I was sitting because if I was standing I may have fallen over.

"So do you," she said as I stood up and went to her. I couldn't get to her side quick enough.

Once there, I took her hand in mine and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded and I turned to face the door to lead us out. That was when I realized that Alex was watching us and he looked far from mad or upset. He actually looked happier than I'd ever seen him. Sookie was right. He still wanted us together and he still loved me.

"We'll be home late, I assume," Sookie said. When she said she assumed, she glared at me. I could tell she was still a little frustrated with me. She had tried to get me to tell her where we were going on our date since she agreed to go and I wasn't going to tell her. It was a surprise.

I smirked at her and nodded. She continued, "Y'all don't wait up. Alex's medication is on my nightstand. He's actually due for a dose at seven, if he needs it. If you want, I'll get it right now."

Tara smiled and said, "Girl, Alex and I will be fine and we won't wait up. Y'all get out of here," and with that, we left.

* * *

Part two coming soon.......

Tell me what you think so far about part one. Did you like the Alex POV? Are you excited to find out exactly where Eric's taking her? Are you desperately hoping that they get the time alone they are both yearning for?


	12. Chapter 10b

Here's part 2! I warned you all that this would be long and once you see how long this is, you'll see why I split it in two!

Thanks for all the great comments about the Alex POV! I'm glad everyone liked it. I must admit, I do not know any ten year old boys. I'm a childless 32 year old woman and the only ten year old boys I've really been around were when I was ten. I couldn't even tell you what one looked like if you asked me. With that said, I'm very glad you all thought it was good. I really hoped it was!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris-- Some are mine-- "Endless Love" belongs to Lionel Ritchie. I think I got it all in there! There was a lot this time!

* * *

**Part 2**

**Sookie's POV**

I was just finishing up with getting ready when I glanced at the clock and saw it was already six forty-five. I quickly looked in the mirror, fixed a few stray hairs, and put on a little bit of lip gloss. I was as good to go as I was going to be, seeing as how we really had to leave.

As I was leaving my room I slipped on my baby blue sweater, my sandals, and grabbed my purse. I made my way across the hall into the living room and saw Eric sitting on the couch waiting for me.

He looked amazingly sexy. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white button-down dress shirt. He had added his signature tie and v-neck sweater as well as a pair a black dress shoes. He was so sexy, in a nerdy sort of way, in his ties and sweaters. They were so un-Eric, but whenever he dressed up, that's what he wore.

Tonight he was wearing a green sweater and his tie had black and green stripes. It was really the perfect combination and he couldn't have picked a better color. He looked amazing in green.

I stopped, well, I semi-stopped drooling over him when he said, "You look beautiful." When he spoke, between the sound of his voice and how hot he looked, I swear I almost fell over.

"So do you," I said lazily. I was so taken by him I didn't even realize I'd told him he was beautiful, as opposed to handsome or sexy, until after I'd said it. I really hoped he didn't mind. I mean, a compliment is a compliment, but most guys don't like to be called pretty or beautiful.

He walked over to me as I spoke, took my hand, and kissed my cheek. When he kissed me I noticed Alex smile. As he pulled away he asked, "Are you ready to go?" I nodded. I was so ready to go it was ridiculous.

As we were leaving I said, "We'll be home late, I assume," as I glared at Eric. He had refused to tell me where we were going, so I had no clue and it was driving me crazy. As I glared at him he just smirked at me and nodded. I continued, "Y'all don't wait up. Alex's medication is on my nightstand. He's actually due for a dose at seven, if he needs it. If you want, I'll get it right now."

"Girl, Alex and I will be fine and we won't wait up. Y'all get out of here," Tara said smiling. I was so glad Tara was being so supportive of my decision to be with Eric. We had all been friends back in high school, but she was there through all the bad stuff, when Eric was gone. She'd seen how upset I was when he got arrested and how hard it had been for me being a pregnant teenager and raising Alex alone. When I told her that I'd met back up with Eric, it really could have gone either way with her, but from the very beginning she encouraged me to let him into our lives. She really was a great friend to us both.

As we walked towards Eric's Escalade, I noticed his bumper for the first time. I hadn't paid attention to it when I'd come in earlier. "Your bumper is really fucked up."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get it fixed at some point," Eric said as he opened my door and helped me in. He shut my door for me, walked around to his side and got in, then continued, "Luckily, the bumper was all that was damaged. I feel so stupid about that whole thing, Sookie. My whole car could have been totaled or I could have killed myself or someone else. I was really lucky."

"I'm really glad you see it that way, Eric. I know you know how stupid it was, but please promise me you will never do anything like that again. Like you said, you could have been killed or killed someone else and I don't think I could stand losing you again."

"I promise you, Sookie, I will never get drunk and drive again or anything else that could take me away from you, for that matter," he said before softly kissing me. As he pulled away he smiled and said, "I don't think I could stand losing you again, either."

I smiled back at him as he started the SUV and we were on our way. "So, are you ever going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked, hoping he'd finally give in. I got a glare from him. I assumed that meant "no".

Just as we were pulling onto the interstate he said, "Do you want a hint?" I smiled and nodded. "Well, it isn't much, but do you remember Pam?" Oh shit! Did he just say Pam?

"Uh, yeah. Does she still sell weed?" I asked reluctantly. "Because if she does, I really don't think this is a good idea." I hated to be the one who ruined the evening, but I had to say my piece.

**Eric's POV**

I decided to give in a little and give Sookie a hint about our date. I had wanted it to be a surprise, but she wanted to know so badly that I didn't have the heart to keep it from her any longer.

"Do you want a hint?" I asked smiling. She nodded and I could tell she was excited. I continued, "Well, it isn't much, but do you remember Pam?" Pam used to be my grass hook-up back in High School. She was a few years older and selling weed to pay for her tuition at LSU Shreveport.

When I mentioned Pam I could sense Sookie tensing up. Nervously she asked, "Does Pam still sell weed? Because if she does, I really don't think this is a good idea." I felt like an idiot. With mine and Pam's past she probably thought I was going to take her someplace to get high or some shit. She couldn't have been further off, but I could totally see where she could have gotten the idea.

"God no, Sookie. Pam hasn't touched the shit in years. She totally got out of the game when she graduated from college. She owns a restaurant in Shreveport now. That's where we're going. No weed will be involved in this date. That, I promise. I was through with that shit years ago. It may make you feel really fucking good, but that shit is not worth the trouble it can cause. Besides, Pam isn't even working tonight. She told me to tell you hello, though."

Sookie took my hand and smiled. "Good. I don't want it to seem like I'm being a bitch, passing judgment, or being a hypocrite, because lord only knows, I'd probably still be smoking weed if it weren't for you getting arrested and well, there's Alex too, but I guess I've just seen enough of the bad side of it to want to stay far away from it."

I totally understood what she meant. I used to smoke it all the time. Hell, for a very long time, I wasn't "normal" if I wasn't high and as horrible as it may sound, I'd love to light up a big, fat blunt right now and get stoned out of my gourd, but the reality of it all is that pot is what got me sent to Juvee, it's directly related to why I ended up in prison for five years, and it kept me from knowing I had a son for way to long.

"I totally agree with you," I said smiling. "Believe me; if you think you've seen the bad side, I have definitely seen it." I cringed a little thinking about my time in prison. It really was the worst five years of my life; so incredibly horrible that I have a hard time even thinking about it.

While there, I saw things, did things, and things were done to me that I don't think I could ever tell a soul about; not even Sookie or Alex. Hell, I don't even think I could tell Carlos and he was not only there with me, but was my boss and best friend. Really during those times in my life he was more of a father to me than my dad even was.

Things got quiet once I started thinking about my time in prison. I had to lift my mood and lift it soon. I did not want to ruin this date because I was in a shitty mood. Luckily, I had Sookie to lift it for me. I guess she could sense that something was bothering me because she looked right at me and said, "Penny for your thoughts?"

I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she was approaching an area that I didn't feel comfortable with at all. "It's nothing. Nothing at all," I said hoping that she'd just let it go. The last thing I wanted was to have to tell her that I didn't want to tell her about it. I wasn't sure how she'd take hearing something like that. I didn't know if it would offend her or not and the last thing I wanted was her thinking I didn't trust her. That was not the case at all. There were just some things that were better kept to yourself.

"You sure?" she asked. "If you're not up for this then we can just go home. I wouldn't be disappointed." Fuck no I didn't want to go home. Was she crazy?

"I'm sure it's nothing and the last thing I want to do is go home," I said as I pulled into the parking lot. "Besides, we're here."

**Sookie's POV**

"Pamela's Dueling Pianos, Bar, & Grill!" I shouted. I was so excited. "I have been wanting to come here! This place belongs to Pam?" It had only been open a few months and Tara and Lafayette had both went there right after it had opened. They had told me how much fun they'd had and had been asking me to go back with them, I just never got the chance. I'd wanted to, but between work and Alex, who had time?

Eric smirked at me and said, "I talked to Pam right after I moved back; about things I need to do to open a bar. She always said that was what her plan was, so I figured she'd be the one to talk to. Anyway, she told me about this place and I thought it sounded fun. I'm glad to see that apparently, you do too."

"Tara and Lafayette said they had a blast here. They've been trying to get me to come here with them, but I've just never had the time. I think we're going to have a really good time tonight," I said smiling.

Eric leaned over, chastely kissed me, and said, "Well, let's go then," before pulling away and getting out of his SUV. Before I was even out of the car he was buy my side, holding my hand to help me. That was one thing I had always loved about him. Even though he was perceived as such a "bad boy", and in most cases he was one, he really knew how to be a gentleman when it was called for.

We had been seated in the far corner in a rather secluded booth. It was close enough to the action to still enjoy the full effect of the show and to participate if you wanted to, but far enough away to have privacy.

Eric, being a man, ordered the steak, while I ordered the shrimp alfredo. By eight thirty we'd just about finished our dinner when the waitress asked, "Would you like to take a look at our dessert menu?"

I didn't want Eric spending too much money on me, but apparently he had other plans. He smiled and said, "Sure, that would be great." The waitress handed him the menu and said she'd be back in a few minutes.

"Eric, we don't need dessert. You've done enough," I protested. I was having a good time, but I hated the thought of him spending his hard earned money on an expensive meal when we had a refrigerator full of food at home.

"Sookie, I wanted to take you out on a date and I'm pretty sure that you could not pass up, uh...," he squinted down at the dessert menu then looked up with a smirk and continued, "Pamela's Signature Hot Fudge Cake."

Oh my god! There he goes doing it again, I thought. He made hot fudge cake sexy. All I could do was smile and nod. Luckily, before the lust-filled silence grew uncomfortable, the waitress returned and Eric ordered our dessert. A few minutes later it arrived, and I must say it looked even better in person than in the picture.

He had ordered one hot fudge cake for us to split. I was glad he only got one when I saw it because it was huge. It was a huge piece of moist chocolate cake with a two scoops of vanilla ice cream on top of it. It was covered in hot fudge and whipped cream.

As we ate our dessert, I noticed that Eric seemed more and more nervous. I wasn't quite sure why. Once we'd finished dessert I found out when he pulled a small, velvety box out and sat it on the table. I almost fell over. I really loved him, but I didn't think I was quite ready to marry him. I was really hoping that an engagement ring was not in that box.

He opened the box and said, "Sookie, I found myself wanting to do something special for you earlier today, so I went out and bought you this." He was smiling and I wanted to cry. They were beautiful. It was three rings in the most beautiful design. They looked so delicate and they were perfect. You could tell they were meant to be worn together as one. They each had circular gemstones with diamonds set between each one.

As I took in their beauty, he took the first one out and slid it on my right ring finger and said, "This one has rubies. That is your birthstone, so it symbolizes you." He picked up the second ring and slid it on as he continued, "This one is topaz. That's Alex's birthstone, so this one's for him." He picked up the last ring and as he slid that one on my finger he said, "This one's for me. It emerald, my birthstone. Together, they symbolize us; being a family. Alex is in the middle because he is part of us both."

They were so sweet and he'd obviously put some thought into them, but they looked very expensive. "Eric, they are beautiful and I love them, but you shouldn't have bought me something so expensive." I wanted to tell him to take them back, but I didn't want to hurt him and they were really pretty, so I didn't.

"Sookie," he said, taking my hands in his, "I know we don't have much, but I promise you, one day I'm going to be able to give you and Alex everything you two deserve. For now, I do have the money in the bank for my house and if I want to spend that money on you and Alex, then that's what I'm going to do."

"Eric, if you spend that money on us then you won't be able to afford a house! You moved out of the hotel to avoid spending too much of it already!" I wasn't shouting, but I definitely raised my voice. I couldn't let him waist his money on frivolous things. Neither me or Alex needed him to buy us things to show us how he felt.

The grip Eric had on my hands tightened as he said, "Sookie, at the jewelry store, I debated on whether to buy you an engagement ring or something else. I went with something else because we decided to take it slow, but these," he ran his thumb over the rings on my finger, "they're us. They symbolize us being together; as a family. We may not be ready to jump into getting married, but I do intend to marry you one day, when we're both ready. I most certainly do not intend to buy a house anymore, nor do I intend to move ever again. I'm right where I want to be."

I was at a loss for words and had no clue what to say. I ended up not having to say anything because Eric smirked, wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Except, of course, unless you invited me to move downstairs with you. Then I may be enticed to move again."

"Oh, I bet you would," I said glaring at him. Leave it to Eric to turn a sweet and sentimental moment into something sexual. I wasn't an idiot. I knew he liked to cuddle and we both seemed to enjoy waking up in each other's arms, but that comment was purely about sex.

I didn't have much time to dwell on the fact that he had totally ruined the moment because the show started. The piano players had both came out and had started playing Billy Joel's "Piano Man". The crowd sang along with them as they sang and played.

Throughout the night they played songs that audience members requested. Since the audience was so diverse they played so many different songs, but no matter what they played everyone sang and danced along. They played everything from Waylon Jennings to Elton John to Metallica.

They also had incorporated comedy into the show, in addition to the music. Sometimes it was just in the delivery of the song and sometimes it was jokes and one-liners between songs, but during one song they pulled a man from the audience, who was apparently celebrating his birthday. The made him stand on stage as several women they'd also pulled from the audience danced seductively around him. During another they had a bride-to-be hula hooping while standing on top of the pianos, in a big funny hat and enormous yellow sunglasses. They were the type you'd get at a gag store or amusement park.

Eric and I were having so much fun singing, dancing, and laughing, but it was almost midnight and I was getting antsy. I knew we'd said we'd be home late and even though I had no clue where we could go, I really hoped Eric had some sort of plan for us to be alone and I really hoped that that part of the plan would happen soon.

**Eric's POV**

Sookie and I were having such a great time, but I really wanted some time with her alone. I knew there was a chance if I took her home we might be able to spend time alone. That is, if everyone was asleep, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to take that risk.

I hadn't really thought that far ahead in my planning. I knew I had wanted us to be alone, but I didn't really think about the "where". Honestly, that was never something I'd had to plan. I had always taken my dates back to my place, or even better, they took me back to theirs, but there were never ten year old kids involved, then.

I felt like an idiot having not thought of that before. Luckily, it didn't take me long to come up with the perfect place to take her. It was almost midnight, so I figured that it was as good of time as any to leave. We'd told Tara we'd be late, but I was guessing Sookie wouldn't want to be too late and we had quite a drive ahead of us. "So, What do you say we get out of here?" I asked smiling.

She smiled right back at me and said, "I never thought you'd ask."

**Sookie's POV**

About an hour later we pulled in at the lake. Eric had pulled up to a spot right near the edge where we could sit and look out at the water. "This is really beautiful," I said smiling. "I had a really good time tonight." I don't know why, but I was kind of nervous.

"Sookie, will you dance with me?" He asked. Was he crazy? We were at the lake. "Come on. Get out of the car and dance with me." He switched CD's and turned up the volume on the CD player.

_My Love there's only you in my life;  
The only thing that's right;  
My first Love.  
You're every breath that I take;  
You're every step I make._

He had turned on the song, "Endless Love" by Lionel Ritchie. As soon as I heard it I had to indulge him and give him his dance. Laughing, I turned, opened my door and got out of his Escalade. He turned up the volume a little more before getting out and walking around to the passenger side to join me.

_And I, I want to share all my love with you;  
No one else will do.  
And your eyes;  
They tell me how much you care.  
You will always be;  
My Endless Love._

When we were in high school we had watched "Happy Gilmore" together and we both loved the part where Happy took Virginia to the ice skating rink. I had made a big deal of how romantic and sweet it was when we saw the movie and now he was semi-recreating it for me.

_Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one;  
Our lives have just begun.  
Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms.  
I can't resist your charms! _

When he reached me he pulled me tight into his arms and held me tight. As we swayed back and forth I said, "You have made this night so perfect and I love you, but "Happy Gilmore"?" We both laughed.

_I'll be a fool for you;  
I'm sure you know I don't mind.  
And yes, you'll be the only one._

As the song continued, we held each other tight and reveled in the feeling of each other. My head was buried in Eric's chest and I could feel his head resting on top of mine. We were the only two people in the world, but all too soon the song ended.

'Cause no one can deny;  
This Love I have inside.  
And I'll give it all to you;  
My love,  
My Endless Love.

When it ended, we reluctantly separated and got back into Eric's SUV only I opted to get into the back seat. When Eric realized what I'd done he followed suit. As soon as he had shut his door he was on me. "I've wanted to do this all day," he said desperately as he kissed, sucked, and licked at my lips.

I climbed onto his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck, and moaned, "Oh god, I've wanted it too," right before his tongue slid into my mouth. I gladly welcomed it. Eric was a great kisser. When he kissed me it felt like our kisses were meant only for each other. Our tongues would intertwine in a rhythm that was completely perfect and natural. When we kissed I felt like I was in heaven.

Moments later, I felt his hands sliding my sweater over my shoulders and down my arms as his lips made their way from my mouth to my neck. I shook off my sweater and arched myself into him, allowing him better access to my neck.

He continued kissing and sucking my neck and along my collarbone as I tangled my fingers into his hair. Giving in to the intense feelings of pleasure his mouth and his erection, that was grinding into me in just the right spot, were giving me, I reached one of my hands behind me until it was in my purse.

Once in my purse I fumbled around until I felt the object of my desire. I pulled it out and said, "Eric." I guess he misunderstood my reason for saying his name because although he stopped kissing my neck he greedily attacked my lips again. I responded for a moment; I couldn't help it, but after that moment I thought about what was in my hand, so I lightly pushed him away and said, "Baby."

He dropped his hands, which were gently kneading my breasts, to his sides and frantically asked, "What is it? What's wrong? Is this too much? We went a lot further than this, this morning so I thought it would be okay. If you want we can stop." Stopping was the last thing I wanted and I had to let him know that.

"Oh baby," I moaned as I leaned forward, gripping his sweater, and kissed him. I felt his hands creep up and cup my bottom. It wasn't long before we were deep within the thralls of passion again.

I ground myself into him as I felt his hand sliding up my thigh under my dress. I was already wet and found myself getting even wetter thinking of what would happen when his hand reached its destination. With one of my hands I began fumbling with the fly of his jeans. "I want you, so bad, baby," I moaned as I slipped the little piece of foil into his free hand.

He didn't react the way I had expected him to. Actually, he reacted the total opposite. "Sookie," he said pulling away from me. I just looked at him, begging him with my eyes to make love to me. "No!" he shouted looking shocked as he pulled away from me even further.

I was just as shocked at his reaction as he seemed to be at the situation. I didn't know if I should be angry or cry. I started crying before I had a chance to even think about it. "What's wrong? Why don't you want me?" I asked crying.

He smiled, wiped my tears away with his thumb, and said, "Sookie, it's not that I don't want you. Believe me I want you." He grabbed my hand and placed it on his erection. "Do you really think that that means I don't want you?"

"Then what is it?" I really wanted to know. "Why, Eric?" I was still crying and I really didn't understand what had just happened. I couldn't believe he was turning me down.

"Sookie, I know we've obviously done it before, but we just got back together. We decided that we wanted to take it slow, for one thing and well, since it would be our first time in over ten years and our first time as adults, I'd like it to be special. Not in the back seat of my Escalade."

He was so perfect and he'd made this whole night perfect. "I love you so much, Eric," I said as I threw my arms around him. "Thank you, so much for everything."

**Eric's POV**

Although, I explained myself and our little misunderstanding in the back seat of my Escalade sort of fixed itself, it was kind of a mood killer. Sookie and I didn't stay at the lake much longer and the rest of the time we spent there was spent holding each other and sharing chaste kisses.

When we got home, it was kind of awkward because I wasn't really sure what the customary ending to a first date in ten years, with the mother of your child was. The fact that we lived together only made things more complicated.

I opted to walk her to her bedroom door, mostly because Tara was asleep on the couch. That meant if we were spending any more time together tonight it would be either in the kitchen or one of our bedrooms and there was no way in hell I was going to let it be the kitchen.

When we got there I said, "I had a really good time tonight, Sookie. I love you." I didn't want to leave and I must admit, a big part of me hoped that she'd invite me into her bed, but I figured that moment was over in my car, besides, as I had so conveniently reminded her, we were taking things slow.

"I love you too, baby. I had a really good time too. Thanks again, for everything; the wonderful dinner, the ring, everything," she said smiling as she inched closer to me. I took that as my cue, leaned down, and brushed my lips against hers.

"I'll see you in the morning. I've already emailed my professor, I'm not going to class tomorrow. I knew you were planning on staying home with Alex and I thought I'd stay home with you again," I said smiling. "I know you're probably tired and want to get some sleep, but if you want, you can come upstairs and we could watch a movie or something." Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!

"I am pretty tired, maybe I should just go to bed." I kissed her one more time, turned, and walked up the stairs as she entered her room. I was by my door when I heard her door shut.

I entered my room, undressed, and climbed into bed. I had just turned on the TV when I heard a knock. I looked over to see Sookie in my doorway. "Sookie," I said surprised to see her standing there.

She walked over to the bed and crawled in beside of me. "Would it be okay if I slept in here with you tonight?" she asked as she snuggled up to my side. I didn't know why she was asking. There was no place I would rather her sleep than in my bed.

"Of course you can sleep here, Sookie. I actually prefer it," I said as I gently placed my lips against hers and placed my hand on her hip. For a moment, she started to respond to my kiss, but it wasn't for long.

Hesitantly, she pulled away and said, "Baby, you were right earlier. We should wait on that. Can you just hold me tonight?" I nodded, turned off the TV and the lamp, and pulled her into my arms. I was willing to wait and I knew it was for the best, but that all went out the window when I felt her hand on my dick.

"Sookie...oh fuck that feels good!...I thought you...oh shit!...wanted me to just hold... ah!...you? If that's all you want me to do...oh fuck!...you are really making it difficult," I managed to squeak out as she slid her hand along my shaft, paying special attention to the head when she reached the top. "Oh, oh god, Sookie, you are going to force me to fuck you, if you don't stop," I warned her and I seriously meant it.

The next thing I knew I felt her sliding my pants down my legs and then I felt what felt like her sliding a rubber onto my dick. I wondered where the rubber had come from, but I figured she'd probably brought it. I had no idea how because when she came in her she was wearing nothing but a tank top and panties nor did I have a clue if it had been her intention to do this when she came up here. More than likely she'd brought it just in case, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"Women always reserve the right to change their mind, Eric. Make love to me," she commanded. I couldn't help, but obey her. To hell with slow. We were throwing slow out the window.

She was kneeling above me, so I reached up for the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to her knees while she took off her shirt. I sat up and reached out to spread her legs. She slid one leg out of her panties and resumed her position kneeling before me, this time with her legs spread wide.

I ran my hand along her folds and plunged two fingers inside of her. As I slid them in and out, preparing her for what was to come, I felt her wrap her hands around my head. She began to tangle her fingers in my hair and the pain from the slight pulls only urged me to thrust my hand harder and deeper.

She clenched slightly and I knew she was getting close. I lightly began to rub her clit with my thumb and it sent her over the edge. In one swoop, as she continued to ride out her pleasure, I flipped her onto her back and positioned myself on top of her. I reached down between us and grabbed the base of my dick, sliding along her slick folds and positioning it at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a kiss. I took that as a big, giant yes with flashing neon lights and moved my hips forward just enough to bury the head of my dick inside of her. I wanted to take it slow and I didn't want to hurt her.

I didn't really know what it would be like, being with someone that had had a child. I never had before; that I knew of. I quickly found that Sookie felt no different than I remembered her feeling before and believe me, I could never forget a feeling like that. She actually may have felt tighter, but then again, that may have been the size of my dick. It had grown quite a bit since we were together last.

When I was finally buried as deep as I could go, I stopped. I wanted to let her adjust to my size and I wanted to enjoy the feeling of her surrounding me fully. After a moment she pulled out of our kiss and said, "Eric...baby, I need to feel you."

I couldn't deny her anything she wanted so I slowly and gently started to move myself in and out of her. With each thrust she lifted her hips to meet mine and her pace quickly forced mine to speed up. I found I was losing myself in her; in her pants and squeaks, and moans and I wasn't going to last much longer.

"I love you, Sookie!" I shouted as I felt myself explode inside of her. I felt like such an ass. I was pretty sure she hadn't finished yet. I crashed down on the bed beside of her and said, "Uh, I'm sorry."

She looked at me like she was confused and said, "Sorry for what, Eric?" How could she not know. I left her unsatisfied. I was an asshole.

"I'm sorry I, uh, well, you didn't get to finish," I said not know quite how to say it right. She smiled and I didn't understand why. I certainly wouldn't be smiling if I was her.

"Baby, it was perfect. There's nothing for you to apologize for. It was better than I could have ever imagined. You definitely don't need to be sorry. We have all night for me to finish."

And she most certainly did finish; many, many times.

* * *

Hope you liked the date and the lemons! Tell me what you think!

Oh yeah, before I forget, I've posted a link to Sookie's rings on my profile!


	13. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter! I had more planned, but like the last chapter, it was just going to be too long. The rest will be in my next update, which will most likely not be early.

Right now, I'm a week late on my chapter of One Year Later and I'm just stuck. I have this outline of things that get me from point A (where I am now) and point B (the end of the story) and I just can't get it all together, which sucks, cause I really think it will be done in about 5-10 chapter's depending how much extra shit I throw in! Maybe even less. I'm really trying hard to get the chapter finished and hope to have it posted by next week.

Also, I'm also writing a chapter for the story Hard Sell. Here's the link if you're interested. Remember to take out the spaces! http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5806614/1/. I should have the chapter submitted for posting in the next two weeks.

Oh, and before I forget. I've got a blog now! You can read my stories here or there. http://onefee27 . wordpress . com. I will also post special announcement, like when I'm running late posting chapters, and whatever else I feel like so check it out!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris-- Except Alex; he's mine!

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

It was about ten after four when I got home from work. Eric was clearing the last of his clothes out of his closet when I stepped into his doorway and said, "Hey baby, I missed you while I was at work."

He immediately stopped what he was doing, walked over to me, and said, "I missed you, too," as he smiled and brushed his lips against mine. "I've almost got everything downstairs. This is the last of it. Once I get this down there, we'll get the beds moved."

Three months ago, when I first ran into him, I never would have thought that Eric and I would be raising Alex together, much less, be sleeping in the same bed, but he was moving all of his things downstairs to my room. We were officially going to live together, not just in the same house, but in the same room and I was happier than I'd been in years.

Actually, my most private dreams, the ones I denied and wouldn't admit, even to myself most of the time, for ten years, were all coming true. Eric, Alex, and I were going to really be a family and that was all I'd ever truly wanted.

"Baby, I'm really tired and I still need to make dinner. Why don't you finish with your clothes and then Jason can help you move the beds when he gets here tomorrow. We can sleep in my bed for one more night." Seriously, there really wasn't that much difference in a standard king and a California king; was there?

"Okay, I guess we can wait," he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I just wanted to have everything moved before mom, dad, and Jason got here, but it would be easier with Jason's help."

"Well, since that's settled, what do you want for dinner?" I asked, about to head downstairs to the kitchen.

"I don't know. I've been so busy moving my stuff, I hadn't even thought about food. If you're tired, we could just go out."

"That sounds good. You and Alex figure out where you want to go and I'll jump in the shower and get changed," I said as I started to leave the room.

"Mind if I join you?" Eric asked as he pulled me back into his arms. "I'm feeling a little dirty," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows, "if you know what I mean."

"Eric!" I chided as I smacked his arm. "Alex!"

"Relax, Sookie. Alex isn't here, so he's not going to hear," he said smirking. "I dropped him off at Hoyt's earlier. I told him I'd pick him up before dinner."

"Oh," I said nodding. "Well, in that case, if you want to join me you'll have to catch me!" I shouted as I pulled out of Eric's arms and took off running downstairs.

**Eric's POV**

Sookie took off running down the stairs. She obviously wanted to play a game and it was a game that I was really going to enjoy playing. Especially since we were alone, which didn't happen often, and the chances of us being alone any time in the week ahead were slim to none since Jason and my parents were all coming in for a visit.

It was the Saturday before Thanksgiving and Sookie and I were both off work and didn't school for the entire week. Alex was out of school, as well. Jason was coming in from Jackson, tomorrow and mom and dad were coming on Tuesday. They were all staying until Friday.

We had decided that Thanksgiving was a good time for my parents to come meet Alex, because we knew we'd have a full house. Sookie always had a big dinner at her house for all the major holidays and we figured that the more people that were here when they were, the less likely the visit would be to end in a huge fight.

Our full house of company was part of the reason we finally decided to take the next step in our relationship and move into the same room. We'd been officially together for nearly two months, and although we'd had and were currently having sex, we were still trying to take things slow and sleeping apart, sometimes. Having our own space was part of that.

When we finalized the plans for Thanksgiving and realized we would be sharing a bed the entire week, neither of us were complaining, but Sookie had a few concerns, which led to the talk, that led to our decision to make sharing a bed a permanent arrangement.

"Well, I'll just sleep with you all week and Jason can sleep in my bed Sunday night, but Monday he'll have to move onto the pull-out in the Man Cave or to the couch in the living room. They may not have been the greatest parents, but we have to let mom and dad have a bed."

"Yeah, it's the only way there will be room for everyone," Sookie said smiling.

"And we'll get to wake up holding each other every single morning for a week," I said trying to be cool. Who was I kidding? I was far from cool. The thought of waking up every morning holding her made me feel all giddy, like a fucking schoolgirl, inside.

"Yeah, it will be nice to go to sleep in your arms every night and wake up in them every morning," she said very unconvincingly. It wasn't so much that she seemed like she was unhappy at the thought of us sleeping together, but she seemed almost unsure; like she thought it was a bad idea.

"What is it, Sookie? I asked. "I can sleep on the couch if you want me to."

We'd never spent so many nights in a row together. Normally, we'd stay together two or maybe three times a week, so I understood if she wanted to sleep apart. I really hoped she didn't, but since we didn't regularly share a room, I could understand any trepidation she felt.

"Eric, you're not sleeping on the couch. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," she said as she rolled her eyes. "You know I hate it when you pull that whiny, submissive shit," she huffed.

I should have known better than to offer to sleep on the couch, but that was the gentleman in me coming out. Sookie liked a gentleman, but only in certain instances, like opening doors and using manners. When it came to other things, it just pissed her off.

To her there was a very fine line between being a gentleman and being a lame-ass, pussy, douche-bag. Knowing I'd already made one mistake, I wasn't about to make another by opening my mouth, so I didn't say a word. I waited for her to speak.

Finally, she said, "I want you to sleep in my room, but I worry about Alex."

I had no idea why she was worried about Alex or what it had to do with us sleeping in the same bed, so I nodded, urging her to continue.

"I don't want him to think its okay to just shack up with a girl he's only been dating for a few months. I know we sleep together sometimes anyway, but that's not all the time and Alex doesn't even really know about most of the times because we stayed up later than him and got up earlier than him."

I'd never thought about that before. I assumed the reason I'd never thought about it was because we were his mom and dad. It wasn't like Sookie was some random girlfriend of mine and I definitely wasn't a random beau of hers. The fact that we were both his parents made it a whole different situation and I was pretty sure Alex understood that and if he didn't, he was old enough to, if we explained it to him.

"Sookie, I see what you're saying, I really do, but it's not like I'm moving downstairs permanently; we're only talking about a week. Not even really a week; five nights. That's far from shacking up," I said as I took her hand. "Plus, our situation is so different. I'm his dad. It's not like I'm just some random boyfriend of yours off the street...not that you're the type that would have random boyfriends come sleep in your bed, regardless of Alex, but you know what I mean."

"I guess I see your point," she said.

"See, now stop worrying and look forward to fake shacking up with me, woman!" I commanded playfully, as I leaned down and touched my lips to hers.

Later that evening, I was lying in my bed studying, when Sookie walked into my room and took a seat on the bed beside of me.

"Hey," I said as I rolled onto my side and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey," she said nervously, "I've been thinking about us sharing a room over Thanksgiving break," she said timidly.

"Oh." I assumed she was about to renege on the decision to share her room and that I was going to be on the couch for that week. I wasn't looking forward to it either. I'd slept on that couch several times before I moved in and it was far from comfortable.

"I was thinking that, well, maybe you might want to just move downstairs permanently."

"Are you being serious?" I asked smiling. I hoped she was being serious. I'd move downstairs to be with her in a second with no thought needed.

"Well, like you said, we're his parents and our situation's different." She was being serious! "I think I'm ready for it...you moving into my room, so if you think you're ready then I think we should just do it," she said with a smile on her face.

Now, Thanksgiving break was actually here and it was actually happening. I was moving downstairs, with Sookie, and I couldn't have been more confident that we were making the right decision, but I didn't exactly have time to stand around and get lost in my happy thoughts because I had a game to play.

As Sookie took off running, I immediately followed behind her. When I reached the bottom of the stairs she was just about to turn into her bedroom, but I reached out and grabbed for her arm to stop her.

When I had it in my grasp, I spun her around to face me while at the same time, I moved her against the wall beside of her bedroom door. I pinned her against the wall and said, "Did you really think you could get away from me that easy, Lover?" before roughly, crashing my mouth into hers.

**Sookie's POV**

I'd made it to the bottom of the stairs and was just about to turn into my room when I felt a hand grab my arm. The next thing I knew, I was against the wall and Eric said, "Did you really think you could get away from me that easy, Lover?"

Actually, I didn't think I could. Him catching me was exactly what I'd been hoping for and, even better, he called me "Lover". Unlike myself, who used them all the time, he rarely used pet names, but every now and again, in the heat of the moment, he'd call me "Lover" and I swear, it could almost make me come instantly every single time.

I stood pinned to the wall with my lips parted in anticipation as I watched his face move toward mine. His mouth collided with mine and his tongue plunged inside, immediately seeking out my own to battle for dominance. It wasn't long until I was completely lost; in the moment, the feel of his lips on mine, and our tongues dancing together.

One of my hands had somehow found its way to the back of Eric's head and had tangled itself in his hair, while the other made its way to his perfect derriere and gave it a squeeze, which only spurred him on.

His hands slid under my shirt and foraged roughly along my sides, stopping only to palm my breasts as he ground his massive erection against me.

"Eric," I moaned as he allowed his lips and tongue to linger away from my mouth, down my jaw, and onto my neck. "Shower," I managed to squeak as he reached my ear and flicked my lobe with his tongue.

**Eric's POV**

When Sookie said, "Shower," I immediately picked her up, wrapped her legs around my waist and continued my ministrations on her neck as I walked us into the bathroom. Once there I sat her down and turned away to turn on the water, taking off my shirt as I turned back to her.

My eyes locked on hers as she pulled the elastic band out of her hair that was holding her ponytail in place and gave her head a shake. I swear it was almost enough to make me jizz in my pants. Sookie was a fucking sex-kitten and she didn't even know it, which only made it worse.

I reached down and undid the button on my jeans as she slid her t-shirt over her head. For the next minute or two, we took turns removing articles of clothing, tempting and teasing each other as we did it.

Once I'd removed my boxers, which were the last item of clothing I had on, I walked toward Sookie, who was still in her bra and panties.

"You're still a little overdressed, Lover. Would you like some help?" I asked as I reached around to her back and unfastened her bra.

As I slid the straps down her shoulders, I tossed her bra aside and latched onto one of her nipples. I nibbled and suckled on it, while giving the other the attention it craved with my hand, eliciting moans from deep inside of her and causing her breathing to hitch.

I moved my mouth over to the breast that I had been fondling with my hand and began flicking my tongue along her pebbled, pink nipple as I trailed my hands down her sides until they reached her hips.

There, I slid her panties down as far as I could without allowing my mouth to stray from her breast. She wiggled her legs a bit to move them further down her legs and then stepped out of them.

I backed away and took in her beautiful and perfect body. She was insecure about it. She constantly complained that her breasts were saggy and that she had ugly stretch marks, but I thought those imperfections were what made her perfect.

Those imperfections were proof that she carried and give birth to my son. And to me, there couldn't have been anything more beautiful than that. Damn, I wished I could have seen her when she was pregnant.

To think about how beautiful she must have been absolutely drove me crazy. I made a mental note to ask her to show me some pictures of her when she was pregnant and I hoped that one day, I'd get the chance to see her that way in person, but I knew that would be a long way off.

We were only just moving in together and in my mind, I wanted us to be married before we had any more kids, assuming Sookie wanted more kids, we hadn't really talked about that. We had, however, talked about getting married a few times and I knew that was something we both wanted. She didn't know it yet, but after she asked me to move downstairs, I had decided that I was going to propose at Christmas and I was already looking for a ring.

I took her hand and led her into the shower, under the warm spray. I couldn't help but ogle her more as the water flowed over her delicious curves as she worked shampoo into her hair. I didn't deserve someone like her, but I could also never let her go. She was my angel.

I stalked toward her as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair and kissed her, joining her under the cascade of hot steamy water. As we kissed, my hand slid down the slick surface of her skin until it reached her center.

There I found her clit and began rubbing it vigorously as she began sliding her soap-covered hand along my cock. We were both becoming lost in the sensations of pleasure our touches were bringing each other when she pulled her mouth away from mine and groaned, "Eric, I need you, now," as she gently tugged at my erection, pulling my body closer to hers.

"But Sookie, we're in the shower. We don't have a rubber. Let me just finish what I was doing and then..."

She interrupted me and said, "Eric, I don't care. I want you now and I don't want to wait. I'm well aware that we don't have a condom and I know the risk. Fuck, I've experienced it firsthand, but I love you and I want this. Don't you see, with you and me, it's not really even a risk, it's more of a...a...surprise gift."

That was all I needed to hear and it meant so much more to me than I could even put into words. She was making dreams that I didn't even realize I had, until recently, come true every single day.

I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and moved her against the shower wall, positioning her slit right above the head of my throbbing cock. Gently, I slid her down, enveloping my length in her tight, warmth.

When I was fully sheathed inside her cushiony, wet walls I gasped at the sensation. She was the only woman I'd ever had unprotected sex with and it had been well over ten years. I'd forgotten how much better it felt.

I buried my head in her neck, licking, sucking and nibbling at it, as I pulled out of her slightly then thrust back in causing her to cry out, "Oh...Eric."

I continued to plunge in and out of her, increasing my speed with each thrust of my hips. She was moaning and pulling my hair which was only urging me on and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

After a few more thrusts, I shouted, "Oh god, Sookie, I'm going to come!" Quickly, I asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to pull out?" I hated to have to ask that, but I had to and I had to do it before it was too late.

"DON'T YOU DAAAARRRRE!" she screamed as I felt her walls start to tense and flutter around me, causing me to explode and shoot my load deep inside her womb. Almost simultaneously, as we found our releases the water ran cold.

****

A little after six, we pulled up outside of Hoyt's house. I honked the horn and Hoyt peeked out the screen door and waved. A few minutes later, Alex came running out the door the Hoyt was holding open for him. Alex was almost to the car when Hoyt followed behind him.

As Alex climbed into the back seat of my Escalade he said, "Hoyt invited me to go to his uncles in Alexandria this weekend. Can I go?"

Hoyt approached my window and said, "Hey Eric...Sookie."

"Hey Hoyt," I said. "So what's this about Alexandria?"

"Oh, Jess's brother is in the army and lives near Alexandria. He's stationed at Fort Polk. Her family is doing Thanksgiving Saturday because her brother has to work Thursday. Hoyt, Jr. wanted to bring a friend and we told him it'd be okay. There aren't any kids his age in the family."

"How long are y'all staying, Hoyt?" Sookie asked.

"We're leaving sometime on Friday and we'll be back Sunday evening," he said.

Sookie looked to me. It was a strange feeling; to have her question me about my opinions regarding Alex's well being. It was definitely something I wasn't quite used to yet. It was just still really strange sometimes to think I was someone's parent and that I was responsible for someone other than myself.

"I don't see why he shouldn't go," I said to her.

"Well baby, I guess if you want to go you can," she said.

"Thanks, mom...dad!" he said smiling.

"We'll let you know the details Thursday, when we come over for dinner," Hoyt said. "Thanks for inviting us, by the way. Hey Eric, you want to go grab a beer later?"

"I don't know," I said as I looked to Sookie. Now, I wanted her opinion. I didn't want to leave her alone if she wanted to spend time with me.

"Actually Hoyt, we were just getting ready to head over to Merlotte's to get dinner. If you, Hoyt, Jr., and Jessica haven't eaten, then y'all should come with us," she said smiling.

"That sounds good. Jess was just getting dinner started. If she hasn't gotten too far then I guess that sounds like a plan. Let me go check," he said as he ran back into the house.

A few minutes later, he stepped outside and shouted, "Hey, y'all go on. We'll be right behind you."

**Sookie's POV**

After dinner, Eric, Hoyt, and the boys decided to shoot a game of pool. That left me and Jessica to girl talk.

"So, what's new with you and Eric, Sookie? she asked. It's been so long since we've talked. I want all the details."

"I can't believe I'm saying it and if you'd have told me I'd be saying it a few months ago, well, I would've told you you're crazy, but things couldn't be more perfect, Jess," I said smiling.

"Well, you certainly seem happier than I think I've ever seen you since high school. I'm just glad that y'all found each other again."

"Thank you so much, Jessica," I said smiling. "That means a lot because I know you really mean it. Everyone in town knows about Eric's past and I know a lot of them aren't as accepting as they act because, well, you know how people around here are."

"Two-faced, holier-than-thou, hypocritical, bible thumpers?"

"Uh, yeah," I said shaking my head and smirking. I couldn't have said it better myself. She pretty much wrapped it up and put a pretty little bow on top. That was exactly why I loved Jess. She would always tell it like it was.

I continued, "I know a lot of people think I'm trash because I got knocked up when I was sixteen, but even most of the ones that don't see me that way, have issues with him. They see him as the bad boy who knocked me up and got sent to jail. Hell, they even made me think of him that way for a while. Those same people actually look him in the face every single day and act like they are happy for us. It makes me want to puke."

"I hate that, Sookie. It wasn't like he was doing anything that the rest of us weren't, well, he sold the dope, we only bought it, but that's irrelevant," she said waving her hand as though she was sweeping away her words. "He was no worse than any of us really. The only real difference was that he went to jail and that could have been any of us."

"I know. I think some people realize that and are willing to give him a chance because he is a good man and he's trying to make things right, but some of them, fuck, some of them are just so nice to us and I know as soon as we're gone they start talking shit. I'm no idiot. This is a small town and I know how people are. I've been judged by almost everyone here for over ten years."

"Fuck Sookie, who gives a shit what everyone in town thinks? Y'all are happy, and that's all that matters," she said.

"Yeah, we are happy, but that doesn't change the fact that people suck," I said frowning.

"Damn it, Sookie. Now you're all pissy and stressed and I can't have that. We've had such a great evening." She sat there staring into space for a moment then said, "I've got an idea. Come on."

* * *

Okay, like I said, I had a lot more planned for this chapter that just didn't fit. You'll get a lot of fun and answers to many questions I didn't answer in this chapter in the next chapter-- like, what the heck happened to Alex and Eric? Yep, I realize they weren't speaking at the end of the last chapter, but you'll find out what happened between them!


	14. Chapter 12

Just a few things really quick then we'll get onto the chapter!

In my a/n at the end of the last chapter, I said we'd find out more about what happened between Eric and Alex and how they made up. Well, I didn't get to it this chapter, but it is one of the first things on the agenda for the next chapter. I totally didn't mean to lie to you all! Sorry!

Okay, now for all of the Thank yous!

As usual, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and adds to favorites and alerts! I've been getting so many reviews for this story, I'm just dumbfounded every time I post a chapter!

Also, for those who aren't reading Forbidden Pleasures, I've begun using a beta and I would like to thank her for all of her help, so............

Thanks, **Northwoman**! You rock!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris--Alex is mine!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Hoyt and I, were getting our asses wiped across the pool table by Hoyt, Jr. and Alex, when Sookie and Jessica came over to join us.

"Hey beautiful," Hoyt said as he kissed Jessica on the cheek.

I followed his lead and kissed Sookie on the cheek too. I couldn't have Hoyt Fortenberry making me look bad; could I?

"Hoyt, can I have the keys to the truck? Me and Sookie haven't spent much time together lately and we figured that if y'all didn't mind to watch the boys for the evening, that we'd head back to her house and catch up."

"That's fine, Jess," he said as he handed her the keys. "How long you want us to stay away for?"

Jessica looked at her watch and said, "I don't know. Eleven maybe. It's not a school night, so I see no reason the boys can't be out that late. How about you, Sook?" Sookie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then, Eric, the boys, and I will be there at eleven. Y'all have fun."

"Thanks, babe. I love you" she said as she hugged him and started to walk away.

"Hey, Jess," Hoyt said, "y'all be careful. I know that "catching up" to you means consuming ridiculous amounts of alcohol," he laughed.

"We'll be careful," she said smiling.

"Hey Jess," Sookie said, "Let me meet you in the truck."

"Okay, Sookie."

Sookie gave Alex a hug and said, "You be good for your dad. Don't you give him any trouble."

"Okay, mom," he said as he went to take his shot.

She turned to me and said, "You sure you don't mind this?"

"Of course not. Hoyt, the boys, and I will be fine, Sookie. You and Jessica go have fun. I love you," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she said smiling as she turned and left.

**Sookie's POV**

**8:00 PM**

Jessica and I were pulling up to the house in Hoyt's truck. Jess parked, we grabbed the bags out of the back seat, and we headed inside. The guys had strict orders not to come home before eleven.

"So, you ready to have some fun tonight, Sookie?" Jessica asked as she practically skipped to the door.

"I think I am. So, you called Tara, and who else?" I asked wondering just how many people I should expect in my house.

"Amelia's the only other one," she said as I opened the door.

Amelia was actually a friend of Jess's. She was Jason's age and although we were only a couple of years apart and hung out at a lot of the same places and parties growing up, our friends didn't intermingle an awful lot.

In fact, the main reason I was so close to Jessica and Hoyt was because we had kids that were best friends. Hoyt was around a lot when I was younger, with Jason, but I didn't hang out with them. It wasn't until Alex and Hoyt, Jr. started hanging out a lot that we became close and I got to know Amelia through them.

"Well, I guess they'll be here soon. We better get ready," I said as I sat the bags on the counter.

Jess started emptying the bags. "Do you keep the bags or throw them away?"

"I take them to Shreveport and recycle them." I pointed to the cabinets in front of her and said, "There's a bin in that cabinet," then I reached into the cabinet above me and pulled out the blender.

I sat the blender on the counter and plugged it in and Jess went right to work filling the pitcher with ice. "Can you hand me the Patron and margarita mix?" she asked as she sat it back on its base.

I handed her what she needed and got out my dusty, old margarita set from the cabinet over the fridge. I washed off all the glasses while Jessica blended the ingredients. By the time the glasses were clean there was a knock at the door. I went to answer the door and Jessica started pouring our drinks.

"I hope you don't mind I brought Lafayette along," Tara said as I opened the door.

"Not at all," I said smiling. "Come on in."

**9:00 PM**

I was finishing my second margarita and was starting to feel it. I rarely drank, not because I didn't like to let loose and have a little fun every now and then, but because with Alex, I just didn't have the time. I had to put him first and me going out and partying obviously didn't do that.

"So Sookie, there's all kinds of rumors going around town about you and "Mr. Hot and Tattooed", also known as "the baby daddy". Are you going to spill or am I going to just have to ask you what the truth is?" Amelia asked as she took off her coat.

She had just arrived and she was already getting in my business. I knew this was going to happen. Don't get me wrong, I was so happy I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that I loved Eric Northman, we were sleeping together in the same room, no longer being careful, and were going to get married some day, but that didn't mean I wanted to play twenty questions about Sookie's and Eric's relationship.

"What do you want to know, Amelia?" I asked unenthusiastically as I got up and got another drink.

"Well, Sook, you just seem really happy. Almost too happy. I guess I just want to know what that hottie does to keep you that way."

"Amelia, we're not going there tonight! Sorry!"

Nope, no sex talk! That was none of their business, well, I might share it with Tara and Lafayette, but definitely not with Amelia. That girl couldn't keep her mouth shut if her jaws were wired together. One day, she'd be the one to fill Maxine Fortenberry's shoes as the Town Gossip Queen.

"Oh well! It was worth a try," she said smiling.

Tara cleared her throat and said, "Well, I think I can tell you how he keeps my girl happy."

Everyone started laughing as Tara told the story. I just sat back and finished my drink. This was quickly becoming "embarrass Sookie night".

Deciding it was time to hide, I went and got another drink. As I staggered back into the living room Tara was just finishing up her story.

"I was totally not expecting the view I got when I walked in to Sookie's room. As soon as I saw it, which was basically as soon as I walked in the room, I turned around and left," Tara said laughing. "I swear, that boy's packing. He has the biggest schlong I've ever seen!"

Amelia said, "Oh, so he's really hung, now I get it," as she smirked and nodded her head.

"You know, I always thought that boy was sex on a stick and now I know I was right!" Lafayette added.

A really fucking big stick," Tara laughed.

I tilted my head back and downed my drink, wondering just what I was getting myself into with this little girls' night.

**10:00 PM**

"Our first time was so heated; he just pounded me and came. He felt so bad afterward, but I didn't care," I slurred then took the last drink of my fifth margarita. Lafayette, promptly took my glass from my hand and headed to the kitchen for a refill as I continued, "I knew I'd eventually get mine. I was just happy to actually have sex. Real sex. Not with myself, not with my vibrator, and not Eric fingering me on the couch like a sixteen year old boy. The real fucking thing!"

"Girl, you are crazy!" Tara said laughing, "but I'm glad you finally got you some!"

"Yeah, it sounds like you needed it," Amelia giggled.

"Needed it. Fuck yeah, I needed it. It had been five years. That's a long damn time!"

"Five years?" Jessica questioned. "That's fucking crazy, Sookie. I know you were a single mom, but you weren't dead. Five years?"

"Not since Fuck-face, huh?" Lafayette questioned as he handed me my drink.

Fuck-face, that would be Rene. "Yep, not since Fuck-face, but let's talk about something else," I said as I took a sip of my drink. We were definitely in need of change of subject.

"So, when are y'all going to get married?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. We've talked about it, but we haven't really made any plans. Eric's all about taking things slow and doing things "the right way", as he says," I said. I lowered my voice to sound like him as I said, "the right way". Everyone laughed at my impression.

"So, it sounds like you aren't too into taking things slow?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I've known he was the one since I was sixteen. I didn't always allow myself to believe it and I tried my damnedest to forget it for a really long time, but when he came back, there was no denying it. I thought it was a good idea at first, but now I just don't see the point."

"Sookie, I'm glad you two are happy," Amelia said as she stood up and walked toward me. She leaned down and hugged me and said, "I've got to get going, but it was great seeing you."

"It was good seeing you, too," I said as she started toward the door.

She laughed and added, "Oh, and Sookie ... enjoy that big ole schlong for me," as she left. All I could do was cover my face and shake my head.

**11:00 PM**

Tara and Lafayette had left shortly after Amelia and the guys would be home anytime. Jess and I sat on the couch and in our drunkenness we attempted to have a serious conversation.

"You know, Sook," Jessica slurred, "he really is good with the boys. Hoyt, Jr. loves him. You know how he's always called you his other mom?" I nodded. Hoyt, Jr. started calling me that when he was about seven. I guess it was because he spent so much time at our house. She continued, "Well, he's calling Eric his other dad now. He just thinks the world of him."

"Well, he is great," I slurred dreamily.

We both started laughing. I'm not sure how we thought we could actually have a real conversation at that point. We were both finishing up the last of the margaritas and by that time I'd lost count of how many I'd even had.

**Eric's POV**

Hoyt, the boy's, and I climbed into my Escalade around ten fifty-five. By eleven ten we were at the house. As we walked onto the porch I heard laughing coming from the living room. I opened the door to find Sookie and Jessica with margaritas in their hands.

"Did y'all have fun?" I asked laughing at how drunk they both obviously were. Sookie was slumped against the arm of the couch, Jessica was all laid out in the recliner, and they were both having problems controlling their laughter.

"Yeah, we did," Sookie giggled.

"Jess, you ready?" Hoyt asked as he walked in and over to her, extending his hand to help her up.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Jessica said laughing.

"Yeah!" Sookie squealed.

I walked them to the door and watched as they went to the truck. As they got in Alex, who was still outside talking to Hoyt, Jr., said his goodbyes and came inside.

"Hey baby," Sookie slurred. She'd at least stopped laughing.

"Mom, are you okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah, baby. I'm great," she said smiling. "Never been better," she giggled.

"Alex, mom's fine, but I think it's time we all get to bed. Your Uncle Jason will be here tomorrow," I said firmly.

There wasn't really anything wrong with an adult getting drunk, but I didn't want Alex to think it was something to be taken lightly and I also wasn't sure how Sookie would feel about him seeing her that way, so I wanted him out of there.

"Dad, do I have to go to bed? I don't have school tomorrow."

"Alex, you don't have to go to sleep. You can stay up and watch TV or play games, but do it in your room, please."

"Okay, dad. Goodnight. I love y'all," he said as he walked into the hall toward his room.

"Sookie, can you make it to bed without me?" I asked glaring at her.

"Yeah, I think," she said as she tried to stand and fell right back down.

I laughed, rolled my eyes, and shook my head, then said, "Just stay there. I'll help you in a minute."

I went in the kitchen to get a glass of water for her and found the kitchen was a mess. I could tell that they were pretty drunk by the time they'd made the last batch of margaritas because there was a sticky mess all over the counter.

I took Sookie her water and then went and got her a couple aspirin from the bathroom. "Take these," I said handing her the aspirin. She took them from my hand and swallowed them. "You want some more water?"

"No, but bed would be good," she said.

"Well, I'm going to get the kitchen cleaned up, but we'll get you to bed first, if that's what you want. Do you want to try to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'll walk," she slurred, "just give me a minute."

"Nope, not happening," I said as I scooped her up into my arms and carried her into our room. I laid her on the bed then went back to the kitchen.

Once the kitchen was clean I turned out the lights, locked up, and headed back to our room. Our room, I thought smiling. Things were really going well with Sookie and I couldn't have been happier.

I popped my head into Alex's room and noticed he was sleeping, but his Xbox and TV were still turned on. I slipped into his room, turned them off, then went back across the hall to find Sookie missing.

It only took a few seconds to realize she was in the bathroom. I knocked on the door and said, "Sookie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. I'm fine," she slurred.

I stripped down to my boxers and crawled bed, patiently waiting for Sookie to join me. After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom, staggered over, and crawled into bed beside me.

"I love you, Eric," she said as she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you, too," I said then I kissed her on the top of her head, flipped off the lamp, and continued, "Get some sleep, my angel."

Sookie was out in no time, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was too excited. Everything was just so real now. Sookie and I were together and raising Alex. I had a son; a really great son and we were a family.

All of those things, I'd known for months, but I guess, since it was my first night in Sookie's bed and we were getting ready for our first holiday as a family it all hit home and became really real all at once.

I didn't want to disturb Sookie, but I knew I wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon, so I slid out of the bed and walked over to my underwear drawer. I quietly opened the drawer and pulled out a pack of Newports.

I wasn't a smoker, but while in prison, with no pot around, I found a cigarette was a great way to relax, so I kept a pack and every now and then if I needed a little help in the relaxation department, I smoked one.

Silently, I slipped out of the room and outside onto the porch where I took a seat on the swing. I put the cigarette in my mouth and lit it, savoring the minty sensation filling my lungs. I really was the luckiest man in the world, I thought.

I'd made so many mistakes in my life that it just seemed unbelievable that I would ever deserve a second chance at happiness and to do the right thing, but somehow, that's exactly what I was getting and I knew that I'd have to work harder than I'd ever had to, to make sure that my second chances continued.

The past three months had been far from easy. Sookie, Alex, and I had been through a lot. Hell, Alex barely even spoke to me for one of them, but we all got through it. We'd all had to face a lot of things that were painful, to say the least, but in doing so, I knew that I was really becoming a better person, a good father, and a real man. I was becoming a better version of myself. Someone that Alex could look up to and that Sookie could love and that was the most wonderful feeling that I'd ever felt.

I took another puff off of my cigarette and realized it was down to the filter. I stamped it out and decided it was time to go inside and try to get some sleep. After locking up, I quietly crawled back into bed with Sookie. I spooned up behind her and wrapped my arm tightly around her.

"Eric, where'd you go?" she asked groggily. "You smell like cigarettes."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I can go take a shower or brush my teeth if you want."

"No," she said as she rolled over to face me. "It's okay," she added as she put her arm around me, "but I would like you to kiss me."

I leaned in bringing my lips to hers and too quickly, I found myself grinding against her as my tongue begged for entry into her mouth.

After a few moments she pulled away slightly and moaned, "Eric, I want to feel your big, hard cock inside me."

My eyes went wide and I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. I'd certainly never heard Sookie talk like that before, but I must admit, I definitely fucking liked it and I thought she should do it much more often.

She definitely wasn't one to talk dirty, I mean, she always seemed to know exactly what she wanted and wasn't really afraid to ask for it, but for the most part she was pretty reserved and very PG when it came to talking about sex. That's not to say that she wasn't more than willing to try new and sometimes semi-kinky things in bed, but they were always my suggestions.

"Sookie, what's gotten into you?" I questioned, then I realized it was the alcohol talking and not actually her.

"Nothing yet," she answered, "but hopefully you will be soon." Fuck me!

"Sookie, you're drunk. We should just go to sleep," I pleaded. She was killing me!

"Come on baby," she begged as she palmed, no, she grabbed my dick through my boxers.

"Oh shit!" Why is she doing this to me?

"Oh, baby, you are more than ready," she purred. I am going to have to fuck her, that is all there is to it, I thought.

I had never made a habit of sleeping with drunk women, not to say it never happened, but it wasn't something I did a lot, for obvious reasons, however, this was Sookie, my girlfriend and the mother of my child, and frankly, she had me so turned on I didn't know I I'd ever turn off, so I did the only thing I could. I got up, shut the door, took off my boxers, and crawled back in the bed. "If we do this, we have to be quiet," I whispered. "Alex is asleep across the hall." She nodded.

We'd had sex more times than I could count since we'd been together, but we'd always either done it upstairs or when Alex wasn't home so we'd never had to worry about noise before. The last thing I wanted was for Alex to hear us, so I decided that we were really going to have to re-evaluate our living situation after the holidays. I was going to suggest to Sookie that after Thanksgiving, we move Alex upstairs and away from the master bedroom.

She sat up and took off her shirt as I straddled her legs, slipped my fingers inside the elastic of her panties, and slid them down. When I had them off of her I tossed them aside, I crawled up her body until we were face to face.

"Turn around, Lover," I breathed before roughly kissing her.

"Mmm ... okay," she said as she got up on her knees and turned around. Once her back was to me, as she bent over onto her hands, she cocked her head over her shoulder and pouted, "I guess I was a very bad girl tonight," then batted her fucking eyelashes at me.

I actually pinched myself because I was sure I had to be dreaming. It was like my most desired fantasy was coming true. I'd tried talking dirty to her before, but she almost always got embarrassed and shut me down and now she was the one that started it. I had to play along because I wasn't sure how long it would last or if I'd wake up.

"Yes, you were a very bad girl," I said huskily, smirking as I rubbed my hand along her dripping folds. "Now, I have to punish you. Do you want me to punish you, Lover?" I purred as I grabbed her hips and slammed into her until I was fully sheathed inside of her warmth. Yep, this is definitely going to be fun, I thought as I pounded away at her.

"If this is punishment then I want it, baby. Give it to me," she moaned.

She was starting to moan and it was getting a little on the loud side and it wasn't just "ohs" and "ahs"; it was getting a bit on the vulgar side. I couldn't help smiling as I pounded away at her because she really seemed to be enjoying the little game we were playing and I was really enjoying it too. I decided to take it a step further because if she got much louder Alex would be running into our room to make sure she was okay and we definitely couldn't have that and also because it would simply be fun.

I grabbed her hair and wrapped it around my hand. I lightly pulled her up by it as I leaned forward until we met and my chest was touching her back. I brought my mouth to her ear and flicked her lobe with my tongue, all the while I continued pounding myself in and out of her. "Quiet, Lover," I quietly commanded while I covered her mouth with my free hand.

When I covered her mouth, she really started to get off. She bucked back against every movement I made and met me thrust for thrust, driving me deeper and deeper, until I completely lost control. I had no clue where I was, who I was, or what I was even doing. My primal, animalistic self took over. All I could hear were grunts and the sound of my hips smacking against Sookie's perfect round ass.

I no longer cared if we were loud and honestly couldn't tell you if we were. It was almost as if I was in a trance, a fucktrance, and I was pretty sure Sookie was there, too. I was caught up in the feelings of pleasure, the fact that I loved Sookie and she was mine, and maybe even the urge to procreate.

My body did what came naturally and so did hers until we both exploded. I felt her walls quivering around me as the gentle vibrations milked me of my release. She collapsed and I collapsed on top of her.

I was still inside of her when the doorknob started to turn and we heard, "Mom, dad." Talk about a buzz kill. I reached behind me and grabbed the sheets just in time to cover us, "Are y'all okay?" Alex asked with a concerned look on his face.

I was still inside of her and on top of her back. It had to be obvious what we'd been doing, even to him. I didn't know what to do or say and I figured I'd let Sookie take this one. Besides, I figured if we couldn't talk our way out of this one, I'd be the one having the sex talk with him in the morning. Fuck, I needed to have one with him anyway and was not looking forward it.

**Sookie's POV**

Thankfully, the incredibly hot fucksex and orgasm sobered me up because apparently Eric was going to make me take this one. "Baby, we're fine. We were just ... uh ... talking. Go back to bed."

"Are you sure? You were really loud and you both sounded like you were hurt."

"We were wrestling," Eric chimed in. Really, wrestling; was he serious?

"Dad, you're naked! I'm sorry," Alex said as he ran out of the room.

That was when Eric and I realized that the sheet had slid down. He definitely knew what we were doing if he didn't before.

"Eric, you need to talk to him," I said. He was still on my back and inside of me a little and he wasn't budging.

"Can't I just wait until in the morning?" he begged.

"Eric," I chided.

"Sookie, he's embarrassed, I'm embarrassed. I'm sure you're embarrassed. I think we need a night to let this sink in."

"Eric, you have to go talk to him. At least feel him out. If he seems like he doesn't want to talk then wait until tomorrow, but make it clear to him that you are going to talk."

"Okay," he said as he finally got off of me and slid on his boxers. "Do you think I should wear a shirt? Yeah, I think I should due to the subject. And maybe some shorts too."

He was rambling. I felt bad for him. I was glad I didn't have to go anywhere near that conversation. The fact that Eric had come back into our lives when he did kept me from ever having to.

"I'm going now," he said, once he was dressed. He quickly kissed me on the cheek and said, "Wish me luck," as he walked out the door.

**Eric's POV**

I knocked on Alex's door. "Alex, I need to talk to you." He didn't respond. "Alex, you can't avoid this. We are having this conversation. If you don't want to do it now, I understand, but we are going to have it." Believe me I understood. I didn't even want to have this particular conversation any time soon.

After a few minutes, he opened his door then walked back over to his bed and sat down. Both of us were quiet for a while. Finally, not knowing what else to say, but knowing that one of us needed to say something, I simply said, "What do you want to know? You can ask me anything and I promise I'll answer you truthfully."

"Dad, was that sex?" Fuck, I didn't expect him to be quite so open so quickly. "I mean, were you and mom having sex when I walked in?"

"Alex, I think you know the answer to that question already. Is there anything you want to know about sex? Or even better, how about you tell me what you know about sex?" I knew what Sookie had told me he knew, but I suspected he knew more.

"Dad!"

"I'm serious, Alex. If I don't know what you know, then I won't know what you need to know. There's no reason for you to feel embarrassed." Yeah fucking right, I was embarrassed as hell right now.

He sat there for a few minutes, staring at his hands. "Alex," I finally said to break to the uncomfortable silence, "Do you want to do this tomorrow?" He shook his head. "Do you want to do this at all?" He shook his head again. I couldn't help but laugh because I felt the exact same way.

"Alex, I'm your dad. I'm here for you, especially for things like this. I want you to feel like you can talk to me about sex or anything else, for that matter," I said desperately, not knowing what else to say.

"Dad, it feels good, right? I mean, it's just not to make babies like mom told me, it's supposed to feel good?"

Great, he went for the hardest question there was to answer. How was I supposed to explain that it feels better than anything else he could ever experience without making him think it was okay to go out and do it?

"Yeah," I said nervously. "It does feel good ... uh ... when you do it with the right person; someone you love very much." Or any other person for that matter.

"Then why did it sound like you and mom were hurting each other? Do you and mom not love each other?"

"We love each other very much," I said smiling, "and I'm honestly not sure what you heard, but I can assure you we were not hurting each other." Far from it. One day you'll understand, I thought. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, by the way. It was totally wrong of your mom and I to put you in that position."

"I didn't mean to bust in on you, but I heard all those loud noises and I didn't know what was going on."

"It's okay, I understand," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "You only wanted to make sure we were alright and that was okay, but from now on you need to knock if the door's shut, got it," I said smiling.

He smiled and said, "I will from now on, I don't ever want to see that again."

"Hey, how do you think you got here?" I knew that grossed him out. It still grossed me out to think of my parents that way and I was a grown man with a kid of my own.

"Dad!"

"Well, it's true. What else do you want to know?"

Alex and I talked for a couple more hours. Just as I had suspected, he knew a lot more than Sookie had thought, but a lot of what he knew was very basic and not completely accurate. I was glad I'd been able to clarify a few things for him and that I'd also been able to find out that he hadn't had any sexual experiences, other than with his own hand. Actually, he told me he'd never even kissed anyone. Needless to say, I was very relieved.

I found that most of his questions weren't so much about sex, but rather, masturbation. Given his age that didn't really surprise me, but what did was that he was so misinformed about it. Apparently, he'd discovered it and enjoyed it, but had heard that it was dirty and a sin from a friend.

I nipped that in the bud as soon as he told me. I wanted to make sure he knew that it was okay to do; that it was completely natural and even healthy. I even told him that I did it sometimes.

It really pissed me off that one of his friend's, bible-thumping parents had the nerve to tell their kid that. I mean, I wasn't against religion, but I was for respecting other people's beliefs. As a matter of fact, when he asked me about having sex before marriage, instead of telling him that waiting was a crock of shit, which it was in my opinion, I told him that it was an individual choice and that there was no right or wrong answer. I made sure he knew that waiting until marriage was okay, but that waiting to do it with the person you loved was really what mattered.

Alex yawned and I knew he was getting tired and so was I. I glanced over and noticed that it was three fifteen and said, "Alex, it's getting really late. We need to get some sleep." I yawned myself, and continued, "If you have any more questions I'm here. Don't be afraid to ask, but for now, let's call it a night."

**Sookie's POV**

I was standing at the stove frying bacon when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Good morning," Eric purred into my ear before kissing me on the cheek. "How do you feel this morning?"

Fucking mortified! I thought. Not only because Alex had walked in on us, but also because I all too clearly remembered every single word I'd said to Eric while I was drunk.

"I'm fine," I said very unconvincingly while I flipped the bacon. "How'd your talk go? I tried to wait up for you, but I only made it until around two thirty."

"It went really good," he said smiling. "You'll be happy to know that Alex has only ever had sex with himself, in fact, he's never even kissed anyone."

"He actually told you all of that." I was shocked. I couldn't believe he'd opened up that much and so easily. "It was that easy?" I asked as I put a couple pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Yeah, it was," Eric said as he poured a cup of coffee. "It surprised me, too."

"What else did he say?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't cutting in on some father/son secrecy pact they had going.

"Well," he said laughing, "in a nutshell, he said since we make each other feel good and show our love for each other through sex, he doesn't mind if we keep doing it, even if we're not trying to make him a brother or sister, which he really wants by the way, but he doesn't ever want to see it or hear it again."

I started laughing hysterically as the toaster dinged. I removed the toast and put in a couple more slices and asked, "What exactly did you tell him?"

"I asked him if he had any questions and I answered them censored, yet truthfully," he laughed.

"Oh," I said as I flipped the bacon one more time. I really hoped his definition of censored was the same as mine.

"There is one more thing," Eric said. "It's actually something I decided to talk to you about last night, well, right after I told you we had to be quiet, but I ended up talking to Alex about it first, during our talk and he thought it was a good idea."

"What is it? Should I be nervous?" Because I was, whether I needed to be or not.

Eric smirked and said, "There's no reason for you to be nervous. We just thought that maybe it would be a good idea for him to move upstairs after Thanksgiving, for the sake of all our privacy."

That does sound like a good idea, especially after what he heard and walked in on last night," I said cringing. "We were doing so good, staying quiet, until the very end, too," I giggled.

"About that Sookie, last night was ... uh ... very ... different," he said. I could tell he was trying to carefully choose his words. "You were different," he added with a smirk.

I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth in my drunken state. The margaritas had definitely affected my verbal filter. I just hoped that Eric didn't think I was too trashy. I looked down at the ground as I said, "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry."

Eric walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders forcing me to look at him as he said, "Sookie, no! Don't you ever say you are sorry for that. I loved every single minute of it. I just hope I wasn't too rough with you. If I was, then I'm sorry."

I could feel my cheeks turning red because of what I was about to say, but I had to say it. Fuck, if I couldn't say what I was about to say to Eric, then honestly, there was a serious problem. He was my boyfriend, the father of my son, and the man I planned on marrying. I really should be able to tell him anything and not need tequila to do it.

"Eric, I liked it that way. Trust me, you didn't hurt me," I stammered.

"Sookie, you don't have to be embarrassed," he said as he touched my cheek.

"Morning," Alex interrupted as he walked in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," I said smiling.

"Good morning," Eric said.

"Hey baby, your dad and I have some errands to run today. Will you be okay by yourself for a few hours?"

Alex's birthday was in two days and Eric and I were going out to Shreveport this afternoon to go shopping. Eric also had a special surprise planned and Alex was absolutely going to love it.

"Yeah, mom, I'll be fine," he said. "When does Uncle Jason get here?"

"I talked to him earlier. He had to go to work this morning for a little bit. He won't be here until around dinner time," I said as I made Eric and Alex each a plate of bacon and toast. "I'm going to go jump in the shower. What time's your appointment Eric?"

"It's not until noon. We have plenty of time," he assured me.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go get ready," I said as I hunkered down between them, placing my arms around the backs of their chairs and kissed both of them on the cheek before I left the room.

* * *

So, any guesses on what Eric's surprise for Alex is?


	15. Chapter 13

So, I wasn't planning on finishing this, well, not for about another week or week and a half, when I would normally post my new chapter, but I just couldn't get in the right state of mind to write any of my other stuff. I was kind of stuck in "New Beginnings Mode". Anyway, I already had a portion of this written when I posted the last chapter because basically, this whole chapter was supposed to be a part of the last one, but it got too long. With that said, since I'd already started and couldn't write anything else I finished it!

I'd like to thank **Northwoman**for betaing for me! I must say that when I sent her this chapter I specifically told her to take her time, that I was in no hurry. I mean, the chapter wasn't due to be posted for another week and a half! Well, she didn't listen, so you can thank her for this chapter being posted so quickly! She had it back to me within like two or three hours! She rocks! And I can't say it enough!

Oh, and any mistakes you may find aren't her, they are totally me! I tend to change things up and tweak them a bit sometimes before posting a chapter!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Shortly before noon, Sookie and I arrived at our first destination in Shreveport, Infinite Art Tattoo Company. Infinite Art came highly recommended to me and they were supposed to have some of the best artists in the state.

"Are you excited?" she asked smiling up at me as I shut off my SUV's engine.

"Yeah, I am," I said as I opened my door.

I'd been wanting to get a new tattoo for a while, but was having a hard time deciding what to get. When Sookie asked what I thought we should get Alex for his birthday, it just came to me. I decided to get a tattoo for him.

As we walked in, a very pierced girl behind the counter said, "Hey, what can we do for you?"

I walked over to the counter and said, "Eric Northman; I have an appointment at noon."

"Oh, okay, I think Long Shadow has everything drawn up. Have a seat and I'll go get him," she said as she stood and turned to walk towards the back. I heard her shout, "Hey, Long Shadow, your noon appointment's here," then added, "since you'll be out front I'm going to go out for the supplies, now. I'll be back in a few hours," as I walked over to Sookie and took a seat.

Sookie was flipping through some of the artist's portfolios as we waited.

"The tattoos; they're all so pretty," she said.

Her eyes were lit up and she looked so incredibly beautiful.

"You're pretty," I said as I brushed my lips against hers.

"Eric," a very tall, tattooed Native American man interrupted. This must be Long Shadow, I thought. "If you want to take a look at what I worked up for you, we can get started."

I walked over to the counter and he handed me the drawing he had in his hand. I couldn't help, but smile when I saw it. It was a line drawing of a portrait of Alex, from Halloween, when he was four. Sookie had dressed him as a Viking. Above the portrait was his name in script and his birthday was below it. It was absolutely perfect.

"Just let me know if there is anything you want me to change," he said.

"It's perfect!"

"Well, then let's get to it," he said. "Come on back."

He led me to a station he had set up right by the front counter and asked, "So, I know in your email you said you weren't sure where you wanted it. Where'd you decide?"

"Actually, I have an open spot here, so if it will fit I thought it might be a good place." I said pointing to the inside of my right forearm.

"Perfect," Long Shadow said nodding his head. "It'll look really good there."

Long Shadow shaved my arm and cleaned it, before putting the stencil on. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I said smiling, "as I'll ever be."

When he started the outline, I quickly remembered how much I hated that part. I don't care what anyone says, that shit fucking hurts, but regardless, I remained a man as he continued. I wasn't about to let the pain show on my face. I had too much pride for that.

"So, who is Alex? A brother? Your kid?" Long Shadow asked.

"He's my son," I replied. "His eleventh birthday is in a couple of days and I'm doing this as a gift."

"That's a pretty awesome gift for someone."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. This is the first birthday of his I'm around for. Actually, I didn't know about him until about three months ago. I guess, I just missed so many of his birthdays that I had to do something big."

"You didn't know about him? Whoa! That's insane!"

"Yeah, it was a pretty crazy situation. I got into some trouble right before his mom," I said pointing over to Sookie, who was still flipping through the artists' portfolios, "found out she was pregnant. We were only like sixteen at the time. Due to my trouble, my family moved and I never saw Sookie again, until I moved back here three months ago to go to school. I never even knew she was pregnant."

"So, when you got back did you show up at her house or something, like to claim your lost love?"

"No, actually I didn't. See, I was in and out of jail from the time I was sixteen until I was about twenty-four and during that time, I eventually convinced myself to forget about her. I convinced myself that I never really loved her, that we were just kids. When I moved back here, it was because I wanted to finish school and open a business. I was trying to turn my life around. I thought Shreveport would be a good place to do it due to the lower cost of living and the fact that there was way less competition than in Miami. That's where I was living. Honestly, deep down I wondered if she was still around, but I had no plans to actually seek her out."

"Then how did it happen? How did you meet up with her and find out about your son?"

"That's where the story really gets crazy. In one of my classes, on the first day, the professor paired us up for a semester-long assignment. To my surprise, Sookie was in my class and he'd paired us together. I had no idea she was even still here. We'd planned to run away together after we graduated high school and I just always figured that's what she did."

"So, you hadn't seen or talked to her for ten years and then, not only did you end up in the same class, you were paired up together? That shit sounds like fate at it's best."

"Yeah, it kind of does. I never really thought of it that way," I laughed. "Anyway, she told me about Alex and we've all been together ever since."

"What was it like? I could imagine it would be wild finding out you had a son after all of those years. I'd think it would be a big adjustment, too."

"Yeah, it was for all of us. We didn't tell him I was his dad right away. I was introduced as a friend of Sookie's from high school. We spent a few of weeks hanging out and getting to know each other, first. We actually never told him I was his dad, he figured that out on his own. You should have seen my face when he asked me," I laughed. "It's still crazy sometimes, to think that I'm responsible for someone other than myself. It's really amazing, though."

"Did he take it well when you finally told him? I would imagine he wondered where you'd been for all those years."

"Actually, he'd always known I had no clue he existed. Sookie had told him that I had to move away, for reasons beyond our control, before she even knew she was pregnant and that we had lost touch. She had engrained that in him at an early age, so there really wasn't much resentment until he found out why I had to move. When he found out that I got into trouble and got sent to jail, it killed him. Fuck, it killed me to have to tell him," I said as I thought back to the long month of the silent treatment I got from him.

After Sookie and I had told him about my past, Alex and I were both crushed. I really thought I'd lost him and I'd only just found him. Sookie had told me a couple of days later that he'd told her he still loved me, which gave me the extra push I needed to get through it all.

For over a week he didn't speak to me at all. When I'd walk into the room, he'd either ignore me completely or leave. Every single day of that was torture, but I knew he needed time and I wasn't' about to make matters worse by forcing the situation.

After that, he started speaking again, but only when he had no other choice. It really just wasn't realistic for him to think he could ignore me or avoid me for very long since we lived under the same roof.

Finally, after about another two weeks passed, I was at my wit's end. I knew he still needed time, but I couldn't take it anymore. I sat him down and said, "Alex, we can't do this anymore. I love you and I'm sorry about the mistakes I made, but I can't change them. I'm here now and I want to be a part of your life, but I can't do that if you barely talk to me. I lost ten years with you because I was stupid. Please, I don't want to lose ten more."

"Dad, I don't want to lose any more time with you either, but you did really bad things. You hurt people."

"Alex, I know. I'd change it all if I could, but I can't," I said as a tear dripped from the corner of my eye down my cheek. "Please, Alex, please, just forgive me and let me back in," I begged, but he just wasn't ready yet.

It took almost another week, but finally, while we were on our way to the hospital to have his cast removed, out of nowhere, he said, "Dad, I love you and I forgive you. I don't want to be disappointed with you anymore. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, Alex," I said relieved. "I've missed you, too."

"Things are good now, though?" Long Shadow asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Things couldn't be better," I said smiling. "After he found out about my past, he didn't speak to me at all for a little over a week, and after that, he barely spoke to me for the better part of a month. Every day of that killed me, but I just kept on being his dad, gave him the time he needed, and let him know I loved him. He eventually came around. It turned out he was more upset about the fact that I'd hurt people with the drugs I sold, than the fact that I'd been in jail.

About an hour and a half had passed when Sookie walked over to the counter and said, "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," I said.

"So, are you next little lady?" Long Shadow asked smiling.

"I don't know about that. I don't know if I could do it. I mean, I think tattoos are really cool and I've kind of always wanted one, but I really don't like needles," she cringed.

"It's not that bad," he laughed. "I should be done with Eric in about thirty to forty-five minutes. That gives me about an hour of free time before my next appointment, if you change your mind."

Forty more minutes passed and Long Shadow was putting the finishing touches on my new tattoo when he asked, "You change your mind yet, little lady?"

Sookie was really quiet and she looked like she was actually considering it. "If you want a tattoo, we'll get you one. I'll even sit with you and hold your hand if you want," I said urging her to make a decision.

Honestly, I was hoping she'd decide to get one. There was just something totally and completely fuckhot about a woman with tattoos and I knew if she'd get one, she'd eventually get more. That was just the way it worked. Tattoos were like potato chips. You couldn't just have one. The thought of Sookie with a sleeve made my dick twitch to life and definitely gave me a semi. I was glad that Long Shadow was focussed on my arm and not the seat of my pants at the moment.

"Eric, we don't have time," she said as she shook her head.

"Nonsense, Sookie. It's only ten after two. We have at least another four hours before we need to be home. We have plenty of time."

"But Jason will be there around six and he'll be hungry. I should really have dinner ready by then," she argued as she stood up and walked back over to the counter.

I rolled my eyes and said," We can pick up some pizzas on the way back. Quit making excuses. Either you want to do it or you don't."

"We're done here, Eric," Long Shadow announced.

Sookie and I both looked down at my arm and studied my new tattoo as he asked, "What do you think?"

Sookie responded, "Oh my god! It looks just like him! It's perfect! He's going to love it!"

She was right. It was perfect. It was definitely going to be hard to top as my favorite tattoo. All I could say was, "Thanks so much, Long Shadow. I love it."

"You're welcome, Eric. Now have you changed your mind yet?" he asked Sookie.

**Sookie's POV **

I'd always loved tattoos and always kind of wanted one, but I was always too afraid of needles to get one. Between the fact that I did want one, all the pressure from Eric and Long Shadow, and the fact that Eric's was just so perfect, I couldn't refuse.

"Okay, I'll do it," I said smiling and nodding my head.

"Well you decide what you want and where you want it and I'll get my station sanitized and ready for you," Long Shadow said as he finished bandaging Eric's arm.

"So, what are you going to get?" Eric asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. Should I do something for Alex, too?"

"Well, that's up to you. It's going to be there forever, so you should make the decision; not me."

"Since you put it that way maybe I should just get something for him."

It was bad enough that getting a tattoo, which was very permanent, was a last minute decision on my part. The last thing I wanted was to rush the decision of what to get, only to decide later that I regretted it. I knew no matter what I chose, if it was meant to be symbolic of Alex, I'd never regret it.

About fifteen minutes had passed when Long Shadow asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," I stammered. I was so nervous!

"Sookie, relax. It's not that bad," Eric assured. "You gave birth to Alex. If you can handle that, then this will be nothing."

Long Shadow agreed, "Yeah, if you can handle that, this will be a walk in the park. What'd you decide on?"

I told him what I wanted and a few minutes later he had it all drawn up. "This shouldn't take very long, at all," he said. Anything you want me to change before we start?"

"No," I said, looking nervously at Eric.

"It looks good to me," he said smiling.

Thirty minutes later, he was finished and Eric and I were leaving the shop, both with new tattoos. I couldn't wait to get home and show Alex. I knew his birthday wasn't for two more days, but there was no way he wasn't going to notice, so they were gifts he'd be getting tonight and he was absolutely going to love them; that I was sure of.

Mine was simple, small, and located on the inside of my right wrist. I got his name, "Alex" in the same script lettering as Eric. Below his name, I got a dandelion with his birthday, November 24, 1998, below it.

I chose the dandelion because he would always pick them from the yard and bring me and Gran bouquets of them. When he was little they were his favorite flowers. I never had the heart to tell him that dandelions weren't flowers, but actually weeds.

Once we were back on the road, we stopped by Alex and Eric's favorite video game store for the rest of his gifts. We both knew the key to any boy's happiness was a new video game. I just followed behind Eric and let him pick the games. He knew better than me what Alex would enjoy and honestly, I wasn't sure what games he already had. I knew what games I'd bought him, but he and Eric were constantly going out and buying new ones lately and I couldn't keep track.

"Hey Sookie," Eric said standing in front of a massive game display. "If I bought this, would you play it with us?" he asked pointing at a game called Rock Band.

"I don't know. What is it?" I'd never heard of it.

"You know Guitar Hero?"

"That one y'all play with the little guitar?" I questioned.

"Yeah. This is like that, but instead of just having a guitar, you can also play drums and sing. We could all play it together."

"Oh, that sounds fun! Sure, I'd play it with y'all," but then I saw the price. "Eric, it's way too much. We can't get him that. We just spent hundreds of dollars on tattoos," I said.

"Sookie, stop worrying about money. We've still got over two hundred twenty thousand dollars in the bank from my house," he said firmly.

"Eric, that's your money. You've got to stop spending it on frivolous things for me and Alex." Don't get me wrong, I loved all the gifts he kept showering us with, but we didn't need that stuff. That money could be used for towards opening his bar or for emergencies.

"Sookie, I wish you'd stop that," he huffed. "It's not my money, as you like to put it. It's our money. You and Alex are my family and everything that's mine is yours, as far as I'm concerned. That money is just sitting in the bank. I don't intend to blow it all on dumb shit, but I do intend to spend at least a little more of it spoiling the two of you."

"Eric, that's really sweet and I really do appreciate all you've given us, but we don't need fancy and expensive things. We never had that stuff before and there's no reason we need it now." Really, I didn't care if my TV was from 1989, it didn't have to be a flat screen, HD model and Alex had plenty of video games before Eric came along.

"Sookie, stop. This discussion is over. We are buying the game," Eric said firmly. "I'm not taking no for an answer. It's his birthday and it's the first one I get to spend with him and I want it to be a good one. I want it to be perfect," he said desperately.

I felt horrible because I realized that Eric felt like he had to make up for all the time he wasn't with us and that's why he kept buying us expensive things, like all the video games and my rings. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it before.

I didn't know exactly how to handle the situation, but I realized that I needed to figure something out. Aside from the money from the sale of his home, Eric and I were pretty much living paycheck to paycheck with very little left over at the end of the month. We both had savings accounts besides that, for our schooling and Alex had a college fund as well, but I knew that his money would come in handy later for his business or anything else big and unexpected that could come up. I had to find a way to get him to stop spending it.

"Okay, get the game," I said reluctantly, then added, "but if it is our money like you say, then maybe we should have a discussion later about how it should be used, and I'll tell you right now, my vote is that we should save it," I said firmly as I poked him in the chest.

"You just don't want me spending it on you," he said smirking, then kissed me chastely. "But you're right. We do need to talk about what to do with it and I also want to get you added to the account so you'll have access to it, but I think we should talk about all of that later at home."

When we pulled up to the house it was almost six and I was very excited to see that Jason was there. As Eric got the pizzas we'd picked up on our way out of the back seat, I anxiously ran up onto the porch and into the house. It had been at least six months since I'd seen Jason.

About a year and a half ago, he moved to Jackson to open a branch of his and his buddy Alcide's construction company, H and S Construction, and since, he had rarely had time to visit.

Although he was one of Jason's best friends and his business partner, I never really cared for Alcide, mainly for two reasons, the first being his father was Assistant Principal Herveaux, the man that kicked Eric out of school and also because all throughout high school, well, up until he found out I was pregnant, he constantly harassed me by asking me out. I swear he would not take no for an answer and it drove me crazy.

"Jason!" I shouted as I walked in the house.

"Hey sis," he said without looking up from the video game he and Alex were playing.

"We got pizza," Eric said as he walked inside headed for the kitchen.

As Eric sat the pizzas down on the counter and got out the paper plates, I said, "Y'all turn that off and go wash your hands. It's time to eat."

Once we were all in the kitchen Jason noticed the bandage on my wrist. "Sis, what did you do? Are you okay?" he asked concerned, reaching out for my wrist.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I guess now is a good time as any," I said smiling. Eric and Alex were at the counter getting pizza and since Eric was wearing long sleeves, Alex couldn't see his arm. "The sooner you get your dinner the sooner you'll find out, Jason," I said urging him to get a plate and sit down.

Alex heard me and asked, "Find out what?"

"It's a surprise; for you, baby. Hurry up and sit down," I said.

Once we were all seated around the table I said, "Alex, your dad and I did something really special for you today; for your birthday."

"Am I gonna get a gift early?" he questioned smiling.

I looked at Eric, smiling, and asked, "Do you want to go first or do you want to go together?"

"Together," he said with a smirk.

"On the count of three?" Everyone was staring at us. "One...Two...," Eric was pulling up his sleeve and judging by the look on Jason's face when he saw the numerous tattoos that were there already and the bandage, I think he figured it out. "Three," I said then we both took off the bandages, revealing our tattoos to Alex.

"Wow!" he shouted, smiling as he studied them both. After a moment he got out of his chair and ran over to me, "Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," I said smiling. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah! Those are the coolest gifts ever!" he shouted, then turned to Eric. "Thanks dad. It looks just like the picture!" he exclaimed as he hugged his dad. "One day, I'm gonna get a tattoo ... for both of you!"

I knew a mom was supposed to cringe when her baby said he wanted a tattoo, but I guess I just wasn't that sort of mom. "You have plenty of time to think about that," I laughed, "but thanks, baby. That's really sweet. I can't wait to see it one day."

**Eric's POV**

Since Sookie and I got home, I wouldn't say that things had been tense, between Jason and I, but he hadn't exactly been overly friendly. I decided that was to be expected, due to the situation. Honestly, as much as I wanted us all to get along, I was glad Sookie had someone like Jason to look out for her.

After dinner, Sookie was putting the leftover pizza away and Jason and I were sitting at the table having a beer when she asked, "Jason, would you mind helping Eric switch the bed upstairs with the one in our room?"

"Sure sis," he said. "You want to do that now, Eric?"

"Sure, we might as well get it done so we can relax for the rest of the night," I said taking a drink of my beer.

When we got upstairs Jason walked over to me. He was standing mere inches from me and I began to wonder if I should feel threatened.

Calmly he said, "Eric, I want us to all get along and y'all all seem really happy, but I just want to make it clear that if you ever get into trouble again, hurt Alex, or if you ever hurt my sister again, you had better hope they send your ass to a prison very fucking far away and for a very fucking long time because dealing with me ... will be much, much worse. I promise you that."

Not to say I didn't expect that, but it was a little more harsh than what I had imagined. I took a couple of steps back, then just as calmly as Jason had spoken to me, I said, "Jason, I'm different now and I love them. They are my life and I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but you don't have to worry. I know I've fucked up, but I'm here now and I intend to stay here and make both of them happy every single day for the rest of my life."

"Well," Jason said smiling, "now that we have that out of the way, let's get the beds moved, drink some more beer, and beat Alex's ass for the rest of the night on all his games!"

"Sounds good to me," I said as I walked over and started to slide the bed away from the wall.

We got the mattress and the box springs off of the frame and then went back downstairs and did the same to the bed in our room. Once the mattresses and box springs were set aside, I went back upstairs and took apart the frame for that bed while Jason remained downstairs and took apart that frame.

In no time, we had the frames apart, switched, and put back together. We were just about to move the mattress from upstairs, downstairs when Jason said, "I think I'm getting too old for this shit, man. You want to take a quick break? You smoke?"

"Sometimes," I answered. Jason eyed me questioningly. I clarified, "I don't consider myself a smoker, but every now and then I have a cigarette to relax."

"Oh, well, I'm going out to have a smoke. You want to come?" he asked as he walked toward the door.

"Yeah," I said as I followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

As we approached the front door, I asked, "Hey, you want another beer?"

"Yeah," he said as he walked out the front door and onto the porch.

I got a couple of beers and headed out behind him. "So, Sookie said you've been in Jackson for almost two years?" I questioned as I handed him his beer.

"Yeah, it'll be two years in just a few months. It's amazing how quick the time flies by the older you get," he laughed as he lit his cigarette and then took a drink of his beer.

"Do you like it there?"

"Yeah, but I miss being able to see Alex and sis. I don't get to come home often and it seems like every time I do, he's changed so much."

"Well, I think he misses you just as much," I laughed. "All he's talked about for a week was the fact that you were coming to visit. He's been so excited."

"He's a great kid and I know he's only my nephew, but I really do love him like he's my own," he said smiling as he took a draw from his cigarette.

"About that, Jason," I said as I took a sip of my beer. Thanks for being there for both of them. I know it should've been me, but there's nothing I can do to go back, now," I said solemnly.

"Man, I know that it must be tough on you; all the time you missed with them, but like you said, you're here now and I don't think I've ever seen either of them this happy before. I won't dwell on the past if you won't," he assured me as he put out his cigarette. "Now, let's go finish moving those beds."

After we finished moving the beds, for the rest of the evening, Jason, Alex, and I played video games while Sookie sat there and watched, with a smile on her face from ear to ear. So far, our first family holiday was going perfectly. I only hoped it remained that way, once my parents arrived.

**Sookie's POV**

Jason, Alex, Eric, and I all had a wonderful evening. Jason and Eric seemed to be getting along really well, which made me very happy. I had been really worried about that. For many years, Jason never had a kind word to say about "Alex's dad", as he was referred to back then. I was glad that he was able to look past everything that had happened and give Eric a chance.

"You asleep?" I asked Eric quietly as I turned over to face him and flung my arm over his chest.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked tightening his arms around me.

"I'm just so happy. You make me happy, Eric," I whispered as I touched my lips to his.

"I just hope I still make you happy once mom and dad get here," he laughed.

"Are you still worried about that?" I asked.

We'd talked to them several times and they really seemed like they wanted to work things out. I really didn't think he had anything to worry about. They just seemed so ... genuine about it all. They had even finally apologized for some of the things they did wrong throughout Eric's life.

"Of course I'm worried about it, Sookie. I know how they are. We've been through this all before. This isn't the first time we've tried to work shit out. I've just learned not to expect too much from them and as much as I'd love for everything to go well, I know that it could potentially go very badly."

"Have they ever apologized before?" I asked trying to make a point.

"Well, no."

"And have you ever been in a more stable position in your life and willing to truly make amends with them?"

"I guess not. I see where you're going with this," he said quietly.

"It will all work out, Eric. I'm sure of it," I assured him as I kissed him again and really hoped I was right.

"Sookie, thank you," he said.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked confused.

"For being you and loving me."

"Eric, I should be thanking you. Like I said earlier, you make me happy."

"I love you, Sookie," he said then kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too, Eric," I yawned, "but I think we should really try to get some sleep."

* * *

Okay, the next chapter, will be posted when this one should have been, around April 14th.

I'd love to know what you thought about the tattoos as well as what you think will happen once Eric's parents arrive. Leave me a review and let me know!

Oh, and also, what did you think about Alcide? I have a few ideas floating around in my head about him and I'm wondering what y'all's thoughts are!


	16. Chapter 14

I am so late on this, but I finally got it done! It's really meant to be more transitional than anything, but hopefully still entertaining. Hope everyone likes it!

Special thanks to **Northwoman** for being my beta! This chapter was a mess and thanks to her, now it's not!

Also, special thanks to **simba317 and her crew at bloodbondsblog . com **for featuring this story on their site for Fan Friday.

Finally, thanks for all the great reviews and adds to your favorites and alerts! I can't believe how many of you there are reading this! It still astonishes me! I mean, I'll admit, this story is my absolute favorite of all of them I've written, but damn, I didn't think that many of you would like it as much as you seem to!

Most of these characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Alex is mine.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

My day went quickly despite the fact that I was home alone all day, since I had so much to do. Jason, Eric and Alex had all gone to Shreveport, earlier this afternoon. Jason, wanted to check on a few things at his company's Shreveport office, as well as catch up with Alcide and Eric had promised Alex he'd take him to the skate park and teach him a few new tricks while he was on break. While they were out, I was busy getting ready for Alex's birthday party.

His birthday wasn't until the next day, but Eric's parents would be arriving, so we figured it was best to have his real party tonight, with everyone, and then just have a small dinner with cake once Eric's mom and dad were here. We figured they'd be tired after their trip and a big party with a bunch of screaming kids and everyone else in town was the last thing they'd need.

Eric told me it took him nearly seventeen hours when he moved here and that he figured for his parents the trip would take even longer. They had actually left early this morning and were hoping to make it as close to Pensacola as possible before stopping for the night. Eric said he doubted they'd make it that far because it would take at least ten hours to get there from Miami.

Before I knew it, everything was ready for the party and I still had a few hours to spare before the guys would be getting home. I decided to take what I liked to call "a book and bath break".

I went into my bathroom and turned on the water, being sure to add a little of my lavender scented bubble bath. Once the tub was filling, I twisted my ponytail into a bun, undressed, and grabbed the romance novel I'd been reading.

In no time I was soaking and reading, completely relaxed. That is, until I heard the door slam and the house fill with loud bangs, noise, and laughter. The guys must be home, I thought. So much for relaxation.

I sat my book down, got out of the tub, dried off, and got dressed. I chose a pair of comfy, ripped jeans and a soft, green, t-shirt and just in case Eric and I happened to find some time alone, my Kelly green, lace, matching boy short and bra set I'd gotten from the Target in Monroe. It matched my t-shirt perfectly and I knew he'd love it. He always said he liked me in green.

I ran a brush through my hair and put it back up in a messy knot on the top of my head, put on a little lip gloss, then put a little ointment on my tattoo and I was ready to go. Now, it was time to go make sure the guys were ready on time.

As I walked into the living room a voice said, "Hey Sookie, it's been a while. You look good."

Startled, not expecting to hear an unfamiliar voice, I looked up, scowled, then remembering my manners said, "Alcide." For a moment, I felt like Jerry Seinfeld at the mention of Newman. "Hey, it certainly has been a while. Thanks, you look good, too," I added, not wanting to be too rude.

Jason interrupted the tension that was quickly filling the room and said, "I hope it was okay I invited Alcide over."

No it wasn't okay. I couldn't stand him, but he was one of Jason's best friends and he was here; I couldn't exactly kick him out, well, I guess I could, it was my house, but not without being rude and I wasn't a rude person. "It's fine. Where's Eric and Alex?" I asked.

"I got a ride back with Alcide. I called Eric to let him know and he said they'd be home by five."

"Oh, okay, well, you need to get ready for the party," I said.

"Yeah, I was just about to go get a shower," Jason said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Well, Alcide, make yourself at home," I said. "I have a few things to do before the party," I added as I turned and started to walk towards my bedroom.

I knew that I wasn't exactly being the best hostess, but I wasn't going to entertain Alcide while Jason got ready. I could only take so much. I went straight into my bedroom, shut the door, and didn't come out until Eric and Alex got home.

****

About an hour and a half later, I heard the door slam again. Figuring this time it really was Alex and Eric, I sat my book down and went out into the living room to find that I was correct, at least partially. Alex was the only one there.

Excitedly, he said, "Mom, Dad showed me how to do a kick-flip today and I landed it a bunch of times!"

"That's great baby," I said.

I really wasn't too crazy about the whole skateboarding thing; though, I'd never tell him he couldn't do it, because I knew he loved it and from what Eric had told me, he was actually really good at it.

It was funny to think of how much I'd changed since becoming a mom. I was fine back in high school when Eric used to skate, but the thought of Alex doing some of the more dangerous tricks I used to see Eric attempt, really made me nervous to say the least, especially since he just got his cast off. The last thing he needed was another broken bone.

"Dad said he'd take me again, before I go back to school next week! I can't wait! Maybe you could come with us?"

"Maybe I will. Where's your dad, baby?" I questioned.

"He's outside with Alcide and Jason on the porch," he said.

That would figure. Alcide was, sort of, Eric's friend, too. Well, maybe they were more like really good acquaintances. They weren't good friends, but Alcide tried to hang out with us a lot, being one of Eric's best customers, back in the day. Really, neither Eric, nor myself really liked him, but Eric could tolerate him in short bursts.

"Thanks, baby. Now, you need to go get ready for your party. People will be here in the next hour or so," I said smiling as I headed toward the front door.

I walked out onto the porch and said, "Hey," as I smiled.

"The yard looks great," Eric said. "You did a lot of work today. Is there anything else you need me to do, before I jump in the shower?" Eric asked.

"Nope, not until it's time to get the grill going, which will be in about an hour."

"Well, then, I guess, I'd better get in the shower then," he said as he kissed me chastely then went inside.

**Eric's POV**

By eight o'clock, Alex's party was in full swing and I swear, the whole damn town had shown up. I was a busy guy, manning the grill, with so many mouths to feed. Sookie had really done a great job putting the party together and it certainly seemed that everyone there, whether an adult or a child, was having a great time.

I had just removed several cooked hamburgers and hotdogs from the grill and as I added the last few uncooked patties and hot dogs, when my cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Eric."

"Oh, hey, Dad, how's your trip been so far? How far did you make it?" I asked.

Part of me sincerely hoped they'd had a good trip, but part of me also secretly hoped they never made it out of Miami.

"Long, it's been entirely too long, but we made it to Pensacola," he said. He yawned and continued, "We plan on leaving by six in the morning, so you should expect us there by two, at the latest. I just wanted to call you to let you know."

"Thanks, Dad. Call us in the morning and let us know you're on the road."

"We will," he said.

It got quiet for a moment, so in an attempt to move the call along, I said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Dad."

"Eric," he said.

"Yeah, Dad," I responded, wondering what else he wanted.

"Son, thank you for letting us come to visit. It means a lot that you're willing to let us meet Alex," he said solemnly.

"Dad, you don't have to do this right now," I interrupted.

"I know. I'll talk to you in the morning, son."

"Bye, Dad," I said then ended the call, put my phone back into my pocket, and went back to manning the grill.

As much as I dreaded their visit, I really hoped that we could finally work everything out. Things had been bad between us for at least fifteen years and I guess, that I was just tired of all the fighting. I knew that this visit would either mean the beginning of a new relationship between us or the end. I just wasn't sure which, yet. That remained to be seen.

As I watched the meat cook, I forced my thoughts away from my parents. Those thoughts just made me agitated and nervous. Instead, I allowed my mind to drift to thoughts of how incredibly happy I was to be at Alex's party, but my happiness was a little short-lived and conflicted because I'd missed every single birthday Alex had ever had, up until this one.

It killed me every single day, to think about all the time I'd missed with him and it didn't take long to figure out that on days like today, special days, the pain was so much worse, but I quickly decided that I wasn't going to let the pain get me down. I was with him now and I wasn't going to allow myself to be anything but happy because I wasn't ever going to miss his birthday or any other day, for that matter, again.

"Hey, sexy," Sookie giggled as she snuck up behind me and wrapped one of her arms around my waist. The feeling of her arm around me and her warm body pressed up against my back sent a shiver down my spine. "I thought you might be hungry," she said, as she wrapped her other arm around me, which happened to be holding a heaping plate of food.

I looked at the food then turned around to face Sookie. The food looked really fucking good, but she looked better. I forcefully pulled her into my arms and against my body, leaned down until my mouth was right next to her ear and very quietly breathed, "I am very hungry," then flicked her earlobe with my tongue before adding, "but not for that," as I took the plate, that she was about to drop, I might add, from her hand and set it aside.

"Well, maybe you could talk Hoyt into watching the grill for a few minutes," she purred as she pulled herself free from my embrace. "Our bathroom, ten minutes," she commanded as she turned and headed toward the house.

Quickies in random places had become quite routine for us. I swear, we'd probably fucked on every single surface inside the house and most of them outside, at one time or another. We'd learned very quickly that if we wanted a sex life together we had to be ready to go whenever and wherever our situation would allow it because between school, work, and Alex, our time alone was limited. In fact, we'd found the only time alone we were ever guaranteed, was while Alex was asleep and then we weren't even really alone.

I quickly glanced around and saw just who I was looking for, Hoyt and Jason. They were over by the porch, building a fire in the fire pit. I flipped the burgers and hot dogs one last time, then made my way over to them.

Spatula still in hand, I shouted, "Hey," to Hoyt and Jason then asked, "Can one of y'all watch the grill for a few minutes?" as I approached them.

Jason looked at Hoyt and said, "Man, I got this, if you want to go."

"Alright, Jase," Hoyt said.

I handed Hoyt the spatula and said, "Thanks. I'll be back," and headed inside.

I was fairly certain Sookie wanted our absence from the party to go relatively unnoticed and I was positive that she didn't want anyone to know what we were doing, if they noticed we were gone, so as I made my way through the house, I crept quietly, trying not to draw attention to the fact that anyone was even inside.

I walked into our bathroom to find Sookie waiting for me in a hot, little bra and panty set. Not only was it my favorite color, but she looked fucking amazing in it. So amazing, that it made my dick twitch to life, not that it wasn't already. Actually, I was pretty sure I was rock hard before I even handed the spatula to Hoyt outside.

I shut the door, stalked straight over to her, and kissed her hard and rough as my hands slid her panties down her legs. "You're a little overdressed, Eric," she said with a wicked grin plastered on her face as she stepped out of them.

"No, actually I'm not," I said with a smirk, before I lifted her up and sat her down on the edge of the sink. She eyed me questioningly. I answered her when I dropped to my knees and said, "I said I was hungry," then dove into the sweetest meal imaginable and devoured it.

**Sookie's POV**

"Are you okay?" Eric laughed as I lay slumped back against the mirror, struggling to catch my breath.

Was I okay? Uh, yeah! Of course I was okay! I thought. "I've never been better," I laughed. "You better get back out there," I said. "I'll come out in a few minutes with the cake."

Eric left and I took a few minutes to right myself. I totally wasn't expecting what I'd just gotten. I'd certainly have to return the favor at some point, but for now, I needed to get my shit together and get outside with Alex's cake.

When I got into the kitchen, I looked outside to see that Eric had gathered almost everyone around the tables, so I quickly got Alex's cake, topped it with twelve candles and lit them. The extra candle was a Stackhouse family tradition; one for each year of your age, plus one to grow on.

As I placed the cake on the table in front of Alex, everyone sang Happy Birthday, then he blew out his candles.

"Did you remember to make a wish?" I asked smiling as I started cutting cake.

"Yeah, Mom, I did," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, baby," I laughed, "I hope your wish comes true," I said as I handed him the first piece of cake.

"I do, too, mom!" he laughed.

Shortly after the cake, the party wound down. By ten thirty, everyone was gone. Jason, and Alex were inside playing video games, while Eric and I finished cleaning up. The only thing left to do, was put out the fire that Jason had built and just as Eric was about to take care of that, I shouted, "Wait!"

Eric turned around and eyed me questioningly, then asked, "Why?"

"Well, they're inside and we're out here. It's a nice night and I thought that maybe it would be nice for us to sit out here for a while ... alone," I said smiling. Really, I was planning on returning Eric's favor, from earlier, but I didn't want to tell him that just yet.

"That does sound like a good idea," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. I guess he figured it out on his own.

"I'll go get a blanket," I said as I turned and headed for the house.

As I walked through the living room Jason said, "Hey sis, y'all coming in soon? Me and Alex are ready to kick Eric's ass in some golf!" he laughed.

"Actually, we thought we'd sit outside for a while. It's a nice night. I guess you'll have to kick Eric's ass another time," I said smiling.

"Okay, sis. Y'all must want some alone time, and you can have it for now, but let him know that we're ready, whenever he is."

"I will," I laughed.

When I got back outside, Eric was sitting on the ground by the fire leaning up against the trunk of the old willow tree by the fire pit.

"Get up for a minute," I said smiling. "Let me put this blanket down."

Eric stood up while I spread out the blanket and then, he sat back down. I took a seat, snuggling up against his chest, between his legs then I spread out another blanket to cover us. He put his arms around me, kissed the top of my head, and said, "Sookie, tonight was great. I'm so glad I was here. I still can't believe all that I missed."

"I'm glad you were here, too, and I know Alex was, as well," I said smiling as I twisted my body so I could look at him. "You know, you can't keep beating yourself up for not being here. We can't change the past. All we can do is look to the future."

"I know," he said then he gently brushed his lips against mine. "I love you."

"And I love you," I said grinning, as I unfastened his jeans, then playfully added, "but I believe now, I owe you some payback for earlier," as I slid them and his boxers down a little.

Eric purred, "Oh, I almost forgot about that," as I slid under the blanket and took his non-erect penis into my mouth causing it to spring into life, almost instantaneously, and causing Eric to quietly growl, "Oh fuck!"

**Eric's POV**

"Thank you so much, Sookie," I said smiling, as she crawled out from under the blanket. "I fucking love you! Come here and let me kiss you!" I commanded before crashing my lips into hers.

She'd just given me what was possibly the best head I'd ever had. Actually, I thought that every time she gave me head, but I just figured she was that good and the things she did with her tongue ... WOW!

I swear, I almost came at least twelve times and every time I was about to, she'd switch up what she was doing to stop me. I assumed it was like some tantric bullshit, she'd read about in Cosmo or something. It was fucking frustrating as hell, but damn, it was incredible. She knew exactly what she was doing and when she finally let me come, I swear I erupted like fucking Mount Kilimanjaro.

"That was fucking amazing!" I said smiling from ear to ear. "But I guess we better be getting inside. We've been out here for a while."

She frowned and said, "Yeah, I guess so," as she started to stand up, then all of the sudden laughed, "Oh, Jason and Alex are ready to kick your ass in golf whenever you're ready. I was supposed to tell you that."

"Oh, they are," I said as I stood up and then leaned over to pick up the blanket on the ground. I handed her the blanket and said, "Go on in and tell them I'm ready. I'll be in after I put out the fire."

****

The next morning, I was jarred awake by my ringing phone. Without even opening my eyes, I ran my hand along my nightstand until my phone was in the palm of my hand. I pressed the button to answer as I placed the phone against my ear.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Eric, it's Mom.

"Hey Mom," I yawned.

"Dad's checking out of the hotel now. He wanted me to call you and let you know we're on our way," she said way too cheerfully.

"Okay, Mom," I said, still not awake.

"Well, I know it's early. You go back to sleep, now. We just wanted to let you know to expect us between a little after noon."

A little after noon? I finally pried my eyes open enough to see that it was only a little after five and Jason, Alex, and I hadn't gone to bed until nearly four; no wonder I felt like shit. I hadn't even been asleep an hour.

"Alright Mom. Have a safe trip and we'll see you in a few hours," I said, before ending the call then turning over and snuggling into Sookie's side, where I eventually fell back into sleep.

****

I'd been a big ball of nerves all morning long, waiting for Mom and Dad to arrive. If I had a dime for every time Sookie said, "It's going to be fine," I swear, I'd be a rich mother fucker.

Alex and Jason had just run out to the store to pick up a few things for dinner and Sookie and I were lounging on the couch watching TV, when we heard the sound of gravel crunching beneath the tires of a car.

"Fuck, Sookie. They're here. I don't know if this was a good idea," I said frantically when I realized it was them.

"Eric, it's going to be fine," she assured for the zillionth time, as she stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled, to get me to stand up as well. "Come on," she said dragging me toward the front door and then onto the porch.

"Eric!" Mom yelled running towards me after getting out of the car. "You look so good," she said smiling.

Mom was always the nice one. That was always her main problem. She let me get away with murder. It was almost as if she was completely clueless. Really, she was always in her own little world. She raised her prized Yorkie's and paid more attention to them than me. It was as simple as that.

"Hey Mom," I said as I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "How was the trip?"

"It was really long," she said cheerfully then looked at Sookie and questioned, "You must be Sookie? It's been a long time since I saw you last."

"Yeah, it has," Sookie said smiling. "Why don't you come on inside. I'm sure you're tired after your trip. Eric can help carry in your things."

"That sounds great, Sookie. Now, when do I get to meet my grandson?" she asked as they turned to walk toward the house.

"Oh, he'll be home in a little bit. He and my brother ran out to the store to get a few things for dinner."

I took that as my cue and walked over to Dad and said, "Hey, let me get that," as I reached for the suitcase he was lifting out of the trunk of the car. He still hadn't even said hello, which was really unnerving.

"Eric," he finally said, after everything was unloaded from the trunk of the car, "it's good to see you. You look happy," he said smiling. For a moment, I almost forgot it was my dad I was talking to, because he almost actually seemed nice.

"I am Dad and it's good to see you, too." It felt strange to say, but I meant it, then added, "You look good," and then, all of the sudden, it was like every emotion that I'd ever felt for him, both positive and negative, all came bubbling to the surface and exploded.

"Dad," I blubbered, "I'm so sorry," as I tried to hide my face with my hands. I knew he had to think I was a major pussy for crying.

Just when I thought he was going to chastise me for crying, he opened his arms and said, "Eric, come here."

I stepped forward allowing my father to hug me for the first time in ... well ... let's just say that it was the first time that I could even remember. "I'm so sorry," I blubbered again.

"So am I, son," he said sincerely as he patted my back. "So am I."

* * *

So, it seems the visit is off to a good start! Will it stay that way?

Sorry about only including a little lemon zest. I just wasn't in the mood to write big juicy lemons this week. Maybe I'll write some next week! LOL!

**Announcement # 1**

**Have you read the entries for the Dead Pan Contest? There are wonderful entries just waiting for your reading and reviewing! You can find them here...****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2231715/Dead_Pan_Contest**** And then think about entering the contest, too! The deadline for entry is May 15th.**

**Announcement # 2**

**Don't forget to Check out The Teaser Monday thread, http://www(dot)forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/55534/19191439/1/, every Monday, for snippets of all your favorite stories.**

**Announcement # 3**

**Go check out the Sookieverse Blog. T****here's all kinds of cool stuff over there from a directory of where you can find all your favorite authors, to story banners, to links to other great fan fiction sites. www(dot)thesookieverse(dot)com**


	17. Chapter 15

Now, I know it's been a really long while, so for now ... I'll just thank all of you that have stuck with this story ... Now, we'll get on with it ... starting with a special POV!

But first ... Most of these characters belong to Charlaine Harris ... Alex is mine.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

When Uncle Jason and I got home from the store, I immediately noticed an unfamiliar car parked in front of the house. They're here, I thought, becoming more and more nervous with each passing second.

I also noticed that Dad was outside on the porch smoking. I hated the fact that he smoked, even though he didn't do it that often, but I was glad it had given him a reason to be on the porch when we got home because even though I was with Uncle Jason, I felt better knowing Dad would be with me when I met them ... since they were his parents and he knew them already.

I was really nervous to meet them because ... well ... I don't think I was supposed to know it, but Dad and them didn't get along very well. I'd overheard him and Mom talking about it one night.

I wasn't sure exactly why they didn't get along. My only guess was that it had something to do with all the trouble Dad had gotten into when he was younger ... at least that's all I could come up with and I wasn't about to ask because when I'd overheard Mom and Dad talking about it, he sounded really upset about it all, so I figured if it was something he wanted to tell me about, he would.

I followed Dad in the front door while Uncle Jason carried the groceries into the back and as I walked inside I immediately saw a man and woman sitting on the couch and their eyes were on me which caused me to freak a little and stop dead in my tracks, right beside Dad.

I was really scared because I'd only talked to them a few times on the phone and I really didn't know anything about them. I'd never even seen a picture of them before. All I knew was that they lived in Florida, that he used to be in the Air Force, and that she bred dogs ... well, and that Dad hoped that they didn't fight the whole time ... which was part of what I'd overheard and it didn't help my fear one bit.

The man looked a lot like Dad, but older and maybe a little meaner and instead of long blond hair, he had short gray hair. The woman, however, looked really nice and she was smiling. She had shoulder length, blond, curly hair, and even though she was sitting, I could tell that she wasn't much taller than me.

Dad, who must have sensed my fear, mussed my hair with his hand then placed it on my shoulder and turned to the two strangers sitting on the couch.

"Mom ... Dad, this is Alex," he said, and then he turned to me, nodded, and reassured, "It's okay."

"Hi," I said nervously not really sure of what I was supposed to say.

Although I'd always known I had family that didn't know me and I'd always wanted to meet them, I never really thought I actually would, then I met Dad ... but when I'd met him, things were different.

He had been introduced as a friend of Mom's and not as my dad, so even though I had my own suspicions of who he was right from the start, there was no reason for me to be nervous when we'd met. Plus, when I'd met him I had no clue he was coming over. It was all one big surprise, so I didn't have time to think about what a big deal it all was.

I felt like I should say more than just "hi", but since I didn't know them, I just didn't know what was right to say or to do. I mean, was it appropriate for me to hug them ... they weren't exactly strangers ... they were my grandparents, but that still didn't change the fact that this was the first time we'd met.

"Oh my! Doug! Look at him!" she said, looking really excited and smiling as she jumped up off of the couch and covered her mouth with her hand. "He looks just like Eric," she added as she shook her head then ran over to me and threw her arms around me in a big bear hug. "Alex, I'm so glad to meet you," she cooed.

I couldn't breathe and I swear I felt like my eyes were about to pop right out of my head. She was strong even though she was small and I never thought she was going to let me go.

Surprisingly, I was able to eke out, "It's nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Alex, call me Mamaw ... like we decided on the phone."

"Okay, Mamaw," I said straining to speak.

Granddad laughed, "Karen, let the boy go ... your probably overwhelming him and about to crush him with that death grip of yours."

She giggled, let go, and apologized, "I'm so sorry, Alex. I've just been so excited to finally meet you. Why don't you sit down over there," she suggested, pointing to the recliner, "So your granddad and I can get to know you."

*s*s*s*

By the time we'd finished eating dinner and Mom and Dad were lighting the candles on my cake I wasn't nervous or scared anymore at all. After talking with Mamaw and Granddad, I had quickly found there was no reason to be afraid because they were great! They had even played Wii Bowling with me.

Dad carried the cake over and sat it down on the table in front of me as everyone else sang Happy Birthday. When the song was over I closed my eyes and made my wish ... I wish that Mom and Dad would give me a brother or sister ... but preferably a brother, I thought ... and then blew out all of the candles, careful not to miss a single one ... I really wanted my wish to come true.

I'd never really wanted a brother or sister, but before it had always just been me and Mom. Now that Dad was around things were different. It's not that Mom and I weren't a family before ... because we were, but we were more like my friend's families now, and a lot of my friend's families included brothers and sisters, so it only seemed right that I got one, too. Plus, I thought it would be really cool to have someone that looked up to me and that I could look out for.

My wish had been the same wish I'd made the night before at my party, but I did add the "preferably a brother" part. The more I'd thought about it since first making the wish, a brother would be way cooler, but I wasn't trying to be picky ... a sister would do.

After the cake, we all went into the living room and Mom and Dad said I could finally open my presents. I'd gotten to open the ones from my friends at the party last night, but Mom and Dad had said I had to wait till tonight to open their gifts and the one from Uncle Jason.

When they said I could open my presents I was surprised because Granddad said, "Alex, your Mamaw and I have something for you, too. Let me go get it."

"Really ... thanks!" I said excited that they'd gotten something for me because since we'd just met; I really didn't expect it.

Once Granddad got back downstairs I opened all my gifts. I'd gotten a new skate board and tons of new video games from Mom, Dad, and Jason. I'd even gotten _Rock Band_ and I was really excited to play it. I'd played it over at Hoyt's once and it was a lot of fun.

"Can we play _Rock Band_ later?" I asked as I reached for the last gift which was the one Granddad had given me.

"I'll play it with you, Alex," Dad said.

"Me, too," Jason added. "But not till later ... I'm going out tonight."

"We'll all play it with you later, Baby," Mom said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at Uncle Jason, then pointed to the unopened gift in my lap and questioned, "Are you going to open that and see what Mamaw and Granddad got you?"

I ripped off the paper, excited to find out what they'd gotten for me since I hadn't expected anything. It was the second largest box and it was heavier than most of the others so I figured it was something good. When I finally had it unwrapped, I couldn't believe what it was.

"Wow, a laptop," I shouted.

"Oh, wow! What kind?" Dad questioned as he scooted off the couch and into the floor beside of me to check it out.

"It's a MacBook," I answered, still smiling.

"That rocks! Now you won't have to borrow mine anymore ... or maybe since you think I'm the coolest dad ever and this one's better, you'll trade with me," he laughed, jokingly. "Let's play with this instead of _Rock Band_," he said as he took the box from my lap and opened it. "We'll play _Rock Band_ later when Jason gets home."

*s*s*

My grandparents had been here for two days and so far, they were awesome! So awesome, that I couldn't believe I'd ever been nervous to meet them ... and so far, we'd all gotten along really good ... even them and Dad.

Yesterday afternoon, after Dad and I had gotten home from the skate park, Granddad and Mamaw took me out and bought me some really cool new games for my Wii and my X-Box. While we were out they told me that if it was okay with Mom and Dad that I could come stay with them for as long as I wanted this summer and that we'd go to the beach and they'd take me to Disney World.

Mamaw even told me I'd get to play with her dogs and I was really excited about that because I'd always loved dogs. I really hoped Mom and Dad would let me go there to visit. They just had to.

Today was Thanksgiving and we'd all gotten up early for breakfast which really sucked. Dad, Uncle Jason, and I had stayed up really late playing video games, so when Mom woke us all up at eight, none of us were very happy about it.

"Alex, Baby ... GET UP!" Mom shouted for the zillionth time. "Your grandparents have to get to Shreveport soon if they are going to be back in time for dinner. WE HAVE TO EAT BREAKFAST NOW!"

"Can't I just heat it up later?" I asked groggily.

"NO! We are eating breakfast and dinner today as a family. NOW GET UP... you can go back to sleep after breakfast."

And that's exactly what I did. After breakfast, I went back to my room and went back to sleep.

**Sookie's POV**

Eric's parents had been here for two days and so far, things were going really good. I had expected at least one good fight while they were here, considering their history ... not that I'd ever tell Eric that ... but surprisingly, there hadn't been a single one and as the time approached for them to return to Florida, I was actually pretty confident that I had been wrong.

Eric, on the other hand, had his mind set on nothing but disaster. He kept telling me that he just knew the shit was eventually going to hit the fan. He had been on edge since he got up Tuesday morning, before they'd even arrived and despite the fact that nothing bad had happened yet, he'd remained in his agitated state awaiting the calamity that he felt was eminent.

I hated seeing him so worried and stressed and had been trying everything in my power to ease his mind, but nothing I'd tried had really worked and I was running out of ideas. My only hope now, since his parents were out, was that he'd get a few hours of relaxation in today and then tomorrow, they'd leave and all would be back to normal.

He'd been helping me cook dinner which really meant he was in my way. I knew he was just stressed out and that his trying to be helpful was a way to burn off his nervous energy, but the truth was he needed to chill the fuck out because he was driving me crazy.

Last night, Lafayette was over and I'd talked to him about Eric. I'd told him about how stressed he'd been and how I just didn't know what to do to get him to calm down.

It was really no surprise when he said, "Girl, he just needs to smoke a fat spliff! That'll loosen him up and relax him. Here, take this," he said handing me a joint.

"Lafayette, that's the last thing either of us need. You know how I feel about pot," I reminded him as I threw my hands in the air refusing to take the joint.

It wasn't that I really thought pot was bad ... well, it wasn't good for you, but it really wasn't any worse than alcohol or cigarettes in my book. The bottom line was that it was illegal and because it was illegal, it had caused all kinds of problems in Eric's life which in turn caused them in mine, so I had sworn it off.

Lafayette on the other hand had been smoking it since we were fifteen and smoking it almost daily since around the time he started college. He swore by it and I was cool with that as long as he kept it away from me, Alex, and now Eric.

It took some very persuasive arguments on my part, but he eventually realized that I wasn't going to take the joint he was trying to give me he said, "So, if you won't take this joint, then at least give him some booty ... that'd probably be the next best thing."

"BOOTY?" I questioned, and then busted out laughing. "And how do you suggest I do that with a house full of people?" I asked, shaking my head in laughter.

"I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders, "but y'all are creative," and then he actually winked before adding, "Don't think I don't know what you two were doing during Alex's party, Girl. I saw you both sneak into the house and try to act all ninja about it."

Pot and sex, I thought laughing, as I finished pinching the edges around the pie I was making, so I could get it into the oven. I just wished that someone could give me an idea to help him that was feasible.

We weren't smoking pot ... even if I wanted to, which I sort of did the more I thought about it ... just for old time's sake ... Eric and I had a lot of good times when we were high ... and shit, it was Thanksgiving, who wouldn't want to be stoned out of their mind with all that food ... but regardless, I doubted Eric would want to because it was the cause of a lot of his problems and he could go back to jail just for possessing it. Besides, I didn't take the joint I'd been offered, so it was really no longer an option, anyway.

As for the sex, it was hard enough to do it with only Alex in the house, much less, Jason, who didn't know how to knock on doors, and Eric's parents. I mean, with everyone either gone or asleep this afternoon, we could probably squeeze in a quickie, at some point between cooking and getting ready, but I felt like Eric needed way more than a quickie to make him stress-free ... yeah ... that would take hours ... which we didn't have, so sex was definitely not the answer.

"Baby, why don't you go in the living room and sit down for a while ... relax. I've got everything under control here. I can handle cooking dinner on my own, although your help is appreciated ... and I'm sure there's a football game or something on that you'd rather be watching," I suggested.

"Okay, my head does kind of hurt, so maybe I should just chill for a while ... but if you need me, just let me know."

"I will baby ... actually I'll be right behind you. I just have to get this pie in, and then I'll have forty-five minutes to kill," I said as I put the pie into the oven and headed into the living room behind him.

**Eric's POV**

Aside from the apologies given when Mom and Dad first arrived, not a single word had been spoken about the past and it had been two days. I guess, really, it was all just a lot to rehash, so it was easier for all of us to just make that first blanket apology and move on, but I couldn't help but worry that it would all go to shit since we really hadn't faced anything head-on or addressed any of our issues.

"Fuck, Sookie," I said rubbing my temples, as I sunk down into the recliner. "My head is killing me."

"Baby, things are going good and they'll be gone tomorrow. You shouldn't be so stressed out," she urged as she took a seat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, and then said, "I know this hasn't been easy. I get that ... I really do, but you're getting along and they've been really good to Alex."

I knew she was right ... hell, Alex loved them, they were treating him better than they had ever treated me ... hell, they were treating me better than they ever had before ... Mom had even tried to get me to go out shopping with them yesterday, so she could fucking buy me clothes ... I'm a grown-ass man ... what the fuck? Although it was a very nice gesture, I didn't need my mom buying my clothes for me.

We hadn't fought once, but that didn't change the fact that in a few hours we were going to have a house full of guests and in my mind that was a recipe for disaster. I felt like this whole idea of having the Northman family reconciliation over a fucking holiday, was the absolute dumbest decision we'd ever made and the clincher was it was dumb for the exact same reasons we had thought it was a great idea.

"I know, but ... fuck! I'm just afraid everything's going to somehow go to shit and that's the last thing I want, especially with a house full of guests. We haven't even talked about anything. I just feel like nothing has been settled and it's bound to blow up," I said as I continued massaging my temples with my fingertips.

I really had tried to keep myself thinking positively and I realize that I may not have been doing the best job of it, but in my defense, it was getting extremely difficult to do with the ice pick that was currently lodged in my skull, behind my eye.

"Sweetie, please stop worrying." she pleaded. "I don't think there's anything between y'all left to say. Y'all have pretty much said it all and I think all of you know where you each stand. Sometimes it's just better to just squash it and move on when everything's already on the table. Dinner will be fine," she assured smiling, and then she kissed me on the cheek and asked, "Would you like me to get you some aspirin for your head?"

"Please," I pleaded smiling, and then brushed my lips against hers.

"Alex and Jason are both napping, your parents won't be back for a couple of hours, and we've still got at least four hours before any of the other guests arrive. I know you haven't been getting much sleep lately. Why don't you go lie down?" she suggested.

God, I loved her so much. She always knew just what to say and just what to do and as much as I hated to admit it, I swear, I think she was better at taking care of me than I was of taking care of her. I really had no clue what I'd do without her or how I made it all those years we were apart.

*s*s*

I'd just lain down and grabbed the remote control off of my nightstand when a very big surprise in a very small package rolled off of the remote and right onto my chest. The problem was that I wasn't sure if the surprise was good one or bad.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud, but to myself. "Sookie ... uh ... can you come here?" I called out very surprised and confused.

"What is it, Baby?" she asked as she walked out of the bathroom with a bottle of Aleve in her hand.

"Where did this come from, Sookie?" I asked, holding it in the air, between my thumb and forefinger, so she'd be sure to see it. "It was on my nightstand."

"That flaming ass, son-of-a-bitch!" she spat, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Lafayette," I laughed.

He was the only person I knew that could have possibly left something like that here.

"So, what do you want to do with it?" I asked nervously, not quite sure what I wanted to do with it myself.

I didn't know if I should be put off and offended that, that shit was in my home or if I should be doing a happy dance right up off of the bed. On one hand, marijuana had pretty much ruined my life , but on the other, it would be a lie to say I didn't enjoy smoking it ... and I knew that it would definitely help me to mellow out and unwind.

Regardless of my legal issues, I still didn't think it was any worse than alcohol or even cigarettes and if it were legal, I would probably enjoy it the same as I already enjoy a good cold beer or a cigarette.

I had no intention of ever selling pot again or smoking it again on a regular basis, nor did I want Sookie to think either were the case, but this was just one joint ... and just because we smoked it, didn't mean that we had to or ever would smoke another.

Fuck! I was confused. I had no clue what we should do ... but the truth was, I was leaning towards smoking it.

"Do you want to smoke it?" she asked nervously.

"Uh, kind of. It's only one joint ... I know it would mellow me out, but if you think it's a bad idea, then we shouldn't do it."

"Well, it would make you relax a little," she said smiling, then added, "Maybe we should," not sounding completely sure.

"Are you positive? I don't want to do it unless, we're both positive and I need you to be positive for me to be positive."

For some reason I was nervous as hell about smoking that damn joint, but I wanted to do it so bad. I just knew if I could get past the initial apprehension I was feeling that it really would relax me and keep my thoughts far away from the impending doom and gloom they'd been fixated on for the past two days.

"Baby, I don't think it's something we should get back in the habit of doing, but I don't think that one joint would hurt, especially since you've been so stressed lately," she said seriously, then laughed, "Plus, it's Thanksgiving and it would make dinner even better."

She had just made several good points and I fully agreed with all of them.

"Let's go out back ... uh, should we get Jason?" I asked quickly before either of us changed our minds ... I knew he used to smoke back in the day and I figured I'd throw it out there even though I hoped we could just keep it between me and her.

"No, he's sleeping and I think it's better if it's just us."

*s*s*s*

"Eric, I have to get the pie out of the oven, but I don't know if I can move right now," Sookie giggled.

We'd just smoked half of the joint Lafayette had left us and had decided to save the rest for later. We'd decided we wanted to make the most of that one single joint because we'd decided that pot was something that we weren't going to indulge in again, for a very long time.

We both decided the only reason we we smoked it was because we conveniently had it right at the exact moment when we needed it the most. It was like an omen or destiny or some shit.

And shit like that was ... was like the stars and planets aligning or Haley's Comet, or a blue moon and that shit didn't happen ... like ever ... so basically we were never smoking pot again ... well, at least aside from the other half of our joint which we planned on smoking at some point tonight after everyone was asleep.

"Do you want me to go get it for you?" I offered, secretly hoping she'd say no, so I could continue sitting on my ass on the stoop.

I was fucked up and I felt fucking good! I didn't have a care in the world, my body felt sort of light and airy, and damn ... it felt pretty good ... especially after the past couple of days.

"Would you?" she asked smiling.

Fuck! Not the answer I'd been hoping for, I thought.

"As soon as I can get up, I will. How long do I have?"

"It really needs to be done like right now ... actually probably a couple of minutes ago ... I kinda lost track," she said shrugging her shoulders and giggling.

She'd totally just burst my bubble. I really had hoped that I could just sit there for a few more minutes and really wasn't sure if I could even stand ... my legs felt a little like jello, but fuck ... she was so damn cute right now, giggling and looking up at me with her big blue eyes, trying to convince me she was helpless, I couldn't renege on my offer.

Slowly, I got up from where we were sitting on the back steps. When I made it inside, it was like a whole new world ... a world filled with spicy, good, autumn scents ... it smelled warm and happy and inviting ... and it was exactly where I wanted to be, I thought as I walked over to the oven and pulled out the pie.

The sweet smell of apples and the spicy scent of cinnamon filled the kitchen even stronger than before and I was sent even deeper into the "Thanksgiving world bliss" being stoned out of my gourd had created.

"Mmmm ... apple," I said out loud even though there was nobody there, as I wondered if we had any ice cream. "I'm going to eat the fuck out of you," I said to the pie ... I really was stoned out of my mind.

I had a full glass of milk, a quart of French vanilla ice cream, and a fork in my hand and was just about to dig in when Sookie walked in and shouted, "Eric, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh shit!" I laughed, realizing that I had just almost ruined Thanksgiving dinner, by eating our dessert. "It just looked ... and smelled so good."

"Well, eat this," Sookie said as she pelted me on the side of my head with a Twinkie that she'd grabbed out of the goody basket she kept on the counter, then burst out laughing, falling to the floor.

"Mmmm, I think I will," I said as picked up the Twinkie, unwrapped it, and took a bite. "You should really have one of these. It's fucking ... damn ... I don't know ... it's like heaven in my mouth."

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I finished off a whole box of Twinkies, a bag of white cheddar popcorn, a box of Toaster Strudel and an old can of Vienna Sausages that had been in the cupboard for lord only knows how long, in about twenty minutes time as we laughed and philosophized and it almost felt like we were back in high school again ... only older and wiser. I was really glad to see Eric so carefree and relaxed.

Once we'd eaten, he went to the bedroom to take a much needed nap and I got two more pies in the oven ... this time cherry and pumpkin, checked the turkey and ham, and prepped the dressing, broccoli casserole, the potatoes for mashed potatoes, and the green beans, so I had nothing left to do for almost an hour, other than removing the pies from the oven when they were done which wouldn't be for another forty-five minutes.

With nothing to do, I decided it was the perfect time for a quick shower, so I crept quietly into the bedroom, trying not to disturb Eric because I knew he really needed a nap. He'd only slept about three hours the night before and had probably had a total of about ten hours sleep in the past three days between all the worry and all the video games, so I really didn't want to wake him until the last possible minute.

I took off my clothes and put them into the laundry basket between the closet and the bathroom door, then tiptoed into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly before flipping on the light.

I turned on and adjusted the water, flipped on the shower, pulled down my hair, and situated my towels near the tub before stepping behind the curtain and relishing in the sensation of the warm water and soap suds running down my body.

The shower felt good, but it felt even better when Eric stepped in behind me, and pressed his erection against my rear ... only we really didn't have time for that. His parents would be back any minute, if they weren't already and I had to get cleaned up, dressed, and finish cooking in the next two hours ... oh, and there was a pie in the oven.

"I thought you were sleeping?" I questioned surprised.

"I was, but right now, I'd rather fuck you," he said huskily, as his hands went to my breasts and started massaging them.

"But your parents will be home any minute," I attempted to argue, even though I knew there was no way I'd win.

"So," he retorted as he pinched my nipples and trailed wet kisses along my shoulders and the back of my neck.

"Uh ... I ... I've got to get dressed and finish cooking, Eric," I stammered, still attempting to convince myself that I could actually resist what he was doing to me.

"And you will get dressed, and finish cooking, then we'll eat a fabulous Thanksgiving dinner in the company of our friends and family, but first ...," he said huskily and very sure of himself, before he buried his head in my neck and kissed his way up to my ear and added, "We're fucking, Lover."

The feeling of his touch and of his lips on my skin in addition to the pure sex he emitted in his voice made me nothing more than putty in his hands. I couldn't refuse him no matter how much I had to do or how many people could be around to hear and damn ... there was a huge part of me that was just happy to have _my _Eric back ... even if it was only because we'd smoked pot.

He slowly trailed one of his hands downward, away from my breast as he whispered, "And tonight ... well ... you'll just have to wait to find out what I plan on doing to you tonight, but rest assured ... you _will_enjoy it ...," he flicked my ear with his tongue and slid his hand down to where I wanted it most before he continued, "... and if you think now and tonight are good, just wait until tomorrow when everyone's gone. It will be even better." he breathed as he turned me to face him and lifted me up into his arms.

"Uh huh," I answered lazily and nodded, then he pressed my back against the cold tile wall behind us as he slid himself inside me .

While entering me he whispered, "Tomorrow, once we're alone, I intend to make up for all the pleasure I never gave you the ten years I was gone. Do you want that, Lover?"

I nodded as I groaned, "Ugh," as he stretched and filled me, inch by inch, in such a glorious way.

Once fully enveloped, the feeling of him inside me, of us being so close ... connected ... was everything. The pleasure I felt was almost impossible to endure and we hadn't even really started yet.

This was not just going to be sex or pleasure ... this was going to be a spiritual experience ... partly because us being together was so right and I truly felt we were meant to be, but probably mostly because we were both high as hell and I was totally in my head thinking of nothing but my love for the man that was bringing me pleasure and I wanted to bring him just as much pleasure as he was bringing me.

"Fuck, you feel so damn good ... so wet ... I love feeling your pussy around my cock, Sookie," he cried out as he slid out just a little, then thrust hard, looking directly in my eyes the entire time, bringing me a little out of my pot induced haze. "You're so tight, every single time."

Fuck! I loved it when he talked to me like that, I thought, as I grunted and groaned with each hard and fast thrust of his hips. His dirty talk really fucking turned me on ... and he knew it.

I clawed at his back as he whispered graphic accounts of what he planned to do to me later in my ear which only spurred me on. His fingers were gripping my ass so hard I was positive that there would be marks, but at the moment I didn't care. Both of us would be coming out of this bruised and battered if we didn't come soon.

He was pounding into me, gripping my ass harder and pressing me harder into the wall with each thrust, and in return, my gripping and clawing at his back was starting to draw blood. Yep ... that'll definitely leave a mark.

Between the dripping sex of his voice, the debauched and downright filthy things he was whispering, and the pleasure his cock was bringing me each time it hit that most perfect spot inside me, I was about to completely lose control.

"Oh sweet Jesus ... fuck ... oh ... ugh ... oh!" I moaned, hoping I wasn't being as loud as I thought I was being, but at the same time not really giving a shit because it was completely beyond my control at that point. I was about to come and I was about to come hard.

All it took to completely push me over the edge was Eric, as he whispered huskily, "I love the look on your face when you come."

In that second, I could no longer breathe and it felt like something burst inside of me as I experienced an orgasm like no other I'd ever had.

"Ahhhhh!" I moaned as Eric slowed his movements a little, matching the rhythm of the tiny spasms that were fluttering around his length which were starting to aid him in finding the release he so desperately needed.

"Ughhh ... Ohhh!" he groaned and pressed into me as deep as he could which allowed me to feel it as he swelled and emptied his load deep inside of my womb.

"Fuck Sookie," he breathed, with his hands still gripping my ass ... just not as hard, as he lay against me while we both attempted to catch our breath and regain our composure.

"Was that ...?" I asked unable to come up with the right words to describe what I had just experienced.

"Yeah ... it was," Eric agreed laughing, as he gently slid out of me ... well, he'd gone soft, so really it was more of a flop ... then he helped me back to my feet.

"We'd better clean up, get dressed, and get in the kitchen. I bet the pies are burning," I said wincing, then giggled, "Would you believe that I lost track of the time again?"

* * *

Alright ... first ...

Thanks to **Nortwoman** ... She went over this chapter not once, but twice for me just to make sure everything was perfect ... and of course ... I went over it and changed things again afterwards ... so if there are any mistakes they are mine!

Second ...

Some of you may not know ... while I was not writing this, I started a companion piece to it ... New Beginnings: Outtakes and Extras ...

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5929750/1/New_Beginnings_Outtakes_and_Extras

So far it's two chapters ... an extended version of their first meeting and when Sookie lost her V-card ... Basically, it fills in the blanks ... I've been given a lot of suggestions for it and plan on writing many more chapters in the future ... Read it if you haven't and keep the suggestions for future stories coming!

Now ... onto the big fat elephant in the room ... I know ... Eric got into all kinds of trouble over weed ... why on earth would he go back down that road?

Come on ... I know some of you are cursing me right now and thinking that ...

It's okay if you are! It really is! I had my concerns when the muses told me to write it ... I always knew they'd smoke weed again at some point, but I had no clue it would be so soon.

But rest assured ... They are both completely secure in themselves and their relationship and where they are in life right now and they like it. They aren't going to screw it up. I'm not going to say it won't happen again, but it really was nothing ... my muses have assured me of this. Eric isn't going to screw up and go down that road again. Nobody but them will even ever know ... Well there is Lafayette, but he'll keep his mouth shut! All will be good, happy, and completely legal in their lives from now on ... I guess really ... what it boils down to is that they just needed to let loose for a minute ... especially Eric, so they did.

And ... you can't say they didn't have a good time ... I thought there were some funny moments in there ... or that ultimately it didn't help Eric's mood ... at least for a while!

Be sure to let me know your thoughts!


	18. Chapter 16

Well, I know it's been a long time and I just hope I haven't lost you all for taking so long ... Actually, I've gotten a slew of Pm's lately ... not just from those of you that miss me, but I've surprisingly gotten a lot of new reviews for both this and Forbidden Pleasures. Thanks to all of you. Your reviews and query's make my day.

Very, Very special thanks to **Northwoman** ... I didn't get her this chapter until last night and she had it back to me within hours. I honestly thought it'd take her a couple days since it'd been so long since I'd posted, but as usual, she was super speedy. She's amazing!

As usual, everything, but Alex is Charlaine Harris's.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

A Stackhouse Thanksgiving was always a huge event. Family and friends had been gathering at our old farmhouse for holiday dinners for as long as I could remember and when Gran passed away, I continued the tradition.

Every year the meal was served buffet style, partly because there were so many people coming and going, but mostly because we didn't have a dining room. Gran always insisted a buffet was the best way to do it because it allowed people to eat where they wished, when they wished, what they wished, and as much as they wished and I couldn't have agreed more.

Since there were so many people in and out of the kitchen, it had been hours since I'd had a chance to sit down and I never thought I'd get a chance to eat because every time I'd finish one conversation, I quickly had to move on to the next. I was starving and exhausted and it wasn't even eight o'clock yet - just a couple of the many stressors that came along with being host.

Finally, a little after eight, the kitchen had finally cleared out - our guests had all moved into the living room for the game, so I took the opportunity to get off my feet and to enjoy the dinner that I'd spent all day preparing which was something I had begun to think would never happen.

Just as I sat down, Eric came in, smiling, with a stack of dirty plates in his hands, and said, "Hey, there you are," then carefully bent over and kissed me on the top of my head. "I hadn't seen you in a while. I was wondering where you were hiding."

"Oh, I'm not hiding," I insisted. "Most of my holidays are spent in the kitchen, on my feet and starving ... playing the good host while I watch everyone eat," I proclaimed slightly overdramatically.

"Well, that isn't fair." He set the dirty plates on the counter, then turned toward me. "You should get to enjoy the party you worked so hard on all day," he declared then leaned in for a kiss.

He cupped my cheeks with his hands as his lips gently, yet quickly pressed against mine, then just as quickly he pulled away. It was just a tiny show of his affection, but even in its quickness, the feeling of his lips on mine sent a tingly sensation through me that made all my negativity melt away.

I absolutely loved kissing him and more importantly, I absolutely loved having him in my life. Having Eric back in my life and in Alex's was definitely what I was thankful for today. I was so lucky to have been given a second chance with him.

"The game's going to start soon. Why don't you come in the living room, sit down, and enjoy it with everyone else?" he suggested.

"I will, but I'm starving. I need to eat first," I said turning my attention back to the plate sitting in front of me.

"I'll sit with you, if you want," he said pulling out the chair beside of me. "Is there any pie left?"

Luckily, the pies hadn't burned. They ended up a little more golden brown than I'd have liked, but they were still edible, far from being burnt, and actually, they'd been quite a hit, so I'd been told.

"Yep ... I think there's a couple slices of apple and a slice of pumpkin," I added, after thinking about it for a moment, my mouth still full of food.

Eric shook his head, laughed, and joked, "I knew it was Gran and not you that taught our son manners."

I knew it was childish and rude to do, but that was just the sort of mood I was in, so I stuck out my tongue, being sure to show him all the half chewed food in my mouth, then I glared at him as I swallowed before taking a sip of my iced tea.

"I'm kidding," he insisted, laughing, before he turned around and walked over to the pie sitting on the other end of the counter. He scooped a slice onto a plate then made his way back to the table where he folded himself into the chair beside me that he'd pulled out earlier.

We sat in comfortable silence as Eric finally got to eat the piece of apple pie that I knew he'd been dying for all day and I finally got to enjoy the Thanksgiving dinner I'd worked so hard to prepare.

That was one of the great things about Eric and I - we didn't always have to talk, actually, a lot of the time just sitting together was enough, so as we ate I continued to reflect on how thankful I was with the path my life was now taking - the path that included him.

I kept thinking that most men wouldn't have handled our situation as he had. Most men would've demanded a paternity test, but Eric didn't - he still hadn't gotten one even though I'd suggested he do so, shortly after I'd told him about Alex. He never really questioned that he was Alex's father. Well, he had made the "are you sure he's mine" comment, the day I'd told him, but he never really meant that. He'd told me as much, besides, that was water under the bridge. He knew Alex was his.

Also, a lot of men probably would've run upon finding out they had a son they'd never known about, especially after ten years, but Eric did just the opposite. Instead of running he stuck around and devoted himself to being the best dad he could be and in doing so, he changed the lives of both Alex and me in such a positive way. I really couldn't believe that I'd ever thought that we were okay without him, now that I'd had the chance to see how much better things were with him in our lives.

Once I finished my meal, I took Eric's and my plates over to the sink then sat back down. I reached over, placed my hand over Eric's, smiled, and said, "Thank you."

Looking slightly confused, he questioned, "Why? What for?"

"Well, it's Thanksgiving and I guess this year I'm thankful ... well ... for you. For everything you've done ... taking responsibility for Alex - being there for him ... and for me."

I was rambling.

"You just jumped right in and ... well, most guys wouldn't have stepped up."

Now, I was rambling and shaking my head.

"I guess ... I just ... well, I'm lucky to have you and it's Thanksgiving and ..."

He leaned forward and placed his fingers over my lips to shut me up, then smiling and shaking his head he said, "Sookie, I'm pretty sure we've been over this before."

The tips of his fingers trailed from my lips, along my cheek, and gently tucked a stray hair behind my ear before he finally pulled his hand away, but he only pulled it away slightly. Reaching out, he insisted, "Come here."

I took his hand and he pulled me over onto his lap, my legs straddling him, one on each side of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist then continued, "I'm the lucky one. After all I did, you allowed me back into your life and you let me have a chance to be Alex's dad. _Most_ women wouldn't have ever let me near their kid after all I've done, regardless of the fact that I'm his father."

"Well, I guess neither of us are _most_ people and we're both lucky," I proclaimed, then added, "Not everyone gets a second chance to make things right, but we did and I'm so glad. I love you, Eric."

I tightened my arms which were already around him and buried my head in his chest. I want to be with this man forever, I thought as I reveled in his scent and in the gentle thumping of his heart.

"I love you so much that I can't even imagine my life without you in it anymore," I breathed.

"Sookie, you and Alex ... the two of you are my life. I love you both more than ... more than ... there aren't even words to explain it, I love you both so much. I am not going anywhere - ever," he assured, his voice filled with passion, as his hands slid firmly up and down my back.

**Eric's POV**

I'm never going to leave them - ever, I thought, as I kissed the top of Sookie's head and held her in my arms.

"Eric," she murmured, so lightly it was almost a whisper as she pulled away from my chest just enough to look in my eyes.

At the exact same time I breathed, "Sookie," then almost in unison, we both said, "Let's get married."

Well, actually, Sookie'd asked, "Can we get married?"

I was the one who said, "Let's get married," but that was irrelevant. The point was that we were both on the same page. We'd talked about getting married, eventually, right after we got back together, but neither of us was in any hurry then, and we hadn't really discussed it any further, until now.

I had already decided I was going to propose to Sookie, but I had thought I would do it in some elaborate planned out way. I was going to buy her a ring and had been throwing around ideas of possibly doing it on Christmas or New Year's, but until this very moment, I hadn't settled on anything specific, which turned out to be a very good thing because my spur-of-the-moment proposal would really have thrown a wrench in any plans, had I have made any.

I'm not quite sure why exactly I proposed then, knowing I didn't have a ring or a plan or even a clue if it was something she'd agree to, especially given the immediacy of the way I'd asked, but there was just something about that moment that felt right. Something I couldn't actually pinpoint.

It could have been attributed to the fact that it was Thanksgiving and that I was thankful beyond all get-out to have her and Alex in my life, or even to the fact that I finally knew what it meant to be part of a family.

Through meeting Alex, re-kindling my relationship with Sookie, and even reconnecting with my own parents, I'd finally gotten a glimpse into what family actually was and for the first time in my life, although it had all been a big, stressful adjustment, I was truly happy.

There were many things that could have been credited to my spontaneous proposal, and really, it was probably due to a mix of them all, but I guess what it boiled down to was that I had realized that marrying Sookie was what I wanted and apparently what she wanted as well.

**Sookie's POV**

I wasn't exactly sure why I had blurted out, "Can we get married?" at that exact moment, but Eric and I had both proposed at the exact same time and if that didn't prove that what we had was meant to be, I didn't know what would.

I definitely never thought that I'd be the one doing the asking, when it came to Eric and I getting married, but I guess, since he'd asked too, I technically wasn't the one asking. Call it more of a mutual decision, hell, call it fate or magic or just being lost in the moment. All I knew and all that really mattered was that in that moment I'd realized that I wanted to be Eric's wife, not just his kid's mom or his girlfriend.

By the time the words had left my mouth, my hearing and mind had caught up with them and I'd realized that he'd suggested the exact same thing. As the realization set in, I smiled, and giggled, "Well, I guess I have my answer."

"And I have mine," Eric said grinning as he tightened the hold he had around my waist and back then lightly, touched his lips to mine.

My lips answered his kiss, eagerly, with another, and it wasn't long before I found myself lost, as I'd found myself so often, lately. Lost in Eric - the man I loved. Quickly forgetting the room full of people on the other side of the wall and only thinking about the love we shared, the way it felt to be in each other's arms, the taste of his lips and tongue as we kissed - cinnamon, menthol cigarettes, and something else, that was just Eric - it couldn't be described any other way, and most importantly, I was thinking that soon, we'd be married. He'd be my husband and I'd be his wife.

"HOT DAMN! I needs me a fan up in herre!" Lafayette shouted, pulling me out of my daze and effectively breaking mine and Eric's kiss, which was probably a good thing, given all the people right over in the next room. "Do y'all ever stop?" He questioned, laughing, leaning casually against the entryway.

His words immediately sent me back to earlier, when Eric and I had gotten out of the shower. I had been horrified at the thought of having to suffer the embarrassment of his parents having heard our little fuckfest we'd had in the shower. Little did I know at the time, they weren't back yet, but, Lafayette was here and him hearing was possibly worse.

_I'd noticed Lafayette, on the couch watching TV as soon as I'd opened my door after the shower. The minute I saw him I knew that if he'd heard us, he'd never let me or Eric live it down, at least not any time soon. _

_Reluctantly, I stepped out into the hall. I'd really hoped he hadn't heard us, but at the time I didn't have time to dwell on it because I had to check the pies and finish dinner, as well as finish getting dressed._

_My hair was still in a towel and I'd quickly thrown on one of Eric's t-shirts and an old pair of sweats which were hardly suitable for Thanksgiving dinner, even though ours was nothing fancy. I hadn't even bothered with underwear seeing as how my plan was to pull the pies from the oven, put in the last couple of dishes and then go straight back to my room to finish getting ready._

_As I entered the living room, Lafayette smirked and started laughing. "Ah, there's my favorite little hookah! I came to see if you needed any help and I brought some folding chairs, so nobody'll have to sit they asses on the floor this year."_

_"Thanks," I said smiling, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he hadn't heard. At least he wasn't letting on that he had, yet._

_"So, where you been?" he questioned, then he informed me, "Your pies were about to burn. I pulled them out and put that broccoli shit and the sweet potatoes in. They'll be done in twenty," he said waving his hand in the air. "You can thank me later, but right now, what I want to know is ... what were you and that hot piece of man-meat of yours doing in there?" he asked, a huge smile plastered on his face as he motioned toward mine and Eric's bedroom. _

_He'd so heard and I was so screwed, so I tried to ignore him and kept walking toward the kitchen, not that I had anything left to do in there - he'd done everything, but ignoring him didn't stop him. He wasn't going to let me hear the end of this._

_"Judging by what I heard I'd say whatever it was, it was damn good!" he laughed. Then raising his voice to a slightly more feminine pitch he moaned, "Oh Eric, right there ... oh yeah ... that feels so good!" then his voice returned to normal as he informed me, "Yeah, I heard that shit ... and it wasn't just yo' loud ass ... Eric sounded like a fucking feral animal," he laughed. "You two's loud as hell!"_

_I stood frozen in the entryway to the kitchen. I was slightly embarrassed that I'd allowed myself to be loud enough to be heard by anyone, even Laffy, which was surprising because he was one of my go-to people when it came to discussing my sex life. _

_In fact, he knew just about every little detail about my sex life before Eric and I had gotten back together, but now, things were different. He knew a few details about things that had happened with Eric and I, but certainly not every detail. I didn't want to share our private moments with anyone. They were special and I just didn't feel right talking about them with anyone other than Eric, much less being made fun of about them. _

_"What's wrong? All that screaming make you lose that pretty little voice of yours, Girly?" He laughed._

_"Lafayette, please don't. Just stop!" I begged, then continued on through the doorway into the kitchen, knowing full well that mine and Eric's sex life was going to be the butt of all his jokes for quite a while. _

"No, we don't ever stop, actually," Eric joked, smirking. "You jealous?" he questioned then kissed me again, which immediately drew me out of my thoughts and pulled me right back into the present.

"Shit ... you two are just like a couple little bunny rabbits! Just fuckin' all the time! First earlier and now this! I know y'all be gettin' freaky all over this house!" Lafayette chanted flamboyantly, shaking his head and waving his arms.

Lafayette's picking never bothered Eric in the slightest, in fact, I swear he liked to lead him on, hence the kiss, which was awesome, as all of his kisses were, but I knew giving Lafayette more ammunition for his teasing wasn't going help.

I pulled away grinning and shook my head as I lightly smacked Eric on his arm. He and Lafayette both laughed.

"Was there something you needed, Lafayette?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah ... I just wanted to see if Eric wanted to grab a cig, Baby Girl."

"Yeah Dude, I'll burn one. Go on out back and I'll be right behind you," Eric said, motioning toward the back door.

As Lafayette headed outside I started to stand, so that Eric could follow, but as I shifted in his lap he tightened the grip he had around my waist, keeping me seated.

He quickly stole another kiss and breathed, "I love you."

"And I love you, but you better get out there," I insisted, the palms of my hands resting against his chest.

We both needed to get back to our guests. We were being horrible hosts at the moment, leaving our guests to entertain themselves as we held ourselves up in the kitchen. As important, exciting, and life-changing as everything we'd just discussed was, we could talk more about it all later, at a more appropriate time.

"We'll talk more later," I suggested, smiling.

"Oh, we'll be doing a whole lot more than just talking, later," Eric asserted, wiggling his eyebrows. "I believe we're going to have a very late night, tonight, Lover."

**Eric's POV**

There were people everywhere and the living room was full of chatter. There were easily ten different conversations going on at once, not to mention the occasional outburst of anger or excitement due to something happening in the game. It was only the beginning of the third quarter, and although I was happy just having her in my arms, I was really wishing the game would hurry up and end, so we could have some peace and quiet and some time for ourselves.

I was sitting on the floor, my back against an ottoman and my legs stretched out in front of me. Sookie was sitting between my legs, her back against my chest. As I held her, I couldn't help but think that so much of our time in the past couple of weeks had been spent focused on others and we really hadn't spent as much quality time together as I'd have liked or had become accustomed.

Things we'd normally do every single day like cuddling on the couch at night, studying, going to bed at the same time, and even making love had pretty much fallen by the wayside as we prepared for Alex's birthday, Thanksgiving, and Jason and my parent's arrival and now that Alex's birthday had passed, they were here, and Thanksgiving dinner had been eaten, I was so ready for all of it to be over.

Leaning my head down slightly, I kissed Sookie on the cheek, then whispered, "I wish everyone would leave. I miss being alone with you."

She craned her neck up and back slightly, turning her head so her lips were by my ear and breathed, "Tomorrow - then it's just me and you."

Just me and her. It sounded way to good to be true, but Alex, Jason, and my parents would all be leaving tomorrow and that meant Sookie and I were getting nearly three days to ourselves, which was something we'd never had and I couldn't wait.

I had no idea what Sookie had planned, but my plans were to do nothing more than eat, sleep, cuddle, and fuck and I was really hoping that she would just go along with it. With all the stress I'd been under lately, my goal was to relax and spending three days naked and in bed with her sure sounded like a good way to achieve that particular goal.

As the fourth quarter approached, the house finally started clearing out and we had relocated from our spot on the floor, into the recliner. She was sitting on my lap, still in my arms and as far as I was concerned she was right where she belonged.

Jessica and Hoyt were saying their goodbyes when Jessica suggested they take Alex to spend the night with them since they were leaving so early in the morning. Alex, of course, loved the idea.

Sookie immediately protested the idea, so I just kept my mouth shut. Sookie could play the bad guy this time if she wanted to, as far as I was concerned. I hated playing the bad guy.

"I don't know," Sookie objected. "Your grandparents and uncle are leaving in the morning. Don't you want to see them and tell them bye before they leave."

"Come on, Mom," Alex begged.

Dad piped up, "Oh, don't make him stay on our account. We can say our goodbyes tonight."

"Yeah, we can say goodbye tonight," Alex repeated.

"Alex," Sookie scolded.

"Dad," he begged.

He wanted me to do something. Great! He was bringing me into this now! I didn't want to be in it at all and to make it worse, the main argument as to why he shouldn't go was saying it was no big deal. It was really a losing battle and whether I gave in or not, somebody would probably get pissed at me. It was fucked up.

I took a deep breath as I shook my head and asked, "Mom ... Dad, are you sure y'all don't mind? I don't know when you'll get a chance to see him again."

"Eric, it's fine, really," Mom insisted. "Actually, your father and I were hoping that maybe you and Sookie would bring him down for Christmas. If you wanted we could even keep him for a few days and the two of you could get away."

As great as it sounded I knew not to get too caught up on how great going to Miami would be. We were only beginning to mend our relationship and even though this visit had gone well and we were getting along, it didn't mean things would remain that way. I guess, since we'd tried this a few times before and failed, I just didn't want to make any plans too far ahead and right now, another month was way too far.

But damn, if things continued on the way they'd been going, I'd certainly be down with driving or flying in, dropping off Alex, then after a day or so, heading out with Sookie on a romantic getaway. There were so many possibilities.

We'd have the option of staying in Miami and getting a hotel room there, or going somewhere nearby, like the Keys or to Marco Island. Hell, we could even get married there if we wanted or it could be our honeymoon, assuming, of course, that Sookie had been serious when she said she wanted to get married earlier.

"Well, that sounds awesome ... but I think we need some time to think about that and make some plans," I said, then turned my attention to Sookie. "Sookie, I agree Alex should be here when everyone leaves tomorrow, but Jason's nowhere to be seen, so he can't give his opinion, Mom and Dad don't seem to mind, and it would be easier for Jessica and Hoyt. I think we need to give in on this."

**Sookie's POV**

"Okay," I agreed. I hated giving in and I really wanted to be angry at Eric for putting me in the position of having to, but I couldn't get angry with him because he was right. "Go get your stuff together and say your goodbyes to Mamaw and Granddad and I'll go see if I can hunt down Jason," I said as tapped Eric's arm, requesting for him to let go of me so I could get up from his lap.

"Thanks Mom ... Dad!" he exclaimed as he ran off in the direction of his bedroom, Hoyt Jr. following behind.

Now standing, I headed in the opposite direction - into the kitchen, figuring Jason was in there eating leftovers since I hadn't seen him for a while, but I could have easily over looked him, earlier, there had been quite a few people at the house and I was especially distracted when people started leaving and saying their goodbyes. He could have been right beside of me and I may not have noticed.

I found the kitchen empty, so thinking he could be outside smoking, I headed out the back door. I didn't find him there, so I headed around to the front of the house, also to no avail. He was nowhere to be found.

By the time I got back inside, Alex was saying his goodbyes to Eric's parents, Lafayette was packing up all the folding chairs he'd brought, Hoyt and Jessica were patiently waiting, and Jason, apparently, was still in hiding.

"Mom, did you find Uncle Jason?" Alex asked after hugging Karen and Doug and thanking them for all the cool new things that they'd bought him.

"No, Baby, but I'm going to go check upstairs, real quick ... before you go," I insisted as I headed toward the stairs.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard the sound of laughter. Looking up to the landing above me, I was shocked to see Jason and Tara strolling out of his room and into the hall. They could have been up there for any reason, I thought, trying to keep my cool, but then, I caught a glimpse of their hands. They were fucking holding hands.

Here, Eric had been so stressed - worried that something bad was going to happen and all week long and I'd countered over and over that everything would be fine. I'd mostly insisted that things would be fine to calm Eric. I wasn't an idiot. I'd known the potential was there for things to blow up between his parents and him, but I'd never thought in a million years, that the big bad thing that would happen would be this.

"I thought you left, Tara?" I questioned coldly, drawing them both out of their revelry and shocking them both.

Tara looked nervous and for good reason. She knew the last thing I wanted was my brother hooking up with her. We'd been through this all before and I'd made it clear to both of them, then, that I wasn't going to be pulled into the middle of their shit ever again.

Tara remained silent, but Jason muttered, "Oh, hey, Sis," looking as if he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey," I said, glaring at their hands, then shifted my eyes to Jason. "Your nephew's leaving and he'd like to say goodbye to you."

Jason immediately took that as his exit, released Tara's hand, and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Tara tried to follow, but I grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her before she could even make it down a single step.

"What the fuck, Tara?" I seethed, still holding onto her arm.

"Sookie, let go of me. We're adults. We can do what we want!" she said snippily.

Oh, she could do what she wanted alright, but when everything went to shit - and it most certainly would, she'd better not come crying to me, because I wasn't going to be pulled into the middle this time.

"Yeah, you are an adult and you can do what you want, but you know what happened last time you and Jason ... did this ...," I said waving my hands in the air and shaking my head. I was having a little bit of a fit. "Whatever y'all call it."

"It's different this time," she insisted, her tone changing from bitchy, to begging.

My tone didn't change ... well, it did, but it certainly didn't get friendlier. "It's different ... it's different ... how in the fuck is it different, Tara? Enlighten me, why don't you. He's Jason ... the same Jason as before," I spat. I realized then, that I'd begun to raise my voice, so I took a deep breath and took it down a notch as I questioned, "You know he went out the other night with some floozy, don't you? On Alex's birthday. He cheated on you last time and you got hurt and I got pulled into it all, trying to be a good sister and a good best friend. I'm not doing it again!" I proclaimed, desperately wanting her to understand where I was coming from.

"Sookie, it's different this time ... oh ... and the floozy he was with, I knew about her. I knew about her because she was me," Tara revealed. "We've been talking on the phone every night since he left Bon Temps, Sookie and I've been to Jackson to visit him several times," she admitted. "We knew we'd have to prove to you that we could make it work in order to get your blessing. We've just been waiting for the right time to tell you. We didn't want you to find out like this."

I didn't have time for this. I understood that Tara thought this wouldn't end up like it did last time, but I knew better. But I'd also realized that she wasn't going to listen to me. The last thing I wanted was to hurt or to lose my best friend, but the only thing I felt I could do was completely remove myself from the entire situation.

"Look, my son's leaving, I need to get down there and say my goodbyes. You know where I stand on this," I affirmed as I turned and walked back down the stairs, hoping that she'd come to her senses.


	19. Chapter 17

First, I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. It literally was the chapter from Hell! LOL!

Next, Thanks to everyone who's still reading! Also to those of you who've been kind enough to review! It's really exciting because I'm still getting new reviews on earlier chapters, and later ones, from people who are just coming across this story and it means a lot ... especially since it is my highest reviewed story, by a long shot ... the only one that comes close is Forbidden Pleasures.

Oh and thanks to **Northwoman** ... I've said it before, but I can't say it enough, SHE ROCKS!

Finally, SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris, so most of these characters are hers!

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

It had turned out to be one hell of a night, in my opinion.

Since saying my goodbyes to Alex, I'd managed to stay calm and keep my focus on things like straightening up the house, cleaning up the kitchen, and listening to Karen's stupid stories about her dogs as she helped me do every last bit of it, but a little while ago, when she and Doug had gone upstairs and Eric and I were finally alone all my efforts went to Hell.

At first, when he'd attacked me up against the door as soon as I'd shut it, I was so into it. The heat and passion in his kisses and the way he touched my body as he pressed me against the door drove me wild and most certainly kept my mind occupied.

It wasn't until a little later, when he went down on me that my mind started to wander.

He was skilled at that - make no mistake - but sometimes, he sort of lost his groove. Or maybe it was just me and the doom and gloom looming in the recesses of my mind causing me to think he'd lost it, when indeed it was all me, but regardless, it happened and my mind started to wander to Jason and Tara and their ugly history.

I tried really, really hard to stifle all thoughts of Jason and Tara and to enjoy the pleasure Eric was so graciously giving me, and although I'd had stronger before, I did orgasm, so I let him continue in hopes that a little lovin' would draw me out of my funk, figuring that normally, sex and thoughts of your relatives and friends typically didn't mix, but unfortunately, this time they apparently did because I found myself totally oblivious to Eric's ministrations and totally consumed with my brother and my best friend.

I just couldn't understand why Tara would go back to him after all he'd put her through. She'd barely spoken to him in years because of all he'd done, as far as I knew; and the few times they did speak had been at parties and holiday gatherings, usually at my house, where they really had no choice but to be civil to each other. I couldn't make any sense of it, but then again, when did Tara and my brother ever make any sense?

**Eric's POV**

My head was in the crook of her neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling, savoring the taste of her all the way from her shoulder to her ear as my hands roamed her silky, soft skin and my cock was just where it wanted to be, buried deep inside her.

I was in a state of total bliss and I wanted to stay there forever.

"Mmm, Lover ... I love you," I breathed, but then my blissful bubble burst when I realized she'd become completely unresponsive to my words and to my actions and I just couldn't keep going. Not like this, I thought.

She just lay there, like the last place she wanted to be was naked, underneath me, and in our bed which concerned me; especially considering a few hours before we'd pretty much decided this was what we were going to be doing all night long and at the time, she'd seemed pretty excited about it all, not to mention the fact that if she'd changed her mind she could have and should have told me no.

Stopping my ministrations and leaning up on my elbows, I said, "Sookie … Sookie," a couple of times, before actually getting her attention. When she finally realized I was speaking to her, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

"_Nothing_?" I questioned, knowing damn well it wasn't 'nothing'. "You're lying there like a ... like a corpse ... and I just don't see how that's possible," I said frustrated, shaking my head. "Do you want to just stop and go to bed?" I questioned, and then assured, "If you decided you weren't in the mood, you should have told me."

While I waited for her response I analyzed each moment from the time we entered the bedroom till now, trying to figure out at what point she'd lost interest, why she hadn't told me, and why I hadn't noticed until now that, that was the case.

I was pretty certain that her loss of interest was fairly sudden because before, when I'd been eating her pussy, she'd seemed into it. She even came. But, the more I thought about it, she hadn't made nearly as much noise or squirmed nearly as much as she normally did when I licked her. It could have been due to the fact my mom and dad were right upstairs, but I seriously doubted it. I'd already assured her they could sleep through anything.

Fuck Me!

Not so sure if I really wanted to know the answer, I nervously questioned, "Did you even really come before?"

That finally got her talking, but she was still holding something back.

"Eric, I came," she insisted, turning a little red. "I'm just tired."

"_Tired_?" I questioned, glaring. "Sookie, if you were tired you could have just said so, but I think you know that and would have. Now, stop making excuses and tell me what's wrong," I commanded. "Something's bothering you and it's not that you're tired. What is it?" I pleaded. "It's not me or something I did, is it?" I asked, nervously.

I didn't think it was anything I'd done, but I couldn't be too sure. I had gone against her on the whole Alex staying the night with Hoyt, Jr. thing and she very well could have been upset over it, so I had to be sure. Plus, I just wanted to find out what was bothering her so I could fix it; and I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a more selfish part of me just wanted to get my nut out before my balls shriveled up and turned blue.

"Baby, I really am fine ... and it's not you, so don't worry."

She'd just admitted it. If nothing was bothering her then she wouldn't have had to follow her statement up with any reassurance that it wasn't me upsetting her.

"You just admitted it. Something's bothering you," I said as I pulled out of her and stood up.

My nut would just have to wait, I thought. Blue-balls, here I come!

Reaching my hand out to her I requested, "Come on. Get up and get dressed. We're going outside."

*s*S*s*

Several minutes later, Sookie and I were both huddled together, sitting outside on the back steps - her cuddled snuggly into my side. She'd thrown on the sweater I'd been wearing earlier and a pair of lightweight lounge pants and I'd just worn my boxers and a hooded sweatshirt, so the afghan I'd grabbed off the back of the couch was sure coming in handy in the chilly night air.

"So, you ready to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked passing Sookie the half-joint we had left from earlier. "I know you said it wasn't me, but I'd still like to know what it is … I mean, I'm not trying to pry and if it's something you really don't want to talk about, I understand, but I hate seeing you upset."

Not to mention the fact I had been brought into it in a sense, since it did cause her to practically seize up while I was fucking her. Whatever it was had indirectly caused my case of blue-balls.

She hit the joint and as she held the smoke in her lungs she craned her head up to look at me and croaked, "It's Jason and Tara," then she exhaled.

They'd left together, right after Alex. Jason had grabbed his bags, said his goodbyes then they left. I definitely hadn't seen it coming, but it was hardly anything to be upset over as far as I was concerned, so I wondered why it bothered her so much. Hell, if they wanted to fuck, it was their business, not ours.

"I must admit seeing him leave with her surprised the hell out of me, but why does it bother you so much? It's hardly something to get upset about." I insisted.

She rolled her eyes as she passed me the joint and contended, "Hardly something to get upset about ... you don't know what happened last time."

Ah ha! Things were starting to make sense; I thought as I hit the joint, holding the smoke in my lungs. They'd apparently messed around before and for some reason Sookie was against them messing around again.

**Sookie's POV**

Thinking back I recalled that Tara had always had a thing for Jason. She'd been practically drooling over him since we were like ten, but he'd always treated her like he treated me – like a little sister.

Right after Gran died, that all changed, though. They started dating and it surprised everyone because aside from him treating her like his sister, he really wasn't the relationship type, but even though it was surprising, it did make some sense seeing as how we'd all suffered a loss and needed some form of comfort.

I'd had my reservations, at first - the last thing I'd wanted was my brother hurting my best friend and I'd known that was totally possible given his reputation, but after a couple months passed, my worries started to fade. They seemed happy and committed and I actually enjoyed the time my fiancé, Rene, and I spent with them. I found it nice having another couple we were both close to, to hang out with, but eventually, my original worries were unfortunately given credence.

Apparently, as happy and committed as they seemed, that wasn't exactly the case. In public they put on their happy faces, but in private, I later found they fought a lot. And when they fought, it got really ugly - physical even, sometimes, on both of their parts and would tend to end with Jason running off to the nearest bar to blow off his steam.

Finally, after about six months, it all came to a head.

They'd had a huge fight and as usual, Jason stormed away. That night, Jason totally lived up to his nasty reputation by getting drunk and cheating on her, and to make matters worse, he wasn't the slightest bit remorseful for his actions.

Tara was heartbroken when she found out. Jason at least had the decency to tell her, and for that I was glad, but once he fessed up, she came straight to me which really complicated things.

She needed me and my support more than ever, being that I was her best friend, but at the same time, Jason was my brother; and although he was obviously not sorry and in the wrong, I didn't want to hear bad things about him. It only got harder, when he began to talk shit about her, as well.

For a while, I tried to stay neutral and be there for both of them, but eventually, it really got ugly between them and the constant bad-mouthing was seriously putting a strain on my relationships with them both.

I felt completely pulled in two different directions - being a supportive friend who wanted to be there for her heart-broken best friend and a loving sister who looked up to her brother and wanted to ignore his flaws and it totally sucked.

The last thing I wanted was to feel that way again. Last time, it had almost cost me my best friend and brother and I really hoped it didn't turn out that way again.

**Eric's POV**

I'm sure she had her reasons, but I still didn't think it was something that was any of our business or that she should be this upset over, so I passed the joint, that was now a tiny roach, back to her, exhaled, and maintained, "Sookie, I don't mean to be insensitive, but I don't know what happened last time and I don't care. They're grown. What they do is none of our business."

Before I could continue, she sat up straight and cut me off.

"Exactly, Eric; it's none of our business ... that is until they start fighting and Jason cheats on her again and then she'll come running to me for support and I'll end up stuck in the middle of my best friend's and my brother's drama!" she said quietly, yet frantically.

She was really wound up and I hoped that soon, the pot we were smoking would do its job, like it had earlier in the day for me because I wasn't sure I was going to be able to calm her down myself - she was really freaking out about this. In fact, I kind of felt like my comment, that it wasn't our business, had made her mood worse.

"Sookie, calm down, please," I begged, motioning for her to snuggle back into my side - which was apparently the completely wrong thing to do.

"Calm down," she seethed, ignoring my invitation to cuddle. "Eric, you just don't get it! They were together before, right after Gran passed away. They were completely dysfunctional and Tara ended up hurt and I ended up caught in the middle!

"She was crushed and needed my friendship, and he was my brother. I didn't agree with what he'd done, but that didn't mean I liked hearing bad things about him or the bad things he said about her, for that matter. I couldn't pick sides then and I don't want to be forced to now! I can't deal with that again!"

"Pick sides? Sookie, how do you know that's going to be the outcome? Do you even know if they're serious? Jason lives in Jackson, now. It's probably just a fling and besides, I'm sure they've both grown up a lot since then."

I knew I had grown up a lot in the past five or six years and if they'd grown half as much as me, certainly they could handle a fling or a relationship without forcing Sookie to pick sides if it ended badly, especially if they'd been through it all before.

"Oh, it's no fling, it's serious," she insisted as she hit the roach one last time before stamping it out and handing it back to me. "Tara said they've been talking every night and she'd been to Jackson several times and I just know it's going to end up like last time. Jason doesn't do relationships," she said matter-of-factly, but more calmly as well.

"Well, maybe it won't. Maybe he's changed," I suggested. Then chuckled, "Maybe they're in love."

Damn, I had to be high. I was being all positive and preaching about love and change, but stoned or not, I really did know all about changing yourself for the better. I knew it was possible.

"It's not funny, Eric," she chided, then solemnly, she said, "and I don't think he's changed," hanging her head. "He's had the same reputation around here since he was in high school. I just don't think it's possible for him to change." She snuggled back into my side and I was pretty sure the joint was finally chilling her out, given her sudden change in mood.

I knew that my situation was different, but I had realized the way I'd been living my life wasn't making things better for me in the long run and I totally changed the way I did everything that was important. Maybe Jason had come to that same sort of realization about his ways with women.

People could change, I thought. I had, but this was Jason we were talking about. I didn't know him well, but even I knew his reputation. I'd known it from all those years ago when Sookie and I dated in high school, and from what I'd heard since being back, it hadn't changed. It pretty much spoke for itself and I could see her concerns.

Besides, I was stoned and probably just talking out of my ass and even if there was some merit to what I was suggesting, Sookie was stubborn and until she saw proof there was going to be no changing her mind.

"I know there's probably nothing I can say or do to make this better, but I hate seeing you this way; especially over something that's completely out of our control," I murmured then kissed the top of her head. "I love you and I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Eric. I'm just worried and I don't think I'm going to totally stop worrying about Jason and Tara, but you're right, I should at least try to stop dwelling on it, so let's talk about something else," she suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know ... how about we talk about getting married?" she suggested, smiling up at me. "You were serious about getting married, weren't you?" she asked slightly hesitantly, and then added, "Because I was."

Was I serious? Fuck yeah I was serious! I was just glad she'd been serious.

I swear, if I could have married her that very minute I would have. She'd given me so much I honestly never thought I'd have or deserved - a son, a happy home and family, her trust, and her love. There was nothing I wanted more than to make her my wife.

"Sookie, there's absolutely nothing I want more than to marry you," I assured before leaning down and touching my lips to hers.

**Sookie's POV**

I wasn't sure how long we'd been outside on the porch talking, and kissing, but mostly just talking - but it had to have been a while because I was freezing and starving, and we'd pretty much planned out our whole wedding. Or at least as much as we could without actually having a calendar, a phone, or internet access, readily available.

Basically we'd decided to get married as quickly and as easily as possible - just a simple ceremony at the town hall. In fact, we agreed we just wanted it to be the two of us - we didn't even want guests, except for Alex, of course. There was just no reason to make a big to-do out of something that we both felt should have happened a long time ago.

"It all sounds perfect to me, but I still can't believe that's what you want," Eric stated, still as surprised as he was when I'd originally told him.

"Well, it is," I answered surely. "I just want to be your wife. Nothing else is important," I insisted, wrapping my arms around his neck and stealing one more kiss, then suggested, "Let's go inside. I'm cold ... and hungry."

"Of course you are," he said chuckling, kissing my forehead, then the tip of my nose. "Let's get you warm and fed."

*s*S*s*

After devouring a heaping plate of leftovers Eric and I headed back to bed. Thanksgiving dinner had never tasted so good! It was already after midnight, but since we both had the next three days off and we didn't have Alex to worry about we decided to stay up and watch a movie, although, I'm pretty sure Eric never truly intended to watch any of it.

I'd popped in 'Airplane', thinking it would be hilarious in our current state - high as a kite, but we didn't even make it through the opening credits before Eric and I were making out, again - one minute we'd been watching the movie and the next we were rolling around on the bed and shedding our clothes.

Lafayette had been right earlier. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. It really was like we were right back in high school - two horny teenagers, but damn, I didn't care. I just couldn't get enough of him and not just physically, although, the physical part was my priority at the moment.

"Oh god, I just need to feel you," Eric murmured, into the crook of my neck. "You've got to lose that sweater," he commanded, huskily, tugging at the band around the bottom of it.

He slid off me and I sat up, allowing him to lift my sweater, starting at my waist. I certainly wasn't going to argue about it. My sweater and his boxers were the only things coming between us and I wanted them gone. All I wanted was to feel his bare skin on mine.

Slowly he lifted it up, removing it inch by inch as his mouth followed, nipping and sucking my skin as it was gradually exposed. He only stopped for a moment at each of my breasts before continuing his way upward, but a moment was all it took.

With one flick of his tongue over the first hardened peak I was in heaven. By the time he reached the other I was begging for more. He chuckled lightly and whispered, "Patience, Lover," his breath warm against my ear, then finally, he pulled the sweater over my head, tossing it away.

Placing his hands on my hips and leaning forward, he captured my mouth with his own and gently pressed his body against mine, effectively leaning me back against the pillows. That's when all patience flew out the window on both our parts.

Our hands fervently wandered and our kissing grew deeper, and soon, his boxers had joined my sweater, both crumpled messes on the floor across the room. My arms wrapped around him holding him tight, wanting nothing more than to savor the feeling of his skin against my own as his length gently nudged at my slit, seeking entry.

Looking directly into my eyes, he slowly pushed forward, filling me inch by glorious inch until our pelvises were joined. "Ugh," he breathed, sounding relieved, before leaning his head down and lightly brushing his lips against mine.

His pace was slow and sensual and was not what I'd been expecting, especially given how I'd practically checked out on him earlier, but regardless of what I'd expected, this was even better. The languid rhythm of his movements and his kisses allowed me to revel in every single moment, every single feeling, and every single emotion flowing between us, and it was almost overwhelming.

Just when I thought it was getting to be too much to take, he trailed his lips down my chest, not stopping until he reached my breasts, which were already getting attention from his strong, skillful hands. His lips closed around my nipple and I nearly came unhinged as all the pleasure that had been building inside me came bursting out.

"Ahhh!" I moaned torturously as my body reached a tensed peak and then abruptly relaxed. The moan was promptly followed by a string of incoherent groans and expletives as all the built up tension within me was released.

"Oh, yeah ... Come for me, Lover! You're so fucking hot when you come!" Eric chanted, huskily as I rode out the waves of ecstasy surging throughout my body.

That's when what started as slow and sweet quickly became hot and frenzied. He grabbed my hips and pushed himself up and onto his knees, never allowing our connection to be broken, and then relentlessly resumed his thrusts as if his life depended upon it.

Gripping the sheets on either side of me in my hands, I wrapped my legs around him, holding on tight for the ride he was giving me and as an added bonus, it forced him even deeper inside me, upping the ante on pleasure for us both. I held on tight until he leaned forward, taking my arms with him. He took my wrists and pinned them above my head and continued to take me hard and fast, while still remaining on his knees.

In no time the sound of grunts, moans, and groans filled our room and the feeling of pleasurable tension inside me was quickly building back up to its peak. Still holding my wrists, Eric leaned forward even further, our sweaty bodies now flush; my hardened nipples, sliding back and forth against his hard, slick, muscled chest with each of his thrusts. I couldn't help but gasp at the overload of sensation.

It was all over for us both when Eric buried his head in my neck, nibbling on the spot right below my ear. I exploded in fury, and he followed right behind, his breathing shallow as he growled and groaned. His thrusts slowed, but the strength behind them only grew as his load emptied into me in spurts. He thrust until he'd been milked of every last drop, and then we collapsed, nothing more than a useless and sweaty pile of limbs.

**Eric's POV **

The sun was coming up when we were finally sated and too exhausted to continue any further.

If the state of our room was any indication, then I was sure we were both complete messes, looking thoroughly fucked, because the bed sure was a mess - completely disheveled, blankets, sheets, and pillows strewn throughout the area on and around it, and the air in our room was filled with the heady stench of pure sex. I was in desperate need for some fresh air and a cigarette, but that was only going to happen if I could find the energy to get out of bed, right myself, and make it outside.

After a few minutes of lying there, I got up, slipping on my boxers which I found in one corner and my hoodie, which was all the way across the room.

"Come back to bed, Baby," Sookie drawled, still lying on her stomach. She hadn't budged since she'd collapsed there, after her last release. It seemed she was just as sated as me - maybe even more so.

"I wanna smoke a cigarette. I'll be back," I insisted, walking over to her, leaning down, and kissing the side of her head. I couldn't wait to crawl back in bed and hold her in my arms.

"I love you," she said smiling as I turned, heading toward the door. "And wear a jacket. It's cold outside," she added just as I reached it.

Stepping into the hall I turned and laughed, "I love you, too ... and I'll wear a jacket. I'll be right back."

*s*S*s*

I'd just put out my cigarette and was about to go inside when Dad walked out the door, with two bags draped over his shoulder and dragging two suitcases behind him.

"Dad, let me help you with that," I insisted reaching for the bags on his shoulder.

"Thanks. I figured I'd load up the car while your mother was in the shower."

As I helped Dad load the bags in the car, it really hit home that they were leaving. Even though their time here was short, I couldn't believe it had passed so quickly, but what was hardest to believe was I actually didn't want them to go. We'd made leaps and bounds in our relationship over these past few days and it really felt good.

"So, you and Mom are heading out, soon?" I asked.

There was so much I wanted to say, but I didn't know how or where to start. I wanted to tell him exactly how I felt, but I didn't want to seem like a pussy. I'd already broken down in tears the moment he and Mom arrived, the least I could do was keep my cool as they left.

"Yeah ... we are," he answered. "We wanted to get an early start, so we could make it into Florida by dark."

His answer was followed by silence as we finished packing his and Mom's luggage into the trunk of his car. It wasn't until he was shutting the hatch that he said, "You know, Son, I've really enjoyed this trip and I hope you'll visit us for Christmas."

I wanted to agree we'd be there, but I couldn't. There was still a part of me that was worried our reconciliation would soon go to hell in a hand basket, as it had so many times before, and I didn't want to make any plans or promises I wouldn't be able to keep, so instead of agreeing or going into all the reasons I couldn't agree, I kept it simple.

"I hope we can make it, too, Dad. I know Alex would love the beach. Sookie said he's never been before."

There were so many other reasons I hoped we could make it there, but again, I wanted to keep my cool, so I didn't mention them, but that didn't stop Dad from going there. "You're Aunt Thalia and Uncle Max will be there and I know they'd love to meet Alex ... and to see you. You know they always worried about you," he insisted, and then he hung his head and solemnly added, "They worried about you, even when your mother and I didn't bother."

I could see where this was going and as much as I'd worried about the fact we'd never faced any of our issues, I didn't want to do it now. I wanted this visit to end on a good note and Sookie had been right when she'd told me that sometimes it was just best to squash it and move on. "Dad, you don't have to do this. Not now. We've had our issues and I think we should just move on," I insisted. "We can't change the past, so there's no reason to even bring it up."

Dad apparently didn't agree. He leaned back against the trunk of the car and insisted, "Son, your mother and I gave up on you. I realize that now. _We_ were wrong. We thought you were nothing but trouble and maybe if we'd have treated you differently ... stuck by you ... well, maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they did."

Why did he have to say these things now, I thought as I felt tears starting to well up in the corners of my eyes. I'd spent so much time rebelling against and hating my parents and just like all the time I lost with Alex, I couldn't get any of that time back. It was such a waste and I really hated thinking about it.

"Dad, I was horrible," I insisted, wiping away a single tear that had managed to escape and slide down my cheek. "I _was_ trouble ... and I'm so sorry for all I did. You and Mom ... I know I didn't always think it, but you did stick by me for as long as you could. You lost all your savings because of me and you had to live with the stigma that your son was a criminal. I didn't give you any other choice but to give up on me," I said remorsefully.

I wiped the tears from my face again and continued, "I just kept making the same mistakes, over and over. Honestly, there was a time I did blame you, but I don't anymore," I assured. "I've realized that I was the one who constantly went against you, I was the one who made the stupid decisions, and I was the one who spent most of the past ten years locked up. It wasn't you and Mom," I maintained, shaking my head. "It was me."

I'd just admitted things I always knew deep down inside, but that I never thought I'd be man enough to actually admit out loud and as much as it hurt, I felt so relieved to have finally gotten it off my chest.

"Son, we all made mistakes and we were all wrong to some degree ... it _wasn't_ all you," he insisted as he stood up straight and rested his hand on my shoulder. "I want you to know that your mother and I are so incredibly proud of you."

Looking directly into my eyes, he encouraged, "You've completely changed your life and you've got a great life here. You've got a wonderful woman in there, a great kid that looks up to you ... hell, I hate to admit it, but from what I've seen you're a better dad to Alex than I ever was to you ... and you're going to school. You're going to really make something of yourself, and your mom and I know you'll succeed."

He chuckled a little and added, "And, if there's one thing we've learned and can be sure of from all of this, it's that you _are_ one hell of a businessman. You proved that selling all that dope."

That took me by complete surprise. The last thing I'd expected was for him to make light of anything I'd done or any of our problems, but he _was_ right, I _was_ good at business and I _was_ going to succeed. I was determined to make a good life for my family. I sniffled and laughed in agreement, "Yeah, I guess I did, until I got caught."

"Just keep things legal, Son, and I know you'll go far," he assured, shaking his head.

"I will, Sir" I said surely. I had no intention of ever going back to my old life and from now on, the things I did would be on the up and up.

I'd repeated the same mistakes too many times, and I couldn't let myself repeat them again - if not for myself, then for Sookie and Alex. They were way too important to ever risk going back to jail, and frankly, I could never live with hurting them like that. I'd hurt them both enough already. From now on, legal would be my middle name, that was for sure.

Things were starting to feel a little awkward between Dad and me. We'd never talked like this - ever. It's like neither of us had a clue what to say next, so after a moment, I suggested, "You and Mom want to go get breakfast before you leave? Sookie was up before I came outside and I'm sure she'd be up for it."

"Thanks for asking, but I think your mom and I should just get on the road," he said as he turned to go inside. "We've got a long day of driving ahead of us, besides, you and Sookie should rest and enjoy your weekend alone. The two of you have entertained your mother and I enough."

I'd started to turn to follow him inside, but something was still nagging at me. There was still more to say. I hadn't wanted to get into any of what we'd discussed, but he'd opened the door and before it could be closed, I had to get one more thing off my chest.

Stopping, I called out, "Dad," effectively stopping him, just as he was about to open the front door.

He stopped, turned and responded, "Yeah?"

Nerves overtook me, but I couldn't allow them to stop me. What I had to say was long overdue and something I should have said a million times over the past several years, but I'd never bothered. Hell, I guess I hadn't even realized it until recently. Nervously I stammered, "Uh ... Dad ... I love you and I'm glad you came."

* * *

So, there you go ...

I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up. I've got a busy couple of weeks ahead, but I'll write when I find time. I'd say Forbidden Pleasures will update next ... I try to alternate, but ... Shit happens and sometimes things change, so who knows, maybe there will be a new chapter of this up sooner, rather than later!

As usual ... tell me what you thought! I love hearing what y'all have to say!


	20. Chapter 18

Alright ... it's been a little longer than I hoped, but here's a new chapter! I will tell you upfront that this is the final chapter or next to last chapter ... depending on how you look at it. I realized that after the last chapter the story was wrapping up naturally, so the next time I update this story, it will be an epilogue.

Before, I get to the chapter I must thank Northwoman, who's been betaing this story for me for a while now and I can't say how awesome she is enough!

Also, I'm still getting new adds to alerts and favorites and reviews from new readers! Y'all all rock! Thanks!

Oh, and as always ... Alex is mine ... the rest is Charlaine's!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

"So, what do you suppose we should do all day?" I questioned playfully, leaning over Sookie, propping myself up on my elbows.

It was almost noon and although we'd been up for hours, we were still in bed, not to say we'd stayed in the bed the entire time since we'd been up - we definitely hadn't. In fact, we'd been in the kitchen a while ago, intending to make coffee, but while there we'd gotten distracted and no coffee was ever made. But, other things were made - very enjoyable things which inevitably led us to end up exactly where we'd begun - in bed.

That was pretty much the story for our entire weekend alone. It had been great so far, and I must say, considering how busy we'd been the weeks leading up, it had been the perfect way to relieve our stress and end our Thanksgiving holiday. We'd spent most of our time in bed or on the couch, cuddling, talking, kissing, and fucking - planning our future without a care in the world, much like we used to do when we were kids, but with one major difference - this time it was real. It was all really happening.

"Well ... we haven't gotten out of bed all weekend, so why should we start now?" she laughed, craning her head up and stealing a quick, yet very inviting kiss.

Unfortunately though, as with all good things, our time alone was about to come to an end and we were going to have to get out of bed. In a few more hours Alex would be back home and our life would be back to normal. Our vacation would officially be over. Sookie and I would be going back to work and we'd all be going back to school and our time alone would soon be majorly limited, so making the most of the few short hours we had left alone was really important.

"Woman, you are so damn tempting," I drawled huskily, leaning down and answering her kiss with a kiss of my own, but then I pulled back quickly with a grin on my face, shaking my head as I sat up, and questioned, "How am I ever to resist you?"

"You're not supposed to!" she asserted, glaring at me with an ornery glint in her eyes as she slid up to a seated position as well.

"Oh. Then come here," I commanded, as I wrapped my hand around her arm, pulling her onto my lap so she straddled me, then settled my hands on her bottom, holding her firmly against me, and captured her lips with my own, fluidly and in one motion.

"Whoahoho!" she protested, placing the palms of her hands against my chest for leverage to push herself away. "Not so fast, Mister," she insisted, giving me a wink. Then she leaned into me until her lips were barely touching my ear and whispered, "I think I'd like to tempt you a little more."

Her tongue flicked across my earlobe, sending chills down my spine and I couldn't wait to see just what else she had in store. The only thing I could be sure of was I'd enjoy it. I managed to eke out, "By all means," before being overcome with a whole new sensation, and finding out exactly how she was going to tempt me.

She pushed me back against the pillows as her tongue trailed down my neck and chest, lower and lower, until finally, it swirled around the tip of my cock, and then her mouth closed around me, sliding up and down my length and taking me in further and further with each pass. No words existed that could possibly describe the way it felt.

"Oh fuck ... so good," I groaned, not really even coming close to describing it.

All I could do was rest my hands on the back of her head and hold on as I was overcome with pure pleasure. It was beyond amazing and as much as I wanted to push her onto her back and bury myself inside her, I wanted her mouth on me and I wanted to feel the pleasure she was giving me.

"Ah ... stroke it ... please," I begged breathlessly, then one of her hands joined her mouth, pumping me at the base, and I almost lost it completely. My hips jerked up off the bed and my body took over, fucking her hand and mouth. It was then that I realized I wasn't going to last much longer and I did not want this pleasure to end - at least not quite so soon.

Taking a deep breath, I hoped I could take back control. After a moment, I finally managed to cease my movements and nudge her away just in time. "Lie down," I commanded and when she'd complied, I knelt on the bed by her head, leaning over her, taking in the sight of her and oh, what a fuckhot sight it was.

She was sprawled on the bed, naked. Her cheeks were flush, her nipples were erect, hardened peaks, and her hair was nothing more than a knotted and tangled mess, surrounding her head and shoulders in complete disarray on the pillow and mattress below her. I didn't know if I wanted to keep ogling her or touch her.

I chose the latter. Very slowly, I trailed my hand down her body, relishing every inch of the silky, soft skin it touched. The tips of my fingers lightly drifted over her shoulder and onto her side, ghosting across the sensitive skin on the side of her breast.

"Mmm," she moaned as I allowed my hand to linger there, groping and massaging her pillowy mound and lightly pinching and tugging her pebbled pink nipple, then finally I continued my descent down her chest and her stomach, and then even further.

Rolling slightly onto her side she tilted her head, looking up at me, staring; taking me in, in much the same way I had her, at least I suspected as much. It was the only explanation for the look of hunger and need showing in her eyes and I was certain I had the same look in my own.

By the time our gazes locked, I'd reached her legs - the tips of my fingers tracing along her hip, then down the outside of her thigh before travelling inward, spreading her legs and running along her slit. Just as two of my fingers slid inside her warm, slick walls, with no warning whatsoever, she reached around me, digging her fingernails into the cheeks of my ass, and took me back into her mouth, picking up right where she'd left off.

My eyes opened wide in surprise and my free hand went to the back of her head, my fingers tangling in her hair, pulling it lightly as I watched her. The sight of her as she licked, sucked, and stroked my cock, bringing me to my peak as I skillfully brought her to her own was way better than the sight of her simply sprawled out before me.

"Fuck! _You _are so fucking hot," I drawled huskily as my thumb found her clit.

Very quickly, we worked each other into frenzy and any thoughts I'd had of prolonging my pleasure were long gone. I could no longer contain myself and I was fairly certain neither could she given the frantic nature of the way she worked me, her mouth gliding back and forth, taking me deeper and deeper; bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

However close I was, she was apparently closer, falling over first, moaning and writhing against my hand as her walls began to flutter around my fingers, the feeling of which, in turn, sent me tumbling over right behind her.

Only once I was milked of every last drop of my release did she relent and release me from her mouth and as soon as she did I swiftly pulled her up to her knees and into my arms, seizing her mouth with my own.

As my mouth crashed into hers, we lost our balance and went tumbling to the bed, landing on our sides, limbs intertwined. Now chuckling, I playfully declared, "Lover, _you_ can tempt me _any_ time," waggling my eyebrows, "That is, if _that's_ how you're going to do it." She giggled and stole another quick kiss.

We went on cuddling, laughing, and of course kissing for about another hour, but finally Sookie's stomach growled. "I know I'm the one that said we shouldn't get out of bed, but I'm reeeeeally hungry and Alex will be home soon," bringing us back to our reality and reminding us that things were going to go back to normal.

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I were getting dinner ready when the front door slammed and a voice shouted, "Mom ... Dad?" Alex was home.

"Baby, we're in here. How was your trip?" I shouted as I stirred the peas heating up on the stove.

We'd gotten out of bed and gotten our asses in gear not one minute too soon, seeing as how we'd practically just gotten home ourselves. Our week of company and weekend of staying in bed, had left us badly in need of a trip to the grocery store, so after we finally got out of bed we got cleaned up and headed to town for a quick lunch and to go shopping. We were barely home and finished putting away the groceries before Alex had walked through the door.

Entering the kitchen and heading straight for the fridge, he asked, "What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

Luckily for him, dinner was almost ready. Smiling and shaking my head, I sarcastically drawled, "Oh, I had so much fun, Mom. The army base was cool, Mom. Hoyt's family's awesome, Mom," then when I really had his attention, I answered his question. "Rotisserie chicken and mashed potatoes from the grocery store's deli and peas. It'll be ready just as soon as the peas are warm, so go wash up," I insisted.

Things were definitely back to normal.

Alex had been gone a few moments when Eric looked up from the chicken he'd been carving and asked, "So, when should we tell him? We obviously don't have a lot of time if things go as planned."

I shrugged and answered, "I guess we might as well get it over with." The peas were ready so I turned off the stove. "It's not like it's going to upset him."

"I guess you're right," he agreed. "I don't know why I'm so nervous about it. He _has_ made it pretty clear that it's what he wants," he said nodding.

"Are y'all talking about me?" Alex interrupted. He must have heard part of our conversation.

"Uh ... yeah," I said smiling, figuring there was no time like the present to tell him. "Actually we were. Get a plate and sit down." I pointed to the table. "Your dad and I have some news."

Once we were all seated around the table Alex questioned, "Well? What is it? What do y'all have to tell me?" He seemed a little nervous and on edge which was probably to be expected considering the last conversation that had started out similarly had gone very badly - the one about Eric's past indiscretions and his time in jail.

"Don't worry, Son. I promise it's good news," Eric assured smiling, then took a bite of his mashed potatoes, drawing out the suspense a little longer. "Something you'll be happy about."

"Well ... what is it, then?" Alex questioned excitedly. "Are we going to Mamaw and Granddad's for Christmas? I heard them ask you before I left the other night?"

Actually, I kind of wondered that myself. I certainly hoped we would. A few days of tanning on the beach sure sounded great to me, not to mention the fact Karen and Doug had offered to take Alex for a few days to give Eric and I a real vacation and after the past three days that sounded absolutely wonderful.

After Karen had mentioned it on Thanksgiving and then Doug, before they left, Eric and I had discussed it, but he'd insisted that we not make any decisions about going until he'd had time to seriously think it over and we hadn't talked about it since.

"We'll talk about going to Miami later, Alex," Eric insisted. "Your mom and I wanted to talk to you about something else." He glanced at me with a grin on his face and took my hand, giving it a squeeze, then focused back on Alex. "We've decided to get married."

"No way! Are you serious?" Alex questioned, smiling from ear to ear. "When?"

I knew the news would make his day. "Well, we're hoping we can do it tomorrow, but we're not positive ... they may make us wait. All we can tell you is that we want to do it as soon as we can," I answered.

"Does that mean we might not have to go to school?"

I laughed and shook my head at that one. "No such luck there, Baby. We're all going to school tomorrow. Your dad and I are going to go get the license tomorrow after our class, and then we'll probably have to schedule an appointment with a judge to actually get married ... and like I said, they may make us wait or just may not be able to fit us in right away, but we'll be sure to schedule it for when you're not in school, though. We won't let you miss it," I assured.

The rest of the evening flew by. After dinner I worked on Eric's and my final weekly assignment - the last one due before our big presentation, while he and Alex moved Alex's room to the one upstairs. Before I knew it, Alex was asleep in his brand new room, our assignment was finished and Eric and I were snuggled up on the couch.

"Everything's back to normal, huh?" I murmured, leaning up and taking a sip of my chamomile tea.

He stretched, ran his fingers through his hair, and agreed, "Yep, it is ... and it's perfect."

I sat my tea back on the coffee table and snuggled back into Eric's side, his arm wrapping around me like it was second nature for it to do so. Everything was absolutely perfect.

**Eric's POV**

I had breakfast on the table when Sookie, at five thirty, and then finally Alex, at six fifteen, rolled out of bed and into the kitchen. I'd been up since four thirty. I usually got up between five and five thirty anyway, but this morning, I just couldn't sleep. I was just too fucking excited. By tonight, with a little luck, Sookie could be my wife.

We each ate breakfast, Sookie and I together, and then Alex, since he'd gotten up later, then all got ready to start our day. After dropping Alex off at school, Sookie and I headed to Shreveport to go to school ourselves. Surprisingly, class went quicker than I'd thought it would.

I'd honestly figured with as excited as I was the morning would have drug on forever, but it had actually gone pretty fast and now, Sookie and I were on our way to get our marriage license.

"Did you want to stop someplace or go out a little later this afternoon and get something special to wear?" I asked, thinking that she might want a real wedding dress at the very least.

"No, Baby. I have something," she answered.

We hadn't talked at all about what we were wearing until now, and I really wasn't sure what I was expected to wear. I guess I wanted to wear whatever she wanted me to. "What do you want me to wear?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, Baby. If you want to wear jeans and a t-shirt, that's fine with me or if you want to go rent a tux, that's fine too. I just want you to be comfortable."

I thought about it for a moment and decided I'd just wear a dress shirt and slacks - maybe a sweater. "Okay. Are you excited?"

"Yeah," she answered grinning. "I keep telling myself not to get too excited because there's no guarantee we'll be able to get married today," she reminded me. "But I really hope we can."

I took my right hand off the steering wheel and placed it on her knee, giving it a squeeze and agreed, "Me, too."

**Sookie's POV**

We arrived at the town hall and easily obtained our marriage license, but my worries came to fruition when the clerk in charge of scheduling explained that only the judge could waive the mandatory seventy-two hour waiting period and there were no available appointments with the judge, conveniently, till Thursday, so, we scheduled an appointment to meet with him then to get married, figuring we had no other choice but to wait.

"You okay?" Eric asked, reaching for my hand as we exited the building.

I was disappointed, but I'd known there was a chance it could happen. Renard Parish only had a few judges and most of the smaller towns, like Ben Temps, didn't get one full time, so I forced myself to shrug it off. "I'm fine. I knew this was a possibility and ... well ... now I'll just be able to look forward to Thursday," I said smiling up at him. "I hope Sam doesn't mind if we're a little late for work, though. We're both scheduled at five that day, so we'll be cutting it really close."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it," Eric insisted. "I'll talk to him about it tomorrow when I go in."

We'd just approached the Escalade which was parked across the street. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, noticing he seemed a little down.

He reached out for the handle to open my door. "Yeah ... just a little disappointed. I just want to be able to call you my wife. That's all," he said smiling, but there was definitely no smile in his voice.

I hated that he was so obviously disappointed. Before he had a chance to walk around to the driver's side I grabbed his hand and assured, "I want to be able to call you my husband, too, but it is what it is." I shrugged. "But it does suck ass!" I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "We have to wait till Thursday, but I know just what will take your mind off of it," I announced smiling.

"What?" he asked, a real smile starting to form on his face. "A blowjob ... cause you can't do that here ... I mean, we're right in front of the town hall and that would just be scandalous, but I think there's a place we could go just a few minutes down the ro ..."

"No!" I chided, interrupting him and smacking his arm. I knew he was only joking - well, mostly joking, but I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I was _thinking_ of something else, Eric."

*s*S*s*

We'd finally arrived home about two hours later and since our evening was obviously going to be a busy one due to my little idea, I really needed to get to work on dinner, but first, I wanted to make a couple phone calls.

I wanted to call both Jason and Tara. I wanted to tell them both that Eric and I decided to get married, but more importantly, I wanted to apologize to them. I'd thought about it quite a bit the past few days and they both really did deserve an apology for the way I'd reacted the other night. Regardless of whether I agreed with their relationship, neither of them deserved the way I'd treated them. I'd practically run them out of the house.

I'd also realized, with a little help from Eric, that I was so against them because I was afraid of losing them and the way I'd handled things only pushed them away which resulted in the exact same outcome. If I didn't want to lose them, I had to find a way to support them and calling them seemed like a good place to start.

The guys were both otherwise occupied, so I had plenty of privacy in the kitchen, so as I prepared to make dinner, I dialed Jason's home phone number in Jackson. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Hello," a familiar voice that was definitely not my brother answered.

"Tara?" I questioned surprised, but, really, should it have been so damn surprising?

"Sookie?" she answered.

Although the answer was obvious, I questioned, "What are you doing in Jackson?"

She immediately went on the defensive. Snarkily, she argued, "Sookie, you know why I'm here. Why can't you just accept it?" She sighed in frustration. "Things really are different this time," she insisted.

I felt all the worry and anger from the other night bubbling up to the surface, wanting to explode. Why did they have to put me in this position? But then I remembered the whole logic behind me making the call in the first place. I took a deep breath instead of freaking out, pulled out a chair, sat down, and said, "Tara, I don't know if things are different this time, but I'm actually glad you're there. I wanted to talk to both you and Jason ... is he there? Can you put him on, too."

"He's not here. He's still at work," she said, still slightly defensively. I couldn't blame her for her for being that way after the how I'd acted.

"Well, I'll just talk to him later, then. I was calling for a couple reasons ... first, to let you both know that Eric and I are getting married Thursday."

There was no immediate excitement over what I'd just told her - definitely not what you'd expect from your best friend when you told her you were getting married. Had my reaction to them Thursday really done that much damage to our friendship already? I wondered.

"Look, Tara, my other reason for calling was to apologize. I wanted to tell you and Jason both I'm sorry for how I reacted the other night. I just worry about y'all - but it's only because you're both so important to me." I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes, but I wasn't going to let myself cry. "You know what happened last time and I don't want to lose either of you or see either of you hurt."

"Sookie, we both know that. We know how you are and we figured that was why you reacted like that, but you've got to let us live our own lives. We're not Alex and you can't be our mom.

"I love Jason. You of all people should know that. I've always loved him ... and he loves me. Things _are _different this time." Tara got quiet for a few seconds then I heard her take a deep breath. "Sookie, you're my best friend ... really you've been more like a sister to me and I don't ever want to lose that, but you should know that I'm moving here ... to Jackson ... to live with Jason."

"You ... uh ... you're moving to Jackson?" I stuttered. I was still working on the whole accepting their relationship thing and now she was telling me she was moving to Jackson. I was trying to do this one step at a time, but it was moving too fast and forcing me to skip steps. I mean, I was having a hard enough time accepting their relationship and now I had to accept them shacking up! Fuck!

It only got worse - like so much worse, I was glad I'd sat down.

"Sookie, there's more," Tara said. She was nervous. I could tell by the sound of her voice and it only made me more nervous about what she could possibly be about to tell me. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

"What?" I questioned, totally shocked. So shocked that I was completely numb to what she'd just told me. I wasn't angry, which was good, but I wasn't happy, sad, excited, or worried either. I was literally in shock.

"Jason and I are having a baby. That's why I'm moving here. He's really stepping up and he wants us to be a family. I told you, things are different between us this time. It was just the wrong time for us all those years ago ... kinda like you and Eric."

"Tara, hold up. _This_ is _so_ different than me and Eric," I rebutted. "Eric didn't cheat on me and every other girl he ever dated."

"No, but he got arrested for selling pot and got sent to jail. He's no better than Jason. They _both_ have their not so great moments in history. The point _is _people can change, Sookie." That was exactly what Eric had told me the other night, so I guess it just struck a chord.

I still had my doubts, but they were both right. If I didn't want to lose Tara, my brother, and now, my unborn niece or nephew, I had to accept what was happening between them. There was no way around it.

"You're right," I finally admitted. "I'm still going to worry, but I love you guys and I've just got to find a way to deal. Like I said earlier, I just don't want to lose either of you and I don't want to see either of you hurt, but you're right. People can change and in that regard I guess Jason is no different than Eric."

"We don't want to lose you, either, Sookie," she insisted. "When we first started talking again, that was one of our main points of concern as we decided if we should move forward or not. We wouldn't have if there was any doubt in either of our minds," she assured.

I didn't realize they'd put so much thought into it. Honestly, knowing them both, I'd thought their relationship had developed impulsively. I'd figured they'd had a one night stand, started fooling around and it had developed from there with no thought of anything else but themselves, but apparently it wasn't like that at all.

Then it hit me, I was going to be an aunt and there was going to be a baby in the family. Smiling, I questioned, "How far along are you?"

That question cleared the way and allowed me to truly begin travelling the path to acceptance and moved our conversation along to happier subjects - the baby and of course, Eric's and my wedding plans, but we didn't talk for much longer since we'd both apparently been preparing to cook dinner.

By the time I'd ended the call and got started with dinner, I actually felt better than I had since Thursday, about Tara and Jason, and I felt I'd made major headway in getting over my initial worries.

I still wanted to talk to Jason - I still owed him an apology, but for now, aside from that, things in my life were really falling into place and I couldn't have been happier.

**Eric's POV**

After dinner, I found myself challenged, cursing at a tangled ball of Christmas lights as Sookie stood by idly, laughing at me. It was bad enough that I'd been sent out into the dark, dingy shed before dinner to dig through the massive piles of shit out there to find the Christmas decorations, but now I had to spend the remainder of my evening fucking with tangled strands of lights! It fucking sucked!

"I can't fucking believe this was your bright idea to take our mind off the fact that we have to wait till Thursday to get married," I spat. I hated Christmas. I'd only had a handful of good ones which I was sure contributed to my dislike, but really, it just seemed like an awful lot of work for a measly month. It was going to take that fucking long to get the damn strand of lights I was working with untangled.

"Eric!" Sookie chided through gritted teeth, shaking her head, "Language." She shifted her eyes toward Alex.

"Sookie, he's ten. I'm sure he's heard every word coming out of my mouth and probably said a few of them himself." I glared at her, frustrated, then shifted my eyes toward him. "Haven't you?" I huffed. He was apparently pleading the fifth - or fuck - maybe I just frightened him because he just turned back to the strand of lights he was working on, ignoring both Sookie and I altogether.

I did the same, going back to my strand of lights, working diligently, channeling my frustration into energy, to get the fucking strand untangled. The sooner that happened, the sooner this would all be over.

As I worked, I thought about all the crappy Christmases I'd had. Especially the ones when I'd been in jail. Those were definitely the worst, for obvious reasons, but most of the ones with my family weren't that great either - except for the handful when Mom's sister, my Aunt Thalia and her husband, my Uncle Max came to visit. Those Christmases were always good and Aunt Thalia and Uncle Max had always been my favorites as far as my family went.

When they came to visit, we'd always have a big party and we'd always get along, not to mention they always got me the best gifts, but those Christmases were early ones, before I started getting deep into trouble. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe my issues were the reason they stopped coming, or the reason Mom and Dad had stopped inviting them.

The fact I knew they'd be at Mom and Dad's this year was really swaying me to go - mostly to let them see I was okay - I hated the thought of them worrying about me - and because I'd enjoyed the time I spent with Mom and Dad last week despite the fact I was stressed and worried through most of it. Also, it could be a chance to have one of the good Christmases again. I decided Sookie and I should discuss it again, later on, once I'd found my way out of this Christmas light Hell I was lost in.

Once I'd finally reached my goal of getting not one, but eight cock-sucking strands untangled and in working order, I was challenged with the whole new task of putting the damn things on the tree, in addition to the five that Alex had done. The kicker was the fact Sookie had a special way she liked it, and her way was a major pain in my ass, but once all the lights were on the tree I totally understood exactly why she'd wanted it done that way. It was absolutely breathtaking and it completely changed my outlook on things.

We all stepped back and Sookie turned out the lights in the room then plugged in the lights on the tree. The room was completely illuminated with colorful light and the tree looked as if the lights were actually a part of it. Besides Sookie, it may have been the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life.

By the time we got to the decorations I'd actual begun to enjoy myself. It was no longer stressful. Instead, it was fun and it was something we could do together as a family. It was a chance to bond and even learn a little about each other.

Several of the ornaments were very old and a lot of them were homemade and most of them had a story. Sookie or Alex were sure to share each one's story as we hung them, one by one. My favorites were the ones Alex had made through the years at school. I found, looking at many of them, he really had an artistic side I'd never noticed before.

The last ornament to go on the tree was the star that went on top. Sookie insisted, "You should do it."

Then Alex chimed in, "Yeah, Dad. In all the movies, the dad always puts the star on top of the tree."

That's when everything hit me at once. I couldn't help but smile. Alex was my son and Sookie was going to be my wife and we were decorating our Christmas tree - our first one as a family. This was going to be our first Christmas as a family. We were a real family and we were doing something that normal families did. The past and all the time lost no longer mattered.

For a moment, it was sort of overwhelming. So much had changed for me over the past few months and it all had changed so drastically and so quickly, but I really couldn't have been happier and as much as I regretted all the time I'd lost, I was coming to terms with it and learning to focus on how thankful I was to have been given a second chance - a new beginning with my family.

I really was a lucky bastard.

* * *

Alright, I said that the next update will be the epilogue so I guess that was technically the end ... Tell me what you think!

Have no fear, though ... Those of you who don't want this to end ... I plan on doing more outtakes and eventually, I'm gonna do a sequel ... so be sure to put me on author alert or subscribe to my blog (which is in desperate need of an update ... I know). That way you'll know when it's coming!

Anyway ... I'll tell you a little more about the sequel when I post the epilogue ... but not much ... it's pretty top secret for the now! LOL!


	21. Chapter 19 Epilogue

Alright ... Here it is and I hope everyone likes it ... the final chapter of New Beginnings ... I call it an epilogue, but really, it sort of turned itself into a more of a last chapter, than an epilogue (there is a difference for those that may not know), but oh well!

First, I'd like to thank **Northwoman**! As usual, she was fast and thorough and really, if it wasn't for her weekly email updates, I may have never finished this. Seeing she was still around for me over these months of barely posting really gave me motivation to stick with it and finish and I hope it continues to work!

Oh, and just a funny little TMI tidbit ... I told Northwoman this earlier tonight ... It's strange ... I've been battling with this block I'm having due to outside stress and for some reason ... My chapters are syncing with my monthly cycle! It's crazy, but when PMS comes, I can write like there was no tomorrow, but the other three weeks of the month, it's a pure struggle to get a sentence on the page ...

I just thought that was weird, so I thought I'd share!

Lastly ... thanks to all of you who've been reading and sticking with me. You guys are awesome and to know you enjoy something I've created ... well, at least partially ... I can't take all the credit ... a lot of that goes to Charlaine Harris, who Sookie and Eric and most of the other characters belong to. But regardless, it's an absolutely amazing feeling ... I'm truly humbled by it.

And, of course, that goes double to all of you that actually review and tell me what you think. You guys really have no clue what your reviews do to me. They make me so incredibly happy and really brighten my days and you may not realize it, but you guys, a lot of the time, shape what I'm writing ... There have been many times I've modified things based upon y'alls comments and suggestions.

Anyway ... I'll get on with it ...

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

"Alexander Samuel Northman," I shouted, "GET! UP! NOW!"

Even though I was being very serious and slightly pissy, I couldn't hold back the smile that was threatening to wipe the frown right off my face. I'd been having that problem for a little over a week, now - ever since the legal paperwork to change his name had gone through.

He finally had a dad! His dad! And now, it was official!

It wasn't like he gave me a reason to use his full name a lot - he was a good kid and very well behaved. But, he was an eleven year old boy and no matter how good he was he'd still give me the occasional reason, and every single time I had to, I ended up smiling, no matter how pissed I was, because his name reminded me that after all these years we finally had everything I'd ever wanted for us. The life of which I'd always dreamed, but never thought possible.

"Alex, I'm serious! Your dad will be home from work in a few minutes and when he gets home he's gonna wanna leave. GET UP! You'll have plenty of time to go back to sleep in the car!"

This time he at least acknowledged me. "Uh,minute," he mumbled, rolling over and going right back to sleep.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to take a nap in the first place! I knew you wouldn't get up!"

Shaking my head, I left his room and headed to the kitchen to finish packing up the cooler with drinks and snacks for our journey, figuring I'd try to get Alex up again once I'd finished. Aside from waking him, it was the only thing that remained to be done before we left. We'd already packed our bags and loaded them into the Escalade earlier, before Eric had even gone to work.

It felt like just yesterday was Thanksgiving and the thought that it was only a few days till Christmas amazed the hell out of me. I guess time tended to fly when you were as busy and as happy as us.

After Thanksgiving, Eric and I had finished up our first semester at LSU, each finishing with an A and a B in our classes. Dr. Compton was a stickler for attendance and gave points each day for being there. It wasn't a large portion of our grade, but unfortunately the time we'd missed when Alex had broken his arm had kept us from getting an A in his class. I wasn't one to complain, though. Especially considering that in high school I was pretty much a C student and I'm fairly sure Eric didn't do any better.

Also, as planned, we were married on Thursday, December the 3rd. It was nothing big, although when Sam found out what we'd planned, he certainly tried to make it that way. Eric had informed him the Tuesday before that we might be late for work that day and of course, he had to tell him why.

Sam, being a great boss and an even greater friend, was totally understanding. He insisted we both take the evening off with pay, and even wanted to throw us a party at the bar afterwards. We refused the party, but he wouldn't take no for an answer in regard to the night off, so we did take that.

The ceremony lasted all of about five minutes and took place at the Bon Temps Town Hall. Only Eric, Alex, and myself were in attendance. I wore a calf length, strapless dress made of a white knit material and a white cardigan sweater and Eric wore jeans and a white dress shirt. He'd wanted to wear slacks and a tie, but when he saw how casual my dress was he changed his mind.

Everything about it was simple and perfect, right down to our choice of rings.

We'd decided to get married and had actually done the deed so quickly we didn't even think about rings, until the judge asked if we were exchanging them during the ceremony. It wasn't until after we decided that rings were definitely something we wanted.

I mean, we didn't have to have them, but for me, I wanted something to signify our union and happened to have the perfect idea at the perfect time.

With no objections from Eric, after our classes the day after our wedding, we stopped by to see Long Shadow and of course, we fittingly went the unconventional route. Instead of wedding rings, we got tattoos. I had Eric's name tattooed across the top of my ring finger and he did the same for me.

Now, three weeks later, we were about to head to Miami to share Christmas with his family and to celebrate our honeymoon.

Karen and Doug had offered to keep Alex for a couple of days, so we figured we could check into a hotel and enjoy a little time to ourselves while there and I couldn't wait. Alone time was a valued commodity for us. Between school, work, and Alex, we didn't get a lot of it and even though we were in a very happy place in our relationship and things were going well, there was a lot we needed to discuss and plan.

Things had changed for us so quickly over the past few months and things were still constantly changing. Our immediate future had been on my mind a lot lately and we needed time to discuss and plan for it, and of course, we needed time to be intimate without having to worry about Alex hearing or walking in.

As excited as I was to have a family vacation, in Miami no less, our time alone was what I was looking forward to the most.

**Eric's POV**

It was a warm night and it was so clear we could see every single star twinkling brightly in the sky. That's why Sookie and I had ended up on the beach, cuddling with only a blanket of sand beneath us.

Well, that and the fact that Lucius, the newest member of our family had to "go potty", as Sookie had put it. He was the whole reason we'd left Mom and Dad's Christmas party to go outside in the first place.

"I can't believe Mom gave you a fucking dog for Christmas," I said rolling my eyes as we watched him frolic playfully in front of us, chasing after the waves as they rose toward us then rolled back down into the abyss.

We'd woke up this morning to find him in our bed, snuggled against Sookie's side under the covers, and to make a long story short, Sookie fell in love, so Mom gave him to her.

"He's not a _fucking dog_, Eric," she spat, shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

If looks could kill, then the one she'd given me was nearly lethal. It seemed my comment had hit a nerve.

She turned her attention back to Lucius, who was now barking at the water, as well. "He's a sweet wittle baby," she cooed. "Aren't you, Lucius? Mommy's wittle baby."

It wasn't like he could understand English, so he just continued barking and chasing the water.

"Sookie, you are as bad as Mom," I joked, smirking and shaking my head.

"I can't help it. He's just so damn cute," she giggled, then more seriously insisted, "And I'm not _that_ bad," smacking my arm.

He'd just been weaned, so he was really fucking tiny, which did make him ridiculously cute, but I'd never admit that to anyone. I was a man. I was not supposed to have affection for an ankle-biter. A Pit Bull or a Doberman - yeah, but definitely not Lucius.

"I know you aren't. I was only joking," I chuckled, then against my better judgment I added, "Besides, he is really cute … but if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will deny it. Got it?"

"Your secret's safe with me," she said smiling.

"I know." I gently touched my lips to hers. "And I'm grateful to have a beautiful wife, who's willing to keep all my deep, dark secrets safe."

Although, I was obviously joking, I was serious at the same time. I mean, I really didn't have any deep, dark secrets, per se, but I was grateful to have Sookie. Finding her, and finding out I had a son, had totally changed my life for the better and it was something I'd thought about every single day since.

Everything had changed so much and so fast since she and Alex had come into my life, but looking back over the past several months I wouldn't change a single thing. They'd made me complete and made me whole, which was sort of surprising to me because until I'd found them, I had no clue what would fill the void inside me.

Hell, I'm not even sure I realized there was a void back then.

Not only had finding them made me whole, but it opened up so many doors I'd thought would remained closed forever. Doors that led to my family and to my past and as much as it hurt to open them and face what was on the other side, once there, my pain totally melted away and I truly found myself finally at peace.

Being a father had profoundly changed me, even more so than my time in prison had. It really made me dissect myself and my relationship, or rather lack-there-of, with my own parents and it really put a lot in perspective. It forced me to face my never-ending list of wrongs and to truly take responsibility for them.

Even more importantly, though, it ultimately led me to where I was now - visiting my parents.

We'd arrived yesterday evening after nearly twenty grueling hours in the car. We'd left the night before after I'd gotten off work and had driven straight through, and it had taken forever.

The entire trip was filled with nothing but sour moods; arguments about temperature controls, and radio stations; and even a few about where to stop and eat, and to make matters worse, by the time we'd arrived Sookie wasn't feeling well. Figuring it was due to fatigue from two days of nearly no sleep, she'd gone straight to bed.

"Well, I guess we better get back," I suggested, realizing we'd been gone for a while.

We'd told Mom we'd only be gone for a few minutes - just long enough to take Lucius out and it had been way longer than a few minutes.

"Yeah, I guess we should get back and check on Alex," she agreed. "I'm sure he's still playing video games with the neighbor's kids, but we have been gone a while."

Alex had quickly made friends with the children of my parents' neighbors. They were triplets, a boy and two girls, his age and the obvious result of fertility drugs.

Mr. and Mrs. McClendon were apparently professional dancers and were near my parents' age, so it was just a little strange to think we had kids the same age. We totally represented each end of the fertility spectrum, us being at the very beginning and them being at the very end. It was just weird to think about and honestly, it made me think about my parents having sex.

I mean, if eleven years ago their neighbors were doing it and trying to have kids, my parents must have been and that was a visual I _did not_ want in my mind, although, at the same time, I guess it was sort of a double standard because I was very certain that Sookie and I would be having great sex for many years to come and for some reason that didn't gross me out all.

Trying to take my mind off the sickening thoughts swirling through it, I stood and extended my hand to Sookie to help her up and I said, "I'm glad you were feeling better today."

Luckily, by the time we got up this morning, Sookie had felt better, so we'd spent the better part of our Christmas Eve at the beach with my cousin Jules, who'd majorly surprised me by showing up with my Aunt and Uncle.

Nobody had told me she'd be coming and apparently it was all her doing. She'd wanted to surprise me and it worked.

At one time, Jules and I had been really, really close. As kids, when she'd visit we were practically inseparable, and once adults, for a long time, she was the only family member I'd remained in constant contact with, but the last time I'd gotten arrested it had all just stopped and I hadn't spoken to her since.

I couldn't believe how good it felt to see everyone; especially her. It was really turning out to be the best Christmas I'd ever had. Little did I know, it would soon be getting way better.

Sookie took my hand and stood up. "I'm glad I'm feeling better, too," she agreed. "I was a little worried last night that I'd be sick the whole time we're here and that would totally suck, but I guess we won't have to worry about that. I had a good time with you and Jules today, by the way ... I really like her ... and I think Alex had a blast at the beach."

"I can't believe he'd never been before," I said, then solemnly added, "But I'm glad I was able to be here with him. I've missed so many of his firsts."

Of everything I'd been through, that was my one big regret. The other stuff, I'd at least learned from and really, it had all made me who I was today, but missing his first step, his first words, his first day of school, and so many other firsts - it killed me every day.

Honestly, I'd probably never get over it and I'd give anything to go back, just for a minute, to experience those things.

"Baby, don't go getting all upset and don't try to act like you're not. It's written all over your face. You're here with us now. I know it hurts you've missed things, but there'll be a lot of other firsts." She leaned up on the tips of her toes, pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and kissed my cheek. "Besides, just think ... _you_ get to teach him to drive in a few years," she laughed.

Again, she'd proven just how perfect she was. She could read me like a book and she knew exactly how to make me feel better.

"Come on. Let's get back to the house." I picked up Lucius who'd been scampering around at our feet ever since we'd stood up, then wrapped my free arm around Sookie and together, the three of us headed back to my parents' house which was a couple of blocks up from the beach.

As we headed inside, Jules was standing by the kitchen counter, a bottle of Jagermeister in one hand and a shot glass in the other. "You two are just in time!" she shouted. "I was wondering where y'all ran off to!"

I sat Lucius down and took the already full shot glass from her, downing it as she got two more glasses from the cabinet and poured two more shots.

"Uh … I'll pass," Sookie announced sheepishly, holding her hand up, rejecting the shot Jules held out to her.

I wondered what that was all about. She'd never turned down Jagermeister before. It was like her favorite liquor and when she drank it she always said she liked the way it made her face feel tingly. I'd never experienced that, but being a bartender, I'd heard others who'd had the same experience, so I wasn't going to question her reasoning. All that mattered was it was her favorite and she was turning it down.

"Oh … come on, Sookie. Eric told me last night you'd party with us. There's plenty of sober adults around ... Mom, Dad, Uncle Doug and Aunt Karen ... they'll watch Alex. Have a little fun! Drink it!" Jules insisted.

Sookie just stood there looking as if she didn't know what to do.

I didn't understand why she just wouldn't take the shot. Jules was right. This was our vacation and Mom had already told us a dozen times to have fun while we could - that they'd watch Alex whenever we needed them too, but I figured she had to have her reasons and I knew Jules wouldn't let up, so I stepped in.

"It's okay. You still not feeling well?" I questioned as I took Sookie's shot from Jules, drinking it down as she did the same to her own.

"I'm fine. Uh … I just don't want to get sloppy and if I start doing shots, I will … but the two of y'all have at it. I'm gonna go check on Alex."

"Well, that was really fucking weird," I mumbled quietly under my breath as Sookie left the kitchen. "Jules, I'm two up on you," I announced.

"No you're not. You're only up one," she argued as I poured another and drank it.

"Well, now I am," I proclaimed matter-of-factly. "I'm gonna go see what's going on with Sookie. You better be caught up by the time I get back."

As I left the kitchen Jules informed, "When you get back you're the one that's gonna have to play catch up. This bottle's getting finished off tonight!"

"Oh … Eric! There you are! Where's Sookie?" Mom asked as soon as I stepped into the living room.

"She said she was checking on Alex."

"Oh … well, he was still in the den playing those video games of his a few minutes ago when Sean, Layla, and the kids left. Why don't you go get them? We have something for the two of you and I think there are a few things under the tree for Alex, as well."

"Mom, are you sure it can't wait until morning?"

We'd already given Alex all of his gifts from us - we'd had our Christmas the night before we left, and Mom and Dad let him open a new video game they'd bought him last night. We'd warned him before we even got here, there would be no more early gifts and so far, that plan had gone straight to Hell.

"No ... it _can't_ wait until morning. Go get them," Mom insisted.

"But ... Mom ... He's not going to have anything left to open in the morning if you keep giving him all his gifts."

"Oh ... fiddle! Just go get them!" she urged.

When she busted out with an "Oh ... fiddle" - her version of cursing - I knew she meant business, so I headed down the hall and into the den, where Sookie and Alex were.

"Hey, Mom wants us in the living room," I announced. "More gifts."

In a flash, Alex's game was paused and he was gone, but Sookie was moving a little slower, which was a good thing because I wanted to find out why she was acting so strange earlier in the kitchen.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" I questioned. I'd strategically stepped in front of the doorway, so she couldn't avoid the conversation by slipping out and joining the family in the living room.

"Can we do this later? Didn't you say your Mom wants us in the living room?"

What the fuck?

I wanted to flat out say, "No," but instead, I said, "I really want to know what's going on with you, Sookie. Your demeanor changed the moment we walked back in the house and I think you owe it to me to tell me why, but I'm not going to push you to talk ... at least not right now, but after Mom and Dad give us whatever it is they want to give us, we're taking a walk or something."

Something was just not right, and I _was_ going to find out what it was.

Alex was ripping the paper off another video game as we walked into the living room and Mom barely gave us time to sit down before she accosted us and handed me a large manila envelope.

"Mom, what's this?" I questioned.

"It's for you and Sookie. It's your Christmas gift ... from all of us." All of us, apparently meaning my whole family, judging by the intent looks on everyone's faces as I cluelessly held the envelope in my hand. "Well ... open it."

I opened the envelope and pulled out several papers and brochures.

"Oh my god! This is way too much," I insisted as I realized what it all was. It was basically an itinerary for an all expenses paid week at The Delano, one of the many obscenely expensive resorts in Miami and I couldn't even fathom how much something like it would cost.

"What is it?" Sookie asked, curiosity apparently getting the best of her.

I handed the packet to her as Dad insisted, "It's not too much, Son. The two of you deserve it and you check in tomorrow."

Aunt Thalia added, "I hope you don't mind that we sort of took the liberty of extending your vacation a few days. We know you planned on going back to Louisiana Monday. If you have to get back, we can change it."

"Wow!" was all I could manage to say. It sure beat two nights at the Comfort Inn which was what our original plan had been. "Thank you ... all of you! Wow!"

Sookie had finally finished looking it over and she agreed. "Yeah ... thanks. It looks amazing, but Eric's right. We can't accept this ... it's just too much."

"Listen to the two of you," Uncle Max interjected. "Just shut up and take the free honeymoon. We're all so proud of you, Eric. Just take it."

I'd never expected anything like that from my family, but I guess it was what family did. It was just odd having that sort of relationship with them after so many years of being estranged, but damn, it felt good.

It took a little convincing, but we finally accepted their gift and once the bickering was officially over, Jules headed toward the kitchen.

On her way, she smacked me on the back of my head and challenged, "You're two down, Bitch. Time to catch up."

"Give me a minute?" I requested, then turned my attention to Sookie. "You want to take this upstairs?" I asked, holding out the envelope, figuring it would be a good excuse to get her alone.

I didn't want anyone to think we were fighting or that there was something wrong because honestly, I wasn't really sure if there was.

"Yeah," she agreed.

I could tell she was trying to remain cool and not let on to anyone but me that something was indeed bothering her. Also, I could tell she wasn't trying to hide whatever it was, or at least she knew it was time to spill it.

Once upstairs, I shut our bedroom door and questioned, "Ready to talk, now?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed and nodded, then began, "Jules doesn't think I'm a bitch does she? I mean ... I didn't mean to act like one in the kitchen earlier."

"Of course she doesn't, and you didn't act like a bitch. You just acted a little strange ... that's all. I'm sure she didn't even notice the strangeness of it, so don't worry about it," I assured. "I know you don't drink a lot, but it was Jagermeister - your favorite ... and it was weird how you refused it. You looked all clueless like you didn't know how to act or something. You're not upset that I'm partying with her ... are you?"

"God no, Eric. I'm glad you're having a good time and I know that's what y'all do together ... and lord knows you've got a lot of time to make up for," she insisted, which made me feel a lot better.

"Then what is it?"

"Baby, I didn't want to mention it until we got to the hotel and I'm not positive if it means anything, but I ... fuck, Eric."

She stopped talking and buried her face in her hands. Something was really eating at her and I was glad it wasn't me, but I hated seeing her upset. She was so discombobulated that she couldn't even get her words straight to tell me.

I took the few steps it took to reach the bed, sat down beside her, and assured, "Whatever it is, Sookie ... you can tell me," as I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her against me.

"I know, but I didn't want to tell you until I was sure."

"Tell me what, Sookie?" She didn't answer.

I was getting frustrated with her silence and I just wanted her to tell me what was the matter and I think she could tell.

"I'm late," she finally answered.

"What?" I was totally and completely shocked.

Certainly she didn't mean what I thought she meant. I had to have heard her wrong, but damn, I hoped I didn't.

I felt a smile start to form on my face as she clarified, "My period ... I'm late."

She did mean what I'd thought she meant. Fuck! I was going to be a dad again, but this time, I was going to be there. I was going to get the chance to be there for everything.

It truly was the best Christmas I'd ever had.

I was overwhelmed with emotion, so I crashed my lips into hers, channeling every bit of it into the kiss, then I bombarded her with questions. "How late?" I was so excited I didn't even give her a chance to answer me before I moved onto the next. "You said you're not sure ... is it too soon for a test? Can we go get one right now? Oh ... I can't believe we're gonna have a baby!"

"Whoa, Eric ... Slow. Down. That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you until I was sure. If I'm not, now you're going to be crushed."

I'd heard her, and I knew there was a chance it could be nothing, but I was just too excited to care that there was a chance it could be a fluke.

"I love you, Sookie. Do you know how happy you've made me?"

"Baby, I know you love me and I know you're happy, but I'm only about a week and a half late. I could get my period tomorrow. It may be nothing. You get that, don't you?"

"It won't be nothing, Sookie," I insisted, stubbornly. Although I knew I could be wrong, I just couldn't face that. "Can we go get a test?"

"Right now?" she questioned, giving me a look like I was nuts. "No, not while we're here. I wanna wait till we have some privacy ... tomorrow we will, though," she assured.

I could not wait to find out if she was pregnant or not. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough as far as I was concerned. And when tomorrow did finally come, I was given the best Christmas present I'd ever been given. We _were _having a baby.

The life, we'd built together over the past several months was absolutely perfect and I really hoped it remained that way forever.

* * *

Alright ... so there it is ... I hope you liked it.

It's over and it's sort of sad, but as I've said before, I am planning a sequel, but again ... a warning ... it won't be fluff at least not all of it. Eric said he hoped things remained perfect forever for a reason ... Life isn't perfect for anyone and there's gonna be a little trouble brewing in the sequel, but rest assured, they will get their HEA, it'll just take a little time, a lot of work, and ... **runs away and hides** ... maybe a little time apart to get there.

Now that I've said that ... and I really hope I haven't scared anyone off from the sequel ... the plan is to do some more outtakes and to finish Forbidden Pleasures ... so if things go as they have been, you'll be seeing a new chapter of something from me in about 28 days! LOL! I know ... it's freaky!

Oh ... and as usual, let me know what you thought!


End file.
